


Sur les rives du Styx

by HydrusMaelstrom



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: BAMF!Draco, Book 7: Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows, Dreams and Nightmares, Français | French, Harry is very slow, Horcrux Hunting, M/M, Mpreg, Slow Build, Violence, mention of rape, vengeance
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-21
Updated: 2014-02-22
Packaged: 2018-01-13 07:13:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 12
Words: 73,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1217284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HydrusMaelstrom/pseuds/HydrusMaelstrom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Il se contenta d'observer son profil, le balancement ininterrompu de ses cheveux humides devant ses oreilles, l'angle de sa mâchoire, la pointe de son nez, ses yeux regardant droit devant, l'ombre des arbres passant dans ses iris, en se demandant si sa propre peur de mourir l'avait empêché de comprendre qu'il l'aimait.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Partie Une

**Sur les rives du Styx**

 

 

**Partie Une**

 

Harry laissa trainer ses doigts sur la couche de poussière qui recouvrait le dessus du piano, formant quatre lignes parallèles jusqu’à atteindre un bouquet de fleurs séchées. Il regarda distraitement le bout de ses doigts avant de les essuyer sur son jean. Le bouquet devait être au moins aussi vieux que lui, mais il avait un certain charme désuet qui attira son attention. Des fleurs rouge sang étaient alignées contre des épis de blé et d’autres tiges aux bourgeons beiges, carmins et bleu nuit. Harry l’attrapa délicatement, des pétales de roses secs tombant tout de même sur les touches d’ivoire jauni du piano, et le remit dans son vase noir. La poussière lui chatouilla le nez.

Il savait que le piano était toujours accordé, un enchantement le gardant intact, mais il était bien incapable d’en jouer. Il aimait la musique, mais devait avouer manquer de sens artistique. Il se détourna de l’instrument, avisant l’ensemble du vieux salon de la Maison Black, et fourra les mains dans ses poches. Il était certes mieux ici que chez les Dursleys, mais sans Ron et Hermione, le temps était long. Depuis son arrivée une semaine plutôt, il avait passé ses journées à explorer la maison. L’Ordre était désorganisé depuis la mort de Dumbledore et les visites de ses membres se faisaient rares.

Seul dans une maison pleine de souvenirs de son parrain, cœur de la lutte contre Voldemort, Harry alternait entre ennui, colère, tristesse et désespoir. Il n’attendait que Ron et Hermione pour enfin se mettre en action.

Du bruit dans la cuisine attira son attention. Il ne s’agissait pas des habituels râles de Kreature, et cela ne ressemblait pas non plus aux cris d’un oiseau. Quelqu’un semblait s’agiter et faire grincer les chaises en bois contre les dalles de la cuisine. Sortant sa baguette plus par réflexe que par réelle crainte, Harry sortit du salon et longea le couloir pour rejoindre la cuisine, où il trouva un elfe de maison drôlement vêtu d’un assortiment de chaussettes colorées, dont une très large sur la tête, et de ce qui avait l’air d’une petite robe de chambre.

« Dobby ? » Demanda Harry en retirant la chaussette qui couvrait les yeux de l’elfe, qui cessa enfin de foncer dans le pied d’une chaise en bois.

« Harry Potter ! » S’exclama Dobby de sa voix suraigüe en levant ses énormes yeux vers lui.

« Qu’est-ce que tu fais ici ? Comment es-tu entré ? » Fit Harry en rangeant sa baguette. Il tendit la chaussette à Dobby qui la remit sur sa tête, cette fois-ci la laissant au dessus de ses oreilles.

« Dobby est en mission, Harry Potter ! »

Harry haussa les sourcils avec étonnement, et s’assit sur la chaise dans laquelle l’elfe avait foncé.

« En mission ? Pour qui ? »

« Le professeur Dumbledore, Harry Potter ! »

« Dobby, Dumbledore est … »

« Oui, Harry Potter, Dobby sait … »  Fit tristement l’elfe en baissant la tête, crispant le poing autour d’un petit paquet qu’Harry venait seulement de remarquer.

« Dobby rend quand même service au Professeur Dumbledore, et est venu porter ceci à Harry Potter. » Expliqua-t-il en tendant le paquet.

Harry le prit rapidement, et le posa sur la table pour en retirer la ficelle pendant que Dobby grimpait difficilement sur une chaise. Se pouvait-il que Dumbledore ait préparé des instructions à confier à Harry après sa mort ? Peut-être y avait-il des informations sur les Horcruxes ?

Le paquet déballé révéla une petite boîte en bois gravé de feuilles de vigne. Contre toute prudence, Harry l’ouvrit prestement, et découvrit une enveloppe lui étant adressée. L’écriture était familière, mais ce n’était pas celle de Dumbledore. Lorsqu’il la souleva, il vit en dessous une série de petites fioles déposées dans l’écrin de velours noir de la boîte, qui devaient chacune contenir un souvenir. Six en tout.

« Il me faut une Pensine. » Réfléchit Harry à voix haute, hésitant à appeler Kreature.

« Dobby peut la chercher, Harry Potter ! » Fit le petit elfe à côté de lui.

Harry lui jeta un coup d’œil, l’enveloppe toujours en main.

« Elle est dans la vitrine du salon, la porte de gauche du couloir, juste avant l’entrée. »

Dobby hocha la tête et sauta de la chaise, dérapant sur le sol de la cuisine.

« Dobby y va ! »

Pendant que l’elfe s’éloignait d’un pas vif, Harry retourna son attention vers l’enveloppe. Il la retourna, pour constater que le sceau était celui de Poudlard. Le cœur battant, il le brisa et ouvrit l’enveloppe, en retirant un parchemin qu’il déplia rapidement.

Snape. L’écriture était celle de Snape.

La réalisation coupa le souffle d’Harry, qui éloigna le parchemin de lui avec un frisson de panique. Mais en la voyant trembler entre ses doigts, il se sentit stupide d’être effrayé par un bout de papier et sentit une colère familière l’envahir. Il rapprocha la lettre et lut avec une haine cuisante les mots de celui qui avait tué son mentor.

«  _Potter,_

_Le temps presse et je n’ai que ces souvenirs pour vous convaincre. Regardez-les dans l’ordre, de gauche à droite, et vous comprendrez ma demande suivante._

_J’ai besoin de trois accès au quartier général : pour Poppy Pomfrey, Draco Malfoy et moi-même, le plus rapidement possible. Confiez-les par écrit à Dobby._

_Je vous en supplie, Potter._

_S._ »

 

En lisant ces mots, Harry passa par une multitude d’émotions, de la fureur à l’indignation, du soupçon à l’incrédulité. Comment osait-il ? Comment pouvait-il croire qu’Harry ferait quoi que ce soit pour lui ? Et pire, lui donner l’accès à l’Ordre ? Et à Malfoy ? Pourquoi Pomfrey ?

Le plus étonnant était sans doute la dernière phrase. Snape le suppliant était tellement hors du commun qu’il doutait que ce fut réellement lui l’auteur de cette lettre.

Harry entendit les pas de Dobby se rapprocher de la cuisine, mais son esprit était trop chaotique pour qu’il y prête attention. Devait-il vraiment regarder ces souvenirs ? Cela pouvait-il être dangereux ? Il y avait peut-être une chance pour qu’Harry apprenne quelque chose de décisif sur Voldemort, que Snape l’ait voulu ou pas importait peu.

Un bruit de métal le ramena au présent alors que Dobby déposait la pensine sur la table.

« Voilà, Harry Potter. »

« Merci Dobby. » Dit rapidement Harry en posant la lettre. « C’est Snape qui t’envoie ? »

« Oui Harry Potter. » Acquiesça l’elfe avec un air grave.

« Tu m’as dit que c’était Dumbledore ! »

« Dobby rend service au Professeur Dumbledore en aidant Severus Snape. » Expliqua Dobby en battant des paupières.

« Dumbledore te l’a demandé ? Il t’a demandé d’aider Snape ? » S’étonna Harry, furieux de constater encore à quel point l’ancien directeur de Poudlard avait pu faire confiance à son meurtrier.

« Oui Harry Potter. » Répéta Dobby en hochant la tête, faisant gigoter sa chaussette.

Harry se tut, baissant les yeux vers les fioles, puis vers la lettre. Il souffla par le nez. Il se sentait coupable envers Dumbledore d’envisager de regarder ces souvenirs. Mais il savait au fond de lui qu’il le fallait. Qu’il le ferait un jour ou l’autre.

Pris d’une impulsion, il tendit le bras pour attraper la Pensine sous les gros yeux globuleux de Dobby, et la déposa devant lui. Il prit la première fiole dans la boîte, observant le liquide bleu et argent remuer faiblement. Il en retira le bouchon de liège et regarda s’écouler le souvenir dans la pensine, provoquant des remous blanc argenté sous la surface.

Harry inspira profondément et plongea.

Le lendemain, en début d’après-midi, Severus Snape retourna à l’Ordre du Phoenix.

 

 

La porte d’entrée se referma violemment, et le temps qu’Harry sorte de la cuisine, Snape entrait déjà dans le salon. Il eut juste le temps de voir l’habituel tourbillon de robes noires avant qu’il ne disparaisse à l’intérieur de la pièce. Harry se précipita à sa suite, et le retrouva en train de déposer ce qui devait être Draco Malfoy sur le lit sommaire qu’il avait préparé dans la matinée.

« Et Madame Pomfrey ? » Demanda Harry, remarquant son absence, sans même prendre la peine de saluer Snape. Celui-ci se redressa et se débarrassa rapidement de sa robe en répondant.

« Si tout va bien, elle est en route. »

C’était étrange d’entendre à nouveau la voix grave du professeur qu’il avait le plus haï. Presque autant que de le voir retrousser les manches de sa chemise blanche, exposant sa marque des ténèbres, avant de s’accroupir avec la baguette à la main.

« Draco. » Appela-t-il, alors qu’Harry s’approchait. Ce qu’il vit le choqua presque autant que les souvenirs qu’il avait vu la veille.

Si Malfoy avait eu l’air malade l’année précédente, il était à présent dans un tel état qu’il en était méconnaissable. Cela ne faisait pourtant que quelques mois qu’il l’avait vu s’échapper avec Snape après la mort de Dumbledore.

Son teint était aussi pâle que les draps blancs du matelas, mais il y avait dans son teint une couleur verdâtre, morbide. Ses cheveux n’avaient pas dû voir de peigne depuis quelques temps, et ils collaient à son front, ses tempes et son cou humides de transpiration. Il ouvrit un œil vitreux, émettant un râle en le refermant alors que son corps entier semblait se crisper brutalement. Il eut l’air de tenter de se recroqueviller sur lui-même, mais Snape l’en empêcha en lui tenant une épaule. Son visage était tordu par la douleur.

« Je … Je peux faire quelque chose ? » Demanda Harry, la gorge nouée et le cœur au bord des lèvres. Il avait beau ne pas aimer Malfoy, il ne souhaiterait pas à son pire ennemi de vivre ce qu’il venait de traverser. Ce qui était impossible de toute manière, puisque son pire ennemi en était justement l’auteur.

Snape sembla l’ignorer, occupé à faire disparaître la robe de Malfoy d’un coup de baguette, révélant un corps tremblant couvert d’une de ces longues tuniques qu’affectionnent les sorciers pour dormir. Si la situation avait été différente, Harry aurait sans doute éclaté de rire à cette vue. Sauf que le vêtement avait l’air tâché de ce qui ne pouvait être que du sang. Il déglutit.

« Des couvertures. » Fit finalement Snape en passant sa baguette au dessus de Malfoy. En se précipitant vers un coin de la pièce, Harry l’entendit murmurer des incantations. Il récupéra le tas de couvertures qu’il avait préparé, et l’amena près du lit alors que la porte de la maison s’ouvrait pour la deuxième fois de la journée.

Sans attendre, Madame Pomfrey entra dans le salon, une mallette de médecin à la main et un air paniqué au visage.

« Severus. Comment va-t-il ? » Demanda-t-elle tout de suite, ignorant elle-aussi Harry. Malfoy grogna, ses sourcils blonds se fronçant avec douleur au-dessus de ses yeux clos. Son corps entier sembla être pris d’une crampe, et son pied nu tapa le tas de couverture qu’Harry tenait.

« Mal. Visiblement. » Répondit Snape avec exaspération et un soupçon de désespoir. Il posa sa baguette et tendit son bras tatoué de la marque de Voldemort vers Harry pour lui arracher les couvertures des mains. Il en déposa une sur le haut du corps de Malfoy pendant que Madame Pomfrey déposait sa mallette dans un cliquetis de fioles et d’instruments. Harry frémit, avant d’observer, hébété, des larmes perler au coin des yeux de Malfoy et disparaître dans ses cheveux alors qu’il se mettait à gémir comme une bête blessée.

« Potter, dehors. » Fit sèchement Snape.

Harry lui offrit un regard ahuri.

« Vous croyez franchement que je peux encore être choqué après ce que j’ai vu hier ? » Demanda-t-il, sincèrement étonné. Un côté très immature de son esprit n’aimait pas non plus être traité comme une gêne dans sa propre maison.

« Monsieur Potter, sortez s’il vous plaît. » Demanda fermement Madame Pomfrey, son front plissé par l’anxiété. « Vous ne pouvez pas nous aider, vous allez nous gêner. »

Harry capitula avec un léger soupir, avant de regarder à nouveau Malfoy. Celui-ci le fixait d’un œil rougi par les larmes, le regard embué, vide. Sa paupière se referma à nouveau alors qu’il serrait la mâchoire. Son corps fut agité d’un sursaut et il porta ses mains à son ventre en tournant la tête vers le côté. Entre ses doigts crispés, Harry pouvait voir un début de rondeur qui lui souleva le cœur.

Il sortit de la pièce et ferma la porte, les grognements et gémissements de Malfoy aux oreilles.

 

Bien qu’il paraisse plus raisonnable de retourner attendre dans la cuisine, il s’arrêta à l’entrée de la pièce. Il la fixa sans la voir, ses yeux passant sur la théière et la cafetière qui trônaient encore sur la table avec leurs tasses respectives. Harry avait passé une partie de la nuit et la majorité de sa journée dans la cuisine, quand, incapable de s’endormir après avoir vu les souvenirs de Snape, il avait décidé de l’attendre au rez-de-chaussée. Le choc et l’horreur lui avaient fait vomir le peu qu’il avait mangé dans la journée, et il n’avait été capable que de boire du thé et du café depuis. Il sentait ses membres trembler légèrement, mais il n’aurait su dire s’il s’agissait de l’effet de la caféine ou de l’angoisse. Harry posa les mains sur ses bras opposés, comme pour retenir la masse de panique et de tristesse qui menaçaient de déborder. Il se força à souffler, tremblant, et fit demi-tour dans le couloir. Il s’assit en face de la porte du salon, les genoux remontés, et posa son front dessus en entourant ses jambes de ses bras.

Il resta là un long moment, écoutant les voix étouffées de l’autre côté de la porte, les gémissements de Malfoy. Il l’entendit demander une potion anti-douleur, mais si ses cris de souffrances étaient une indication, il n’avait pas dû en obtenir, ou bien elle n’avait pas fonctionné. Harry se sentait pris d’une envie incontrôlable de pleurer, et malgré ses dents serrées, son corps fut soulevé d’un sanglot plus violent que ceux qui l’avaient secoué depuis la veille. Lorsqu’il avait écrit trois fois l’adresse du quartier général, il s’était à peine rendu compte qu’il pleurait. Il avait essayé de retenir les larmes qui étaient venues ensuite, pendant la nuit et la journée, mais il était à présent tellement épuisé qu’il se laissa enfin aller.

Personne ne pouvait l’entendre de toute façon.

Un cri particulièrement déchirant de Malfoy lui fit lever son visage rouge et baignant de larmes. De longues minutes s’étaient écoulées depuis qu’il s’était assis là, peut-être même une heure. La voix de Snape se fit plus forte, mais Harry n’eut pas le temps d’enregistrer ce qu’il disait. Une violente douleur au niveau de sa cicatrice sembla lui ouvrir le crâne en deux. Aveuglé par la souffrance, il essaya de se lever, mais ne réussit qu’à se rouler en boule contre le mur, ses propres gémissements étrangers à ses oreilles jusqu’à ce qu’il s’évanouisse.

 

Les images se succédaient dans son esprit, des flashs sans lien entre eux.

 

_Sa mère, petite fille, s’envolant après avoir sauté de sa balançoire._

_« Tu es … Tu es une sorcière.» Chuchotait un jeune Snape._

_« —Si vous allez à Gryffondor, vous rejoindrez les courageux ! » S’exclama son père._

_« Tu lui plais, tu lui plais, à James Potter ! » Snape encore._

_Le visage de sa mère, décomposé, en entendant son ami la traiter de Sang-de-Bourbe._

_« Mettez-la… mettez-les… à l’abri. S’il vous plaît. » Plaidait Snape à Dumbledore._

_« Si vous aimiez Lily Evans, si vous l’aimiez vraiment, la voie qui s’offre à vous est toute tracée. » Disait Dumbledore d’une voix sombre, le visage dévasté._

_« Si seulement vous m’aviez appelé un peu plus tôt, j’aurais pu faire davantage, vous gagner un peu plus de temps ! » Criait Snape au Directeur de Poudlard avec colère pendant que celui-ci regardait sa main noircie._

_« Le Seigneur des Ténèbres ne s’attend pas à ce que Draco réussisse. Il s’agit d’un simple châtiment destiné à punir les récents insuccès de Lucius. Une torture lente pour que ses parents voient Draco échouer et en payer le prix. » Snape, toujours._

_« En résumé, ce garçon est condamné à mort aussi surement que moi. » Dumbledore, à présent._

_« Une partie de Lord Voldemort vit ainsi à l’intérieur de Harry. »_

_« Alors, ce garçon… ce garçon doit mourir ? »_

_« Que j’ai espionné pour vous, menti pour vous, que j’ai couru des dangers mortels pour vous. Tout cela devait assurer la sécurité du fils de Lily Potter. Et maintenant, vous m’annoncez que vous l’avez élevé comme un porc destiné à l’abattoir… »_

_Snape agitant sa baguette pour en faire sortir son patronus, une biche._

_Malfoy regardant avec terreur Voldemort lever sa baguette vers Charity Burbage, le Professeur d’étude des Moldus._

_Snape aidant un Malfoy blanc comme un linge à retourner à sa chambre._

_« Lucius … J’ai besoin d’un sacrifice et de Draco. Maintenant. » Faisait Voldemort en caressant son serpent._

_Malfoy tentant de s’enfoncer dans les ombres de la salle à manger avant que Voldemort ne lui lance un imperium._

_« Ton propre fils ! » Hurlait Snape à Lucius Malfoy, l’attrapant par le col de sa robe._

_Le visage pétrifié de Snape alors qu’il entendait les hurlements de Draco._

_« Pourquoi Draco, Maître ? Pourquoi pas moi ? » Geignait Bellatrix Lestrange. « J’aurais pu vous donner un fils beaucoup plus facilement ! »_

_Le regard vitreux de Malfoy alors que Snape essayait de lui parler._

_Voldemort faisant tourner son vin dans son verre._

_« Délicieux, Lucius, délicieux … Ton fils, bien sûr. »_

_Malfoy essayant en vain d’ouvrir d’un sort la fenêtre de sa chambre, avant de s’y attaquer à coup de poings en hurlant, Snape se précipitant vers lui pour l’en empêcher._

_« Sortez-le de là. Mais n’oubliez pas, Severus, vous devez protéger Poudlard. » Faisait gravement le portrait de Dumbledore._

_Snape se détournant d’une Narcissa Malfoy à l’air absent._

_« Cet enfant pourrait nous être utile. » La voix de Dumbledore._

_« Vous êtes mort, Dumbledore ! » Hurlait Snape. « Et vous ne pourrez pas en faire un autre Harry Potter, un autre sacrifice ! »_

_Snape fixant les yeux rougit de Malfoy, fouillant son esprit avant de prendre la parole. « Sois patient. »_

_Malfoy hochant la tête avant de se recroqueviller dans son lit._

 

_« Lucius … J’ai besoin d’un sacrifice et de Draco. Maintenant. »_

 

Harry se réveilla soudainement et s’assit en ouvrant les yeux.

« Un Horcruxe ! » S’exclama-t-il, agrippant les draps, avant de prendre une grande inspiration.

« Baissez d’un ton, Potter. » Chuchota la voix agacée de Snape.

Harry cligna des yeux, respirant difficilement. La pièce était plongée dans l’obscurité, il n’arrivait pas à déterminer où il était.

« Vos lunettes sont sous votre oreiller. »

Il se tourna brutalement pour les en extirper et les posa sur son nez, les mains tremblantes. Il était dans le salon, dans un lit contre un mur, à droite de celui où gisait toujours Malfoy.

« Snape. » Fit-il en tournant les yeux vers lui. « Le bébé, c’est un Horcruxe. »

Le professeur de potion soupira depuis le fauteuil près de la fenêtre aux rideaux tirés où il s’était installé. Une lampe éclairait ce coin de la pièce d’une lumière jaunâtre qui lui donnait l’air malade.

« Était … » Fit-il doucement, comme avec douleur. « Je le soupçonnais d’en avoir créé mais … » Il se pinça l’arrête du nez en fermant les yeux.

Harry déglutit, dérangé par l’attitude atypique de son professeur, mais surtout à l’idée de ce que Malfoy avait dû traverser. Il tourna les yeux vers lui, notant sa respiration régulière. Il ne pouvait pas bien le voir, sans lumière.

« Comment va-t-il ? » Demanda-t-il difficilement.

Il ne vit pas Snape hausser les épaules, mais l’entendit soupirer. Il le regarda à nouveau.

« Il faudra attendre qu’il se réveille pour le savoir. Mais j’ai peur de ne pas en avoir le temps. » Il désigna le piano. « Si je dois partir avant que ça n’arrive, donnez-lui cette boîte. »

Harry regarda dans la direction indiquée et réussit à distinguer une petite boîte posée au dessus de l’instrument.

« Des souvenirs ? Les mêmes ? » Demanda-t-il avec surprise, réussissant néanmoins à garder la voix basse.

« Bien sûr que non, imbécile. » Fit sèchement Snape.

Harry lui jeta un regard noir. Son professeur souffla, et étrangement, baissa les yeux.

« Potter. » Fit-il après un silence, relevant la tête. « Merci. »

Harry laissa le mot monter à son cerveau pendant quelques secondes, presque choqué. Puis il hocha doucement la tête avant de tourner de nouveau les yeux vers Malfoy.

A présent qu’il était habitué à l’obscurité, il pouvait voir une partie de son visage. Il n’avait pas exactement l’air détendu, mais il ne semblait pas souffrir. Il avait dû finir par obtenir sa potion anti-douleur. Sur son bras droit, il pouvait voir distinctement la marque des ténèbres, d’un noir d’encre sur sa peau blanche. La mâchoire d’Harry se crispa légèrement.

« Il ne voulait pas vraiment devenir Mangemort, pas vrai ? » Demanda-t-il doucement, sans la quitter des yeux.

« Ce qu’il voulait ou pas n’est jamais entré en ligne de compte, Potter. Contrairement à moi, il n’a pas eu le choix. » Répondit Snape d’un ton las.

« A cause de son père … » Ce qui aurait dû être une question était en fait une affirmation. Les souvenirs de Snape à propos de ses discussions avec Dumbledore avaient été assez clairs pour qu’Harry comprenne que Lucius Malfoy et Voldemort n’avait jamais laissé aucun choix à Malfoy.

L’horreur de toute la situation le frappa à nouveau, plus fort encore maintenant qu’il avait compris ce que Voldemort avait fait à Draco. Son souffle se bloqua dans sa poitrine, et il posa une nouvelle fois son front sur ses genoux, les mains crispant ses chevilles à travers les draps. Il l’avait violé, l’avait forcé à porter un enfant Horcruxe, une part de son âme sous forme humaine. Déglutissant pour s’empêcher de pleurer à nouveau, Harry savait qu’il était inutile de rechercher une raison à cette folie. Voldemort avait tué, torturé, mais en voyant les souvenirs de Snape, Harry avait réellement compris à quel point il était malfaisant. Les images du petit garçon malheureux à l’orphelinat disparurent. Il n’eut plus aucune pitié pour la créature que Tom Jedusor était devenue.

« C’est le bébé qui le rendait malade ? » Demanda Harry, sans bouger.

« Oui. Je pensais d’abord que c’était parce que la magie de Draco avait été bloquée, mais … Si c’était un horcruxe, alors ça explique ses symptômes. » Répondit Snape. Malgré sa voix calme, Harry pouvait entendre qu’il essayait de se maîtriser. Il était sans doute aussi horrifié que lui.

« Pourquoi est-ce que le bébé est mort ? Vous l’avez tué ? » Ses propres mots le choquèrent.

« Potter. » Fit sèchement Snape, visiblement secoué lui aussi. « Bien sûr que non. »

« Pourquoi pas ? C’était une partie de l’âme de Voldemort. »

« Ce que j’ignorais. Et Draco aussi. »

Harry releva la tête, le visage décomposé, mais avant qu’il ne puisse dire un mot, Snape lui fit signe de se taire en désignant Malfoy. Il le vit poser un sort d’alarme sur lui, qui le préviendrait au cas où il se réveillerait, et se lever. Harry l’imita, et ils sortirent en silence du salon.

La porte à peine fermée, il reprit la parole.

« Vous voulez dire que Malfoy voulait le garder ?! » Fit-il, horrifié, en suivant Snape jusqu’à la cuisine. Il cligna des yeux, agressé par la lumière du jour qui filtrait par les fenêtres. C’était encore le milieu de l’après-midi, pas le soir comme Harry l’avait cru.

« Six ans dans le monde sorcier et vous réfléchissez toujours comme un moldu, Potter. » Répondit Snape avec agacement en se dirigeant vers la bouilloire toujours posée sur la plaque de gaz. Il la remplit d’un sort et la mit en marche.

« Draco est un sorcier, ces choses ne fonctionnent pas de la même façon que chez les femmes. »

« Hier encore je ne savais même pas que c’était possible… » Soupira Harry avec un frisson, s’installant en bout de table et écartant de la vaisselle pour pouvoir croiser les bras dessus.

Snape lui jeta un coup d’œil dubitatif, puis poussa un soupir en s’asseyant lui aussi, laissant l’angle de la table entre Harry et lui.

« Et je suppose qu’il en est de même pour beaucoup de sorciers issus de familles moldues … C’est un point qu’il faudra aborder à Poudlard, une fois la guerre terminée. » Marmonna Snape presque pour lui-même. « Quoiqu’il en soit, Draco semblait persuadé que l’enfant ne survivrait pas. Et lui non plus … J’avais la même crainte … » Termina-t-il en fixant un nœud de bois de la table, pendant que la bouilloire se mettait à siffler. Il agita sa baguette en silence et du thé se prépara sous leurs yeux.

Harry ne sut plus quoi dire pendant un long moment, et regarda Snape faire tourner sa cuillère dans sa tasse.

Après quelques minutes, il secoua la tête et soupira.

« Est-ce qu’il va retrouver sa magie ? »

« Oui, je lui ai lancé le contre-sort. Ça devrait l’aider à se remettre. Poppy s’en assurera. »

Harry hocha la tête. Il avait du mal à imaginer Malfoy sans magie, et était certain que son rival ne supporterait pas de vivre comme un moldu.

« Et … Et maintenant, qu’est-ce qu’on fait ? »

Snape but une gorgée de son thé.

« Draco va devoir rester ici. Il ne peut pas retourner à Poudlard. » Il fixa Harry, semblant chercher à évaluer sa réaction. Le Gryffondor fronça les sourcils.

« Vous allez continuer à espionner Voldemort ? »

« Autant que possible. Je vais effacer ma mémoire des événements d’aujourd’hui et la remplacer par des souvenirs sans importance que j’ai déjà rassemblés. Nul doute qu’Il cherchera qui a aidé Draco à s’échapper. »

« Et vous allez effacer la sienne ? »

Snape eut une légère grimace, et soupira à nouveau.

« Non. » Il serra les dents. « Si je le fais, Draco ne se souviendra pas pourquoi il est ici et pas au manoir avec ses parents. Il sera un danger pour l’Ordre et pour lui-même. »

Harry hocha doucement la tête, comprenant parfaitement à quel point cela pouvait déranger Snape de ne pas effacer les souvenirs horribles que devait avoir Malfoy. Néanmoins, ils ne pouvaient pas prendre ce risque.

Snape termina sa tasse de thé et s’en servit une deuxième, alors qu’Harry n’avait même pas touché à la sienne. Il était trop occupé à tenter de faire le vide dans sa tête, à échapper aux souvenirs de Snape et ce qu’ils signifiaient. Mais après de longues minutes, il se rendit compte qu’il tournait une seule et même question dans sa tête. La poser à voix haute était encore plus difficile que d’y penser.

« Professeur Snape … » Commença-t-il sans le regarder. « Est-ce que … Est-ce que je vais vraiment devoir mourir ? »

Snape ne répondit pas tout de suite. Le silence s’étira entre eux, douloureux, et Harry sentit une irrésistible envie de pleurer lui piquer le nez. Il n’avait jamais autant versé de larmes que ces deux derniers jours.

Finalement, son professeur de Potions soupira une nouvelle fois, les mains autour de sa tasse brûlante.

« C’est ce que Dumbledore avait l’air de penser … »

« Parce que je suis un Horcruxe ? »

« Vous n’en êtes pas un. » Fit Snape presque sèchement. « Une partie de l’âme de Voldemort se serait logée en vous lorsqu’il a essayé de vous tuer. Ce n’est pas la même chose. Vous êtes et avez toujours été Harry Potter. Pas une création de Voldemort. »

Harry réprima difficilement un frisson, baissant la tête vers ses mains aux doigts entrelacés. Le sous-entendu de Snape était limpide. Il parlait du bébé de Malfoy.

« Et pour la détruire, et le faire disparaître définitivement, il faudrait que je meurs. » Résuma-t-il à voix basse, la portée de ses mots refusant de s’insinuer complètement dans son esprit.

Snape ne répondit pas.

 

Harry ferma le robinet lorsque la vaisselle fut enfin entièrement nettoyée. Il soupira, le ventre contre le bord du plan de travail, ses mains tremblantes crispées de part et d’autre de l’évier. Kreature marmonnait des insanités dans son placard, remplissant l’angoissant silence de la maison de grincements désagréables. Harry souffla, la tête baissée, puis inspira profondément. Son corps était toujours pris de tressaillements d’horreur et son cœur était prisonnier d’un étau de douleur. Il avait beau tenter de s’occuper, rien ne parvenait à détourner son esprit du garçon étendu dans son salon. Seules les activités manuelles, comme faire le ménage (d’une façon bien plus efficace que Kreature) étaient productives. Il n’arrivait pas à se concentrer sur une activité intellectuelle. Son cerveau ne parvenait pas à s’extirper du chaos qu’étaient ses pensées.

Harry déglutit. Son cœur était constamment au bord de ses lèvres, et sa nuque se crispa alors qu’il carrait les épaules pour tenter de contrer sa nausée. Si lui, qui n’avait été que spectateur de toute cette horreur, se sentait aussi mal, il ne pouvait qu’espérer que Draco ne se réveille jamais.

Il n’avait pu fermer l’œil de la nuit. Il n’était pas capable de rester allongé plus de quelques minutes, son corps épuisé était trop agité, son esprit trop angoissé et révulsé.

Il souffla une nouvelle fois avant de se décoller du plan de travail, faisant lentement volte-face pour tirer une chaise. Ses cuisses étaient agitées de brefs sursauts, ses genoux étaient faibles, mais il n’avait pas envie de s’asseoir. Il s’essuya les mains sur son jean trop large et remit la chaise sous la table. Il se mordit la lèvre inférieure, arrachant un petit bout de peau avec ses dents en fixant le vide. Sa main droite monta lentement jusqu’à sa cicatrice, son index l’effleurant comme avec crainte. Là-dedans, sous sa peau, quelque part dans son crâne, un morceau de l’âme répugnante de Voldemort avait fait son nid. Son ongle caressa la peau chaude de son front, et Harry serra la mâchoire en tentant de repousser l’irrésistible envie d’arracher sa propre peau pour la forcer à sortir. Il laissa retomber sa main, la crispant en un poing et sentit un nouveau haut-le-cœur l’assaillir.

Refusant d’écouter la douleur psychologique envahir son corps jusqu’à le rendre malade, Harry se mit en marche. Il sortit de la cuisine d’un pas mal assuré, et avança jusqu’à la porte du salon. Il pinça les lèvres avec hésitation puis posa sa main sur la poignée. Il la tourna doucement et ouvrit la porte. Il entra dans la pièce, avisant avec angoisse la forme étendue dans le modeste lit de camp. A pas de loup, il marcha jusqu’au vieux fauteuil poussiéreux à côté du lit, et s’installa doucement dedans, gardant les yeux rivés sur les paupières fermées de Draco.

Celui-ci avait toujours cette blancheur maladive qu’il arborait depuis presque un an, mais il avait perdu l’aspect cadavérique qu’Harry avait pu constater la veille. Ne plus porter d’Horcruxe semblait lui faire du bien. Le Gryffondor se demanda distraitement ce que Snape et Pomfrey avaient bien pu faire du bébé.

Draco n’avait l’air ni détendu ni agité. Il gisait dans les draps blancs avec une expression grave, les bras visibles le long de son corps. La marque des ténèbres ondulait, menaçante, sur la peau d’albâtre. Harry la percevait comme il voyait sa cicatrice à présent. Comme un souvenir répugnant, l’horrible cadeau qu’une créature démente leur avait offert, les marquant pour toujours. A côté de son poignet, et ainsi de profil, Harry pouvait distinctement voir la légère rondeur du ventre de Draco. Il détourna le regard avec un nouveau haut-le-cœur.

En regardant à nouveau son visage, Harry fut frappé par le souvenir de la fin d’un match de Quiddich où Draco s’était avancé vers lui avec la fureur d’un mauvais perdant. Ses cheveux étaient aussi désordonnés et sales qu’aujourd’hui. Le match avait été long et difficile, une fine pluie avait été entraînée par un vent glacial et Harry ne devait pas avoir l’air plus propre que Malfoy. Ce dernier avait une trace de boue sur la joue, et Harry se souvint l’avoir vu parler rageusement sans l’entendre. Il avait été choqué de voir le Serpentard dans un tel état, lui qui semblait d’habitude passer son temps à se recoiffer et à ajuster sa robe hors de prix. Il n’avait absolument rien écouté de ce qu’il lui criait, notant juste les muscles crispés de son cou, la boue, l’aspect terne et fou de ses cheveux et l’éclair furieux dans ses yeux.

« D’accord. » avait répondu Harry d’une voix neutre avant de se détourner de lui. Il avait ensuite célébré la victoire de Gryffondor et n’avait plus pensé à ce moment jusqu’à aujourd’hui.

Draco avait changé depuis, comme eux-tous. Il avait grandi, son visage pointu avait adopté la fermeté de l’âge adulte. Les contours de sa mâchoire étaient plus visibles maintenant que ses joues avaient perdu de leur rondeur d’enfance. Ses pommettes hautes et ses fins sourcils blonds étaient les seuls éléments qui contrebalançaient la dureté de son visage par un peu de douceur et de finesse. Il ressemblait affreusement à son père.

Sa bouche était presque trop bien dessinée pour celle d’un homme. Sa lèvre inférieure était un peu plus pulpeuse que la supérieure, mais elle était rougie, sèche et abimée de coupures.

Harry se rendit compte qu’il n’avait jamais été moins parfait. Il était particulièrement triste de constater qu’il avait enfin l’air humain à ses yeux. Il crispa les doigts sur ses cuisses. Fallait-il qu’une telle horreur arrive pour qu’il se rende compte que Draco n’était comme lui qu’un gamin de dix-sept ans ?

Il força son dos à s’appuyer contre le fauteuil et ses mains à se détendre sur ses jambes. Il fixa longtemps Draco jusqu’à ce que ses paupières se ferment d’elles-mêmes.

 

Un tintement magique dans son crâne le fit se réveiller en sursaut. Il se redressa dans le fauteuil, en panique, et remonta prestement les lunettes qui avaient glissées le long de son nez. Draco était toujours allongé, les sourcils froncés au-dessus de ses yeux clos. Harry avisa la pièce obscure. Il n’y avait personne.

Ce ne fut que lorsqu’il entendit un grognement s’échapper des lèvres de Draco alors que sa main se posait doucement sur son ventre qu’il comprit d’où était venu le tintement. C’était le sort d’alarme que Snape avait posé sur le Serpentard, qui devait prévenir Harry lorsqu’il se réveillerait.

Le corps tendu comme un arc, il fixa Draco avec angoisse. Son visage se figea dans une grimace de douleur alors qu’il ouvrait les yeux. Ses deux mains se crispèrent sur les draps, Harry se refusant à regarder celle sur son ventre, et leurs regards se croisèrent. Il put voir à quel instant précis Draco se souvint de tout ce qui lui était arrivé. Ses yeux rouges s’écarquillèrent avant de se fermer brutalement, son corps entier se crispant dans le bruissement des draps.

Harry ne bougea pas un muscle. Il voyait et entendait la respiration de Draco s’accélérer jusqu’à ce que son souffle se bloque dans sa poitrine comme s’il essayait de ne pas pleurer. Il rouvrit les yeux, fixant le plafond strié de fissures avec un air dévasté. Ses deux mains étaient à présent sur son ventre, et Harry comprit que les larmes qui s’accumulaient dans ses yeux grands ouverts étaient dues à la tristesse et non pas à la douleur ou au soulagement d’être enfin sorti de l’horreur. Mais il ne comprenait toujours pas pourquoi. Pourquoi Malfoy tenait tant à ce bébé ? Les explications de Snape n’avaient fait que rendre Harry plus confus. Qui voudrait d’un enfant de Voldemort si ce n’est cette cinglée de Bellatrix ? Peut-être cela n’avait-il rien à voir avec Voldemort …

Harry sentait qu’il était sur la bonne piste mais que la réponse n’était pas à sa portée. Il serra les dents et détourna le regard de l’expression d’effroyable tristesse de Draco qui ne tentait plus de retenir ses larmes. Le Serpentard lui tourna le dos, se recroquevillant sur le côté pour sangloter dans l’oreiller. Son corps entier était pris de tremblements, et Harry était partagé entre l’émotion et la raison. Il voulait s’approcher de Draco pour lui montrer son soutien, mais en tentant de s’imaginer à sa place, il se rendit compte qu’il ne supporterait pas que qui que ce soit le touche. Il déglutit et se força à rester dans le fauteuil, ses doigts entrelacés tellement serrés que le bout de ses phalanges devint blanc.

Il resta de longues minutes à fixer le dos de Draco secoué de sanglots, mais son cœur battait tellement fort dans ses oreilles qu’il l’entendait à peine pleurer. Seuls ses gémissements lui déchiraient les tympans. Ses cheveux blonds lui collaient à la nuque et le drap qui avait glissé jusqu’à sa taille ne cachait plus à quel point il était maigre sous sa tunique blanche. Il détourna une nouvelle fois le regard et cacha son visage dans ses mains, les coudes posés sur ses cuisses. Il contrôla sa respiration et son cœur, tentant de résister à la contagieuse tristesse de Malfoy.

Peu à peu, les gémissements laissèrent la place à des reniflements. Les sanglots s’espacèrent, toujours présents mais moins violents, comme si Draco n’avait plus la force de pleurer. Regardant de nouveau vers lui, Harry le vit avancer le bras vers une chaise posée de l’autre côté du lit pour prendre les mouchoirs que Snape avait laissé là, à côté d’un grand verre d’eau.

Draco se moucha plusieurs fois avant d’en poser un tas humide sur la chaise. Il se redressa doucement sur un coude en prenant le verre d’eau et le but doucement et sans un bruit. Après l’avoir remis sur la chaise, il se rallongea dans le lit. Il sembla se frotter le visage avant de soupirer douloureusement.

Harry dû se mordre la langue pour s’empêcher de parler et de dire des choses idiotes pendant les minutes qui s’écoulèrent ensuite. Draco ne bougeait pas, ne faisait pas un bruit, sa respiration était lente et contrôlée. Le silence lui brûlait les oreilles.

Puis le Serpentard prit une grande inspiration avant de pousser sur son coude pour s’asseoir dans le lit. Il tourna le visage vers Harry et celui-ci fut frappé par le regard qu’il lui offrit. Malgré ses yeux gonflés et son nez rouge, son expression était celle d’un homme résolu et déterminé.

Cette fois-ci, il comprit le sentiment de Draco. Ses yeux gris étaient emplis d’une fureur effrayante, sa mâchoire serrée criait silencieusement sa soif de vengeance. De ses cheveux désordonnés jusqu’à ses pieds nus qui se posaient doucement sur le sol, en passant par ses poings serrés sur ses cuisses, tout dans son corps hurlait de rage. Sa position était le parfait miroir de celle d’Harry. Celui-ci inclina doucement la tête.

Oui, quelqu’un allait payer. Très cher.

 

 

 

Vivre avec Draco était étrange. Ils n’étaient plus ennemis, mais ils n’étaient pas amis pour autant. Le blond parlait peu, et Harry avait lui-même du mal à lui adresser la parole. Un accord tacite semblait s’être installé entre eux. Ils ne parleraient pas ce qui était arrivé à Draco. Jamais. Seulement, c’était une des seules choses qu’ils avaient à l’esprit. Harry ne parvenait pas à repousser les souvenirs de Snape, et le fantôme des hurlements du Serpentard hantait toujours le rez-de-chaussée de la maison. Draco devait y penser lui-aussi, avec une foule de détails qu’Harry n’osait même pas imaginer. Après un cauchemar mettant en scène Draco et Voldemort, il avait eu à peine le temps d’atteindre les toilettes avant de vider le contenu de son estomac.

Mais Draco semblait bien plus fort que lui. Harry traînait sa peur et sa douleur comme un boulet. Draco les portait comme un bouclier. La tête haute, il semblait refuser d’être une victime. Harry ne pouvait pourtant pas s’empêcher de le voir ainsi.

C’était d’autant plus vrai quand il entendait la mélodie lancinante du piano depuis sa chambre. Draco savait en jouer, et n’exprimait ses sentiments que par le biais de l’instrument. Si son visage était déterminé lorsqu’il le croisait dans la cuisine, le morceau qu’il jouait un peu plus tard pouvait être incroyablement triste, sombre, furieux ou les trois à la fois. Harry comprenait son besoin de garder la face, en particulier devant lui, mais ne pouvait s’empêcher de penser que ce n’était pas très sain.

Le troisième jour après le réveil de Draco, Harry brisa la règle silencieuse qui stipulait qu’ils mangeaient séparément. Il s’installa à table en face du blond qui leva les yeux vers lui avec un regard las. Il était encore très faible, avait du mal à manger un repas complet et dormait très mal. Ses cheveux étaient humides après l’heure et demie qu’il avait passé sous la douche. Chaque matin, lorsqu’Harry entendait couler l’eau dans la salle de bain, il imaginait Malfoy recroquevillé sous le jet. Pour y rester autant de temps, il devait sans doute s’endormir sous l’eau chaude.

« Draco. » Dit Harry sérieusement, établissant une nouvelle règle.

« Po - » Commença Draco, s’arrêtant en voyant le brun secouer subrepticement la tête. « Harry. » Se corrigea-t-il alors.

« Voldemort a créé huit Horcruxes. » Fit Harry en posant les bras sur la table, regardant Draco frissonner de dégoût et déglutir en entendant le nom du Mage Noir. Mais ses yeux ne quittèrent pas ceux d’Harry, prouvant ainsi la simple force de son caractère et de sa détermination. « Trois ont été détruits. » Ajouta-t-il, grimaçant intérieurement en constatant qu’il sous-entendait que le bébé de Draco avait été détruit comme un vulgaire objet. 

« Des horcruxes ? » Demanda Draco à voix basse, rauque comme s’il n’avait pas parlé depuis longtemps.

« Des parties de son âme, cachées dans des objets. Pour diviser son âme, il lui faut un sacrifice. » Expliqua doucement Harry, espérant que Draco comprendrait de quoi il parlait sans avoir besoin de l’expliciter plus que cela.

Après un instant de silence, Draco prit une grande inspiration frissonnante. Il posa ses couverts et passa une main sur son visage puis dans ses cheveux humides. Il posa ensuite son menton dans sa main, ses doigts cachant sa bouche comme pour l’empêcher de trembler.

Il ferma brièvement les yeux et Harry se mordit les lèvres.

« Un … un sacrifice. » Répéta Draco en rouvrant des yeux humides. « Il … il a utilisé un… quand … » Bégaya-t-il difficilement. Harry lui facilita les choses en hochant simplement la tête à l’affirmative, confirmant que ses craintes étaient fondées.

« Merlin. » Souffla Draco, sa voix se brisant dès la première syllabe. Ses mains posées l’une contre l’autre, cachant son nez et sa bouche comme s’il priait, il baissa à nouveau les paupières, des rides d’expression se formant autour de ses yeux tant il les fermait fortement. Ses cils blonds s’imbibèrent de larmes, mais il plaqua brutalement les mains sur la table en faisant sursauter ses couverts et son assiette comme pour se rebeller contre elles.

Il rouvrit les yeux, des gouttes salées dégoulinant tout de même sur ses joues.

« Pour le tuer, il faut les détruire, n’est-ce pas ? » Demanda-t-il fermement, presque certain de la réponse. Harry hocha à nouveau la tête.

« Quels sont les autres ? » Son air était plus déterminé que jamais.

 

 

 

Draco jouait du piano dans le salon lorsqu’Hermione et Ron ouvrirent la porte de Square Grimmauld après avoir transplané sur la plus haute marche du perron. Harry essayait vainement d’ignorer les notes doucement mélancoliques du piano, mais avant abandonné lorsque les gémissements d’un violon s’étaient superposés à la mélodie. Fronçant les sourcils, il s’était levé de sa chaise dans la cuisine et était entré dans le couloir au même moment que ses meilleurs amis.

Il était terriblement heureux de les voir, mais encore plus inquiet d’entendre deux instruments jouer dans le salon alors que seul Draco était censé s’y trouver. Il leur fit signe de se taire d’un doigt sur les lèvres et sortit sa baguette alors qu’Hermione refermait la bouche. Ils se tournèrent tous les trois vers la porte du salon et Harry posa sa main sur la poignée.

La musique était à la fois forte et douce, le piano une tranquille berceuse pour le chant lancinant du violon. C’était une très jolie mélodie, aussi triste que toutes celles qu’Harry avait entendues jusqu’ici, mais moins sombre, plus lente, comme une berceuse chantée à un enfant pour qu’il s’endorme.

L’inquiétude d’Harry s’estompa, et il ouvrit doucement la porte pour comprendre comment Draco pouvait jouer de deux instruments à la fois. La mélodie ne pouvait provenir que de lui, et il était hautement improbable que qui que ce soit soit entré dans la maison pour jouer avec lui. Harry ouvrit assez grand la porte pour voir Draco perché sur le tabouret du piano, dos aux touches et face à eux. Il avait les yeux fermés et la tête penchée sur le côté, contre le violon qu’il était en train de caresser d’un archet sans les voir. Derrière lui, le piano semblait jouer tout seul.

« Malfoy ?! » s’exclama Ron, la baguette pointée vers le blond, brisant le charme du moment. L’interpellé sursauta et se retrouva debout devant eux, le violon prenant la forme du bouquet de fleurs séchées qui trônait auparavant sur le piano, et l’archet de sa baguette. Le piano termina sur une fausse note alors que Draco les fixait avec stupeur.

Harry posa sa main sur le bras de Ron pour lui faire baisser sa baguette.

« Ta magie est revenue. » Nota-t-il simplement en direction du Serpentard. Celui-ci quitta Ron des yeux pour le regarder, son visage reprenant une expression neutre. Il ne répondit pas et se tourna pour reposer le bouquet sur le piano. Il y avait quelque chose de poétique dans le fait qu’il ait transfiguré des fleurs séchées en violon.

« Qu’est-ce qu’il fiche ici ? » Grogna Ron d’une voix énervée en luttant contre la poigne d’Harry sur son bras.

« Range ta baguette Ron. » Lui demanda Harry en se tournant légèrement vers lui. « Allons dans la cuisine pour parler. »

Son meilleur ami le jaugea avec agacement avant de jeter un coup d’œil mauvais à Draco qui rangeait sa baguette dans la manche de sa robe. C’était le seul vêtement qu’il portait qui lui appartenait, puisqu’il était arrivé à Square Grimmauld avec. En dessous, il avait été obligé de vêtir un ancien t-shirt de Dudley, un jean et des tennis d’Harry. Ce dernier supposait que porter sa robe le rassurait, lui donnait un sentiment de familiarité.

« Ron, allez. » Encouragea Hermione malgré son expression perplexe, tirant sur le bas du T-shirt du garçon.

Les meilleurs amis d’Harry le précédèrent jusqu’à la cuisine, Draco derrière lui. Ils s’installèrent autour de la longue table, Ron et Hermione côte à côte, Harry en bout de table et Draco en face de Ron, de façon à ce qu’Harry soit entouré du blond et du roux. Ce dernier envoyait des regards suspicieux à Malfoy, et bien qu’agacé, Harry ne pouvait pas le blâmer.

« Draco veut – » commença-t-il avant d’être coupé par l’intéressé.

« Je _vais_ chercher et détruire les Horcruxes, avec ou sans vous. » Corrigea-t-il d’une voix bien plus froide que ce qu’Harry avait pu entendre ces derniers jours. « Je tuerai moi-même ce malade si je le peux. » Son regard gris clair était glacial alors qu’il soutenait le regard effaré de Ron.

« Comment … ! Comment tu es au courant pour les horcruxes ?! »

« Je lui en ai parlé. » Répondit Harry en regardant ses mains posées à plat sur la table.

« Quoi ?! »

« Harry ! » Protesta Hermione d’un ton réprobateur. Celui-ci pinça les lèvres en levant les yeux vers ses amis.

« On peut lui faire confiance. » Affirma-t-il, sachant parfaitement qu’il faudrait bien plus que ça pour les convaincre.

« Qu’est-ce que tu as fait à Harry, Malfoy ? » Demanda Ron d’une voix menaçante en fixant l’intéressé avec rage. Draco soutint son regard sans faillir malgré la tension visible dans tout son corps.

« Rien. » Répondit-t-il avant de tourner la tête vers Harry avec un léger froncement de ses étonnants sourcils blonds. Le Gryffondor réprima une grimace. Il voulait convaincre ses amis sans partager le fardeau qu’il portait. Il était évident que Draco ne voulait pas qu’ils sachent non plus, mais sans doute pas pour leur en épargner l’horreur. Ils avaient néanmoins le même but.

« Ecoutez. Vous allez devoir me croire sur parole. Draco a une excellente raison d’en vouloir à Voldemort et je lui fais confiance. »

« Il a essayé de tuer Dumbledore ! » S’exclama Hermione.

« Mais il ne l’a pas fait. » Rétorqua Harry. « Dumbledore a demandé à Snape de le tuer, sachant qu’il allait bientôt mourir à cause de la malédiction de la bague de Serpentard. » Expliqua-t-il rapidement. Il balaya les protestations de ses amis d’un geste de la main. « J’ai un souvenir de Snape à vous montrer à ce sujet. »

Ses deux amis fermèrent la bouche, cherchant sans doute une autre raison de confondre Draco.

« Depuis quand Snape est-il un espion ? » Demanda le blond. Harry tourna les yeux vers lui pour voir son expression neutre.

« Il a commencé peu avant la mort de mes parents. » Répondit-il. Ron et Hermione allait lui ordonner de se taire lorsqu’ils virent Draco sourire en coin.

« Ah ! Impressionnant. Il joue drôlement bien le jeu. »

Harry haussa doucement les épaules. Il jouait tellement bien le jeu que sans avoir vu ses souvenirs, il l’aurait attaqué à vue sans la moindre hésitation.

« Il a fait entrer les Mangemorts dans Poudlard. » Nota Hermione à voix basse, les mains fermées en poings sur la table. Harry pinça les lèvres, avant de regarder Draco pour entendre sa défense.

« Il menaçait ma famille. Si je ne l’avais pas fait, il aurait tué mes parents. »

« Quelle perte ! » Ironisa Ron, ignorant Hermione qui le foudroyait du regard.

Au bout de la table, Harry sentit son cœur se serrer douloureusement. Il savait parfaitement ce que Draco pensait derrière son expression figée et son menton haut. S’il avait su de quoi son père était capable, il n’aurait sans doute pas fourni le même effort. Harry le vit déglutir, sa pomme d’Adam montant et descendant dans sa gorge. Il se leva assez brutalement.

« Excusez-moi. » Fit-il étrangement avant de quitter la pièce d’un pas raide.

« Ron, enfin, comment tu peux dire une chose pareille ?! » Chuchota furieusement Hermione après qu’ils eurent entendu la porte du salon se refermer.

« Est-ce que c’est pire que de te traiter de Sang-de-Bourbe ? » Demanda rageusement Ron en se tournant vers leur meilleure amie. Celle-ci lui offrit un regard horrifié et serra les dents en même temps que ses poings.

« Ron ! » Souffla Harry avec une expression sidérée.

« Son père a failli faire tuer Ginny ! » se défendit son ami en se tournant vers lui.

Harry le fixa un moment avant de souffler, son corps se détendant peu à peu.

« Son père a failli le faire tuer aussi. » Avoua-t-il finalement d’une voix calme, tentant d’apaiser l’atmosphère. Il ne supporterait pas de voir Hermione pleurer.

Les deux Gryffondors semblaient attendre la suite de son explication, mais Harry savait qu’il ne pouvait guère aller plus loin.

« Je ne veux pas vous en dire plus … » Soupira-t-il en frottant le côté droit de son visage avec sa main. « Son père l’a … offert en pâture à Voldemort. Snape l’a amené ici pour le sauver. »

« Pourquoi tu ne veux pas ? » Demanda doucement Hermione. Harry grimaça.

« C’est une histoire horrible, je ne veux pas vous infliger ça. » Expliqua-t-il, misant sur l’honnêteté.

Ron croisa les bras sur sa poitrine avec un air renfrogné.

« Comment penses-tu nous convaincre si tu ne nous racontes pas toute l’histoire ? »

« Ce n’est pas juste si tu es le seul à porter tous les fardeaux, Harry. »

A cette phrase, Harry jeta un regard douloureux à Hermione.

« Vous avez les vôtres. Draco aussi. Snape a partagé les siens avec moi pour me convaincre de le laisser venir ici. Maintenant qu’il est en sécurité, il n’y a plus de raison d’en parler. »

Ni l’un ni l’autre n’avait l’air impressionné par son raisonnement.

« Harry, tu es terriblement agaçant quand tu joues au héros. » Remarqua Hermione.

« Arrête de nous traiter comme ça Harry. Je refuse de laisser Malfoy nous accompagner sans savoir toute l’histoire. » Se buta Ron avec les sourcils froncés.

« Comment est-ce que je vous traite ? » Demanda Harry avec énervement. Il essayait de les protéger, ne le voyaient-ils pas ?

« Avec condescendance. » Lâcha Hermione, coupant le sifflet à Harry qui ouvrit puis ferma la bouche. Ça faisait mal. Il serra les poings.

« Avec condescendance. » Répéta-t-il d’une voix froide.

Ron hocha la tête alors qu’Hermione évitait son regard.

« Tu n’es pas tout seul dans cette histoire. Tu as besoin de nous, que tu le veuilles ou non. Si tu es assez fort pour supporter quelque chose, alors c’est que nous le sommes aussi. »

« C’est bien ça le problème, Ron, je ne suis pas assez fort ! » S’énerva Harry en se levant brutalement, sa chaise grinçant sur le carrelage en reculant.

En voyant l’expression ahurie de ses amis, il déglutit, sentant le familier picotement d’imminentes larmes lui piquer le nez et les yeux. Il avait tellement de choses à dire, mais elles étaient toutes trop horribles pour qu’il puisse former les mots nécessaires. Ça lui faisait déjà tellement de mal d’y penser, il ne voulait pas infliger cette douleur et cette peur à ses amis. Il se rendit compte qu’il plaçait l’histoire de Draco et la sienne dans la même catégorie. Il avait honte, peur, et il était rempli de dégoût à l’idée de ce qui se cachait dans son crâne.

Il se rassit lourdement. Il retira ses lunettes et se frotta les yeux en reniflant discrètement.

« Harry … » Souffla doucement Hermione. « Ne porte pas tout ça tout seul … Ca va te rendre fou … »

Il se mordit la lèvre inférieure et remit ses lunettes sur son nez avant de regarder son amie. Après un long moment de silence, il toussota pour s’éclaircir la gorge, et baissa les yeux vers la table.

« Voldemort a utilisé Draco pour créer un Horcruxe. » Dit-il finalement, la gorge nouée et la voix rauque.

« Il a essayé de l’utiliser comme sacrifice ? » Demanda Ron avec une grimace.

« Non. Comme réceptacle. » Répondit Harry, à défaut de trouver un meilleur mot.

Ses deux amis le fixèrent sans comprendre. Il détourna le regard. Il n’arriverait pas à s’expliquer. Certains mots refusaient de se former dans sa bouche, et il n’avait pas la force de les y contraindre. Mais à l’idée d’infliger à ses amis la vue des souvenirs de Snape, il serra les dents.

« Sous quelle forme était le Horcruxe ? » Interrogea Hermione, semblant comprendre qu’Harry n’arrivait pas à s’exprimer.

Harry déglutit à nouveau, sentant la nausée refaire surface, et il tenta de garder une respiration profonde.

« Humaine. »

« Malfoy est un horcruxe ?! » S’écria Ron en se levant presque de sa chaise.

Hermione posa doucement sa main sur le bras de Ron qui se rassit. Leur amie fixait Harry avec horreur, semblant finalement comprendre la situation. Il baissa les yeux, incapable de soutenir le regard d’Hermione, qui exprimait tout l’effroi qu’il ressentait.

« Le horcruxe … C’est un bébé ? » Demanda-t-elle d’une voix chevrotante. Doucement, Harry hocha la tête avant de relever les yeux vers ses amis. Tous deux affichaient le même mélange de stupéfaction, d’horreur et de dégoût.

« Etait … » Corrigea-t-il doucement avant d’esquisser une grimace en se souvenant de la tristesse et de la douleur de Draco à son réveil. « Ça l’a rendu tellement malade, et il ne pouvait pas s’enfuir parce que Voldemort lui a lancé un sort l’empêchant d’utiliser la magie. Snape a monté tout un plan pour pouvoir le sortir de là, mais quand il est arrivé ici, c’était déjà trop tard. »

« Je vais être malade. » Fit soudainement Ron en se levant. Il contourna la table et quitta la cuisine. Hermione et Harry l'entendirent grimper les escaliers à toute vitesse.

Les deux Gryffondors restèrent silencieux un moment. Hermione semblait trop choquée pour parler. Harry, lui, ne savait pas comment il ferait pour avouer à ses amis que lui aussi portait un Horcruxe, et que le sien était toujours actif.

Des notes de piano résonnèrent à nouveau dans la maison, la main gauche rapide et sombre et l’autre lente, douce, suppliante. Rapidement, le violon s’ajouta à la mélodie, le tout offrant une certaine note d’espoir bien vite écrasée. Les coups d’archet se firent plus rapides, puis forts, du grave à l’aigu, jusqu’à ce que la mélodie tourbillonne dans tous les sens dans une sensation d’urgence, de chaos. Le piano était lourd et grave, les notes de violon de plus en plus courtes et vives. Harry imaginait le bras de Draco bouger à toute allure au-dessus du violon, la force de ses coups d’archet secouant tout son corps alors que le piano jouait seul derrière lui.

Assez soudainement, alors que le cœur d’Harry battait à tout rompre dans sa poitrine en suivant le rythme, le piano surpassa le violon, forçant celui-ci à se calmer, à tenter d’apaiser les notes graves du lourd instrument. Mais le répit fut de courte durée. Le violon reprit la main sur la lente mélodie du piano et fit virevolter ses cris dans toute la maison.

C’était étrange, cette dualité. Le piano, sombre et doux, devint dans son esprit le cœur de Draco, continuant de battre malgré tout. Le violon, violent et tumultueux, représentait l’âme de Draco, cherchant une échappatoire, une vengeance. Harry laissa son propre cœur et sa propre âme rejoindre la mélodie, et après une longue inspiration, il y trouva une chose surprenante. L’apaisement.


	2. Partie Deux

Harry s'étira dans le fauteuil du salon, tirant sur ses jambes et ses bras avec un gémissement fatigué. Il en avait plus qu'assez d'attendre Snape. Il savait que l'homme pouvait arriver n'importe quand et ne pouvait pas prévoir exactement le moment où il pouvait s'éclipser de Poudlard.

Depuis que Draco avait décidé de prendre une chambre à l'étage, il leur était devenu possible d'utiliser le salon en tant que tel. Ils y passaient la plupart de leur temps depuis que Kreature avait réussi à retrouver la trace de Fletcher. Ils comptaient sur l'aide de Snape pour pouvoir passer à l'étape suivante et pénétrer dans le ministère.

« Bataille explosive ? » proposa Ron, assis en tailleur sur le tapis devant la cheminée, pas très loin de Draco qui lisait un vieux roman poussiéreux dans la même position.

« Non merci. » Soupira Harry. Il en avait assez de perdre et de risquer ses sourcils à chaque partie. Il n'avait de toute façon pas l'esprit à ça. Il était agacé par leur inactivité, mortifié par son destin, et fatigué par ses courtes nuits pleines de cauchemars. Il fit craquer sa nuque, s'attirant un gémissement dégoûté de Ron et se leva.

« Je reviens. » Prévint-il en quittant le salon.

Il n'avait absolument plus aucune crainte à l'idée de laisser Ron et Draco seul. Il savait que malgré quelques mots plus hauts que les autres en de rares occasions (et exclusivement à propos des stratégies à adopter dans leur quête des horcruxes), les deux garçons ne se disputaient pas. Ils s'adressaient à peine la parole, à vrai dire. Ron se trouvait à peu près dans la même situation qu'Harry quelques semaines plus tôt : Il ne savait pas quoi dire à Draco, semblait vouloir lui montrer son soutien, mais le comportement fier du blond l'en empêchait. Alors il le laissait tranquille.

Harry grimpa les escaliers, passa aux toilettes, et s'apprêtait à redescendre quand il entendit un reniflement venir de la chambre d'Hermione. Il s'approcha de la porte de son amie qui était entrouverte et l'ouvrit pour découvrir la jeune fille assise sur son lit, penchée sur une photo. Ses épais cheveux ondulés cachaient son visage, mais au léger tremblement de ses épaules, Harry pouvait deviner qu'elle pleurait. Le cœur serré, il s'approcha jusqu'à s'asseoir à côté d'elle et l'entoura d'un bras pour qu'elle prenne appui sur lui. Elle tenait dans sa main tremblante une photo d'elle et ses parents, souriants de toutes leurs grandes dents blanches en combinaisons de ski.

Hermione se tourna légèrement vers son meilleur ami pour se serrer contre lui, son visage humide venant se cacher sur son épaule alors qu'elle pleurait en silence. Harry ne pouvait qu'imaginer la douleur d'avoir dû s'effacer elle-même de la mémoire de ses parents. Il passa quelques minutes à caresser son dos et ses cheveux jusqu'à ce qu'elle se calme doucement.

« Parfois je préférerais être amoureuse de toi. » Avoua-t-elle en reniflant légèrement après s'être mouchée. Harry rit de bon cœur, imaginant assez mal la situation.

« Ça serait très bizarre. » Dit-il avec une légère grimace. « Tu es comme une sœur pour moi. »

« Et toi comme un frère pour moi. » Sourit Hermione malgré ses yeux encore brillants. D'un doigt, Harry effaça une fine larme qui coulait le long de sa joue, et lui offrit un sourire doux.

« Lorsque tout sera terminé, tu lèveras le sort. »

Hermione hocha la tête avant de regarder à nouveau la photo. Elle passa son pouce sur les visages souriants de ses parents avant de se résoudre à la ranger dans son sac à ses pieds.

« J'ai une question à te poser … » Fit doucement Harry en carrant légèrement les épaules pour se donner un semblant de courage. Hermione le fixa sérieusement, cherchant à décrypter son expression. Il détourna le regard pour poser ses yeux sur l'arbre dans la rue qui balançait doucement ses feuilles rouges.

« Tu vas encore dire que ma culture sorcière est pitoyable … »

« Demande toujours. » Sourit-elle.

Harry la regarda un instant, répondit à son sourire avant de le perdre en baissant les yeux. Son interrogation ramenait à la surface les fantômes du rez-de-chaussée. Les cris, les larmes de Draco qui constituaient une partie de ses cauchemars. Il pinça les lèvres en se triturant les mains.

« Je n'arrive pas à comprendre pourquoi … » Il soupira. « Pourquoi Draco tenait tellement à son bébé. » Termina-t-il rapidement avant de ne plus être capable d'émettre un son. Hermione le fixait avec un mélange de choc et de tristesse, avant de se déplacer pour s'asseoir en tailleur son lit.

« Je pense que c'est parce que tu es ami avec Ron que tu ne comprends pas. » Elle sourit avec indulgence. « Mais … Tu as dû remarquer à quel point la population sorcière est peu nombreuse par rapport aux moldus. »

Harry fronça les sourcils.

« Certes, mais … »

« Beaucoup se moquent des Weasley, mais ils sont incroyablement chanceux. La plupart des familles sorcières réussissent à avoir un ou deux enfants, mais très rarement plus, ou alors ce sont des Cracmols. »

Harry hocha doucement la tête, pas certain que cela suffise comme explication.

« Les enfants sorciers sont extrêmement précieux. C'est pour ça qu'il y a un tel enjeu, une telle pression autour de Poudlard. Nous sommes l'avenir des sorciers. Et nous avons beau vivre vieux, nous sommes un très petit nombre. »

« C'était quand même le bébé de … » Il s'arrêta net. Ils savaient par Snape que le nom de Voldemort était surveillé. Il fit une grimace.

« Peut-être que Draco se disait que le bébé était innocent, comme lui-même l'a été un jour. Ce n'était qu'un enfant, Harry, avant d'être un Horcruxe … »

Le jeune homme baissa une nouvelle fois la tête, fixant ses doigts sur ses genoux à travers ses lunettes. Une larme vint s'écraser sur le verre, perturbant sa vision.

« Harry … » Chuchota Hermione avec inquiétude en posant une main sur la sienne. Il retira ses lunettes d'un geste lent et les essuya distraitement sur son t-shirt. Il renifla un peu bruyamment puis les remit sur son nez. Il offrit un petit sourire à Hermione.

« Tu as raison. » Acquiesça-t-il finalement.

Il n'était lui-même qu'un enfant, avant d'être un Horcruxe. La tristesse de Draco ne pouvait pas avoir plus de sens que pour Harry.

* * *

Dobby disparut dans un _crac_ bruyant, et les cinq sorciers entrèrent dans un silence angoissant. Les instructions données à l'elfe étaient simples : Entrer dans la maison d'Ombrage et voler le médaillon une fois qu'elle le retirerait, mais il était toujours difficile de faire confiance à Dobby. Il était aussi imprévisible qu'un dragon et aussi idiot qu'un Poufsouffle de Première Année, selon les mots de Draco. Harry savait qu'il s'était retenu de dire « Gryffondor », et ne put s'empêcher d'en être amusé malgré la situation.

Ce plan très simple et malgré tout risqué pour Dobby venait de Snape, très récalcitrant à l'idée qu'ils entrent eux-mêmes au Ministère. L'elfe pouvait trouver la maison d'Ombrage sans pour autant pouvoir en donner la localisation à quiconque. Il ne restait qu'à compter sur lui et attendre, ce qui était une grande frustration pour tous les quatre.

« Draco. » Interpella Snape avant de lui faire signe de le suivre en dehors du salon. Les trois autres les regardèrent partir avant de se tourner les uns vers les autres.

« Même si on retrouve le médaillon, ça ne nous dit pas comment le détruire. » Nota Ron en tapotant son menton du doigt, presque étalé sur le tapis.

« Si l'épée de Gryffondor a fonctionné sur l'anneau, ça vaut le coup d'essayer. » Continua Harry en passant le doigt sur une griffe le long d'un accoudoir de son fauteuil. C'était sur celui-là qu'il avait attendu le réveil de Draco. Il lui semblait à présent qu'il avait pris la forme de son corps tant il avait passé de temps dedans. Hermione était assise dans l'autre, près de la fenêtre aux rideaux tirés. Ils savaient la maison sous surveillance.

« Si ça ne marche pas, il faudra un croc de basilic … Snape ou Dobby pourrait nous en ramener un ? » Proposa Hermione.

« Non, il faut que j'ouvre la chambre des secrets avec du Fourchelangue. » Grimaça Harry, sachant parfaitement pourquoi il était capable de parler ce langage, à présent.

« Ça risque d'être difficile d'entrer à Poudlard … » Intervint Ron. « Quoiqu'avec Snape, ça pourrait aller. »

« Je pense qu'il doit être surveillé de près. C'est pour ça qu'il a autant de mal à s'éclipser pour venir ici. »

« Si on utilisait un des passages secrets, comme celui de la cabane hurlante ? » Proposa Harry après l'intervention d'Hermione.

« Elle doit être surveillée aussi. Il faudra demander à Snape. » Conclut Hermione.

« J'ai l'impression qu'on ne peut rien faire sans lui, c'est assez rageant. » Grogna Ron avant de poser l'arrière de son crâne sur le tabouret du piano. Il sembla alors se rappeler que Draco y installait régulièrement ses fesses. Il se redressa rapidement.

« Pour trouver un objet appartenant à Serdaigle et Poufsouffle, il faudra de toute façon entrer. » Fit Harry en haussant les épaules. Il était content d'avoir Snape de son côté. L'homme était une sacrée mine d'informations et malgré son effroyable mauvais caractère, il savait qu'il ferait tout pour les aider.

« Je ferais n'importe quoi pour pouvoir sortir d'ici, de toute façon … » Termina Harry avec un soupir. Les autres acquiescèrent en silence.

* * *

 

Harry ouvrit les yeux dans l'eau, fixant le plafond au-dessus de la baignoire en soufflant doucement par le nez pour que l'eau n'y rentre pas. Il aimait avoir les oreilles sous l'eau. Il y entendait son cœur battre, lui prouvant qu'il était en vie. Tout y était calme, les sons étouffés, les mouvements ralentis par la force de l'eau. Lorsqu'il fut à court d'air, il remonta juste assez pour que son nez soit à la surface, puis retomba au fond. Il posa une main sur son cœur. C'était une chose qu'il faisait souvent ces derniers temps. Il écoutait ses propres battements comme on écoute une mélodie afin de s'apaiser, de trouver la force d'avancer. Il ferma les yeux, se perdant dans la musique répétitive et sourde.

Après quelques nouvelles goulées d'air, il finit par remonter à la surface et entreprit de se laver les cheveux. Il avait les deux mains sur la tête lorsque Dobby apparut brutalement, en équilibre précaire sur le bord de la baignoire. Il cria de terreur, se redressant rapidement et créant une vague qui fit déborder le bac.

La porte explosa, laissant la place à Draco qui pointait sa baguette dans la pièce avec les yeux écarquillés. En voyant l'elfe qui s'était écroulé sur la serviette posée au pied de la baignoire, il souffla en cessant de le viser.

Harry le fixa, gêné par son comportement et par toute la situation, avant de rire avec embarras.

« Désolé. » S'excusa-t-il bêtement. Il jeta un coup d'œil à l'extérieur de la baignoire, bien décidé à rester dans l'eau tant que Draco n'était pas sorti. « Désolé Dobby, ça va ? »

« Dobby a le médaillon ! » S'exclama l'elfe dans un cri strident. Derrière Draco, Hermione arrivait en courant, la baguette en avant.

« Qu'est-ce que … ! Oh ! » S'exclama-t-elle en rougissant jusqu'aux oreilles. Harry grimaça et remonta légèrement les genoux pour se cacher.

« Vous pouvez sortir ? » Demanda-t-il avec une pointe d'agacement due à la gêne.

« Viens Dobby. » Fit doucement Draco en se détournant de la scène. Lorsque l'elfe fut sorti, il répara la porte d'un simple sort, et la referma doucement.

* * *

« Le médaillon est mauvais ! » Gémissait Dobby lorsqu'Harry entrait dans la cuisine.

« Nous le savons Dobby. Va prévenir Snape que tu nous l'as rapporté. » Demanda Draco, debout à côté de la table.

« Demande-lui de nous faire parvenir l'épée de Gryffondor. » Ajouta Harry en s'installant sur la chaise près de Draco, en face de Ron qui riait bêtement. Il rougit, croyant que son ami se moquait de lui à cause de l'événement de la baignoire.

« Quoi ? » Demanda-t-il, agacé, mettant Ron au défi de continuer à rire.

« Dobby en a eu marre d'attendre qu'Ombrage enlève le médaillon, alors il le lui a arraché du cou ! » S'exclama son ami avec un fou rire.

Harry ne put s'empêcher de pouffer, rassuré de ne pas être le dindon de la farce. « J'imagine sa tête … »

« Elle a dû avoir une de ces trouilles ! » renchérit Ron en essuyant une larme imaginaire.

« J'espère que ça ne va pas l'encourager à s'en prendre aux elfes … » ronchonna Hermione, appuyée contre le plan de travail de la cuisine, alors que Dobby disparaissait dans un étrange _Pop_.

Le médaillon trônait sur la table. Harry pouvait en sentir la malfaisante magie pulser, comme un cœur corrompu. Il toucha sa cicatrice sans y penser, son estomac se retournant. Il jeta un coup d'œil à Draco, qui fixait le bijou avec un mélange de crainte et de fascination. Il était rare de le voir si expressif.

Harry se rendit compte qu'il n'était pas le seul à scruter Draco, et il toussota pour rappeler les deux autres à l'ordre.

« Je suppose qu'il va enfin être temps d'aller chercher les autres. » dit-il alors que les trois jeunes sorciers se tournaient vers lui. Ils hochèrent la tête de concert.

* * *

Ils ne pouvaient pas tenir à quatre sur la marche la plus haute du perron, si bien que seuls Ron et Hermione avaient réussi à sortir de la maison, Harry et Draco juste derrière. Il était effrayant de se tenir aussi près de Mangemorts et d'Aurors qui, à quelques mètres devant la maison, surveillaient la place sans pouvoir les voir.

« Allez-y. » Chuchota Harry. Ron et Hermione transplanèrent bruyamment, faisant se retourner les sorciers dans la rue. A côté de lui, Draco se figea complètement lorsqu'ils pointèrent leur baguette dans leur direction.

« Ils ne nous voient pas. » Le rassura Harry en sortant finalement de la maison.

« Mais ils savent que nous sommes là. » Répondit Draco dans un murmure, la baguette crispée entre les doigts de sa main gauche.

« Plus pour très longtemps. » Sourit Harry. « Prêt pour une immersion chez les Moldus ? » Demanda-t-il en lui jetant un coup d'œil. Draco ne fit qu'hocher la tête d'un air grave. Harry ne put s'empêcher d'être déçu qu'il ne rétorque pas d'une tirade ironique, comme le Draco Malfoy qu'il avait connu l'aurait fait. Mais il supposait que ce Draco-là était enfoui très loin en lui.

« C'est parti. » Il posa sa main sur le bras droit de Draco et les fit Transplaner à la gare de Londres Paddington. Ils faillirent rentrer dans un mur. La main tenant sa baguette en avant, Harry poussa sur les briques pour s'écarter, tirant Draco vers lui dès que leurs pieds touchèrent le sol. Dans un cri étouffé, ils s'écroulèrent par terre côte à côte.

Draco se redressa rapidement pour regarder autour de lui. Harry se massa l'arrière du crâne en se relevant, offrant un regard désolé au Serpentard qui l'ignora, trop occupé à observer leur environnement.

Ils cachèrent leur baguette dans leur manche respective. Ils étaient tous les deux vêtus à la plus simple mode moldue, d'un jean et d'un pull à capuche. Celui d'Harry était gris anthracite alors que celui de Draco était bleu marine, deux couleurs assez sombres pour passer inaperçues. C'était étrange de voir le blond vêtu ainsi. Harry ne l'avait toujours vu qu'en uniforme, à Poudlard, ou en costume lors des sorties à Pré-au-lard. Il paraissait beaucoup plus jeune ainsi.

« C'est ta première fois dans le monde moldu, pas vrai ? » Demanda Harry en observant Draco jeter des regards frénétiques autour d'eux. Ils étaient dans une ruelle proche de la gare, le seul endroit discret dont Harry se souvenait assez pour pouvoir y Transplaner. Hermione avait emmené Ron aux toilettes pour femmes à l'intérieur même de la gare. La situation devait y être assez drôle.

« Oui. » Répondit platement Draco avant d'enfoncer les mains dans la grande poche ventrale de son pull.

« J'ai peur que l'endroit ne te donne une mauvaise première impression. » Sourit Harry. Il se mit en marche, Draco sur ses talons.

Ils retrouvèrent Hermione et Ron au lieu de rendez-vous, derrière un point information dans la gare.

« J'ai reconnu des sorciers dans la foule. » chuchota la jeune fille avec un air inquiet.

« Amis ou ennemis ? » Demanda inutilement Harry.

« Considérons plutôt qu'ils sont tous des ennemis, Harry. Si l'un d'entre eux te voit, la nouvelle va vite se propager. » Fit remarquer Draco en regardant par-dessus son épaule.

« Tu n'es pas plus discret. » Railla Harry en montrant du menton les cheveux blonds du Serpentard. Celui-ci lui envoya ce regard neutre, sans expression, qui rendait toujours Harry légèrement malade.

Draco haussa les épaules alors que le Survivant regardait à nouveau ses amis. Ceux-ci affichaient un air légèrement choqué, comme à chaque fois que Draco utilisait son prénom.

« Harry a raison. On aurait dû changer ta couleur de cheveux avant de partir. » Soupira Hermione.

« On a tellement l'habitude de voir ta tronche, maintenant, que tes cheveux blancs ne nous choquent plus. » Se moqua Ron en riant légèrement. Draco surprit les trois autres en émettant un rire qui ressemblait plus à un hoquet, comme s'il était lui-même choqué de trouver ça drôle.

Il attrapa sa capuche, couvrit sa tête, fit sortir le bout de sa baguette de sa manche, puis retira sa capuche pour leur laisser voir ses cheveux châtains.

« Mieux ? » Demanda-t-il avec les sourcils légèrement haussés. Eux-aussi avaient changé de couleur.

Les trois autres ne purent s'empêcher de rire doucement.

« Tu es bien le cousin de Tonks. » Sourit Harry.

« Quel talent ! » Ajouta Ron.

« A se demander si le blond était bien ta couleur naturelle. » Se moqua gentiment Hermione.

* * *

Les mèches sur son front cachaient suffisamment sa cicatrice aux yeux de tous, mais Harry avait dû retirer ses lunettes pour être encore moins reconnaissable. Il devait donc se fier à Draco pour faire tout le travail.

« La machine me demande une carte. » Hésita le Serpentard. Harry cligna des yeux et approcha légèrement le visage de l'écran de la borne de retrait de billets. Hermione et Ron effectuaient la même opération un peu plus loin.

« Une carte de paiement. Merde. » Chuchota Harry pour que les personnes patientant derrière eux n'entendent pas.

« Tu n'en as pas ? »

« Non. Il va falloir aller au guichet. » Soupira-t-il et toucha l'écran pour annuler leur commande.

« On ne pourrait pas simplement utiliser un Confundus ? » Proposa doucement Draco en suivant Harry qui s'éloignait.

« Je doute que ça suffise … Où sont les autres ? »

« Ils viennent vers nous. » Répondit Draco avant de lui attraper douloureusement le bras pour le faire se tourner de l'autre côté. Harry grimaça.

« Mangemort. » Souffla Draco en forçant le Gryffondor à marcher en tournant le dos à la personne qu'il avait repéré.

Une panique glaciale prit possession d'Harry qui sentit son corps trembler.

« Hermione et Ron ? » Chuchota-t-il en synchronisant son rythme de marche avec celui de Draco, les jambes raides.

« Ils l'ont vu. » Draco tourna très légèrement la tête, sans doute pour surveiller les deux autres.

« Merde, Granger, je ne comprends rien à tes signes à la con » Marmonna-t-il avec un mélange d'agacement et de peur. « Toilettes. » Sembla-t-il comprendre finalement. « Merci Weasley. » Souffla finalement Draco bien que ni Hermione ni Ron ne puisse l'entendre.

« Quoi ? » Demanda Harry, se sentant complètement inutile alors que la situation leur échappait.

« Reste naturel. » Commanda Draco entre ses dents, le guidant à travers la gare. Il relâcha sa poigne sur le bras d'Harry, restant juste assez proche pour que leurs épaules se frôlent en marchant.

Ils atteignirent les toilettes pour hommes un peu avant Ron et Hermione, juste à temps pour que personne ne voie le brutal changement de couleur de cheveux de Draco. Harry remit ses lunettes alors que les deux autres fermaient la porte derrière eux.

« Ils doivent surveiller toutes les gares. » Fit Hermione avec urgence.

« D'autant plus qu'ils savent que nous sommes partis de Grimmauld. » Ajouta Ron.

« Peu importe, pour l'instant il faut sortir de là. » Souffla Harry en triturant ses mains avec panique.

« On retourne à Grimmauld ? » Demanda Ron.

« Il faut qu'on avance, on ne va pas rester coincés dans cette maison en attendant qu' _Il_ se pointe ! » Pressa Draco en tirant sur une manche de son pull, ne sachant lui non plus que faire de ses mains tremblantes.

« Il a raison. » Acquiesça Harry. « Il faut trouver un autre moyen de quitter Londres. »

« Le bus ? » Proposa Hermione.

« Si ça ne vous fait rien, j'aimerais sortir d'ici et réfléchir après. » Gémit Ron avec une main dans les cheveux, les yeux grands ouverts.

« Il y a un hôtel où je suis allée avec mes parents l'année dernière. »

« Où ça ? » Demanda Harry, sachant très bien qu'Hermione ne pourrait pas les emmener tous les trois.

« Bayswater. On peut se retrouver rue Queensway. »

« On n'a pas l'argent pour un hôtel à Bayswater, Hermione. » Grogna Harry.

« Harry a encore oublié qu'il était un sorcier … » Souffla Ron avec un sourire que la panique rendait grimaçant.

« J'emmène Ron. Rendez-vous au Red Dragon. C'est un restaurant chinois. » Expliqua Hermione en proposant son bras au roux, qui l'attrapa aussitôt.

Harry hocha la tête, et ils disparurent dans un _Crac_.

Le Gryffondor prit une minute pour se concentrer sur un endroit approprié de transplanage autour de Queensway et offrit son bras à Draco, paume vers le haut. Étrangement, celui-ci lui attrapa la main et lui envoya un regard sérieux.

« Pas dans un mur, s'il te plaît. »

Harry réussit à esquisser un sourire de travers, serra sa main froide, et l'emporta avec lui dans un tourbillon magique. Ils eurent juste le temps de voir la porte des toilettes s'ouvrir sur Avery.

* * *

Ils avaient rapidement retrouvé Hermione et Ron au Red Dragon malgré la multitude de restaurants chinois dans le quartier. Ils ne se trouvaient qu'à un bloc de la gare de Paddington, et la vue du Mangemort entrant dans les toilettes au moment où ils en partaient les rendirent encore plus paranoïaques. Ils marchèrent le plus rapidement possible jusqu'à l'hôtel qu'Hermione connaissait. Ils auraient pu aller dans n'importe quel autre, mais l'imposante bâtisse ressemblait à un manoir de style victorien et sa simple vue les réconfortèrent. De plus, Hermione connaissait les lieux, ce qui participait à un semblant de sentiment de sécurité.

En entrant dans le hall d'accueil, ils se sentirent instantanément très mal habillés pour un endroit d'une telle finesse. Hermione ne se laissa pas décontenancer et marcha presque impérieusement jusqu'à la réception, suivie par les trois garçons.

Une jeune femme sobrement habillée d'un tailleur les fixa avec un mélange de surprise et d'amusement.

« Bonjour Mademoiselle, Messieurs, en quoi puis-je vous aider ? » Demanda-t-elle poliment malgré son léger sourire de coin.

Draco poussa doucement Hermione pour prendre sa place devant la réceptionniste.

« Votre plus grande suite. » Exigea-t-il avec le nez en l'air, dans la plus parfaite imitation du Draco Malfoy qu'il avait été. Mais l'effet était complètement gâché par ses vêtements.

« Mais bien sûr. » Sourit la jeune femme avec ironie, ses longs cils noirs battant sur ses yeux. « Puis-je voir vos pièces d'identité ? Je suis absolument certaine que vous êtes majeurs, mais vous comprenez, c'est la politique de l'hôtel. » Ajouta-t-elle avec sarcasme.

Hermione et Harry grimacèrent. Draco étrécit les yeux.

« Vous voulez vraiment rendre les choses difficiles ? » Demanda-t-il d'un ton acide qui donna froid dans le dos aux trois autres.

La jeune femme rit simplement et allait répondre quand Draco pointa sa baguette droit vers elle.

« Imperius. » Prononça-t-il presque trop calmement au goût des autres.

« Draco ! » S'exclama Harry, horrifié. Il tenta de lui faire baisser sa baguette, mais il le dégagea d'un coup d'épaule.

« Votre plus grande suite, s'il-vous-plaît. » Répéta Draco avec un étrange sourire crispé, comme si la politesse lui donnait mal aux dents.

La jeune femme ouvrit un tiroir pour en sortir une carte magnétique qu'elle posa sur le comptoir.

« 5ème étage, suite 502. En vous souhaitant un excellent séjour. » Fit-elle avec le regard vide. Draco attrapa la carte de sa main libre puis baissa finalement sa baguette, relâchant l'emprise mentale qu'il avait sur la réceptionniste. Celle-ci le fixa avec un air perplexe.

« Merci beaucoup, Mademoiselle. » Fit doucement Draco avec un charmant sourire qui était presque plus dérangeant que tout le reste de l'échange.

Il se tourna vers les autres et tendit la carte à Hermione qui mordillait sa lèvre inférieure.

« A toi de jouer, Granger. » La jeune fille prit la carte, l'inspecta un instant, puis s'éloigna d'eux pour passer à gauche de la réception, vers les ascenseurs.

Une fois dedans, les trois Gryffondors fixaient Draco avec désapprobation dans le miroir de la double porte. Celui-ci avait une main posée sur l'estomac, et avait l'air de peu apprécier le voyage.

« Ne me regardez pas comme ça. L'un d'entre vous finira par devoir faire la même chose. »

« Ce n'est qu'une pauvre Moldue. » Grogna Ron.

« Parce que c'est mieux sur un sorcier ? » Railla Draco en levant les yeux au ciel.

« Au moins ils peuvent se défendre. » Souffla Hermione avec les sourcils froncés, comme si elle avait honte de son propre commentaire.

« Vous avez remarqué que nous étions en guerre ? » Siffla Draco avec agacement. Il tourna le regard vers Harry qui se contenta de le soutenir le plus calmement possible.

« Ce n'est pas comme si je l'avais tuée ! » S'énerva soudainement le blond alors que l'ascenseur s'arrêtait. Il grimaça en même temps que Ron à cause de l'étrange tiraillement sur son estomac.

« Je n'ai rien dit. » Répondit simplement Harry. Malgré sa naturelle désapprobation à la vue de quelqu'un utilisant un sortilège impardonnable, il comprenait tout à fait le raisonnement de Draco. Ils se mettaient en danger, complotaient contre un sorcier dément, avaient la moitié de la Grande Bretagne à leurs trousses. Ils ne pouvaient pas se permettre de ne pas utiliser les armes à leur portée, tant qu'elles ne faisaient pas souffrir les innocents.

Le regard que Draco lui rendit dans le miroir avant que les portes ne s'ouvrent était étonnamment triste.

* * *

Harry étala sa carte de la Grande Bretagne sur le lit de la chambre principale. Elle était cornée et assez sale après avoir été autant manipulée, mais ils arrivèrent à tracer distinctement la route qu'ils devaient parcourir jusqu'à la Cornouaille. C'était là que se trouvait Godric's Hollow et la femme qui pourrait peut-être les aider à trouver les Horcruxes suivants. En attendant, Harry portait le médaillon autour du cou, douloureusement conscient qu'il avait deux Horcruxes sur lui.

« On ne pourra pas prendre le bus, le point de départ est aussi dans une gare. » Commença Hermione.

« Aucun d'entre vous n'est jamais allé en Cornouaille ? » Soupira Ron pour la énième fois.

« Je doute qu'Harry se souvienne de son court séjour là-bas. » Fit Draco d'une voix neutre, le cœur d'Harry se serrant instantanément, blessé.

« Je doute que le souvenir des cris de ma mère soit suffisant pour réussir à y transplaner. » Fit-il rageusement, s'attirant un regard stupéfait d'Hermione et Ron. Draco tourna lentement le visage vers lui, comme s'il n'arrivait pas à croire ce qu'il venait d'entendre.

« Ce n'est absolument pas ce que j'ai voulu dire. » Se défendit-il avec un froncement de sourcils. Harry carra la mâchoire et se détourna rapidement d'eux pour observer la vue depuis la fenêtre, les bras croisés. Il n'arrivait pas à comprendre ce qui lui avait pris de dire une telle chose. Le stress et la fatigue, sans doute.

« Si on avait encore la voiture volante de mon père, ça aurait été un jeu d'enfant. » La phrase de Ron aurait d'habitude été l'occasion de se remémorer quelques passages amusants de leur scolarité, mais l'atmosphère ne s'y prêtait absolument pas.

« Ils doivent s'attendre à ce qu'on utilise la voie des airs. Harry a l'habitude de filer à dos de balai. Non, nous devons trouver un moyen de quitter Londres tout en nous rapprochant le plus possible de notre but. » Fit Hermione.

« Le Manoir Malfoy est dans le Wiltshire … » Proposa doucement Draco. Un bruit de papier indiqua à Harry qu'il pointait un endroit sur la carte. « Ça pourrait nous rapprocher. Il nous restera à traverser le Somerset et Devon. »

Harry se retourna brutalement.

« Tu ne penses quand même pas retourner là-bas ?! » S'exclama-t-il en fixant l'arrière du crâne de Draco qui sursauta.

« Je ne vais pas vous faire Transplaner à côté du manoir. Il faut que je me souvienne d'un endroit suffisamment éloigné dans la région, par contre. » Expliqua Draco sans se retourner.

« Ça me paraît un peu trop dangereux … » Murmura Hermione pendant que Ron se grattait la nuque en réfléchissant.

« Le manoir doit être gardé comme une forteresse s' _Il_ est toujours dedans. » Nota-t-il. « Il va falloir beaucoup s'éloigner pour être certain de ne déclencher aucune alarme. »

« Laissez-moi le temps d'y réfléchir, je vais trouver quelque chose. Les terres du manoir s'étendent jusque-là. » Il pointa un endroit sur la carte. « Je suis déjà allé plus au sud, mais il faut que je me souvienne d'un lieu précis. D'autant que je ne suis pas très bon en Apparition… » Avoua-t-il, ses épaules s'affaissant.

« Une fois que tu auras réussi à emmener l'un d'entre nous, il pourra repartir chercher les autres. » Proposa Hermione. Draco hocha la tête.

Harry se sentait ignoré et complètement exclu de la conversation. Il retourna à son observation de la vue sur Londres, sur laquelle le soleil se couchait doucement. Il était pris d'un malaise familier, cette sensation d'être transparent, ce sentiment que quelque chose de malfaisant prenait peu à peu possession de son corps et le mettait dans une colère noire, comme lorsque Dumbledore l'avait ignoré pendant presque toute sa Cinquième Année à Poudlard.

Il croisa un peu plus fort les bras, ses mains serrant ses côtes dans une tentative de garder son calme. Il ferma les yeux et repoussa la vague de haine qui semblait tenter de submerger son esprit. Voldemort. Il reconnaissait ce sentiment. Il toucha sa cicatrice, surpris qu'elle ne lui fasse pas mal, puis dut s'appuyer à la fenêtre pour ne pas s'écrouler sous la force de la seconde vague. Il inspira profondément, les yeux s'ouvrant en grand pour fixer son reflet dans la vitre. Draco l'observait. Malgré la distance, le gris-bleu de ses yeux était intense dans le rouge du ciel.

« Si nous devons traverser le sud du pays, il va nous falloir des provisions. » Déduit Hermione sans remarquer le comportement d'Harry. Celui-ci soutint le regard de Draco, ignorant son air suspicieux pour se concentrer sur la couleur de ses iris. Sans y penser, il posa sa main sur son cœur, le sentant battre rapidement malgré la couche de vêtements. Il le força à s'apaiser, écoutant la mélodie intérieure, se souvenant de la berceuse jouée par Draco quelques semaines plus tôt.

« Allons-y tout de suite. » Déclara Ron. « Malfoy, ça serait bien qu'on puisse partir demain. » Draco détourna le regard et le posa sur le roux. Il hocha la tête.

« Je vais trouver une solution. » Affirma-t-il.

* * *

Lorsqu'Hermione et Ron eurent quitté la pièce après avoir décidé d'un point de rendez-vous s'ils n'étaient pas revenus dans deux heures, Harry observa le manège de Draco qui refermait les protections magiques derrière eux. Sa magie était élégante, les mouvements de ses bras souples et précis, mais le ton monocorde de ses sortilèges lui rappelait un peu trop les cours de Snape.

Il finit par s'asseoir au bord du lit, la carte posée sur ses genoux. Harry se tourna doucement, l'esprit dans un étau, le médaillon pulsant sur son torse. Un long doigt de Draco parcourait doucement l'endroit où devait se trouver le Manoir. Harry se rendit soudainement compte qu'il était gaucher.

« Tu le ressens aussi, pas vrai ? » Demanda-t-il d'une voix enrouée, toujours devant la fenêtre.

« Oui. » Répondit simplement Draco sans lever le visage. Il tapota deux fois un point sur la carte en étrécissant les yeux.

« Je pense que c'est le médaillon. » Souffla Harry, hésitant à toucher l'objet de peur d'aggraver son sentiment de malaise.

« Je le ressentais avant que Dobby ne nous l'amène. » Répondit platement Draco sans quitter la carte des yeux.

Harry le fixa, interdit, puis se mordit la lèvre inférieure en détournant le regard. Il toucha sa cicatrice, puis passa une main tremblante dans ses cheveux. Si ce n'était pas le médaillon, ça ne pouvait être que l'autre Horcruxe.

Harry se traîna jusqu'au lit. Il s'installa en tailleur dessus. Le matelas était ferme mais confortable. Il fixa la nuque de Draco, qui se tourna à moitié comme s'il avait senti son regard.

« Je sais où est le septième Horcruxe. » Fit-il à voix basse, incapable de regarder plus d'une seconde l'expression vide de Draco.

« Où ? » Demanda celui-ci après un silence, posant ses pieds sur le lit pour se tourner complètement vers Harry. Ce dernier regardait ses mains. Elles étaient plutôt normales pour un garçon de son âge, contrairement à Draco qui avait les longs doigts d'un musicien. Est-ce que faire de la musique lui manquait, quand il était à Poudlard ? Les Serpentards avaient sans doute un piano dans leur salle commune, songea Harry, bien qu'il ne se souvienne pas en avoir vu un lorsqu'il y était entré en seconde année. Et Draco avait l'air de savoir transfigurer n'importe quoi en violon.

« Harry. » L'interpella doucement Draco en croisant les mains sur ses chevilles, assis en tailleur dans la même position que le Gryffondor.

« Dans ma cicatrice. » Répondit finalement Harry. « _Il_ l'a créé sans le savoir la nuit où il a tué mes parents. »

Les tourbillons de colère s'étaient apaisés, mais il avait trop peur de voir le dégoût dans les yeux de Draco s'il le regardait. Il fixa la couverture bleue sur laquelle il était assis, jusqu'à ce que les jambes du blond se déplient et qu'une main se pose sur le matelas dans son champ de vision. Il leva les yeux juste à temps pour voir l'autre main de Draco approcher jusqu'à son visage. Le bout de ses doigts toucha sa cicatrice avec hésitation alors qu'Harry plantait son regard dans celui du Serpentard. Son expression concentrée se modifia graduellement en un mélange de crainte, de douleur et de tristesse alors qu'Harry entendait un sifflement désagréable. Un choc traversa son corps, le faisant sursauter et se tenir les bras en rentrant les épaules. Draco retira rapidement sa main et la cacha dans l'autre comme s'il s'était blessé.

Il se rassit sur ses talons, les dents serrées et les yeux brillants. Le cœur d'Harry lui donna l'impression d'être piétiné.

« Comment le détruire ? » Demanda Draco d'une voix presque douce.

« Dumbledore pensait qu'il fallait que je meurs. »

Draco resta silencieux un instant, regardant sa cicatrice avec les sourcils légèrement froncés. Harry nota qu'il était installé comme un japonais à l'heure du thé, ce qui était extrêmement inconfortable pour le commun des mortels. Ça n'avait pas tellement l'air de le déranger.

« Comment pourrais-tu _le_ tuer si tu meurs avant ? »

Harry lui envoya un regard ironique.

« Ravi de voir que c'est ce qui t'inquiète. »

Draco le jaugea sans expression particulière. Il se détourna d'Harry et descendit du lit pour s'approcher de la fenêtre. Le soleil était sur le point de se coucher. La ligne d'horizon, visible entre deux bâtiments, était rose et orange.

« Je ne sais pas… » Souffla finalement Harry. « Je sais juste que tous les Horcruxes doivent être détruits pour qu'il redevienne mortel. Je suppose que quelqu'un d'autre devra se charger de _lui_ … »

Il savait qu'il pouvait compter sur Draco pour ça. Peut-être était-ce pour ça qu'il avait partagé son secret. Ou peut-être pour se soulager. Ou encore pour montrer à Draco qu'ils n'étaient pas si différents. Peut-être tout ça à la fois.

« Est-ce que les autres sont au courant ? »

Harry soupira. « Non … Je ne veux pas … Je ne veux pas qu'ils sachent … »

« D'accord. » Répondit simplement Draco. « Je ne dirai rien. »


	3. Partie Trois

Draco et Hermione établissaient un périmètre magique superposant plusieurs _Protecto Totalum_ , pendant que Ron et Harry s'occupaient de l'installation du campement. Après plusieurs jours de marche et de nuits dans la nature, leurs gestes étaient devenus automatiques.

Ils dormaient tous très mal malgré l'épuisement d'être sans cesse sur le qui-vive. Les bruits de la forêt couplés à une angoisse constante les empêchaient d'avoir un sommeil réparateur. C'était d'autant plus difficile pour Harry et Draco dont les cauchemars venaient troubler le peu de repos qu'ils arrivaient à prendre.

C'était au tour d'Harry de monter la garde à côté du feu de camp. Les flammes parvenaient à peine à éloigner l'humidité et le froid de ce mois de novembre. Il resserra sa couverture autour de lui en posant son front sur ses genoux serrés. Il se redressa aussitôt, sachant parfaitement qu'il risquait de s'endormir dans cette position.

Un bruissement le fit se tourner vers la tente d'où sortit Draco. Il avait l'expression hantée d'une personne se réveillant d'un cauchemar, et son visage brillait de transpiration.

« Draco, ça va ? » Demanda inutilement Harry en se levant. Le blond se dirigea vers le feu et s'installa lourdement sur les feuilles morte à côté d'Harry. Il avait sa propre couverture serrée autour de lui alors qu'il se recroquevillait en avant, ses bras entourant ses jambes. Harry se rassit doucement sur la bûche qu'il utilisait comme siège, les yeux rivés sur le garçon qui semblait vaciller. Ses cheveux blonds étaient oranges dans la lumière des flammes.

« Donne-moi le médaillon. » Ordonna-t-il presque en tendant la main vers lui, même s'il ne le regardait pas.

« Non. » Souffla Draco aussitôt. « C'est mon tour. »

« Si tu te sens mal, il vaut mieux qu'on change de porteur. » Raisonna Harry, inquiet d'entendre un soupçon de possession dans la voix du Serpentard.

« Tu ne peux pas changer de porteur, toi. » Rétorqua Draco avec un frisson, avant de finalement relever le visage et regarder Harry.

« J'aimerais bien. » Répondit celui-ci en lui rendant son regard.

« Je sais … » Soupira Draco en baissant les yeux. Il posa son front sur un genou, le visage tourné vers Harry.

Après un long silence où tous les deux profitèrent de la chaleur en écoutant la nuit, Harry sortit de sa contemplation du feu pour se rendre compte que Draco le fixait. Les flammes dansaient dans ses yeux clairs, lui donnant un regard à la fois intense et effrayant.

« Quoi ? » Demanda-t-il avec un rire gêné.

« Tu devrais te raser. » Répondit tranquillement Draco avant de se redresser, remuant les épaules pour les décontracter. Il avait l'air de se sentir mieux.

Harry passa une main sur ses joues avec embarras.

« Je le ferais si j'avais un rasoir. »

« Tu as encore oublié que tu étais un sorcier … » Soupira Draco. Son bras gauche sortit de la couverture, baguette en avant.

« Ne bouge pas. »

Harry obéit, pas très rassuré. Malgré son appréhension, il se rendit compte qu'il n'avait pas peur d'avoir la baguette de Draco sous le nez. Le garçon aurait pu lui envoyer n'importe quel sort qui le ferait voler à l'autre bout de la forêt, ou le lacérer comme le _Sectumsempra_. Non, il avait peur que Draco fasse une bêtise par mégarde. Il aurait eu aussi peur de Ron à ce moment-là.

Draco n'était plus un ennemi depuis longtemps.

« _Raderis_ » Prononça-t-il calmement avec une ondulation de sa baguette. Une sensation de chaud puis de froid passa sur le bas du visage d'Harry, qui frissonna en essayant de rester immobile.

Draco baissa sa baguette en le scrutant. Il hocha légèrement la tête.

« C'est bon. »

Harry se détendit et passa ses mains sur ses joues devenues étonnamment douces.

« Génial ! » Souffla-t-il avec les yeux dans le feu, concentré sur la sensation sur ses doigts. « Pourquoi est-ce qu'on ne m'a jamais appris celui-là ? »

« Peut-être parce que tu n'avais jamais demandé. » Fit philosophiquement Draco en cachant à nouveau son bras sous sa couverture.

Harry sourit doucement et réajusta la sienne pour qu'elle le couvre mieux.

« Tu es tellement différent du Draco que je connaissais. » Fit-il pensivement avant d'attraper un bâton pour remuer les braises.

« Tu ne me connaissais pas. » Répondit Draco d'un ton assez dur. Harry lui jeta un coup d'œil prudent, les sourcils légèrement froncés.

« Désolé. » S'excusa le blond. « Je suppose que je ne te connaissais pas non plus. »

« Certes… »

Après un moment de silence, Harry rassembla son courage après s'être mordillé la joue et avoir fait un trou dans sa couverture en la triturant.

« Draco, heu … » Il fit une grimace. « Désolé pour le … Le _Sectumsempra_ … Je ne savais pas ce que ce sort faisait. »

Lorsqu'il n'obtint pas de réponse, il tourna la tête vers Draco, qui fixait les flammes avec une telle intensité qu'Harry eut peur que le feu double de volume.

« Parfois … » Commença-t-il finalement. « Parfois je souhaite que tu n'aies pas loupé ton coup ce jour-là. »

Harry le regarda en silence, terrassé par la puissance de la tristesse qui irradiait de Draco. Doucement, il se pencha vers lui et lui retira le médaillon du cou.

* * *

Ron était celui qui avait le plus de mal à supporter l'influence néfaste du médaillon. Après quelques heures à peine, il devenait soupçonneux, paranoïaque et agressif, et avait particulièrement tendance à s'en prendre à Draco.

« Tu peux toujours faire demi-tour, tu sais, si tu es fatigué. » Commença-t-il après que le Serpentard eut demandé une pause. Ils marchaient depuis le lever du jour à travers les champs, mais Harry avait préféré qu'ils continuent jusqu'au village qu'ils pouvaient voir plus loin pour s'arrêter et manger.

« Retourne voir Papa et Maman, et si tu leur racontes tout ce que tu sais, je suis sûr qu'ils seront très contents ! »

« Ron ! Donne-moi le médaillon ! » S'exclama Harry en se retournant pour voir l'expression ironique de son ami. Il pouvait voir le visage de Draco dans son champ de vision, sa mâchoire crispée et son regard dur. Draco savait qu'il était inutile de répondre aux provocations de Ron, mais ça ne les rendait pas moins difficiles à entendre.

Ron étrécit les yeux.

« Quoi ? Tu crois que je ne suis pas assez fort pour le supporter ? » Demanda-t-il avec les dents serrées. Il prit ensuite une voix plus aigüe et moqueuse. « Monsieur est l'élu et nous sommes tous trop nuls pour endurer ce qu'il endure, nous sommes juste bons à le suivre en souriant jusqu'à une mort certaine ! » Il agrippait le médaillon en riant comme un dément.

Hermione s'avança vers lui d'un pas décidé et tendit la main pour prendre le Horcruxe. Ron la dégagea d'un coup de bras avec un air furieux.

« C'est vraiment ce que tu penses Ron ? » Demanda Harry en s'approchant lui-aussi.

« Ne lui réponds pas Harry. » Raisonna Draco maintenant derrière lui.

Harry l'ignora et attrapa la chaîne qui retenait le médaillon.

« Donne-moi ça tout de suite, tu n'es plus toi-même quand tu le portes. »

« Ne me donne pas d'ordres ! » Hurla brutalement Ron en poussant Harry qui percuta Hermione, l'empêchant de tomber. Harry retrouva rapidement sa balance et se jeta sur Ron, submergé par la colère qui irradiait de sa cicatrice. Il avait blessé Draco, il l'avait vu dans son regard. Il fallait qu'il le venge.

Ron cria et ils s'écroulèrent tous les deux par terre, écrasant des pousses de colza et rugissant comme des animaux. Avant qu'ils n'aient le temps d'échanger des coups, la voix de Draco s'éleva et ils restèrent figés, un poing à quelques centimètres du visage de l'autre.

« Granger, aide-moi s'il-te-plaît. » Put entendre Harry. Les yeux furieux de Ron lui lançaient des éclairs, juste en-dessous de lui. Quelqu'un l'attrapa sous les aisselles et le fit tourner jusqu'à ce qu'il se retrouve dans une position ridicule, sur le dos. Draco le regardait avec un mélange d'agacement et d'amusement.

« Tu vas être sage ? » Demanda-t-il avec la baguette pointée vers lui. « Tu as un aussi mauvais caractère que Snape. » Fit-il avec un sourire de coin. Harry réalisa que c'était la première fois qu'il le voyait lui sourire.

« Vous êtes ridicules. » Grogna Hermione qu'Harry ne pouvait voir. « Ron, tu as des excuses à faire, médaillon ou pas. »

« Oh, Granger, tu es si mignonne quand tu es énervée. » Fit Draco au-dessus d'Harry avec un air légèrement moqueur. Il eut l'air de jeter un coup d'œil à Ron. Harry comprit qu'il essayait de provoquer sa jalousie.

« Draco. » Siffla Hermione. L'interpellé haussa les épaules.

« _Finite_ » Prononça-t-il sur Harry, qui sentit tout son corps se détendre. Il tenta de se relever mais glissa dans la boue.

« Merci. » Fit-il en acceptant la main tendue de Draco. Hermione était en train de passer le médaillon autour de son cou pendant que Ron, la tête baissée, semblait essayer de reprendre ses esprits. Il releva bientôt la tête et jeta un coup d'œil timide à Draco.

« Désolé … » Murmura-t-il. Hermione le foudroya du regard.

« Mieux que ça, Ronald ! »

« Excuses acceptées. » Intervint Draco avant que Ron n'ait eu besoin de s'excuser une nouvelle fois. « J'ai faim, dépêchez-vous. » Ajouta-t-il en leur tournant le dos pour reprendre la route.

Harry n'était pas aussi magnanime, et se contenta d'envoyer un regard froid à Ron lorsque celui-ci s'excusa enfin auprès de lui.

* * *

Harry enfilait un blouson en serrant les dents. C'était à son tour de porter le médaillon, et il se sentait particulièrement vulnérable à son effet néfaste. Sa fatigue ne l'aidait pas à le combattre. Il dormait très mal, ses rêves étaient peuplés de visions obscures mettant en scène Voldemort. Il savait qu'il était à la recherche de quelque chose mais n'arrivait pas à donner du sens aux brefs flashs qui perturbaient ses nuits.

A côté de lui, Draco essayait un long manteau noir qui ressemblait beaucoup à ceux qu'affectionnent les sorciers en hiver. La capuche était large, et l'ensemble paraissait très chaud. Sans se regarder dans le miroir une seule fois, Draco s'éloigna pour retrouver Hermione au milieu du magasin en retirant le manteau.

« J'ai trouvé ça. » Dit Ron en arrivant près de lui, lui tendant une écharpe rouge sombre. Harry sourit malgré sa mauvaise humeur en voyant qu'il en tenait une verte dans la main à côté de deux autres rouges, plus claires que la sienne.

« Celle-ci est pour Draco ? » Demanda Harry en désignant la verte du menton.

Ron haussa les épaules, comme gêné d'être surpris en train d'essayer de faire plaisir à un ancien rival.

« C'est plutôt sympa de ta part. » Harry se força à sourire. Son sentiment avait beau être réel, il avait du mal à l'exprimer à travers son visage. Il entoura son cou de l'écharpe et jaugea son reflet. Il haussa les épaules, ne sachant si l'ensemble lui allait bien ou mal.

« Hermione a terminé ? »

« Elle vient d'aller chercher des gants avec Draco. » Répondit Ron en l'accompagnant jusqu'aux caisses. Les deux autres ne furent pas très longs à les rejoindre dans la file d'attente. Comme d'habitude, Harry tendit un billet à Draco, qui tenait dans l'autre main quelques feuilles mortes. Caché par les trois autres, le blond transfigurait les feuilles en billets en se basant sur l'original.

« N'oublie pas de changer les numéros. » Chuchota Harry.

Draco lui rendit le vrai et modifia les faux un à un. Harry le trouvait dangereusement bon en falsification de billets et espérait qu'il n'en ferait pas une habitude.

* * *

Les visions d'Harry s'intensifiaient. Porter le médaillon les rendait plus nettes, plus précises. Les sons n'étaient plus aussi étouffés. C'est ainsi qu'il comprit que Voldemort était à la recherche d'une baguette, d'une baguette plus puissante que toutes les autres. Il s'était empressé de réveiller Draco et Ron, et Hermione quitta son tour de garde pour les rejoindre à l'intérieur de la tente.

« J'ai vu la baguette lorsque Vol -. » Commença-t-il avant d'être brutalement interrompu par Draco qui s'était levé du banc.

« STOP ! » Hurla-t-il, terrorisant Ron qui, mal réveillé, glissa presque totalement sous la table autour de laquelle ils étaient installés.

« Merde, Malfoy ! » Gémit-il en se réinstallant convenablement. « J'ai failli avoir une attaque ! »

« Ca aurait été pire si Harry avait terminé sa phrase. » Rétorqua Draco en se rasseyant doucement.

« Désolé. » Lâcha Harry en essayant de reprendre son souffle tant le Serpentard lui avait fait peur. « Je disais donc, J'ai vu la baguette lorsqu' _Il_ est entré dans les pensées de Gregorovitch. Elle était bizarre, sculptée avec des espèces de … boules. » Décrit-il a défaut d'un meilleur mot avec une grimace.

« Comme celle de Dumbledore ? » Demanda Draco avec un sourcil haussé.

Harry écarquilla les yeux et attrapa brutalement la main du blond, posée sur la table, qui sursauta violemment.

« C'est ça ! » S'exclama-t-il. « C'est celle de Dumbledore ! Pourquoi je n'y ai pas pensé tout de suite ?! »

« Il veut la baguette de Dumbledore ? Mais pourquoi ? » Demanda Hermione à côté d'Harry.

« Peu importe pourquoi. » Répondit Draco en récupérant sa main. « Il faut la prendre avant lui. »

* * *

Ils avaient provisoirement mis de côté l'idée d'atteindre Godric's Hollow. Ils savaient qu'ils pourraient reprendre leur route là où ils l'avaient abandonnée plus tard. Ils n'avaient que peu de temps pour atteindre la baguette avant que Voldemort ne comprenne ce qu'il cherchait exactement. C'était ce qui perturbait le plus Harry dans ses visions. _Il_ avait l'air de chercher la baguette de Dumbledore sans savoir à qui elle appartenait, alors que tout le monde savait qu'elle était enterrée avec l'ancien directeur de Poudlard.

Pré-au-lard grouillait de Mangemorts, mais ils avaient pu transplaner assez près du portail de Poudlard sans être repérés. Harry avait voulu effectuer cette mission seul, mais il avait rencontré une telle résistance qu'il y avait finalement quatre ombres qui glissaient d'arbre en arbre jusqu'au début du chemin qui traversait la forée interdite. De leur point d'observation, ils pouvaient voir trois personnes vêtues de capes qui gardaient le portail. Harry tourna la tête vers Ron et hocha la tête.

Comprenant le signal, son ami jeta de toutes ses forces deux Feuxfous Fuseboum le plus loin possible, de l'autre côté du chemin, provoquant une explosion invisible derrière des arbres. Deux des Mangemorts qui gardaient la porte se précipitèrent dans la direction du bruit, baguette dégainée. Le troisième fut victime d'un _Stupefix_ alors qu'on pouvait entendre une deuxième explosion.

Sans attendre une seconde, les quatre sorciers ouvrirent le portail et le refermèrent derrière eux avant de s'enfoncer dans la forêt interdite le plus silencieusement possible, Draco en tête. Ils zigzaguèrent entre les arbres en courant, évitant les branches tombées par terre et les trous à la lueur de leurs baguettes.

La silhouette noire de Draco était inquiétante. Ses longues foulées les entraînaient au cœur de la forêt, et Harry s'étonna encore de la confiance qu'il plaçait en lui malgré toutes ces années à le détester. Déconcentré, il trébucha et s'étala de tout son long sur le sol froid et moite. Hermione l'aida à se relever, et la capuche de Draco glissa quand il se retourna pour voir ce qui se passait en ralentissant. Harry frissonna. Avec ses cheveux presque blancs et son long manteau, il lui faisait penser à la mort.

Ils coururent longtemps, ne ralentissant que lorsque le nombre d'arbres autour d'eux diminua. A pas de loup, et terriblement soulagés de n'avoir croisé aucune créature, ils s'approchèrent de l'orée de la forêt. La lune se reflétait sur le lac, et seules quelques lumières éclairaient le château, faisant luire le gel sur les pelouses mal entretenues du parc.

Harry dépassa Draco. Ce dernier n'avait pas assisté à l'enterrement et ne savait pas où la tombe de Dumbledore se trouvait. Le Gryffondor longea la forêt sur la droite pour se rapprocher du lac. Une fois qu'ils se furent arrêtés, Hermione sortit la cape d'invisibilité et la passa autour de Ron et d'elle-même. Le garçon fut obligé de presque se plier en deux pour que la cape couvre leurs pieds. Draco jeta un sortilège de Désillusion sur Harry et sur lui-même. Ils leur semblaient qu'ils n'avaient pas échangé un mot depuis des heures.

Invisibles aux yeux des Mangemorts qui patrouillaient dans le parc, ils filèrent en direction de l'autel où Dumbledore avait été incinéré, la main d'Harry entourant le bras de Draco pour le guider. Ils s'accroupirent autour de la pierre plate. Harry entendait le souffle de Ron et d'Hermione, et pouvait voir celui de Draco de l'autre côté. La baguette d'Hermione apparut de nulle part et souleva la pierre dans un murmure.

« _Accio_ baguette » Chuchota Harry, le bout de sa propre branche de houx posée sur la terre que cachait l'autel. Lorsque cela ne fonctionna pas, il creusa un peu, plongeant ses mains dans la terre avec panique.

« _Accio_ baguette » répéta Draco sur le même ton, et cette fois-ci, la baguette de Dumbledore surgit de terre pour atterrir dans la main tendue du Serpentard.

Sans chercher à comprendre pourquoi Draco avait réussit là où Harry avait échoué, ils replacèrent l'autel et coururent se mettre à l'abri des arbres. Ils longèrent une nouvelle fois l'orée de la forêt jusqu'à atteindre l'endroit où étaient entreposées les diligences qui transportaient les élèves de Poudlard de la gare jusqu'à l'école. S'enfonçant un peu entre les arbres, Hermione sortit deux paquets de son sac et les tendit à Draco et Harry. Ils écartèrent les couches de papier qui protégeaient de gros morceaux de viande.

« Vous les voyez ? » chuchota Hermione.

Ni Harry ni Draco ne répondit, trop occupés à scruter la forêt à la recherche des sombrals.

« Là ! » Murmura Harry en pointant un doigt sur leur gauche. Un cheval reptilien s'approchait timidement, bientôt suivi par un autre.

« Deux ça suffira. Ron, suis-moi. » Demanda Harry en avançant doucement vers la première créature qui tendit le museau vers sa main. Il jeta la viande et le sombral l'attrapa au vol, provoquant un frisson dégoûté chez Ron qui ne devait voir que le morceau disparaître dans les airs.

Harry aida son ami à grimper sur la docile mais cauchemardesque créature, Draco faisant de même avec Hermione. En quelques minutes, ils avaient survolé la forêt interdite et Pré-au-lard.

* * *

De retour à leur campement, ils mangèrent en silence autour de la table, protégés du froid par la tente. La baguette de Dumbledore, exacte réplique de celle qu'Harry avait vue dans ses visions, trônait au milieu de la table. Ils n'échangèrent pas un mot jusqu'à ce qu'Harry sorte prendre son tour de garde après avoir confié le médaillon à Draco.

Il enflamma le tas de branches qu'ils avaient disposées dans un cercle de pierre devant la tente et s'installa sur une couverture, une autre sur le dos. Il réchauffa ses mains en fixant les flammes, tentant de comprendre ce qu'avait la baguette de Dumbledore pour qu' _Il_ la cherche sans savoir à qui elle avait appartenu.

Draco sortit de la tente avec son manteau et s'installa à côté de lui avec un soupir. Harry lui jeta un coup d'œil interrogateur.

« J'essaye de leur laisser l'occasion d'enfin se bécoter. » Expliqua le Serpentard en prenant un bâton pour triturer le feu, sans doute plus pour s'occuper les mains que par réelle nécessité de raviver les flammes. Harry rit de bon cœur.

« C'est gentil ! »

Draco haussa les épaules. Après un silence confortable, il reprit la parole avec hésitation.

« Harry … Pourquoi tu étais à Grimmauld quand je suis arrivé ? » Demanda-t-il doucement.

Le Gryffondor regarda une feuille morte s'embrasser lorsque les flammes l'atteignirent, et répondit sans regarder l'autre.

« Parce que je savais que les Mangemorts me chercheraient là où j'habitais. Et je voulais partir le plus vite possible à la recherche des Horcruxes. »

Il songea à Hedwige, qui l'attendait sans doute au Terrier depuis qu'il l'avait envoyée à Ron avec un message, lui ordonnant de rester là-bas. La pauvre chouette était trop reconnaissable pour qu'il l'emmène avec lui.

« J'ai demandé à Remus Lupin de m'aider à recréer un _Fidelus_ le plus vite possible. Pour empêcher _Snape_ d'y retourner. » Expliqua-t-il avec un petit rire ironique avant de reprendre un ton plus grave. « Je ne voulais pas que la maison de mon parrain soit envahie. »

Draco hocha pensivement la tête puis lâcha la branche pour resserrer la couverture autour de lui.

« Désolé pour … Pour Sirius. Je sais que c'est Bellatrix qui l'a tué. »

« Tu n'as pas à t'excuser pour elle … » Soupira Harry en tournant enfin les yeux vers Draco. Il avait le menton appuyé sur un genou en fixant les flammes.

« Je n'arrive pas à croire qu'elle ait tué son propre cousin … »

« Elle est folle. » Fit simplement Harry, se souvenant avec dégoût de ce qu'elle avait dit à Voldemort dans les souvenirs de Snape.

_« Pourquoi Draco, Maître ? Pourquoi pas moi ? J'aurais pu vous donner un fils beaucoup plus facilement ! »_

Harry déglutit et regarda vers la forêt pour tenter de repousser tous ces souvenirs qui le rendaient encore malade. Il s'était habitué à la présence de Draco, et même si une partie de lui ne pouvait s'empêcher de faire attention à ce qu'il disait ou faisait autour de lui, il avait peu à peu fini par arrêter de voir la victime pour enfin apprécier le vrai Draco. Un garçon bien plus fort, déterminé et puissant que lui. Harry n'arrivait pas à imaginer ce qu'ils deviendraient sans ses multiples tours de passe-passe, son don en métamorphose, ses informations et ses stratégies.

« Ils le sont tous … » Murmura sombrement Draco.

Harry n'eut pas le temps de s'appesantir sur le sous-entendu du Serpentard. Une lueur venait d'apparaître dans la direction dans laquelle il regardait. Il se leva doucement, faisant glisser sa baguette le long de sa manche et sa couverture le long de son dos. Draco dut suivre son regard, car il se leva lui-aussi et recula jusqu'à l'ouverture de la tente d'où il appela doucement Ron et Hermione.

Harry s'avança sans bruit vers la lueur qui semblait grossir jusqu'à prendre une forme familière. Un Patronus biche.

« C'est le Patronus de Snape ! » Chuchota-t-il aux trois autres qui s'étaient approchés de lui. Ils avancèrent encore un peu, mais la biche s'arrêta. Elle les fixa un moment avant de se retourner et de s'éloigner.

Les quatre sorciers se jetèrent un coup d'œil, avant de suivre le patronus à travers la forêt. Harry ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser à sa mère, et à l'amour que Snape lui vouait toujours. Il se sentait mal pour son père, mais ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être ému par la constance des sentiments de Snape, qui avait passé plus de la moitié de sa vie à racheter son erreur, celle d'être entré chez les Mangemorts, en souvenir de Lily.

La biche les guida jusqu'à un petit lac gelé, s'arrêta au milieu et se transforma en boule de lumière qui traversa la glace dans un son cristallin.

« Restez au bord. » Demanda Harry, ne sachant pas si la couche de glace supporterait le poids de quatre personnes. Il marcha à pas hésitants sur l'eau gelée, grimaçant en entendant le crissement de la glace qui se fend.

« Fais attention Harry ! »

« Je fais attention, Hermione. » Grogna-t-il en continuant d'avancer. Une fois arrivé presque au centre, il s'accroupit avec précaution et tira sur la manche de son blouson pour protéger sa main lorsqu'il frotta la glace pour pouvoir voir à travers. La lumière du patronus faisait briller l'épée de Gryffondor tout au fond du lac.

« C'est l'épée ! » Fit-il joyeusement. Il s'appuya de ses deux mains sur la glace pour se relever, mais la force de son mouvement fit craquer l'eau gelée qui s'effondra sous ses pieds.

« Harry ! » Eut-il le temps d'entendre avant que sa tête ne suive son corps dans l'eau glaciale. Son corps fut immobilisé par le froid et son souffle se bloqua dans sa poitrine, le tétanisant. Son esprit lutta, ordonna à ses membres de s'agiter, mais il ne résista même pas à l'obscurité qui l'envahi jusqu'à le faire plonger dans l'inconscience.


	4. Partie Quatre

« _Enervate_ ! » Fut la première chose qu'il entendit en se réveillant. Il sursauta, son corps pris de tels frissons qu'il avait l'impression de convulser. Ron essayait de le débarrasser de ses vêtements mouillés pendant que Draco retirait son manteau.

« L'épée ? » Réussit-il à demander entre deux claquements de dents. Il se retrouva rapidement en caleçon dans la fine couche de neige qui recouvrait le bord du lac.

« Plus tard, Potter. » Fit Draco, utilisant son nom de famille pour la première fois depuis des mois. Il donna son manteau à Hermione qui le fit enfiler à Harry dans des gestes précis. Harry gémit de soulagement. Le manteau était tellement chaud ! Il cacha son menton dans le col alors que Ron rabattait la capuche sur sa tête.

« Tu es vraiment idiot Harry ! » Pleurnicha Hermione en lui frottant les bras pendant que lui-même frottait ses jambes.

« Je sais » Grelotta-t-il, ses mots étouffés par le manteau. « Récupérez l'épée. » Demanda-t-il tout de même, une partie incohérente de son esprit ayant peur qu'elle disparaisse.

Ron se leva finalement, la baguette au poing, et rejoignit Draco au bord du lac. Harry les suivit des yeux et vit Ron viser la glace.

« _Deprimo_ »

La glace se brisa dans un bruit sourd et coula lentement dans l'eau, révélant toute la surface du lac. De là où il était, il pouvait voir le _lumos_ de Draco se refléter sur l'épée.

« Accio épée de Gryffondor ! » Prononça encore Ron, l'objet sortant à toute vitesse de l'eau pour se projeter dans la main libre du garçon, garde en avant.

Le roux se tourna aussitôt vers Hermione et Harry, une expression triomphante sur le visage.

« On l'a ! On a l'épée ! » S'exclama-t-il en sautillant au bord de l'eau.

Mais à côté de lui, Draco porta ses deux mains autour du médaillon avec un cri étouffé, se pliant en deux de douleur. Ron se tourna vers lui assez vite pour le voir arracher le médaillon et le jeter derrière Hermione et Harry qui, sous la surprise, n'avaient eut que le temps d'afficher une expression inquiète.

Draco posa un genou et une main par terre en haletant.

« Malfoy, ça va ? » Demanda Ron en se baissant vers lui, l'épée le long de la jambe.

« Cette saloperie m'a brûlé ! » Souffla rageusement Draco en se redressant, sa main qui ne tenait pas de baguette massant son pull noir à l'endroit où le médaillon reposait plus tôt. Un grand trou s'était formé à travers la laine et la chemise qu'il portait en dessous, découvrant une marque rouge sur sa peau.

« On va pouvoir te venger en la détruisant. » Sourit Harry en s'aidant d'un arbre pour se relever. « Le médaillon de Serpentard n'a pas l'air d'apprécier la présence de l'épée de Gryffondor près de lui. » Ironisa-t-il avant d'être coupé par Hermione.

« Ferme le manteau Harry, on dirait un Satyr. » Fit-elle avec une expression consternée.

Harry baissa rapidement les yeux vers son accoutrement en entendant les ricanements de Draco et de Ron. Il attrapa chaque côté de l'ouverture du manteau et les tira jusqu'à le fermer comme un peignoir en rougissant. Heureusement que Ron lui avait laissé ses sous-vêtements.

* * *

« Ron, tu es prêt ? » Demanda Harry, debout à côté de la souche d'arbre sur laquelle était posé le médaillon.

« Plus que prêt, Harry. » Sourit sadiquement Ron, l'épée tenue à deux mains au-dessus de la tête.

« _Ouvre-toi …_ » Commanda Harry en Fourchelangue, s'éloignant rapidement lorsque le médaillon s'ouvrit et qu'une épaisse fumée noire en sortit, remplissant l'air d'une obscurité d'encre.

« Dracoooo … » Fit la voix de Voldemort, sortant de la volute informe. Le jeune homme, qui était derrière Ron, recula avec un gémissement terrifié jusqu'à s'écrouler par terre alors que Ron fonçait en avant, tranchant la fumée en deux jusqu'à atteindre le médaillon qui explosa sous l'impact.

Hermione fut la première à rejoindre Draco, précédant Harry devant le Serpentard qui tremblait de la tête aux pieds. Ses yeux clairs étaient comme fous, rivés sur l'endroit où l'épaisse fumée noire se trouvait encore quelques secondes plus tôt. Il ignora les appels de ses trois compagnons, des larmes s'amassant dans ses yeux jusqu'à ce qu'il cligne enfin des paupières, les faisant rouler sur ses joues blafardes. Il sembla reprendre au moins en partie ses esprits, et il refusa la main de Harry en la repoussant brutalement d'un coup de bras. Il se leva de lui-même, leur tourna le dos et courut jusqu'à la tente dans laquelle il s'engouffra.

* * *

Draco fut effacé et distant pendant plusieurs jours. Il était à côté d'eux, marchait avec eux, mangeait avec eux, mais seul son corps était présent. Les trois Gryffondors avaient essayé de lui changer les idées, de le faire rire, et même de le provoquer pour qu'il s'énerve, mais Draco s'était contenté de les fixer avec une expression tantôt vide, tantôt triste. L'atmosphère était pesante.

Malgré la destruction du médaillon, les visions de Harry étaient toujours aussi fortes. Alors que son esprit se baladait dans un village enneigé, il était tout à fait conscient qu'il n'aurait pas dû s'endormir. C'était son tour de garde, mais il était tellement épuisé par leur marche dans les vents froids des collines du Somerset qu'il n'avait pu résister. Ils avaient établi leur campement en hauteur, et la vue était tellement dégagée et reposante après des semaines dans les bruits inquiétants des forêts qu'il avait laissé sa vigilance diminuer.

La compagnie de Draco lui manquait. Parler lui manquait. Ils n'en discutaient presque jamais, mais une part de Harry était simplement heureuse que quelqu'un connaisse son secret. Draco savait qu'ils marchaient vers sa mort, et sans lui, il se sentait terriblement seul.

Son cœur se serra dans son sommeil alors que, dans sa vision, il marchait dans un cimetière recouvert de neige. Sa main blanche et osseuse pointa vers une tombe et un sort dégagea les flocons amassés sur une tombe. Celle de ses parents. Voldemort était à Godric's Hollow. Il se réveilla en sursaut, le visage luisant de sueur et la respiration laborieuse. Bien sûr, Jedusor savait que Harry finirait par apparaître au village dans lequel ses parents étaient morts. Il était tellement prévisible.

Une rage fulgurante s'empara de lui alors qu'il se maudissait.

« Merde ! » Cria-t-il en se redressant. Cela faisait des semaines qu'ils marchaient vers un but incertain, l'hypothèse bancale selon laquelle une historienne pourrait leur dire quels objets pouvaient être des Horcruxes. Certes, ils n'avaient pas d'autres pistes et s'étaient dirigés dans cette direction par défaut, mais la décision de Harry aurait très bien pu leur coûter la vie à tous.

Après avoir frappé du pied dans quelques pierres pour se défouler, Harry s'accroupit brutalement dans l'herbe abîmée par l'hiver et sentit son corps être secoué d'un sanglot. Entourant ses jambes de ses bras, il n'entendit pas les pas discrets dans son dos, mais il sentit une main légère se poser sur son épaule. Il jeta un coup d'œil à la personne qui l'espionnait en ce moment de faiblesse, puis cacha à nouveau sa tête contre ses genoux avec une once de soulagement. Draco.

Le blond ne dit rien et resta accroupi à côté de Harry qui faisant trembler sa main avec les soubresauts de son corps.

« Je ne veux pas mourir. » Murmura Harry avant d'étouffer un gémissement dans ses genoux. Le dire tout haut rendait la situation tellement réelle. Il lui restait tellement peu de temps, et il avait tant à faire. « Je voudrais fonder une famille, profiter de la vie sans avoir à me battre. » Continua-t-il entre deux hoquets incontrôlables. La main de Draco se serra sur son épaule et il resta immobile jusqu'à ce que les sanglots de Harry s'arrêtent.

* * *

Ils démontèrent le camp en silence. Leurs expressions étaient mornes et songeuses. Il leur était difficile d'accepter d'abandonner la route après des semaines de marche. Ils avaient décidé de tenter leur chance à Poudlard sans savoir pour autant comment s'y prendre. Leur précédent plan ne fonctionnerait pas une seconde fois, il leur fallait une nouvelle solution.

La tente fut réduite à la taille d'un mouchoir et disparut dans le sac d'Hermione. Draco effaçait du sol toute trace de leur présence et Ron tentait de montrer son soutien à Harry en lui tapotant l'épaule. Ça n'avait rien d'aussi réconfortant que la main de Draco au même endroit. C'était sans doute parce que Ron ne savait pas la moitié de ce que Draco savait.

« On pourrait retourner à Grimmauld quelques jours, le temps de se reposer ? » Proposa Ron. Lorsqu'il vit Harry hausser simplement les épaules avec une expression défaite, il ajouta : « Au moins le temps de décider quoi faire ? Ça nous fera du bien d'avoir un vrai toit. Au moins pour Noël. »

Harry savait qu'il avait raison, mais pendant qu'ils traînaient, des innocents se faisaient tuer, les Mangemorts gagnaient en puissance et en influence. Le monde sorcier s'écroulait, et Harry savait que ça ne s'arrêterait pas là. Les Moldus continueraient d'en souffrir.

« Si seulement on savait pourquoi Voldemort voulait cette –. » Harry n'eut pas le temps de terminer sa phrase. Quatre personnes transplanèrent autour d'eux dans un bruit assourdissant qui couvrit le « Non ! » horrifié de Harry.

Hermione et Draco détalèrent devant lui et dévalèrent la colline, Ron à leur suite. Harry quitta son immobilité pour les suivre, projetant un des Rafleurs sur le côté.

Ils étaient à découvert, sans endroit pour se cacher, si bien qu'ils filèrent tous les quatre vers un petit sous-bois qui se profilait à l'est. Des sorts les rataient de peu, et une fois qu'ils furent tous à couvert des arbres, ils renvoyèrent à leurs poursuiveurs la monnaie de leur pièce.

Draco réussit à projeter une chaîne qui poussa un Rafleur en arrière, le faisant s'écraser sur un arbre autour duquel la chaîne s'enroula. Mais les trois autres avançaient, et leurs autres sorts ne touchèrent pas leurs cibles, qui zigzaguaient autant qu'eux. Après quelques minutes de course, Ron trébucha et fut rattrapé, un Rafleur transplana devant Draco qui lui fonça dedans et s'écroula en arrière. Harry eut à peine le temps de le viser qu'il se prit un sort dans le dos. Il tomba en avant, son crâne percutant une pierre qui fit irradier tout sa tête de douleur. Draco réussit à sonner le Rafleur qui l'avait arrêté, mais alors qu'il essayait d'aider Harry à se relever, le quatrième de leurs poursuivants lui envoya un Stupefix qui le projeta violemment contre un arbre.

Hermione courrait toujours, loin devant, mais le Rafleur qui avait attaqué Draco la poursuivit à travers les arbres. Harry pouvait l'entendre hurler de terreur, ainsi que les gémissements douloureux de Draco qui gisait à quelques mètres. Il avait lui-même l'impression d'avoir le crâne fendu en deux. Ses lunettes n'étaient plus sur son nez et le verre brisé lui avait entaillé la peau à de nombreux endroits. Il roula difficilement sur le dos en s'agrippant à sa baguette mais il était trop sonné pour commander à son bras de viser le Rafleur qui s'approchait de lui.

« Incarcerus ! » Prononça celui-ci d'une voix rauque, forçant le corps d'Harry à se tourner sur le côté, ligotant étroitement ses chevilles et ses poignets. De sa position, et malgré le sang qui coulait sur ses paupières et sans ses lunettes, il pouvait voir la tâche claire des cheveux de Draco un peu plus loin.

Le rafleur se rapprochait de lui.

Une réelle panique, énorme, glaciale, brûlante s'empara du corps de Harry. Si Draco se faisait prendre, il … Harry ne le reverrait sans doute plus jamais. Son esprit refusait d'imaginer ce qu'il pouvait lui arriver s'il était amené devant Voldemort.

« DRACO ! » Hurla-t-il de toutes ses forces en direction de la tache blonde et floue qu'il distinguait au pied d'un arbre. « LEVE-TOI ! » Ordonna-t-il, le désespoir brisant sa voix. « DRACO ! » Continua-t-il en luttant contre ses liens.

« Draco, hein ? » Ricana le Rafleur près du Serpentard qui semblait tenter de se redresser. Du rouge tâchait ses cheveux. « Sacré prise aujourd'hui. » Le sorcier tourna Draco du pied et se baissa pour regarder son visage. « Le mini Malfoy, quelle surprise ! » Il éclata de rire et l'attrapa par le col de son manteau, le soulevant facilement. « Papa va être tellement content de te revoir … » Fit-il doucement au visage de Draco qui eut un mouvement de recul accompagné d'un pathétique cri de terreur. Mais la poigne du Rafleur devait être solide car il le maintenait toujours.

Un des autres sorciers arriva près d'eux, tenant Ron devant lui.

« Hé, devine qui on a là ? » Demanda le premier.

« Ah, Malfoy ?! » Rigola le second alors que le troisième apparaissait entre deux arbres, ce qui devait être Hermione jetée sur son épaule.

« Où est Devan ? » Demanda-t-il.

« Le mini Malfoy l'a attaché à un arbre. » Répondit le premier avant de ricaner. « C'est très vilain de s'en prendre aux amis de son Papa » Provoqua-t-il en direction de Draco qui semblait trop sonné pour se dégager de sa poigne.

« Je vais te tuer Scabior … » Grogna-t-il.

« C'est ça. » Il leva un pied et l'écrasa sur une branche qui craqua brutalement, provoquant un cri d'agonie chez Draco. Sa baguette. Ils avaient brisé sa baguette !

« Emmenons-les au Manoir Malfoy. » Décida le dénommé Scabior.

« Non ! » Cria Draco, semblant retrouver assez de force pour s'extraire de l'emprise du Rafleur sur lui. Mais il ne fallut pas plus d'une seconde à Scabior pour le rattraper.

« Et Devan ? » Demanda celui qui tenait Hermione.

« Tu nous lâches avec Devan ? » Demanda le Rafleur qui maintenait Ron. Scabior et lui ricanèrent.

* * *

La route jusqu'au Manoir fut terrifiante. Harry imagina toutes les issues possibles à cette catastrophe, se maudit mille fois, et chercha en vain un moyen de s'extraire de cette situation. Tout était de sa faute, et la douleur qui pulsait sur son visage à cause du choc et du verre de ses lunettes n'était que justice.

A genoux dans ce qui semblait être un salon, il luttait pour ne pas tomber en avant. Son corps et son esprit n'étaient qu'une masse indistincte de souffrance, et la vue d'Hermione étalée par terre, inconsciente, et de Draco attaché sur une chaise en bois qui se démenait comme un démon, il ne pouvait retenir le flot de larmes qui coulait de ses yeux. Ron était dans la même position que lui, juste à côté, le menton haut et le regard fier.

Lucius Malfoy lui semblait immense, debout devant Ron.

« Weasley … » Sourit-il sombrement, avant de pointer sa baguette sur lui avec un « _Doloris_ » murmuré d'une façon presque dédaigneuse. Ron s'écroula sur le tapis persan, son corps secoué de soubresauts alors qu'il hurlait.

« Arrêtez ! » Hurla Harry, ne reconnaissant pas sa propre voix rauque. Malfoy lui jeta un coup d'œil, son regard de glace si semblable et pourtant si différent de celui de Draco.

Il contourna Ron et s'approcha de Harry, penchant son gigantesque corps pour attraper son menton et le soulever brutalement. Par réflexe, Harry ferma les yeux, entendant son dos craquer.

« Lâche-le ! » Fit Draco de l'autre côté de la pièce d'une voix désespérée.

« Hmm … Ca doit être Potter, pas vrai Draco ? » Demanda Lucius, tournant le visage de Harry, ses doigts s'enfonçant douloureusement sous son menton. « Avery m'a dit que tu t'étais acoquiné de Potter. »

Il repoussa Harry avec un air dégoûté. Le Gryffondor lutta pour ne pas tomber en arrière en baissant la tête, tous ses muscles tendus dans l'effort.

« Répugnant. » Ajouta Malfoy en se détournant de lui pour s'approcher de son fils qui sembla s'enfoncer dans sa chaise. Il le gifla avec force, le bruit claquant dans l'air maintenant que Ron ne criait plus. Draco gémit, son visage se tournant vers Harry sous le choc du coup.

« Qui t'as fait sortir, Draco ? » Demanda Malfoy d'une voix mielleuse, attrapant son menton comme il l'avait fait avec Harry. Il le fixa droit dans les yeux mais Draco refusait de le regarder ou de répondre, si bien qu'il pointa sa baguette vers lui.

« _Doloris_ ! » Répéta-t-il, et les hurlements de douleurs de Draco remplirent la pièce. Ce son était insupportable pour Harry, qui en faisait des cauchemars presque toute les nuits, le souvenir du jour où le Serpentard était arrivé à Grimmauld trop vif et horrible pour qu'il puisse s'en défaire.

« Pourquoi est-ce que tu n'utiliserais pas la Légimencie ? » Demanda la voix désagréable de Bellatrix près d'Hermione. Harry se rendit compte qu'elle caressait presque maternellement les cheveux de son amie. Il faillit en être malade. Il la vit plonger la main dans le sac sans fond d'Hermione, les yeux tournés vers Malfoy.

« Parce que c'est un Occlumence, voilà pourquoi ! Mêle-toi de ce qui te regarde ! » Rugit Lucius avant de lancer un nouveau Doloris à son fils qui rejeta la tête en arrière en hurlant.

« Tu l'as trop bien appris … Quel dommage … » Roucoula Bellatrix d'une voix assez forte pour couvrir les cris de son neveu. Harry avait le cœur dans sa gorge. Il ne s'était jamais senti aussi impuissant et coupable qu'à cet instant. Tout était fini …

« QUOI ?! » Hurla soudainement Bellatrix. Harry tourna les yeux vers elle, et malgré l'absence de ses lunettes, il put voir qu'elle tenait l'épée de Gryffondor dans sa main, sans doute trouvée dans le sac d'Hermione. « Vous êtes allés dans mon coffre ?! VOUS ETES ALLES DANS MON COFFRE ?! » Cria-t-elle en se levant, l'épée à la main, marchant à grandes enjambées vers Ron et Harry. Ce dernier écarquilla les yeux de terreur alors que Ron, toujours à terre, semblait essayer de se recroqueviller sur lui-même.

« QU'AVEZ-VOUS PRIS D'AUTRE ?! » Demanda-t-elle d'un ton strident, et ses mots résonnèrent dans les oreilles de Harry alors qu'elle posait le tranchant de l'épée sur sa gorge. Tout son corps fut pris d'un violent tremblement.

« Bellatrix ! » S'exclama Malfoy, baissant finalement sa baguette. Draco cessa de crier et sa tête tomba en avant, son menton se collant à son torse. « Il appartient au Seigneur des Ténèbres. Ne le touche pas. » Ordonna-t-il, la baguette pointée vers elle.

Bellatrix se tourna vers lui.

« Je sais mieux que toi ce que le Seigneur des Ténèbres veut ! » Rugit-elle. « C'est Harry Potter ! Appelons-le ! »

« Non ! » Fit Malfoy d'un ton impérieux. « Je dois découvrir qui a aidé Draco à s'enfuir ! Vous ! » Ajouta-t-il en se tournant vers un Rafleur qui se trouvait près de la porte d'entrée du salon. « Emmenez-les aux cachots ! » Il désigna les trois Gryffondors.

« Non, pas celle-là. » Sourit Bellatrix, son regard fou luisant dans la lumière du soleil d'hiver. « J'ai quelques questions à poser à la Sang-de-Bourbe… »

* * *

Harry s'était débattu de toutes ses forces. Il ne voulait pas laisser Draco et Hermione seuls avec Malfoy et Bellatrix, mais il fut tout de même projeté dans les cachots. Il s'écroula sur les dalles froides et humides, se redressant aussitôt en ignorant la douleur dans ses membres. Il se tourna pour sauter sur leurs agresseurs, mais la grille se referma avant qu'il puisse les atteindre.

« DRACO ! » Hurla-t-il encore. « HERMIONE ! »

Il s'agrippa à la grille, la secouant de toutes ses forces, mais le métal ne bougea pas d'un centimètre.

« Harry ? » Appela une petite voix derrière lui.

Il fit volte-face, avisant une forme qui s'approchait d'eux. Ron avait enfin réussi à se lever lorsqu'ils reconnurent la jeune fille.

« Luna ? » Demanda-t-il, le désespoir évident dans sa voix.

« Harry, Ron. Oh je suis tellement triste de vous voir ! » Fit-elle d'une voix désolée. « Je ne voulais pas qu'ils vous attrapent ! »

« Luna. » L'interrompit Harry. « Luna, il faut qu'on sorte d'ici. Ils ont Hermione et Draco, il faut qu'on sorte ! » Fit-il rapidement d'une voix paniquée. Ron s'était détourné d'eux et avait prit la place de Harry derrière la grille.

« HERMIONE ! » Hurla-t-il. « HERMIONE ! »

Harry pouvait entendre un sanglot dans sa voix, et il fixa Luna, désemparé.

« Et bien, Harry … Si je savais comment sortir d'ici, je ne serais pas là pour en discuter avec toi … » Expliqua-t-elle doucement, les paumes levées en un signe d'excuse.

« Où as-tu trouvé cette épée ? » Demanda la voix suraiguë de Bellatrix au dessus d'eux.

« Je ne … On l'a trouvée … On l'a trouvée … » Hermione hurla, et Ron gémit à côté d'eux. Il n'entendait pas Draco. Merlin, il n'entendait pas Draco ! L'avaient-ils déjà amené à Voldemort ? »

« Monsieur Ollivander ? Vous avez une idée pour sortir d'ici ? » Demanda Luna d'une voix curieuse en regardant derrière elle, comme si le monde n'était pas en train de s'effondrer autour de Harry.

« S'il-vous-plaît ! » Supplia Hermione dans un sanglot avant de hurler à nouveau.

« Harry ? » Demanda une voix familière du fin fond des cachots. Ollivander n'avait pas répondu, c'était la voix de Dean qui s'approchait doucement d'eux. « Ron. »

« Tu mens, Sang-de-Bourbe ! Vous êtes entrés dans mon coffre à Gringotts ! Qu'avez-vous pris d'autre ?! Dis-moi la vérité ! DIS-MOI LA VERITE ! » Hurla Bellatrix, le son couvrant à peine la voix de Draco qui semblait rugir de rage.

« ACCIO BAGUETTE DE DUMBLEDORE ! » Fit la voix du Serpentard, et pendant les secondes qui suivirent, le Manoir ne fut plus que chaos.

« STUPEFIX ! EXPELLIARMUS ! »

Les cachots s'illuminèrent de la couleur des sorts, laissant Harry découvrir le corps d'un vieil homme contre un pilier de pierre, et le visage de Dean qui paraissait à la fois soulagé et dévasté de le voir.

« Granger ! Debout ! DEBOUT ! PRENDS L'EPEE ! » Cria Draco, une pointe de folie dans la voix, et Ron et Harry se collèrent de concert à la grille.

« DRACO ! ICI ! » Hurla inutilement Harry. Draco devait sans doute bien connaître les lieux et savoir où ils avaient été emprisonnés.

Des pas se précipitèrent dans leur direction, et Draco et Hermione apparurent en haut des escaliers. Le premier avait le nez en sang et tout son corps semblait tendu, comme si seuls ses nerfs lui permettaient d'être debout.

« Reculez ! » Ordonna le blond. « Plus loin ! » Fit-il encore lorsque les prisonniers ne s'éloignèrent pas assez à son goût.

« _Bombarda Maxima_ ! » jeta-t-il à la grille qui explosa dans une vive lumière orange, projetant des morceaux de pierre et de la poussière dans tous les cachots. Draco fit disparaître la fumée d'un coup de baguette et Harry put voir son regard mêlant terreur et rage. Ron se précipita vers Hermione et enlaça la jeune fille qui cachait son visage dans son cou. Son bras droit, ensanglanté, pendait le long de son corps. Elle tenait l'épée de Gryffondor dans l'autre main.

« Le sac ? » Demanda rapidement Harry.

« Dans ma poche. » Répondit brièvement Draco avant de désigner Ollivander.

« Lovegood, aide-le à marcher. Suivez-moi. » Ordonna-t-il avant de se détourner et de grimper les escaliers de pierre.

Ils se déplacèrent le plus rapidement possible à travers les couloirs du Manoir, Draco et Harry en tête. Ce dernier avait une terrible envie de lui attraper le bras pour s'assurer qu'il était bien réel, vivant. Tout en courant, le Serpentard lui tendit sa baguette avant de pointer la sienne en avant.

« _Accio_ balai ! » fit-il en continuant de courir. Rapidement, un balai arriva dans leur direction et Draco l'attrapa au vol. Il s'arrêta brutalement et tendit trois autres baguettes à Ron qui le regardait comme s'il le vénérait.

Il attrapa ensuite le manche d'un flambeau sur le mur et tapa trois fois avec la baguette de Dumbledore sur le mur de gauche. Plusieurs pierres s'écartèrent pour révéler un passage secret.

« Attendez-moi au troisième tournant à droite après les escaliers. » Ordonna-t-il avant d'attraper Harry par le blouson.

« Toi, avec moi. » Ajouta-t-il rapidement en l'écartant du passage. Dean, Luna, Ollivander, Ron et Hermione s'engouffrèrent dedans et Draco lâcha le flambeau pour le refermer.

« Qu'est-ce que –? » Demanda Harry avant d'être interrompu par une brutale explosion assez proche d'eux pour lui vriller les tympans. Il vit Draco arracher le flambeau et le détruire d'un coup de baguette, empêchant sans doute à quiconque de rouvrir le passage.

« Sur le balai ! » Cria-t-il à Harry en grimpant lui-même dessus. Sans réfléchir, il attrapa les épaules de Draco pour s'installer derrière lui, et ils filèrent à travers un dédale de couloirs de pierres, frôlant parfois les tapis anciens ou les tapisseries lorsqu'ils viraient de bord. Les sorts des Mange-morts et des Rafleurs fusaient autour d'eux, mais Draco les fit grimper des escaliers et tourna dans un nouveau couloir.

« Ouvre la porte ! » Hurla-t-il devant lui, et sans réfléchir, Harry jeta un sort à la double-porte qui semblait être leur seule issue. Le bois fut expulsé en arrière, ouvrant le passage vers une chambre verte dans laquelle ils s'engouffrèrent.

Ils volèrent au dessus d'un large lit à baldaquins, fonçant vers une fenêtre. C'était la fenêtre que Draco essayait d'ouvrir à coups de poings dans les souvenirs de Snape. C'était la chambre de Draco.

Pris de fureur, Harry fit exploser la fenêtre et Draco les fit sortir du manoir, les jardins s'étendant loin devant eux. Mais il n'eut pas le temps d'apprécier la vue et son sentiment de liberté, car le Serpentard les fit piquer vers le sol et contourner le Manoir par la droite. Le vent glacial hurlait dans les oreilles de Harry et les cheveux de Draco lui fouettaient le visage.

« La cabane, il y a des balais dedans ! »

Harry dirigea sa baguette vers ce qui était plus un chalet qu'une cabane et fit exploser une fenêtre.

« _Accio_ balais ! » Cria Harry dans le vent, et trois balais filèrent vers eux à toute allure. Draco les esquiva et Harry eut le temps d'en attraper un sur lequel il grimpa sans réfléchir à la dangerosité de la situation. Draco put enfin libérer une main, Harry et lui étant trop lourds pour qu'il puisse le faire plus tôt, et dirigea sa baguette au dessus de son épaule en répétant le sort d'Harry. Les deux balais restant changèrent de direction pour revenir vers eux et ils en attrapèrent chacun un avant de filer au plus près du sol à l'arrière du Manoir.

Harry atterrit derrière Draco contre les dalles beiges du manoir et l'observa ouvrir un nouveau passage d'un sort qui paraissait complexe. Son cœur battait dans ses tempes et il avait un goût de métal dans la bouche. Il remarqua enfin que l'arrière de la tête de Draco était ensanglanté et qu'une partie de ses cheveux collait à son crâne. Même si la panique était toujours présente, une vague d'espoir et de soulagement le submergea lorsqu'il vit ses amis, suivis des autres, sortir du passage.

Ils s'installèrent sur les balais, Ron et Hermione ensemble, Dean avec Ollivander, et Luna derrière Harry. En quelques secondes, Draco les guidait vers les limites des protections du Manoir, droit vers le soleil levant.

* * *

Les mains de Luna étaient nonchalamment posées sur son ventre, comme si l'altitude, la peur et le froid n'avaient aucun effet sur elle.

« Est-ce que ça va ? » Lui demanda Harry d'une voix cassée.

« Très bien Harry, et toi ? » Demanda gentiment la jeune fille en posant son menton sur son épaule comme pour mieux apprécier la vue du ciel bleu clair et des arbres recouverts de neige.

« Heu … Ça va, je suppose. »

« Tant mieux. » Répondit-elle. « C'est assez étrange comme choix, tu sais. »

« Comme choix ? » Demanda-t-il en surveillant la trajectoire de Draco, espérant que son coup à la tête ne risquait pas de lui faire perdre connaissance pendant leur vol.

« Draco Malfoy. »

« Comment ça ? » Demanda-t-il en fronçant les sourcils. Ses expressions étaient légèrement figées à cause du sang séché sur son visage.

« A la place de Ginny Weasley, voyons ! » Rit-elle en lui pinçant l'estomac. Il sursauta et ouvrit grand les yeux avec incrédulité.

« Je ne sors pas avec Draco ! » Protesta-t-il assez fort pour qu'elle l'entende mais pour que les autres personnes qui volaient près d'eux n'espionnent pas leur conversation.

« Mais c'est vrai qu'il est plutôt joli, pour un garçon. » Fit-elle d'une voix songeuse en penchant la tête pour poser sa joue sur l'épaule de Harry.

Harry souffla, un mélange de gêne et de culpabilité prenant place dans son esprit. Il n'avait pas pensé à Ginny une seule seconde depuis des lustres.

* * *

Ils avaient transplané à Grimmauld et s'étaient tous précipités à l'intérieur de la maison, fermant ensuite la porte pour se protéger de l'horreur qu'ils venaient de vivre. Le couloir était jonché de balais et Harry dut en enjamber plusieurs pour rejoindre Hermione qui tenait son bras invalide en grimaçant.

« Fais voir » lui demanda-t-il en touchant délicatement sa main. A côté d'elle, Ron avait l'air perdu et ahuri d'une personne trop épuisée pour savoir comment réagir. Un peu plus loin, Draco avait un bras appuyé au mur et se tenait la tête de l'autre main. Du sang coulait sur sa nuque. Harry fronça les sourcils, ravivant la douleur sur son front et dans son crâne, puis baissa les yeux vers le bras ensanglanté d'Hermione.

Lestrange y avait tailladé les mots Sang-de-Bourbe.

Harry crispa la mâchoire, luttant contre la soudaine fureur qui montait en lui. Il serra un peu trop fermement les doigts d'Hermione qui se dégagea doucement. Il leva les yeux vers elle. Elle semblait épuisée et au bord des larmes.

« C'est de ma faute … » Murmura-t-il à l'intention des trois autres. « C'est de ma faute, je suis tellement désolé … » Gémit-il alors. Il s'effondra à genoux par terre comme si le poids de la culpabilité était trop lourd pour ses jambes tremblantes. Il cacha son visage derrière ses mains et se recroquevilla sur lui-même, assis sur ses talons.

Ron s'accroupit devant lui, bientôt imité par Hermione alors que Draco se tournait doucement vers eux. Il chancela et appuya son dos contre le mur.

« Harry … » Murmura Hermione, des larmes dans la voix.

« Je suis désolé ! » Hoqueta celui-ci. Son visage brûlait, son cœur battait douloureusement dans son crâne et il sentait la fureur de Voldemort comme s'il s'agissait de la sienne. Sa cicatrice semblait pulser sur son front. Il sentit une main se poser délicatement sur son dos tremblant, sans doute celle de Luna.

Il y eut un son étrange, comme un corps s'écroulant brutalement.

« Malfoy ! » S'écria Dean derrière Harry, et ce dernier releva brusquement la tête. Alors que Ron et Hermione se relevaient pour se tourner, il put voir que Draco avait glissé contre le mur, laissant une traînée rouge sur la tapisserie. Sa tête pendait en avant, ses cheveux étaient poisseux de sang.

« Draco … ! » Crossa Harry autour de la boule qu'il avait dans la gorge, et il s'aida de ses mains blessées pour rapidement avancer à quatre pattes vers le garçon qui semblait inconscient, tenant toujours la baguette de Dumbledore dans sa main écorchée.

Le blond redressa légèrement la tête, les yeux fermés et les sourcils froncés. Son visage était un masque de douleur et ses tempes et son front brillaient de transpiration.

« Je crois que je saigne … » Gémit-il en ouvrant un œil pour regarder sa main libre qu'il avait posée plus tôt sur son crâne. Elle était pleine de sang. L'impact de son crâne contre l'arbre quelques heures plus tôt avait été d'une violence inouïe et c'était sans doute grâce à l'adrénaline que Draco avait pu rester conscient jusqu'ici.

Hermione se laissa tomber à côté de Draco malgré ses propres blessures et tenta d'avoir une meilleure vue de sa plaie au crâne.

« Dobby. » Appela Harry d'une voix presque calme qui contredisait la terreur qu'il ressentait. Draco leva les yeux vers lui avec les sourcils froncés.

L'elfe de maison apparut dans un CRAC qui déchira l'étrange silence de la maison.

« Harry Potter m'a appelé ? » Demanda-t-il dans un couinement.

« Dis à Snape de nous amener Pomfrey le plus vite possible. » Commanda-t-il sans le regarder, trop occupé à observer la main ensanglantée de Draco qui se levait vers lui. Dobby disparut sans perdre une seconde, et le Serpentard tendit l'index vers le front de Harry qui écarquilla les yeux. Le regard de Draco était brumeux, vide, comme s'il était sur le point de perdre connaissance, mais son doigt toucha finalement la cicatrice de Harry qui fut traversé par un éclair brûlant. Il attrapa le poignet de Draco d'une main ferme et l'éloigna de lui avec panique, submergé par des visions horribles qui lui soulevèrent le cœur. Voldemort, Draco, lui-même, une rage noire et une folie destructrice qui s'insinuait derrière ses yeux.

« Harry, tu vas lui faire mal ! » Protesta Ron en attrapant son bras pour qu'il lâche celui de Draco. Harry ne voyait plus rien. Il ne savait pas si c'était le sang de Draco ou le sien qui coulait sur son visage, mais il était aveuglé et rendu ivre par l'odeur du sang. Il s'écroula en arrière.


	5. Partie Cinq

Des cauchemars tourmentèrent son sommeil sans cesser un seul instant. Il savait qu'il dormait, il était conscient qu'il lui suffisait de se réveiller pour s'échapper, mais il en était étrangement incapable. Il voyait Bellatrix torturer Hermione, le désespoir sur le visage de Ron. Il voyait Voldemort penché sur Draco, il se voyait penché sur Draco, il le voyait étendu dans le sang qui coulait de son crâne, il le voyait hurler en frappant la fenêtre de ses poings, hurler sous les Doloris de son père. Il voyait Poudlard en flammes, Sirius disparaissant dans le voile, Cédric étendu dans la terre, les yeux grands ouverts. Il voyait Voldemort attraper Lucius Malfoy et l'envoyer à travers la pièce, hurlant des sorts dans sa direction. Il voyait Snape. Le visage dans l'ombre de sa capuche, le corps recouvert de sa robe noire, en tout point identique aux autres Mangemorts qui assistaient à la scène. Il entendait une musique, un morceau inquiétant que Draco avait joué, et il voyait les yeux noirs de Snape luire de haine.

_« Tu mens, Sang-de-Bourbe ! Vous êtes entrés dans mon coffre à Gringotts ! Qu'avez-vous pris d'autre ?! Dis-moi la vérité ! DIS-MOI LA VERITE ! »_

Le cri de Bellatrix réussit à sortir Harry de la prison de son esprit. Il ouvrit grand les yeux avec une respiration paniquée et se redressa vivement dans son lit. Il prit quelques secondes pour retrouver son souffle, fixant sans la voir la chambre à l'étage de Grimmauld dans laquelle il avait été installé. Il porta une main à son visage, quelque chose gênait son front, et il toucha un pansement avant de retirer brutalement ses doigts avec une grimace. Il se rendit alors compte de l'énorme migraine qui pulsait dans son crâne et derrière ses yeux. La rencontre entre sa tête et la pierre sur laquelle il était tombé avait eu des conséquences, mais les coupures dues à ses lunettes brisées avaient disparues. Pomfrey avait dû le rafistoler efficacement.

Il se tourna doucement vers la table de nuit et se pencha avec un gémissement pour attraper ce qui restait de ses lunettes. Son corps entier protestait et il reprit sa position en tailleur au milieu du lit. Une branche était manquante, les verres cassés et la monture tordue. Elles étaient plus que jamais irréparables et immettables. Harry soupira et les posa sur le matelas. Doucement, il fit glisser ses jambes jusqu'au plancher et il se leva avec précaution. Il prit sa baguette sur la table de chevet et ne se préoccupa pas d'enfiler des vêtements. Son pantalon de pyjama était assez chaud et il portait un pull moelleux avec des poches ventrales dans lesquelles il pouvait plonger ses mains.

Il sortit doucement de sa chambre. Il n'y avait pas un bruit dans la maison. Il regarda sa montre et constata avec étonnement qu'il était dix-huit heures. Avait-il dormi à peine quelques heures, ou bien plus de vingt-quatre heures ? Longeant le couloir, il s'arrêta devant la porte voisine et l'ouvrit doucement. Ron dormait profondément, recroquevillé sur lui-même et enfouit sous une épaisse couverture. Il referma la porte et ouvrit la suivante. La chambre de Draco était vide.

Une soudaine panique s'empara de lui et il longea le couloir dans l'autre sens pour atteindre les escaliers dont il descendit les marches deux à deux malgré ses pieds nus. Il atteignit rapidement le rez-de-chaussée et déboula dans la cuisine qui était allumée.

Draco était assis en bout de table, les yeux dans le vague alors que ses mains se réchauffaient autour d'un bol de soupe fumant. Il avait un épais bandage autour du crâne. Il leva les yeux vers lui avec surprise, comme s'il ne l'avait pas entendu arriver.

Harry baissa le bras qui tenait sa baguette et soupira en s'appuyant à l'encadrement de la porte. Il avait la tête qui tournait et une vague de soulagement le vida de ses faibles forces.

« Ça va ? » Demanda Draco avec un air légèrement inquiet. Harry se déplaça jusqu'à la chaise la plus proche et s'assit lourdement dessus. Il posa sa baguette sur la table et passa ses deux mains sur son visage en fermant les yeux.

« J'ai mal au crâne … » Répondit-il. « Et toi ? »

« Moi aussi. » Souffla Draco. « Luna nous a préparé de la soupe, tu en veux ? »

Harry se rendit alors compte qu'il mourrait de faim, et il reposa ses mains sur la table pour jeter un coup d'œil à Draco. Il détourna le regard jusqu'à rencontrer la marmite sur le feu puis repoussa sa chaise pour se lever.

« Je vais me servir. » Dit-il en se déplaçant jusqu'au plan de travail. Il prit un bol propre à proximité. Il était un peu abîmé sur le bord, là où un morceau de porcelaine s'était brisé, mais il n'avait pas le courage de lever la main pour ouvrir un placard et en prendre un autre. Son cœur battait douloureusement dans ses tempes et il avait le vertige.

Il se servit en soupe et retourna s'asseoir à droite de Draco, le coin de la table le séparant de lui. Celui-ci leva son propre bol à ses lèvres et but doucement. Harry vit que ses mains tremblaient.

« Tu as vu Pomfrey ? » Demanda-t-il après avoir soufflé sur sa soupe.

« Non, je me suis réveillé après son départ. Elle nous a laissé quelques potions pour la douleur, mais il faut qu'on mange avant de les prendre. »

Harry hocha doucement la tête et baissa les yeux vers son bol. La soupe était verte, avec des petits morceaux oranges qui devaient être des carottes. Le plat sentait bon mais il était sans doute encore trop chaud pour qu'il se risque à boire tout de suite.

« Pourquoi tu as touché ma cicatrice ? » Demanda-t-il presque brutalement. La question lui brûlait les lèvres aussi sûrement que s'il les avait portées à son bol à cet instant-là. Il vit Draco tressaillir du coin de l'œil et reposer sa soupe sur la table. Il leva les yeux vers lui pour le voir froncer les sourcils sans le regarder.

« Je ne me souviens pas de l'avoir fait. » Avoua le blond. Il lui jeta un coup d'œil furtif avant de détourner le regard avec un air légèrement malade. « Désolé, je ne devais pas être dans mon état normal. »

Harry le fixa encore quelques secondes, mais Draco semblait refuser de croiser son regard. Il haussa les épaules et attrapa son bol pour le porter à ses lèvres.

« C'est pas grave. » Mentit-il pour le rassurer. La connexion qui les liait à Voldemort était révoltante et il ne comprenait pas ce que Draco pouvait bien chercher en y posant les doigts. Il avait bien une idée, mais il préférait ne pas y penser.

Il dégusta lentement sa soupe, imitant Draco en soufflant légèrement dessus avant de boire. Le silence de la maison était oppressant, la lumière trop forte et les chaises inconfortables, mais il ne s'était pourtant pas sentit autant en sécurité depuis longtemps. Draco se leva pour se resservir et Harry le suivit des yeux. Ses gestes étaient imprécis, désordonnés. Il laissa tomber la louche dans la marmite et faillit laisser le bol lui échapper des mains.

« Est-ce que ça va ? » Demanda doucement Harry avec les sourcils froncés. Draco était d'habitude quelqu'un de très précis, économe en mouvements et n'avait rien de maladroit.

« J'ai juste hâte de prendre la potion, j'ai l'impression de m'être pris un coup de hache dans l'arrière du crâne. » Expliqua-t-il en reprenant la louche. Harry grimaça, compatissant à sa douleur.

« Il faut qu'on aille à Gringotts. » Dit soudainement le Serpentard en remplissant son bol.

« Oui … Il doit y avoir quelque chose là-bas pour que ta tante réagisse comme ça. » Commenta Harry avant de reprendre une gorgée de soupe.

« C'est ce que je me dis aussi. Peut-être même un Horcruxe. » Reprit Draco en revenant s'asseoir. Il posa son bol un peu trop brutalement, ce qui le fit déborder. « Merde. » Jura-t-il entre ses dents. Il sortit la baguette de Dumbledore de sa manche et fit disparaître la petite flaque de soupe qui s'était formée sur la table.

« Je suis désolé pour ta baguette … » Souffla Harry en se souvenant du cri d'agonie de Draco lorsque les Rafleurs avaient volontairement marché dessus.

Draco soupira en levant celle de Dumbledore devant son visage et s'appuya contre le dossier de sa chaise.

« Au moins je peux utiliser celle-ci … » Essaya-t-il de positiver. « Enfin, si ça ne vous dérange pas que je m'en serve. » Ajouta-t-il en jetant un coup d'œil un peu inquiet vers Harry. Celui-ci haussa les épaules.

« Tant qu'on ne sait pas pourquoi _Il_ la veut, autant qu'elle serve à quelque chose … »

« Qui veut quoi ? » Demanda Luna en entrant dans la cuisine derrière Harry, faisant sursauter celui-ci. Il se souvint brutalement de ce qu'elle avait dit à propos de Draco et lui lorsqu'ils survolaient le Wiltshire et il se sentit rougir malgré lui.

« _Tu-Sais-Qui_ , la baguette de Dumbledore. » Résuma Draco en levant les yeux vers la jeune fille qui vint s'asseoir à côté de Harry. Il agita légèrement la main pour lui montrer la baguette.

« Oh, on dirait la baguette du Conte des Trois Frères. » S'exclama Luna.

« Quel conte ? » Demanda Harry avec le front plissé.

Sa migraine s'intensifiait, et cela ne fit qu'empirer à mesure que Luna leur racontait l'histoire des trois frères et de la mort. Draco connaissait déjà ce conte, mais Harry n'en avait jamais entendu parler.

« Tu arrives à t'en servir ? » Demanda curieusement Luna.

« Heu, oui … » Répondit Draco avec hésitation. « Pourquoi ? »

« Si c'est bien la baguette de sureau, » Commença-t-elle à expliquer. « Alors elle ne peut être utilisée correctement que par celui qui a vaincu son ancien propriétaire. »

Harry se massait les tempes. Malgré son mal de tête, il se souvint du moment où ils avaient cherché à extraire la baguette de la tombe de Dumbledore. Il n'avait pas réussi à le faire lui-même, mais la baguette avait bondi dans la main de Draco. Il ouvrit un œil pour le regarder. Le blond lui envoya un regard alarmé puis regarda de nouveau Luna.

« Je n'ai pas vaincu Dumbledore. » Dit-il catégoriquement.

« Tu l'as désarmé. » Lui rappela Harry dans un grognement douloureux.

Draco le regarda avec un mélange de stupéfaction et d'inquiétude, puis étudia la baguette qu'il tenait dans sa main. Si _Voldemort_ recherchait cette baguette, c'était qu'il s'agissait de la plus puissante jamais créée.

* * *

Les potions antidouleur faisaient effet. Harry avait la tête posée contre le moelleux dossier d'un fauteuil du salon, les yeux clos. Autour de lui, Luna, Dean, Hermione et Ron discutaient du meilleur moyen de s'introduire à Gringotts le plus rapidement possible. Draco était tout aussi silencieux que lui, savourant sans doute ces quelques instants sans ressentir la moindre douleur. Il soupira de contentement. Il pouvait comprendre que l'on devienne rapidement accro à ce genre de potions.

« Le meilleur moyen reste le Polynectar. » Disait Hermione malgré sa mauvaise expérience avec la potion.

« Et où est-ce qu'on va trouver du Polynectar ? » Railla Ron.

« On peut demander au Professeur Snape. » Rétorqua Hermione.

« Et l'ingrédient qui provient de la personne en qui on veut se transformer ? Il faut que ce soit les Lestrange, comment pourrait-on récupérer un de leurs cheveux ? » Continua Ron.

« Si un long cheveu brun essaye de vous attaquer … » Soupira Dean qui était assis en tailleur sur le tapis.

« Un long cheveu brun comme ça ? » Demanda Luna.

Le silence se fit. Harry ramena son visage vers ses amis et rouvrit les yeux. La jeune Serdaigle tenait quelque chose entre ses deux doigts levés, et Ron, Hermione et Dean se penchaient légèrement vers elle pour y voir de plus près.

« C'est ça ! C'est un de ses cheveux ! » S'exclama Hermione, ses sourcils se haussant incroyablement.

Draco glissa de son fauteuil pour s'approcher d'eux et approcha son nez pointu du cheveu qui pendait entre les doigts de Luna. Il se recula rapidement avec un air dégoûté.

« C'est bien un des siens… »

Harry pouffa de rire, l'esprit embrumé par la potion. Ils avaient tous l'air ridicule, ainsi assis par terre à s'exclamer autour d'un cheveu. Draco était le pire de tous, à quatre pattes sur le tapis avec son expression rebutée.

Tous les regards se tournèrent vers lui et il cessa très vite de rire. Il se mordit la lèvre inférieure.

« Et heu … Sinon … » Hésita-t-il, prenant enfin la parole. « Ça ne serait pas plus simple que j'y aille avec ma cape d'invisibilité ? » Proposa avec un léger sourire.

« C'est beaucoup trop dangereux. » Refusa catégoriquement Hermione.

« Hors de question que tu y ailles tout seul ! » S'exclama Ron avec une expression ahurie, comme s'il ne pouvait pas croire avoir entendu une telle proposition.

Harry les jaugea pendant quelques secondes avant de tourner les yeux vers Draco, attendant son point de vue. Celui-ci regarda alors Hermione et Ron.

« Ça serait moins dangereux que de se faire passer pour ma tante. Il faut une clé d'identification pour entrer dans le coffre. Les Gobelins en ont un double, mais nous aurons plus de chance de l'obtenir en la volant qu'en la demandant. » Dit-il patiemment.

Hermione croisa les bras alors que Ron fronçait les sourcils.

« Et après ? Comment aller jusqu'au coffre ? » Demanda-t-il avec un soupçon d'ironie comme s'il trouvait le plan inconcevable.

« J'y suis déjà allé, je sais où il se trouve. » Répondit tranquillement Draco.

« C'est ridicule ! » Intervint Hermione. « Vous ne pouvez pas y aller juste à deux, c'est du suicide. Si les Gobelins vous détectent, vous serez submergés. Et qui sait les pièges qui se trouvent à Gringotts ! »

Harry les quitta du regard pour s'intéresser à nouveau au plafond, mordillant sa lèvre inférieure jusqu'à en arracher de la peau. Il était trop sonné par la potion pour vraiment réfléchir, et il n'avait pas envie de se disputer avec ses amis.

« D'accord, demandons du Polynectar à Snape, alors. » Conclut-il en fermant les yeux.

* * *

Assis sur le plancher de sa petite chambre, Harry jeta une chaussette sur son tas de linge sale avant d'attraper un t-shirt pour le renifler. Avec une grimace, il le mit au-dessus de la pile. Il entendit alors sa porte s'ouvrir et il se tourna à moitié pour voir Draco le fixer avec un air calculateur.

« Quoi ? » Demanda-t-il en essayant de hausser les sourcils, ne réussissant qu'à offrir une comique mimique d'agacement. « Vivre sous la tente t'a fait oublier comment frapper aux portes ? »

Draco l'ignora et ferma la porte derrière lui.

« Granger et Weasley te manipulent. » Déclara-t-il sans s'approcher.

Harry voulut répondre mais pouffa de rire à la place. Il était celui qui les entraînait dans des situations cauchemardesques, pas l'inverse !

« Tu as tellement peur qu'ils t'abandonnent que tu les laisses prendre toutes les décisions qui te concernent. Tu les laisses te dicter ce que tu dois faire et ne pas faire et tu obéis, comme si tu avais peur de les décevoir. » Dit-il d'une voix froide avant de se gratter distraitement le nez.

Malgré la brume de la potion, les mots de Draco lui firent mal, et il plissa les yeux dans sa direction.

« Je les approuve parce qu'ils ont raison, pas pour leur faire plaisir. » Fit-il autant pour se défendre que pour contredire les accusations du Serpentard envers ses amis.

« Ils ont tort. Leur plan est dangereux et trop aléatoire. Y aller tous les deux avec ta cape est une bien meilleure idée. » Rétorqua Draco en se frottant une nouvelle fois le nez. Son bandage s'était un peu détendu et tombait sur ses sourcils.

« Et si on se fait détecter ? » Interrogea Harry avec un haussement de sourcils, décroisant les jambes pour se lever en prenant appui sur le plancher.

« Comment pourrait-on être détectés ? Il n'y a pas de sort pour détecter l'invisibilité, et quand bien même il y en aurait un, qui s'amuserait à le lancer n'importe où n'importe quand juste pour être sûr que personne ne se cache ? » Répondit le blond avec agacement.

Harry avait du mal à trouver une faille dans son raisonnement, bien qu'il ait très envie de prouver à Draco qu'il avait tort. Ses amis ne le manipulaient pas, et lorsqu'il n'était pas d'accord avec eux, ils faisaient des compromis pour satisfaire tout le monde. L'heure n'était pas à savoir qui avait raison ou tort, il fallait agir le plus efficacement possible.

Lorsque Draco se gratta à nouveau le nez, Harry l'imita sans s'en rendre compte. Le blond eut un rire ironique en baissant le bras.

« Potter, tu es tellement influençable que j'ai pitié de toi. Tu es une page blanche que les gens remplissent à leur guise. » Dit-il avec un soupir, détournant finalement le regard.

Harry serra les dents et crispa les poings. Une familière colère s'installa dans son crâne, faisant rapidement s'évaporer l'effet anesthésiant qu'avait la potion sur son esprit. Les mots de Dumbledore dans les souvenirs de Snape lui revinrent en tête. Son ancien mentor l'avait manipulé et influencé aussi sûrement et facilement que Draco en se grattant le nez. Il déglutit, sentant la haine de Voldemort s'enrouler tel un serpent autour de son cerveau.

« Tu étais bien influencé par tes parents, toi. » Dit-il sans s'en rendre compte d'une voix qui lui paraissait étrangère.

L'éclair de douleur qui traversa le visage de Draco alors qu'il relevait les yeux vers lui fut très rapidement remplacé par un regard furieux qui lui fit carrer les épaules, comme s'il s'attendait à ce que le Serpentard se jette sur lui.

« Est-ce que je dois insulter les tiens pour que tu te rendes compte de ce que tu viens de dire, Potter ? » Siffla Draco entre ses dents, ses yeux brillants étrécis par la colère.

Celle de Harry fut noyée dans un océan de culpabilité, et il détourna le regard avant de se frotter le visage d'une main.

« Excuse-moi … » Souffla-t-il, sentant ses épaules s'affaisser.

* * *

Draco était trop grand pour la Cape d'Invisibilité, et Harry était terrifié à l'idée que l'on voit leurs pieds si le blond se redressait. Coude à coude, leurs corps enveloppés d'un sortilège d'impassibilité empêchant quiconque d'entendre leurs pas, ils s'étaient postés derrière les pupitres des Gobelins pour observer leurs allées et venues.

Ils restèrent longtemps immobiles, Draco courbant la tête, jusqu'à ce que ce dernier pointe un banquier de sa baguette et murmure le sortilège de _l'Imperium_. Harry observa le Gobelin se déplacer, partagé entre fascination et dégoût, vers l'arrière de Gringotts. Sous l'impulsion du Serpentard, ils le suivirent doucement jusqu'à s'arrêter dans un couloir où ils le virent sortir une clé de sous son col, tel un pendentif, qu'il fit tourner dans la serrure d'un coffre noir.

« La clé du coffre des Lestrange. » Commanda Draco dans un murmure, forçant le Gobelin à tendre le bras vers l'intérieur du coffre, invisible à leurs yeux, jusqu'à y trouver l'objet recherché.

« Ferme le coffre. » Ordonna-t-il ensuite. « Mets la clé sur la console. » Le Gobelin obéit aussitôt en se déplaçant jusqu'à une commode alignée contre un mur du couloir où trônait un vase de fleurs fanées depuis des lustres et le buste effrayant d'un guerrier.

« La clé ! » chuchota Harry avec urgence. « Sous sa chemise. » Rappela-t-il à Draco qui relaya l'ordre avant de renvoyer le Gobelin à son pupitre.

Lorsqu'ils furent seuls dans le couloir, ils se déplacèrent presque comiquement jusqu'à la console pour récupérer la clé, Harry tentant d'accorder ses pas à ceux de Draco. Ils avancèrent ensuite jusqu'à un autre couloir désert où se trouvaient des escaliers qui descendaient jusqu'à la porte menant aux chariots. Ils arrivèrent à l'ouvrir sans faire de bruit et la fermèrent derrière eux. Ils prirent le temps d'examiner les environs, l'immense grotte obscure et les lanternes éclairant faiblement les murs noirs et humides. Puisqu'il n'y avait personne, ils soulevèrent la cape pour pouvoir s'installer plus facilement dans un chariot attendant sur les rails.

« Tu sais comment t'en servir ? » Murmura Harry.

« Aucune idée. Mais ça ne doit pas être si compliqué. » Raisonna Draco en insérant la clé dans la serrure prévue à cet effet sur le rudimentaire tableau de bord métallique. Il resta immobile un instant, observant les instruments devant lui. Une lanterne à l'avant du chariot éclairait son visage d'une telle façon qu'il avait l'air d'un fantôme. Il avait refait son bandage, qui ressemblait à une étrange coiffe entourant son front. Harry était certain que le Draco Malfoy qu'il avait connu à Poudlard aurait gémit d'horreur en voyant son profil tel qu'il le voyait à présent.

Draco tendit soudainement le bras et tira sur un levier. Le chariot fut propulsé en avant et Harry se retrouva collé à l'inconfortable dossier de leur siège, trop surpris et terrifié pour émettre le moindre son. Avec quelques gestes paniqués et après une course folle dans la quasi-obscurité, Draco réussit à réduire la vitesse et Harry cessa d'agripper le dessous du siège comme si sa vie en dépendait. Il jeta un coup d'œil en arrière pour surveiller que personne ne les suivait.

« Tu sais à quel croisement changer de rails ? » Demanda-t-il en regardant vers le visage concentré de Draco.

« La clé se charge des changements. » L'informa-t-il en poussant un peu le levier pour accélérer à nouveau, cette fois-ci de façon plus maîtrisée.

« Comment tu sais tout ça ? » Souffla Harry avec un peu d'amusement en s'appuyant à nouveau au dossier.

« Disons que je suis un habitué des lieux. » Répondit Draco en lui jetant un coup d'œil presque amusé. Harry eut un sourire de coin puis concentra son attention sur les ombres angoissantes que formait la lumière de la lanterne sur les murs irréguliers de la grotte.

* * *

Harry eut un sursaut lorsqu'un nouvel inquiétant ronflement troubla l'irréel silence de la grotte. Draco avait ralenti le chariot jusqu'à l'arrêter à côté de l'imposante porte argentée d'un coffre et attrapait la lanterne alors que Harry descendait sur la plateforme de pierre en regardant autour d'eux. Il n'y avait que la surface luisante et gravée de runes de la porte du coffre. Le reste n'était qu'impénétrable obscurité.

Draco poussa un peu Harry pour avoir la place de sortir du chariot, et, la lanterne à la main, avança vers le coffre d'un pas décidé, les ténèbres se refermant derrière lui. Un autre ronflement brisa le silence. Harry abandonna ses coups d'œil frénétiques pour suivre Draco, le rejoignant à la porte alors que celui-ci mettait la clé dans la petite serrure.

Une rapide succession de cliquetis et de grincements se fit entendre de l'autre côté de l'énorme panneau de métal, et bientôt, une ligne apparu, coupant la porte en deux. Les pans ainsi formés s'écartèrent, laissant un passage suffisant pour qu'ils puissent entrer l'un à la suite de l'autre, ce qu'ils firent après que Draco eut posé la lanterne par terre.

« Lumos. » Prononça Harry. Sa baguette projeta un faisceau en direction d'un amas d'argenterie, en même temps que des chandeliers s'illuminaient sur les murs de pierre noire. La pièce était un capharnaüm d'objets précieux posés parfois en vrac sur des meubles sans doute tout aussi coûteux.

« Ne touche à rien. » Ordonna Draco.

« Je n'y comptais pas. » Souffla Harry avec une once d'énervement.

« Je suis sérieux Harry, la pièce doit être piégée pour la protéger des intrusions. Tu n'imagines pas comme Bellatrix peut être vicieuse. » Reprit Draco sans le regarder, avançant prudemment entre les meubles anciens, serrant sa robe autour de lui pour éviter qu'elle ne frôle les vases et autres coupes d'or.

« J'imagine très bien. » Rétorqua Harry avec un grognement. Il roula sa cape d'invisibilité en boule pour l'empêcher de traîner par terre puis balada la lumière de sa baguette à travers la pièce pour illuminer l'endroit où il posait son regard. Il ne voyait pas grand-chose d'autre qu'un amas flou et brillant sans ses lunettes.

« Je sens quelque chose … » Murmura soudainement Draco après avoir lentement tourné sur lui-même pour observer de loin les objets entreposés. « Je crois. » Hésita-t-il ensuite.

Harry lui jeta un coup d'œil pour voir ses sourcils froncés sous son bandage et son expression vaguement malade. Peut-être ne sentait-il que le Horcruxe dans sa cicatrice, mais il décida tout de même de fermer les yeux et de tenter de se concentrer.

Il fit le tri de la brume, de la peur, de la souffrance, des interrogations, de toutes ces choses qui polluaient son esprit. Il pensa à Hermione et Ron qui devaient être fous d'inquiétude en constatant qu'il n'était plus à Grimmauld. Il pensa à toutes les lettres de Remus qui formaient un tas compact dans le tiroir de sa table de chevet et auxquelles il ne répondait jamais. Il se souvint qu'il avait laissé son linge dans le bac lavomagique. Il revit les souvenirs de Snape, la marque des ténèbres sur le bras de Draco. Il sentit la nuée noire, la peine, la honte, l'envie de vengeance, le doigt de Draco sur sa cicatrice.

Ses oreilles se mirent à siffler, et il ouvrit brutalement les yeux, tournant le visage dans la direction du son.

« Là-bas. » Dit-il en pointant une étagère de sa baguette, même s'il était incapable de discerner ce qui s'y trouvait.

Il sentit Draco approcher derrière lui et tourna légèrement la tête. La lumière de leurs deux baguettes créait des ombres étranges sur son visage sérieux alors qu'il plissait les yeux dans la direction de l'étagère. Il posa la main sur son bras pour le forcer à se décaler et à le laisser passer, puis s'approcha de l'origine du sifflement.

« Les coupes ? » Demanda-t-il, de l'appréhension dans la voix.

Harry le suivit doucement, tentant de discerner plus correctement les objets sur l'étagère. Le son s'intensifia, couvrant le bruit de ses pas, et sa cicatrice se mit doucement à chauffer, une douleur sourde s'installant dans le crâne. Il ferma un instant les yeux avec une grimace avant de les rouvrir difficilement.

« La deuxième à droite. » Dit-il finalement, supportant à peine de regarder la coupe d'or tant la souffrance entre ses yeux devenait forte.

« Sûr ? » Hésita Draco

« Ne me dis pas que tu ne sens rien ! » S'énerva soudainement Harry, une vague de colère irrationnelle s'abattant soudainement sur lui, faisant tourbillonner son esprit dans un maelström de pensées lugubres. Draco, la baguette, Potter qui s'échappe et en plus l'épée de Gryffondor ?! Harry eut un gémissement de douleur et porta sa main à sa cicatrice, sentant la fureur de Voldemort menacer d'écraser les dernières traces de sa raison.

« Excuse-moi Potter, je suis coincé entre deux Horcruxes, j'ai du mal à savoir exactement ce que je ressens ! » Lança Draco avec hargne, avançant tout de même un peu plus vers l'étagère.

« Prends la coupe, qu'on en finisse … » Gémit simplement Harry, essayant de lui donner un peu plus de lumière malgré son bras tremblant et d'ignorer la brûlure des mots de Draco dans son esprit.

Il le vit fouiller dans la poche de sa robe pour en sortir un mouchoir blanc qu'il déplia d'un coup sec de la main avant de s'en servir pour attraper la coupe sans la toucher, levant les talons pour gagner un peu en hauteur.

« C'est bien celle-là … » L'entendit-il souffler avec un mélange de panique et de dégoût.

Lorsqu'il se retourna, Harry avait déjà tendu la main pour prendre la coupe, mais Draco enroula le mouchoir en tissus autour d'elle avant de la plonger dans sa poche malgré son regard interrogateur. Un flash de rage et de douleur le traversa, accompagné de l'image vive de Bellatrix à genoux, le suppliant de la pardonner.

« Harry. » L'interpella Draco, le forçant à rouvrir les yeux qu'il ne se souvenait pas avoir fermé. « Partons d'ici. »

Il remarqua sa propre respiration laborieuse et il renifla puis souffla sous le regard mêlant inquiétude et crainte de Draco. Il hocha lentement la tête et se tourna vers la sortie.

* * *

Remonter jusqu'à la surface à bord du chariot fut plus facile qu'ils ne l'avaient cru. Mais, à nouveau au couvert de la Cape d'Invisibilité, ils furent obligés d'attendre quelques longues minutes de l'autre côté de la porte menant à la banque, de peur qu'un Gobelin voit celle-ci s'ouvrir de façon inexpliquée. Finalement, lorsqu'elle s'ouvrit de l'intérieur, ils virent avec horreur Bellatrix Lestrange sortir sur le quai des chariots, accompagnée de quelques Gobelins à l'air contrarié transportant d'étranges objets en métal. Son visage était livide malgré la couleur ambrée des lanternes et son corps était aussi raide que celui de Harry après un Doloris.

Ils retinrent leur souffle.

« Nous ne sommes pas prêts au déménagement Madame Lestrange, le coffre contient encore des objets appartenant à son ancien propriétaire. » Grinça un des Gobelins qui la suivait.

« Et vous pensez que ça m'intéresse ? » Siffla Bellatrix avant de se retourner brutalement vers lui. Elle pencha le buste, mais le Gobelin dut tout de même lever la tête vers elle. « Le prochain à gémir aura une place toute désignée dans ma galerie de chasse. » Dit-elle d'une voix dangereuse. Harry sentit Draco frémir à côté de lui. Il put voir le banquier déglutir. « Suis-je claire ? » Demanda-t-elle en se redressant, adoptant un curieux ton léger.

« Très claire, Madame Lestrange. » Répondit le Gobelin. Bellatrix leva le menton dans une posture impérieuse puis tourna sur ses talons pour reprendre sa route vers les chariots. Sous l'impulsion de Draco, Harry suivit le mouvement vers la porte qui se refermait doucement.

« Et j'espère que vous ne m'avez pas menti quant au dragon. » L'entendirent-elle ajouter. « Si un autre objet venait à disparaître de mon coffre … »

La fin de sa phrase fut coupée par la fermeture de la porte dans le dos de Draco et Harry. Ce dernier entendait son cœur battre dans ses tempes, couvrant le sifflement provenant de la coupe. Ils restèrent immobiles un instant, tentant de reprendre le contrôle de leurs émotions, avant de poursuivre leur route vers l'extérieur de Gringotts.

A peine sortis de la banque, ils transplanèrent sur le perron de la Maison des Black. La rage de Voldemort avait quitté le crâne de Harry, mais il se sentait toujours très affaibli. Draco se dégagea de la Cape d'Invisibilité dans de grands gestes paniqués puis ouvrit prestement la porte pour rentrer dans la maison, Harry sur ses talons. La porte se referma derrière lui alors qu'il roulait la Cape en boule.

Il entendit les pas pressés de Draco dans le couloir, le sifflement s'éloignant alors que le porteur de la coupe d'or disparaissait dans la cuisine. Harry renifla puis frotta sa cicatrice avec fatigue.

« Malfoy ?! » Fit la voix de Ron un peu plus loin.

« Où est Harry ?! » S'écria Hermione d'une voix stridente.

« Je suis là … » Dit-il d'une voix lasse, mais sans doute pas assez fort pour qu'ils l'entendent. Une chaise grinça contre le carrelage de la cuisine et Harry souffla pour se préparer à la tornade. Il n'avait absolument pas hâte de vivre la dispute qui allait suivre ni d'écouter leurs remontrances. Il avait besoin d'un bain, d'une nouvelle potion antidouleur et de se cacher dans son lit.

« Je vais bien Hermione. » Prononça-t-il avec une once d'agacement en voyant sa meilleure amie débouler dans sa direction.

« Où est-ce que vous étiez ?! As-tu une seule idée de la peur que tu nous as faite ?! » Cria-t-elle, couvrant la tirade énervée de Ron contre Draco. Harry fixa son visage furieux, la culpabilité rongeant un peu de son irritation. Il ouvrit la bouche pour s'excuser mais le crac d'une apparition derrière la porte le fit violemment sursauter. Il s'écarta de la porte juste à temps pour qu'elle ne s'ouvre pas sur lui et Snape entra dans la maison. Son air presque paniqué disparut lorsque leurs regards se croisèrent et ses traits reprirent leur habituelle expression sombre.

« Potter. » Grogna-t-il.

« Vous avez alerté la terre entière parce qu'on s'est absenté une heure ?! » S'exclama soudainement Harry en se tournant vers Hermione, comprenant la raison de la venue de leur professeur. Il crispa les poings dans sa Cape d'Invisibilité.

« Qu'est-ce que nous étions sensés faire ?! Attendre d'apprendre que tu as été tué ?! » Rétorqua-t-elle avec hargne alors que Snape refermait la porte. L'entrée devint trop exiguë pour Harry qui passa à côté d'elle pour longer le couloir. Draco passa sa tête dans l'encadrement de la porte de la cuisine et il lui offrit un sourire ironique.

« Donne-moi la coupe. » Ordonna Harry qui n'était pas d'humeur pour son humour, quand bien même il était rassurant de le voir s'amuser de la situation. Le Serpentard leva les yeux au ciel mais plongea la main dans sa poche pour sortir l'objet emballé. Harry le lui prit des mains et le posa presque violemment sur la table de la cuisine, empêchant Ron de s'élancer dans la tirade qui n'allait pas manquer de sortir de sa bouche ouverte.

« Un horcruxe. » Dit-il froidement. « Joyeux Noël. »

* * *

Calmer son cœur et retrouver ses propres émotions prit cette fois-ci plus de temps. L'eau de son bain refroidissait doucement, et Harry dut retourner à la surface pour attraper sa baguette et la réchauffer. Il la posa sur le bord du bac et entreprit de se laver les cheveux malgré ses bras fébriles. Il ne voulait pas se disputer avec ses amis, il ne voulait pas s'énerver contre Draco, il n'en avait ni le temps ni l'envie. Ils se rapprochaient du but, il n'y avait plus que deux Horcruxes à trouver et il était persuadé que le serpent de _Voldemort_ en était un.

Harry avançait de plus en plus vite vers sa propre mort et il était terrifié. Terrifié et révolté à l'idée de devoir tout perdre, son présent et son avenir, à cause d'une stupide prophétie et d'un psychopathe. Il n'avait aucune idée de la façon dont il allait devoir s'y prendre. Tout ce qu'il pouvait faire, c'était s'empêcher de marcher à reculons, lutter contre cette envie quasi-irrépressible de s'enfuir, de se cacher, de tout lâcher et de tout oublier. Mais _Voldemort_ le traquerait toute sa vie, détruisant tout sur son passage jusqu'à ce qu'il le retrouve. Et Harry ne se pardonnerait jamais d'avoir abandonné.

Il laissa ses mains retomber dans l'eau, observant la mousse flotter à la surface avant de se laisser lentement tomber en arrière pour s'immerger. Les sons s'étouffèrent et le monde disparut, dissout dans la chaleur de l'eau. Soufflant doucement par le nez, Harry écouta son cœur battre en rythme avec les gouttes qui s'écoulaient rapidement du robinet mal fermé.

Lorsqu'il pensait à toute la souffrance que _Voldemort_ avait causé, tous ces morts et toutes ces horreurs, ces vies gâchées … La sienne comme celle de Neville, de Draco, de Sirius, de Snape et tant d'autres … Quelle ironie que le Garçon-qui-a-survécu doive mourir pour tout arrêter.

Harry ouvrit brutalement les yeux dans l'eau, portant vivement sa main à sa cicatrice. L'éclair de rage qui le foudroya était d'une telle violence qu'il ouvrit la bouche pour attraper de l'air. L'eau s'infiltra dans ses poumons aussi facilement que la forme ignoble et obscure de Voldemort s'emparant de son esprit et de son corps, la douleur surpassant celle qui montait de sa nuque à son crâne parce qu'il respirait de l'eau. Un instinct de survie le força à retourner à la surface, s'agrippant aux bords de la baignoire pour se soulever, et il toussa à travers les flashs, à travers la haine, à travers les promesses de destruction et de souffrance.

Il n'entendit pas la porte s'ouvrir mais sentit les mains froides sur ses bras. Il n'arrivait pas à respirer, son corps était pris de haut-le-cœurs tant il toussait. Il tendit les mains à l'aveuglette, attrapant les vêtements de la personne qui hurlait des choses incompréhensibles, luttant de toutes ses forces contre l'influence de Voldemort, cette brûlure glaciale, ce relent de haine et de folie qui s'insinuait dans ses oreilles, son nez, noyant son esprit dans un tourbillon obscure qui le faisait suffoquer.

Ses poumons se dégagèrent brutalement et il prit de puissantes goulées d'air en levant la tête, la gorge en feu et le corps pris de violents tremblements. Il ouvrit grand les yeux, entendant enfin sa propre respiration parmi les cris de rage de Voldemort.

Hermione et Draco se tenaient devant lui, accroupis sur le tapis devant la baignoire. Debout derrière eux, Ron le fixait avec panique. Il sentit de l'eau couler de son nez. Il arrivait à voir son propre reflet dans les yeux de Draco.

Harry lâcha sa robe. Un nuage sombre passa sur sa conscience, mais il put voir avec horreur sa propre main agripper brutalement le cou de Draco. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent de terreur, ses mains s'attachèrent à son avant-bras pour tenter de le repousser, mais Harry sentit ses doigts se serrer sur sa gorge. Il voulut lui hurler qu'il ne voulait pas, que ce n'était pas lui, mais tout ce qui sortit de sa bouche fut un râle glacial.

« _Tu me le payeras, Draco._ » S'entendit-t-il dire d'une voix rauque.


	6. Partie Six

Des voix le réveillèrent. A travers la brume, il reconnut celle de Luna qui babillait à propos d'Helga Poufsouffle. Son corps était lourd et douloureux et son esprit semblait à des kilomètres de la discussion qui avait lieu à côté de lui. Il lutta pour rassembler les rubans de sa conscience, les souvenirs affluant alors qu'il les ramenait vers lui. Il serra les dents, son estomac se soulevant alors qu'il voyait à nouveau la terreur dans les yeux de Draco se transformer en une rage pure et blanche et ses lèvres bleuir alors qu'il tentait de parler.

_« C'est toi qui va me le payer. »_

« Tout ce qu'il reste, c'est sans doute un objet appartenant à Rowena Serdaigle ! » S'extasia Luna alors qu'Harry ouvrait un œil, tentant d'échapper à la culpabilité et à la peur qui se mettaient à marteler son cœur.

« Harry. » Fit la voix grave de Ron. L'interpellé ouvrit l'autre œil, tentant de forcer sa vision à s'éclaircir pour regarder son meilleur ami. Il n'était qu'une tache rousse au bout de son lit, mais à mesure qu'il en faisait le tour pour s'approcher, Harry put discerner ses traits inquiets.

« Qui est là ? » Demanda Luna en suivant Ron, penchant son visage amusé vers lui. « Harry ou le Grand Méchant Loup ? » Sourit-elle, ses lourds cheveux blonds glissant de son épaule pour tomber sur la couverture.

Il réussit à sourire malgré la tristesse et sortit une main de sous sa couette pour se frotter les yeux.

« Harry. » Répondit-il doucement. « Est-ce que Draco va bien ? » Demanda-t-il rapidement malgré sa voix rauque, l'inquiétude surpassant sa peur d'entendre une réponse négative.

Ron s'assit au bord du lit alors que Luna s'agenouillait sur le parquet pour poser sa tête sur le matelas, le fixant avec amusement.

« Ça va. » Répondit Ron. « Sans doute un peu secoué. On ne s'est pas trop parlé. » Avoua-t-il avec un haussement d'épaules.

« C'est sûrement parce qu'il a un peu de mal à le faire. » Intervint Luna en portant une main à sa gorge, mimant quelqu'un en train de se faire étrangler.

« Luna. » Grogna Ron en lui jetant un regard noir. « Qu'est-ce que j'ai dit à propos de ton humour ? »

La jeune fille rit légèrement puis se redressa en s'aidant du matelas. Harry n'avait pas la force de bouger, il n'était pas certain de pouvoir affronter les autres pour le moment, et encore moins Draco.

« Désolé si tu as mal à la tête. » Fit soudainement Ron. « Tu t'es cogné au mur quand je t'ai stupéfixé. » Ajouta-t-il avec un air embarrassé.

« Tu as bien fait. » Le rassura Harry en tentant d'esquisser un sourire. « J'ai dormi combien de temps ? » Demanda-t-il ensuite.

Ron eut une moue pensive avant de répondre.

« Une dizaine d'heures. Il ne doit pas être loin de neuf heures. »

Harry remit sa main sous la couverture et soupira en se permettant de fermer les yeux. « _Il_ a sans doute découvert que nous avions volé le Horcruxe. »

« C'est ce que Malfoy nous a dit. » L'informa Ron. « Harry … » Soupira-t-il ensuite. « Tu avais raison pour Gringotts, mais s'il-te-plaît, ne disparais plus sans rien dire … »

« Quand je vous dis quelque chose, vous tentez toujours de m'en empêcher. » Souffla Harry avec fatigue sans rouvrir les yeux.

« Parce qu'on s'inquiète pour toi … » Expliqua doucement Ron, comme s'il craignait de le mettre en colère. Harry réalisa avec choc que son meilleur ami devait avoir peur de lui, peur qu'il soit à nouveau possédé et qu'il l'attaque. Si Luna et lui était dans sa chambre à son réveil, c'était pour le surveiller, pas pour sa santé mais pour leur propre protection. Il serra encore une fois les dents et se tourna sur le côté, dos à Ron, pour que celui-ci ne voie pas la grimace d'angoisse et de souffrance qui déformait son visage.

« Dis à Draco que je suis désolé. Je vais dormir encore un peu. » Dit-il entre ses dents, tentant de contenir le sanglot qui étreignait sa gorge.

« Tu le lui diras toi-même, Luna part le chercher. » Répondit Ron avec gêne alors que la porte de sa chambre s'ouvrait puis se refermait.

« Pour quoi faire ?! » Demanda Harry avec surprise, se tournant brusquement vers son meilleur ami. Son mouvement de recul lui fit tout aussi mal que la terreur dans les yeux de Draco.

Ron pinça les lèvres et se réinstalla correctement dans le lit. Il toussota, comme s'il prenait le temps de chercher les bons mots. Harry se redressa jusqu'à s'asseoir.

« Heu … S' _Il_ est capable de te posséder, alors _il_ est aussi capable de nous voir et de nous entendre. On ne peut pas prendre ce risque, il faut que tu reprennes l'Occlumancie. »

Horrifié, Harry ouvrit grands les yeux et légèrement la bouche. Il était tout à fait conscient que Ron avait raison et qu'il était primordial qu'il soit capable de fermer son esprit aux intrusions magiques, mais il était hors de question de continuer son apprentissage avec Draco. Il avait déjà vu trop de choses dans l'esprit de Snape lorsque celui-ci avait tenté de lui enseigner l'Occlumancie, il ne voulait pas prendre le risque qu'une telle chose arrive avec Draco.

« Hors de question. » Dit-il catégoriquement.

« Harry, tu n'as pas le choix. » Répondit gravement Ron en se levant. « Tu es un danger pour nous si tu n'arrives pas à fermer ton esprit. » Ajouta-t-il avec angoisse.

Ces mots tracèrent une ligne au fer rouge sur son cœur. Harry fut d'abord trop choqué pour émettre un son, mais bientôt une terrible colère, la sienne, envahit son esprit jusqu'à assombrir sa vision.

« Arrête d'utiliser le chantage affectif sur moi ! » Cria-t-il dans la direction de Ron qui recula d'un pas avec choc. « Tu sais que je préférerais mourir que de vous faire du mal ! » Continua-t-il avec hargne, les mots de la veille de Draco tournoyant dans son esprit. Manipulation, influence, tout ce qu'il refusait de croire mais qu'il savait pertinemment être vrai. Il laissait au monde le pouvoir de dicter sa vie, satisfait par l'illusion de maîtriser le cours des choses mais se cognant aux barrières érigées par ceux qui avaient déjà tout prévu.

« Tu as failli tuer Malfoy, Harry … » Dit doucement Ron. « Et je sais que ce n'était pas toi, mais pense à ce qui aurait pu arriver si Hermione et moi n'avions pas été là aussi. »

Harry ferma les yeux en remontant les genoux sous la couverture, refusant d'imaginer une telle situation. Mais il pouvait encore sentir la peau chaude sous sa main humide, la pulsation rapide d'une artère sous son pouce, la tension dans les musques sous sa paume. Il cacha son visage dans ses bras croisés sur ses genoux, tentant de garder le contrôle sur ses émotions. Il ne pouvait pas faiblir, il ne pouvait pas laisser la moindre place à l'esprit de Voldemort dans le sien. Il ne pouvait pas prendre le risque de les blesser, il le savait.

La porte s'ouvrit et il refusa de lever la tête. Les pas de Draco sur le parquet déchirèrent le silence.

* * *

Harry ne pouvait se concentrer sur rien d'autre que sur les marques bleues sur son cou. La forme de son pouce était particulièrement prononcée, barrant le passage d'une artère d'un trait violacé. L'endroit où il avait tenté d'écraser sa gorge n'était que légèrement rouge, mais Harry se souvenait encore de la sensation de sa déglutition frénétique sous sa main. Il en était malade.

Fermer son esprit lui était impossible malgré sa terreur de lui laisser voir ses cauchemars et ses souvenirs, de le laisser explorer à loisir le livre obscur qu'il était. Encore maintenant, il sentait la vibration de la colère de Voldemort, la lente pulsation sourde de sa démence, comme une maladie s'infiltrant peu à peu en lui.

« Ça serait plus facile si tu fermais les yeux. » Commenta Draco sans détourner le regard, ses yeux attrapant la lumière du feu de cheminée. Il pouvait y voir le reflet de Ron, assis par terre avec les autres, jouant silencieusement aux échecs avec Dean. A côté d'eux, Luna et Hermione lisaient, cette dernière concentrée sur un épais volume de médecine magique qu'ils avaient trouvé dans la maison.

Harry ferma les yeux, sentant une once de gêne émerger d'entre les épaisses volutes obscures de son angoisse avant de disparaître à nouveau. Il lui fallait maîtriser ce monstre d'émotions qui l'habitait, le faire taire, l'enfouir au plus profond de son être pour ne rien laisser apparaître. Mais bien souvent, il trouvait son corps trop petit pour l'avalanche de sentiments contradictoires qu'il cultivait. Comment cacher quelque chose d'aussi énorme alors que la bête ne demande qu'à sortir ?

« Imagine des murs, une forteresse qui empêcherait quiconque d'entrer. » Fit la voix de Draco assis devant lui. Harry contint un rire désabusé. Il crispa le poing autour de sa baguette, les deux bras alignés sur les accoudoirs de son fauteuil, et imposa l'image d'un barrage autour de son esprit. Il sentit son front se plisser, ses lèvres se pincer, tout son corps se tendre dans son effort de concentration. Les murs grimpèrent dans son crâne, compressant son esprit dans un étau de pierre. Il pouvait sentir ses émotions se cogner à la forteresse, serpenter le long de la muraille à la recherche d'une faille. Il rentra légèrement la tête dans les épaules.

« Legilimens. » Prononça alors Draco avec le calme impassible de Snape, détachant chaque syllabe comme pour laisser à Harry le temps de se préparer. Mais le choc fut immédiat. Une force se jeta contre les remparts, le faisant grimacer de surprise et d'inconfort. Il ne devait penser à rien d'autre que les murs, mais sentir la magie de Draco dans son esprit lui rappelait tout ce dont il ne voulait pas se souvenir. Ses cauchemars, les fantômes de ce salon, la mémoire de Snape. Des hurlements, l'horreur et la peur.

Tenter de garder ses pensées sous contrôle lui fit oublier la forteresse les gardant, et il sentit avec terreur l'esprit et la magie de Draco se précipiter à l'intérieur de son crâne, comme si un appel d'air les avait aspiré. Et alors, Harry perdit tout contrôle.

Un tourbillon obscur s'empara de sa tête, un maelström de pensées et d'émotions indistinctes, terribles, qui firent s'effondrer les derniers remparts dans une vibration magique, le faisant trembler de tout son être.

« _Résiste_. » Commanda Draco dans son esprit, sa voix étouffée au milieu de la tempête. Harry lutta pour contenir son âme, l'empêcher de sortir et de se mêler à cette présence étrangère qui tournait les pages de sa mémoire à toute vitesse.

« _Ne regarde pas !_ » Cria-t-il de toutes ses forces, sentant alors un vacillement dans la magie de Draco. Celui-ci rassembla alors les pans de sa conscience, la tempête s'enroulant autour d'elle-même comme un ouragan, perdant en taille et en agressivité à mesure que d'interminables secondes s'écoulaient.

« _Respire_. » Ordonna encore Draco.

Harry souffla dans un tremblement, étrangement conscient de sa main gauche qui agrippait l'accoudoir de toutes ses forces. Il se força à respirer profondément, lentement, et se concentra à nouveau.

L'esprit de Draco trônait au milieu de son crâne, immobile et pourtant sans cesse en mouvement, comme une nuée d'insectes, un nuage sombre en forme de silhouette qui se tenait éloignée du tourbillon de pensées et d'émotions de Harry, enveloppée d'un manteau de ténèbres.

Une fascination morbide s'empara de lui. A la place de Draco, il aurait fait n'importe quoi pour ne pas s'approcher de l'horreur qui régnait dans son esprit. Mais celui-ci se tenait là, d'apparence imperturbable, dans la maison chaotique d'un lambeau de l'âme corrompue qui avait détruit sa vie. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'observer sa forme floue, indescriptible, cet amas d'émotions illisibles qui formaient Draco. Il pouvait sentir son regard sur lui, sa retenue, comme s'il s'empêchait de tendre un bras fantomatique vers les pensées de Harry. A la place, il s'avança vers lui, resserrant le maelström autour sa silhouette sombre qui lui parut soudainement frêle. Il y eut une hésitation, un instant de flottement et de peur qui s'évapora lorsque l'esprit de Harry toucha celui de Draco, et tout explosa.

Le sifflement des Horcruxes satura ses tympans, l'obscurité derrière ses paupières devint un écran blanc aveuglant, et il frémit de dégoût et d'horreur lorsqu'une main glaciale se referma sur une partie de son esprit, l'emprisonnant dans un étau. Tout le corps de Harry se révolta, ses muscles se tendirent et il enfonça ses pieds dans le tapis en crispant les poings, luttant de toutes ses forces et de toute sa volonté pour faire partir Draco.

Une vague de magie le traversa de part en part, glissant jusqu'à ses pieds pour s'étendre telle une onde de choc sur le parquet du salon. Harry entendit ses amis s'exclamer, loin, très loin de l'endroit où son esprit se trouvait. Lorsqu'il put recentrer son attention sur ce qui se passait en lui, il vit à travers la tempête la forme obscure de Draco qui fermait le poing sur une partie de lui, le bras levé, luttant de toutes ses forces pour résister à l'ouragan.

« _C'est lui ! Harry ! Calme-toi !_ » Hurla sa voix suppliante, son visage sortant du nuage noir, son regard terrifié et furieux faisant redoubler la panique de Harry qui sentit son corps se débattre. Il tenait le Horcruxe, il le tenait contre son esprit, cette simple idée était tellement révoltante que Harry sentit son âme se soulever, tenter de balayer les présences étrangères hors de lui malgré les cris de protestation de Draco qui se cramponnait.

Il y avait des mains sur lui, on le secouait, mais ses oreilles n'enregistraient plus rien d'autre que le sifflement dans son crâne, le vent qui labourait le visage spirituel de Draco, les voix, les cris qui accompagnaient les flashs de ses souvenirs qui s'imposaient à son esprit.

« _HARRY ! ARRETE !_ » Tenta encore Draco, sa propre conscience s'étiolant, s'envolant et se déchirant comme les longs pans d'une cape dans le typhon des souvenirs de Harry. Ses hurlements furent sans effet, ne servant qu'à alimenter ses cauchemars qui hurlèrent en retour au visage de Draco.

Puis soudain, après de longues secondes de carnage, un son attira l'attention de Harry. Les notes lourdes et lentes d'un piano, comme des pas fatigués, le battement tranquille d'un cœur. La musique s'imposa peu à peu, gagnant en force et en mélodie, s'élevant au-dessus de la tempête avec une détermination invraisemblable, laissant derrière lui un violon lancinant qui fut avalé, dévoré par l'ouragan. Les mains sur lui s'éloignèrent, seule resta celle qui tenait son avant-bras droit, tellement serrée qu'il pouvait presque ressentir une douleur physique.

Le piano s'envola, sans joie ni fierté, les notes basses prenant de la vitesse jusqu'à atteindre un rythme que Harry ne pouvait plus ignorer. C'était une berceuse, douce et apaisante, tragique mais transportant un message.

« _Tiens bon. Concentre-toi sur la musique_. » Demanda doucement la voix de Draco, sa forme auparavant invisible sortant du maelström, tenant dans son poing une masse obscure se débattant et sifflant. Un flash de douleur éblouit Harry, mais le piano s'intensifia, le forçant à écouter, à attendre avec angoisse la fin du morceau.

Harry observa avec fascination et terreur la main blanche et glacée de Draco. Le nuage obscur qui entourait son corps s'étiola, poussé vers l'avant, s'enroulant inexorablement autour du Horcruxe, couvrant ses cris, réduisant peu à peu au silence ses sifflements. Il vit Draco tendre l'autre main, appelant les souvenirs de Harry qui tenta de lutter, sans succès. Il revit Voldemort au Ministère, Sirius disparaissant dans le voile, Snape s'éloigner avec Draco à travers le parc de Poudlard, le corps de Dumbledore, le baiser de Ginny, le placard sous l'escalier, les barreaux à sa fenêtre, le Poudlard-Express, la forme livide et tremblante de Draco dans le salon, Ron sous l'effet du Doloris, le bras ensanglanté d'Hermione. Le piano tourbillonnait.

Dans des gestes lents et douloureux, Draco força les souvenirs à encercler le Horcruxe, formant une masse ténébreuse, dangereuse, mais moins malsaine que ce bout d'âme à présent prisonnier. Le piano joua ses dernières notes.

L'esprit de Draco s'évapora et Harry se sentit soudainement très vide.

* * *

Sortir de son propre esprit s'avéra difficile. Il baignait dans l'obscurité, l'écho de la musique battant en rythme avec son cœur. Plus personne ne le touchait. Il n'était pas certain de sentir son corps. Mais la voix douce d'Hermione le guida peu à peu jusqu'à la conscience. Sa cage thoracique lui paraissait très étroite et il inspira brutalement, remplissant ses poumons brûlants. Ses membres gelés se mirent à trembler et il sentit presque aussitôt quelque chose le recouvrir. La couverture sentait la poussière et le feu de bois. Son poids sur lui était un agréable rappel à la réalité.

Harry ouvrit lentement les yeux. La première chose qu'il vit fut le regard inquiet de sa meilleure amie qui était accroupie devant lui. Ron était debout à côté d'elle.

« Harry, ça va ? » Demanda celui-ci.

Il ouvrit la bouche mais, incapable d'émettre un son, la referma en même temps que ses yeux. Il était douloureusement conscient du moindre son, du moindre mouvement d'air, comme si l'expérience avait exacerbé ses sens. Il était incroyablement fatigué, ses yeux brûlaient et une douleur sourde montait dans son avant-bras.

« Ça va. » Croassa-t-il finalement. « J'ai juste l'impression de m'être fait marcher dessus par un troupeau d'hippogriffes. »

« Je ne suis pas si lourd. » Commenta la voix traînante de Draco, forçant Harry à ouvrir un œil pour le regarder. Son air malade faisait ressortir ses cernes violets et les hématomes sur son cou, mais son regard avait un éclat étrange.

« Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? » Demanda Dean de l'autre côté de Ron.

« C'était juste un petit exercice. » Répondit Draco que Harry ne quittait pas des yeux. « Très concluant, je dois dire. »

Ce ne fut que lorsqu'il vit son petit sourire que Harry comprit ce qu'il trouvait étrange dans son regard. Il était victorieux.

* * *

Harry monta lentement les escaliers, échappant à Hermione qui avait passé un long moment à lui expliquer les diverses façons d'améliorer sa vue. Elle semblait persuadée d'être capable de modifier la courbure de sa cornée grâce à un sort parfaitement inoffensif. Malgré son assurance, Harry n'avait pas tellement envie qu'on lui mette une baguette dans l'œil.

Ses muscles endoloris protestaient à chaque marche qu'il grimpait, et la rampe d'escalier grinçait follement sous le poids qu'il y mettait en s'y appuyant. Il pouvait malgré tout entendre le bruit de l'eau coulant dans la salle de bain. Draco se trouvait à l'intérieur depuis plus d'une demi-heure et Harry était bien décidé à l'intercepter lorsqu'il en sortirait.

Il avait été incapable de trouver un moment où lui parler pendant toute la journée. La maison lui paraissait surpeuplée, bruyante. Ollivander avait quitté l'ordre pour se cacher, mais Luna et Dean n'avaient fait que contacter leur famille pour les assurer de leur bien-être, décidant de continuer la lutte avec eux. Il allait bientôt être temps de retourner à Poudlard pour trouver l'objet appartenant à Rowena Serdaigle. Mais avant cela, il leur fallait détruire la coupe d'Helga Poufsouffle.

Harry atteint le haut des marches avec la sensation d'être un vieillard, et s'apprêtait à se laisser glisser le long du mur à la tapisserie jaunie en attendant Draco lorsque celui-ci ouvrit la porte de la salle de bain, dardant son regard à la couleur froide sur lui. Il portait à nouveau sa seule robe au-dessus de ses vêtements, le couvrant de noir jusqu'aux pieds, et ses cheveux étaient plaqués en arrière par l'humidité.

« Il faut qu'on parle. » Fit sérieusement Harry, toujours accroché à la rampe.

Draco l'étudia un instant avant de hocher la tête, puis s'éloigna le long du couloir, le parquet grinçant sous ses pas. La voix de Dean porta jusqu'à eux, s'exclamant à propos de l'improbable chance de Luna alors qu'ils jouaient aux cartes avec Ron. Harry leur envia leur insouciance. Il était trop préoccupé par la chose enveloppée d'ombre dans son crâne pour réussir à se concentrer sur un jeu.

« Qu'est-ce que tu as fait ? » Chuchota-t-il en suivant Draco qui ouvrait la porte du petit salon du premier étage. La pièce sentait l'humidité à cause d'une gouttière bouchée de ce côté de la maison. Les pluies d'automne s'étaient infiltrées dans les murs et avaient décollé la tapisserie, épargnant néanmoins l'arbre généalogique des Black.

Draco s'en approcha, attendant sans doute que Harry entre dans la pièce pour lui répondre.

« J'ai essayé d'isoler le Horcruxe du reste de ton esprit. » Expliqua-t-il finalement à voix basse sans se retourner. Harry put voir son profil grimacer légèrement en lisant des noms sur la tapisserie.

« Est-ce que tu penses que ça suffit ? » Demanda-t-il alors.

Draco haussa les épaules et tourna la tête vers lui. Son expression était maussade, à des lieux de son sourire de la matinée.

« Je pense qu'il va falloir le tester en détruisant la coupe. » Dit-il en plongeant les mains dans les poches de sa robe, se tournant complètement vers lui. Harry plissa les yeux en détournant le regard, cherchant dans son esprit la trace de ce qu'avait fait Draco. Il ne ressentait rien.

« Je l'ai emprisonné dans tes souvenirs les plus puissants. Si ça ne fonctionne pas, je n'ai aucune idée de ce qu'on peut faire d'autre pour _l_ 'empêcher de t'influencer. » Ajouta Draco d'une voix morne.

« Comment ça ? Et l'Occlumancie ? » S'étonna Harry en le regardant à nouveau, haussant les sourcils.

Draco souffla par le nez puis lui offrit un regard ironique.

« Tu n'es pas fait pour l'Occlumancie. Ton esprit est trop désorganisé et chaotique pour que tu puisses contenir quoi que ce soit. »

Harry plissa légèrement les yeux, mais il ne se sentait même pas insulté. Il était trop déconcentré par la main de Draco qui touchait distraitement son cou avec une brève grimace.

« Comment est-ce que tu fais ? » Souffla-t-il. Il ne comprenait pas comment Draco pouvait contenir son esprit, cacher ses pensées aux yeux même de son père. Harry savait qu'à sa place, il serait une masse inutile, un poids désespéré caché dans un coin.

Draco se tourna à nouveau vers la tapisserie. Il semblait partagé entre l'envie de la toucher et celle de la détruire.

« Il vaut mieux savoir cacher ce qu'on pense, dans cette famille. » Répondit-t-il doucement. « C'est un peu comme … La magie, ou faire de la musique. Lorsqu'on commence jeune, ça devient presque une seconde nature. »

Harry s'approcha lui-aussi de la tapisserie, restant à distance des branches Lestrange et Malfoy, ses yeux glissant sur l'endroit où s'était trouvé le nom de son parrain. Il avait compris le message. Draco avait sans doute voulu le minimiser, mais il était pourtant clair que l'Occlumancie était aussi vitale pour lui que de respirer.

Son nez était légèrement bouché, sa propre respiration était difficile. Il tendit le doigt vers une zone brûlée devant Draco.

« Il y a Andromeda, ici. »

« Oui, je sais. » L'informa Draco. « Mariée avec Theodore Tonks, mère de Nymphadora. »

« Si tu la croises, ne l'appelle pas Nymphadora. » Réussit à sourire Harry. « Remus et elle vont avoir un fils. Ça sera ton petit cousin. »

Draco lui jeta un coup d'œil, mais Harry refusa de rencontrer son regard. Il n'était pas certain de ce qui le poussait à lui montrer que toute sa famille n'était pas malfaisante, ne cherchait pas à se servir de lui quitte à le détruire. Il savait juste que Draco avait grandi avec l'intime conviction que rien n'était plus important que sa lignée, et que ces derniers mois avaient sans aucun doute brisé ses certitudes.

« Tu n'as pas utilisé que mes souvenirs pour isoler le Horcruxe. » Fit-il soudainement remarquer, se souvenant du nuage d'ombre qui entourait Draco s'étioler en s'enroulant autour de l'âme de Voldemort.

Il l'entendit soupirer puis le vit du coin de l'œil se détourner de la tapisserie et s'éloigner légèrement.

« Je me suis dit que le mettre en contact direct avec ton propre esprit ne changerait rien à la situation. » Expliqua-t-il alors que Harry se tournait vers lui, ne voyant que son dos droit et l'arrière de sa tête. Sa blessure avait disparu, ou du moins était-elle cachée par ses cheveux humides. « Je lui ai laissé quelques petites choses inutiles pour faire écran. »

« Du style ? » Demanda Harry.

Draco haussa les épaules.

« Je ne sais plus trop. Elles sont à toi maintenant. »

Il y avait quelque chose d'à la fois dérangeant et rassurant à l'idée d'avoir un morceau de l'esprit de Draco à l'intérieur de son crâne, une fine couche de ses pensées le protégeant de l'influence de Voldemort. Peut-être pouvait-il alors user d'un peu de sa force. Jusqu'à ce que vienne le moment où il devrait mourir.

« Merci Draco … »

* * *

Harry savait que Draco ne faisait pas ça pour lui. Il agissait par besoin de vengeance, par pure volonté d'éliminer Voldemort, par envie de mettre fin à ses cauchemars. C'était d'autant plus flagrant à présent qu'il se tenait devant la coupe de Helga Poufsouffle, l'épée de Gryffondor à la main, fixant le Horcruxe avec un mélange de dégoût et de satisfaction à l'idée de le détruire.

Il tourna le regard vers Harry, le menton haut, le dos droit, tout son corps irradiant de détermination. Harry hocha doucement la tête pour lui montrer qu'il était prêt. Il se tenait le plus éloigné possible de la coupe et de la personne qui allait la détruire, sans baguette, au cas où l'opération de Draco dans son esprit n'avait pas fonctionné. Ron, Hermione, Dean et Luna se tenaient debout devant lui, la baguette à la main, prêts à intervenir s'il le fallait.

Serrant les dents, il fixa Draco alors que celui-ci levait doucement l'épée devant lui, un pied en arrière en guise d'appui. Il le vit prendre une lente inspiration, ses bras se soulevant encore un peu jusqu'à ce que l'épée s'aligne parfaitement avec la coupe. Le corps de Harry se tendit, anticipant le choc.

Comme si le Horcruxe se sentait en danger, son sifflement s'intensifia, faisant grimacer Harry et Draco, mais ce dernier le prit comme un signal et abattit brutalement l'épée dessus.

Une vive douleur dans sa cicatrice le força à fermer les yeux et à se pencher en avant, se tenant le crâne alors qu'il entendait un bruit de porcelaine brisée. Le sifflement se transforma en cri d'horreur et un choc magique secoua la pièce. Voldemort était là, quelque part au fond de sa tête, mais malgré la douleur, Harry se sentait comme détaché, incapable de ressentir quoi que ce soit.

Il prit de grandes inspirations et se redressa, laissant retomber ses bras avec surprise. Les cinq autres l'observaient avec le même sourire victorieux. Harry laissa échapper un léger rire en regardant Draco lâcher l'épée qui s'était enfoncée dans la table en bois sur laquelle avait été posée la coupe.

« Ça a marché. » Dit-il comme s'il n'y croyait pas lui-même. Le sourire de Draco s'étira doucement.

* * *

_Dans ses rêves, il voyait une rivière. Un long chemin d'eau sombre qui filait entre de hauts arbres, s'écrasant contre de grosses pierres, entraînant sur son passage des branches et des feuilles mortes qui disparaissaient subitement, englouties par l'eau rapide. Il entendait le vent dans les arbres, un paon qui en appelait un autre, et le bruit de l'eau qui s'écoulait indéfiniment._

_Il savait qu'il n'avait pas le droit de s'approcher de la rivière. Mais il était étrangement attiré par sa dangerosité, sa force que rien ne pouvait perturber. Il savait que s'il plongeait maintenant dans le cours d'eau gonflé par les pluies, il se noierait dans son courant. L'idée était effrayante et excitante à la fois._

_La nuit tombait, l'ombre menaçante des arbres avait englouti le paysage, et la rivière n'était plus qu'un torrent obscur. Son souffle formait de la buée devant son visage, et il sentait le froid lui piquer la nuque et les mains. Lorsqu'il leva ces dernières pour les frotter et les réchauffer contre sa bouche, il vit les doigts longs et fins d'un musicien._


	7. Partie Sept

Les yeux rivés sur la Carte des Maraudeurs à la recherche d'un moyen d'entrer à Poudlard, Harry savait pourtant qu'il ne trouverait rien qu'il ne connaisse déjà. Ils avaient beau avoir retourné le problème dans tous les sens, ils étaient finalement à cours d'inspiration. Il n'était même pas certains de trouver un objet appartenant à Rowena Serdaigle dans l'école, même si Luna leur avait raconté la légende de son diadème perdu. Il leur paraissait raisonnable de tenter de parler à la Dame Grise en quête d'indices, mais le fantôme ne savait peut-être rien, et entrer à Poudlard pouvait être totalement inutile.

Le silence de la maison était étrange après ces quelques jours passés à vivre avec cinq autres personnes. Kreature grommelait dans la cuisine, mais il était bien moins sournois depuis que le médaillon avait été détruit et que Harry lui avait donné le faux en souvenir de son ancien maître. Il passait son temps à visiter la maison avec un chiffon dégoûtant et soulevait la poussière sur les meubles en l'agitant dessus. Même Hermione avait abandonné l'idée de l'empêcher de tenter de faire le ménage.

Des pas se firent entendre dans l'escalier qui ne pouvait appartenir qu'à Draco. Les quatre autres étaient au Terrier pour fêter Noël avec les Weasley. Ces derniers n'étaient pas au courant de la défection du Serpentard, et personne n'avait envie d'en expliquer les raisons à la famille de Ron. Harry avait donc décidé de rester à Grimmauld avec lui. Il n'avait pas le cœur à faire la fête de toute façon.

« Tu comptes vraiment passer Noël ici ? » Lui demanda Draco avec une once de scepticisme en entrant dans le salon. Harry leva les yeux vers lui, refermant doucement la carte sur ses genoux.

« Oui. » Répondit-il sans hésitation. Il put voir passer un éclair de peine dans ses yeux.

« Harry, c'est sans doute ton dernier Noël. » Lui rappela-t-il inutilement avec un léger froncement de sourcils.

Un poignard glacé s'enfonça dans le cœur de Harry qui déglutit en détournant le regard. Il en était douloureusement conscient. Et peut-être était-ce la raison pour laquelle il ne voulait pas faire semblant de s'amuser chez les Weasley. Rien ne se prêtait à la fête. Ni l'état actuel de la communauté sorcière, ni son humeur. Et il lui paraissait trop triste de laisser Draco tout seul à Grimmauld.

« Tu pourrais voir la Weaslette. » Fit remarquer ce dernier.

Harry quitta ses genoux des yeux pour lui envoyer un regard mauvais malgré un pincement au cœur.

« Elle s'appelle Ginny. »

« Tant mieux pour elle. » Souffla Draco en levant les yeux au ciel avant d'aller s'installer sur un fauteuil. Il se laissa aller contre le dossier, les deux bras posés dignement sur les accoudoirs.

Il semblait à Harry que Ginny persistait à s'échapper de son esprit et qu'il fallait que quelqu'un la mentionne pour se rappeler son existence. Il était parfaitement conscient de la raison. L'idée même de mourir surpassait tout le reste. Pourquoi imaginer le futur alors qu'il savait qu'il ne l'atteindrait jamais ? Pourquoi recontacter Ginny alors qu'elle allait le perdre de façon certaine ? Elle méritait mieux qu'une histoire brève et insipide avec quelqu'un qui allait mourir dans l'année. Il ne pouvait pas la forcer à porter ce poids.

« Désolé … » S'excusa alors Draco avec un soupir, comme s'il avait été capable de suivre le train de ses pensées. « Je pense qu'on mérite tous les deux de boire un petit coup. »

* * *

En ce vingt-quatre décembre, le Londres Moldu était saturé de lumière, de personnes et de sons. Les vitrines illuminées célébraient Noël et les magasins avalaient et recrachaient des moldus en quête des derniers cadeaux à une vitesse étonnante. Harry sentait que Draco essayait de se retenir de regarder de tous les côtés, mais lui-même avait du mal à contenir son irritation.

Tout ce monde, tous ces gens insouciants qui ne se doutaient pas une seconde que leur vie ne tenait qu'à un fil, qu'un mage noir prévoyait de tout faire pour les réduire en esclavage… Quitter Grimmauld n'avait pas amélioré son humeur. Il était anxieux et agacé, triste et désespéré à un point qu'il avait peine à saisir lui-même. Il déglutit, les dents serrées, et guida Draco vers un supermarché.

Le Serpentard avait abandonné son long manteau au profit d'un blouson sombre, accordé à la couleur de ses cheveux qu'il avait transfigurés pour paraître bruns. Il était méconnaissable avec son menton pointu enfoncé dans son écharpe bleue, et Harry avait peur de le perdre dans la foule. Sans ses lunettes et la coloration caractéristique du blond, il suffisait que Draco s'éloigne de quelques pas pour qu'il ne puisse plus le différencier des autres.

« Si on se perd, rendez-vous à Grimmauld. » Dit-il entre ses dents en le poussant un peu sur la gauche pour éviter un passant pressé. Ils se glissèrent dans le magasin, aussitôt agressés par des chants de Noël et des annonces tonitruantes au micro. La boule d'angoisse qui pesait sur l'estomac de Harry doubla de volume et il dut se souvenir de respirer alors qu'il s'écartait pour laisser passer un caddy dans lequel des enfants hurlaient.

« Je comprends mieux ce que tu voulais dire par « bondé » … » Grogna Draco à côté de lui. « On prend de quoi manger et boire et on s'en va de cet enfer. »

« Excellent plan. » Maugréa Harry avant de reprendre sa route, attrapant un panier au passage. Les allées étaient noires de monde. Il se sentait agressé à la fois par la multitude de couleurs et par l'explosion de sons divers qui mettaient ses nerfs épuisés à rude épreuve. Draco prit les devants, les guidant à travers le rayon des boissons alcoolisées à la recherche de Bierrobeurre jusqu'à ce que Harry lui rappelle qu'il s'agissait d'une boisson sorcière.

« Qu'est-ce qu'on prend alors ? » Demanda-t-il, ses yeux gris lisant les étiquettes à toute vitesse.

« Je n'y connais pas grand-chose … » Avoua Harry en regardant autour d'eux.

« Qu'est-ce que tu as déjà bu et que tu aimes bien ? » Reformula Draco en attrapant une bouteille au hasard.

« J'en sais rien Draco. Choisis. » Grogna Harry, ignorant son coup d'œil agacé.

« Ne te plains pas si c'est ignoble alors. » Souffla-t-il en reposant la bouteille avant de marcher le long du rayon pour trouver autre chose.

Harry renifla avec dérision et le suivit, déterminé à l'idée de ne pas le perdre de vue. Draco finit par choisir une bouteille qui lui semblait familière, et ils jouèrent des coudes pour atteindre les rayons alimentation. Après de longues minutes à marcher au ralenti entre les caddies et à s'écraser le long des étagères pour laisser passer des familles bruyantes, ils piochèrent allègrement dans les produits proposés et remplirent leurs paniers sans se soucier de former un repas digne d'un Noël.

La route inverse jusqu'à la caisse fut un cauchemar. Ils se retrouvèrent finalement coincés entre un couple en train de se disputer et une mère débordée par ses trois enfants près d'une caissière à bout de nerfs.

« Je m'occupe des billets, occupe-toi du Confundus. » Murmura Draco derrière lui avant d'écraser son front contre l'arrière de la tête de Harry qui se plia en deux par réflexe en se tenant le crâne.

Son exclamation surprise fut couverte par le cri d'indignation de Draco.

« Maîtrisez vos morveux ! » S'exclama-t-il alors que Harry se tournait vers lui. Il avait la main posée sur son front et son visage était déformé par une grimace furieuse.

« Tes cheveux ! » Souffla Harry avec urgence en voyant une mèche sombre au-dessus de son oreille perdre peu à peu de sa couleur. La Moldue s'excusa profusément alors que Draco se tournait vers lui, se forçant à respirer pour garder le contrôle de sa magie. Ils se fixèrent un instant avant que le Serpentard se mette à soupirer.

« Arrête-moi la prochaine fois que j'ai une idée aussi débile … »

Harry réussit à sourire un peu avant de se tourner vers la caissière.

* * *

Harry tendit un paquet tristement emballé d'un parchemin jauni et d'une ficelle vers Draco. Celui-ci leva un regard étonné vers lui, la main coincée dans un paquet de chips, et resta immobile quelques secondes. Harry baissa les yeux vers son cadeau et haussa les épaules.

« C'est pas grand chose, juste un petit truc que j'ai trouvé dans la chambre de Regulus. » Expliqua-t-il avec embarras. Il n'avait pas été dans ses projets d'offrir quoi que ce soit à ses amis, mais lorsqu'il était tombé sur l'objet, il n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de se dire que cela serait un parfait cadeau pour Draco.

Celui-ci sortit la main du paquet de chips et Harry releva les yeux vers lui pour le voir essuyer ses doigts sur une serviette. Son regard légèrement curieux se posa ensuite sur le cadeau et il tendit le bras pour l'attraper.

« Je n'ai rien pour toi. » Le prévint-il platement malgré son froncement de sourcils désolé. Harry haussa une nouvelle fois les épaules. Il ne s'y attendait pas de toute manière. « Mais je vais quand même l'ouvrir. » Poursuivit le blond, faisant légèrement rire Harry.

Il s'enfonça à nouveau dans son fauteuil, sentant la chaleur du feu de cheminée sur son côté droit. Le liquide ambré qui se trouvait dans la bouteille délaissée sur le parquet prenait la couleur des flammes. Ni Draco ni lui n'avait supporté le goût du whisky et ils s'étaient rabattus sur le même cacao instantané qu'ils avaient bu pendant des semaines lors de leur marche en direction des Cornouailles.

Le bruit de papier froissé lui fit retourner son attention vers Draco qui avait préféré dénouer la ficelle plutôt que d'arracher le parchemin. Harry n'aurait jamais cru voir le jour où il offrirait un cadeau à Malfoy pour Noël, mais il n'avait jamais pensé mourir avant ses dix-huit ans non plus. Sa courte vie lui révélait d'étranges surprises.

Les traces sur son cou avaient disparues et son visage était légèrement coloré par la chaleur de la pièce. Il avait finalement abandonné son austère robe noire pour laisser apparaître le jean bien trop large de Harry et un pull à capuche qui lui donnait l'air d'un adolescent Moldu, bien loin du pompeux sorcier de sang pur qu'il était.

Draco eut finalement en main l'élégante haute tasse d'une porcelaine anthracite que traversait un serpent, dont les écailles peintes de gris et de vert sombre brillaient sous la lumière du plafond et du feu dans l'âtre. La majestueuse créature aux yeux d'or s'enroulait finalement autour du blason de Serpentard. Regulus avait dû la gagner à Poudlard pour une quelconque raison.

Draco la regarda sous toutes ses coutures avant d'esquisser un sourire de coin qui se transforma en un léger rire faisant sursauter Harry.

« Étrangement Harry, je crois qu'aucun autre cadeau ne me correspondrait plus. » L'entendit-il dire, et il relâcha le souffle qu'il ne s'était pas rendu compte avoir retenu. Il sourit à son tour, rendant à Draco son regard amusé.

« A force de traîner avec des Gryffondors, on pourrait craindre que tu sois contaminé. » Se moqua-t-il gentiment. Il pensait exactement le contraire. Malgré tout ce qu'il avait traversé, malgré son changement radical de vie et de camp, Draco restait un Serpentard. C'était le point de vue de Harry qui avait changé. Regulus, Snape, et Draco, leurs points communs qui faisaient d'eux des Serpentards avaient finalement du sens pour lui. Ils partageaient ténacité, intelligence, détermination, ruse et intransigeance. Ce n'était pas leur maison ou leur caractère qui leur avait fait faire les mauvais choix. C'était la vie qui les avait poussés dans cette direction.

« Aucune chance. » Répondit Draco en levant les yeux au ciel. Il baissa à nouveau le regard vers Harry et le fixa avec sérieux. « Merci. »

Harry haussa les épaules avec gêne et enfourna une pleine poignée de biscuits apéritifs dans sa bouche.

* * *

Harry dut fermer les yeux sous la force de son bâillement et il remua les orteils dans ses chaussettes. Il s'était assis en travers du fauteuil, les pieds tournés vers la cheminée, et il déposait de façon régulière des bonbons provenant du paquet sur son ventre dans sa bouche.

« Je suis sûr que Weasley et Granger vont t'annoncer qu'ils sont en couple demain. » Fit la voix de Draco sur sa gauche. Harry tourna la tête vers lui pour le voir étalé sur le canapé, le crâne posé sur l'accoudoir. Il tenait à la main la tasse Serpentard dans laquelle il avait transvasé son chocolat chaud, affirmant ensuite que la boisson avait à présent un bien meilleur goût.

« Ça m'étonnerait. » Rétorqua-t-il alors que Draco bâillait à son tour, ne prenant même pas la peine de cacher sa bouche.

« Harry, ils vont passer une soirée et une journée loin de toi, et vont donc arrêter de se sentir coupables à l'idée de se bécoter à côté de toi. » Persista Draco, tournant les yeux vers lui et agitant sa tasse dans sa direction.

Harry ne put s'empêcher de rire légèrement, faisant sursauter le paquet de bonbons sur son ventre.

« Ça n'a rien à voir avec ça. C'est juste qu'ils sont au Terrier, Ron n'osera rien faire avec ses frères dans les parages. » Expliqua-t-il.

« Pourquoi ? » S'étonna Draco.

« Parce qu'ils se moqueraient d'eux. » Répondit Harry avant de remettre sa main dans le paquet et d'attraper une petite poignée de bonbons.

Draco cessa de le regarder et concentra son attention sur le plafond et le lustre poussiéreux avec une expression songeuse.

« Effectivement … Vu ce que je connais des Weasmeaux, c'est tout à fait probable. » Commenta-t-il doucement avant de redresser légèrement la tête pour pouvoir boire une gorgée de chocolat.

« Les Weasmeaux ? » S'étonna Harry malgré les bonbons dans sa bouche.

« Les Jumeaux Weasley. » Traduisit Draco en baissant sa tasse.

Harry s'esclaffa, manquant de s'étouffer.

« C'est nul comme surnom ! »

Draco tourna ses yeux plissés vers lui.

« Il n'est pas de moi. »

« Menteur, je suis sûr que c'est toi qui l'a inventé. » Rigola Harry. « On y trouve clairement une touche Malfoy. » Dit-il d'une voix pompeuse avant de rire en voyant Draco retrousser le nez de dégoût.

« Je prends fièrement la responsabilité du « Potter Pue » de notre quatrième année, mais pas de « Weasmeaux » » Dit-il sans le regarder, le menton levé avec une expression hautaine.

Harry lui jeta un bonbon qui atterrit contre le dossier du canapé. Il révisa son tir et réussit à atteindre son oreille avec un second projectile.

« Crétin. » Lâcha-t-il, faussement vexé, alors que Draco tâtonnait à côté de sa tête pour récupérer le bonbon et le lui renvoyer sans succès.

« Balafré. » Rétorqua Draco.

« Fouine. » Osa Harry, se mettant immédiatement à rire en voyant son expression outrée.

* * *

« Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire quand tout sera terminé ? » Demanda Harry après un long moment de silence. Il avait attrapé une couverture qu'il avait remontée jusqu'à son menton, ne laissant que ses pieds chauffés par les flammes à découvert.

Draco leva les yeux de l'épais volume de Médecine Magique qu'il était en train de lire et fronça les sourcils dans sa direction.

« Comment ça ? » Demanda-t-il.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux faire après Poudlard ? » Explicita Harry, tentant d'ignorer le fait qu'il n'y aurait pas d'après-Poudlard pour lui. La brûlure dans son cœur était puissante, et cela dut se lire sur son visage puisque l'expression de Draco se ferma, ses lèvres ne formant plus qu'une fine ligne anxieuse.

« Je ne sais pas. » Répondit-il simplement, espérant sans doute mettre fin à la discussion.

« Je te vois bien ... » Réfléchit Harry en levant les yeux au plafond, désireux de poursuivre en tentant de faire oublier à Draco une douleur qui ne lui appartenait pas. « … Homme politique. Ou banquier. Ou encore … Professeur de Potions. » Énuméra-t-il en le regardant à nouveau.

Draco roula des yeux en secouant la tête mais se prit au jeu.

« Hors de question que je travaille pour le Ministère ou pour des Gobelins. Et enseigner l'art des potions à des idiots ? Quelle idée déprimante. » Dit-il d'une voix traînante.

Harry ne put s'empêcher de rire, l'instant lui faisant oublier un peu de l'horreur de sa propre situation, de son manque d'avenir.

« Tu ressembles tellement à Snape. » Commenta-t-il avec une expression désabusée.

« Merci Harry, tu es bien flatteur ce soir. » Ricana Draco en baissant à nouveau les yeux vers son livre. Il ne vit donc pas le rouge monter aux oreilles du Survivant alors que celui-ci s'esclaffait pour cacher sa gêne. Les mots de Luna lui revenaient une nouvelle fois à l'esprit et il chercha frénétiquement quelque chose à ajouter, sans succès. Son rire s'éteignit doucement et se termina par une légère quinte de toux alors qu'il enfonçait son nez sous la fine couverture.

Après quelques instants à regarder partout sauf vers Draco, qui par ailleurs semblait parfaitement concentré sur sa lecture, Harry ferma les yeux , laissant la chaleur l'envahir et les craquements du feu de cheminée le bercer. Il s'endormit sans s'en rendre compte.

Après ce qui lui sembla quelques secondes d'inattention, il fut forcé d'ouvrir un œil à l'appel de son prénom. Il eut à peine le temps d'enregistrer la présence d'une baguette extrêmement proche de son visage qu'un sortilège lui fonça dessus, lui brûlant le fond de l'œil alors qu'il tentait de se redresser avec un cri. Il se débattit sous la couverture, plongé dans une obscurité totale tant ses paupières étaient fermement closes.

Le rire de Draco tinta à ses oreilles et il rouvrit les yeux avec une inspiration paniquée, ayant enfin mis la main sur sa baguette. Sa vision était confuse, plusieurs images semblaient tenter de se superposer les unes aux autres, mais Harry pouvait voir le blond se tenant debout devant lui, un sourire de coin aux lèvres.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fous ?! » S'exclama-t-il, le cœur tambourinant dans sa cage thoracique. Il extirpa son bras tenant sa baguette de sous la couverture, gêné et furieux de voir à quel point il avait perdu toute vigilance depuis qu'ils étaient revenus à Grimmauld.

« Ferme ton œil droit. » Commanda Draco en croisant les bras avec un agaçant sourire amusé.

« Pourquoi ? » Grogna Harry en ramenant ses jambes pour poser ses pieds au sol et s'installer normalement sur le canapé. « Pour que tu puisses encore me jeter Merlin sait quel sort ? »

« Ferme ton œil droit et dis-moi comment tu vois. » Répéta Draco. Harry comprit alors qu'il avait utilisé le sortilège qu'Hermione avait découvert et il serra les dents.

« J'ai dit que je ne voulais pas qu'on l'utilise sur moi. »

« Trop tard. Ferme ton œil droit. » Sourit Draco avec suffisance.

Harry souffla par le nez avec agacement mais finit par obéir. Le monde cessa de tanguer et atteint une netteté qu'il n'arrivait à obtenir qu'avec ses lunettes.

« Ça a marché ? » Demanda Draco en décroisant les bras.

« Oui ... » Grommela Harry en rouvrant son autre œil avant de reculer contre le dossier du fauteuil en voyant Draco tendre sa baguette vers son visage. « Arrête ! »

Il n'arriva pas à enregistrer les paroles de Draco, le vif flash dans son œil droit et la soudaine brûlure le rendirent sourd à ses propres protestation, et il cacha son visage derrière ses mains avec un gémissement.

« Pourquoi tu fais ça … ? » Demanda-t-il d'une voix plaintive en se frottant l'œil pour se débarrasser de la sensation.

« Joyeux Noël ! » Fit la voix amusée de Draco. Ahuri, Harry baissa les mains pour rouvrir les yeux et voir le Serpentard retourner s'asseoir sur le canapé avec une expression victorieuse. Il lui envoya un regard furieux.

« Ne deviens jamais Médicomage. » Grogna-t-il en remontant la couverture pour se protéger de la fraîcheur de la pièce. « Sinon je reviendrai te hanter. » Dit-il sans pouvoir s'en empêcher.

Le sourire de Draco disparut rapidement, remplacé par une étrange expression fermée.

* * *

_Le niveau de la rivière avait été gonflé par une pluie diluvienne qui s'abattait sur lui, le gelant jusqu'aux os. Son corps frigorifié tremblait violemment, mais rien ne semblait pouvoir le convaincre que se réchauffer d'un sort._

_L'obscurité était percée entre deux épais nuages par la lumière de la lune, à laquelle il ne manquait plus qu'un croissant pour être pleine. Il ne savait pas ce qui l'avait poussé à venir jusqu'ici malgré le temps. Il était anxieux, perdu, ses convictions s'étiolaient, mais il savait que la rivière ne lui apporterait ni réconfort ni réponse._

_Le bruit assourdissant de l'eau et de la pluie lui donnaient néanmoins un répit à ses pensées. Dans cette cacophonie de sons, il entendait à peine sa propre incertitude. Les tourbillons obscurs couronnés d'une mousse blanche et éclatante étaient une belle illustration de sa personne._

_De la rive d'en face, il ne voyait que l'herbe humide qui luisait sous la lune, courbée, maltraitée par la pluie qui s'abattait sur elle. Il savait que quelque chose habitait ce côté de la rivière. Une chose sombre, étrangère, assez lugubre et malsaine pour l'empêcher de traverser le torrent et la rejoindre. Il savait qu'il ne fallait pas créer de pont pour elle, qu'il ne fallait jamais qu'elle vienne de ce côté._

_Il y avait assez de ténèbres dans son dos. Il n'avait pas besoin d'elle._

* * *

Harry se mordit la lèvre supérieure en observant le parchemin posé sur ses genoux. Sa main droite tremblait légèrement. Il s'était servi d'une petite pile d'anciens magazines de Sirius en guise d'appui pour écrire, mais son tracé était tout de même loin d'être propre.

L'estomac noué, il déglutit difficilement, sentant ses épaules affaisser malgré la tension dans ses membres. Draco jouait du piano au rez-de-chaussée, un étage en dessous de sa chambre, mais il pouvait parfaitement bien l'entendre. Les notes graves et lentes ressemblaient à un cœur battant lentement, tandis que la main droite de Draco faisait s'élever une rapide mélodie parfois sombre et angoissante, parfois douce et rassurante. Mais jamais assez pour l'apaiser.

Inspirant profondément, il ajusta le parchemin sur ses jambes, souffla lentement et commença à se relire.

_Je, soussigné Harry James Potter, né le 31 juillet 1980 à Ste-Mangouste, Londres, et résidant au 12 Square Grimmauld à Londres, demande à ce qu'à ma mort, mes biens soient répartis de la façon suivante :_

_\- Vingt pour cent de mes biens à Gringotts à Ronald Weasley_

_\- Vingt pour cent de mes biens à Gringotts à Hermione Granger_

_\- Vingt pour cent de mes biens à Gringotts à la boutique Weasley, Farces pour sorciers facétieux_

_\- Vingt pour cent de mes biens à Gringotts à Remus Lupin et Nymphadora Tonks_

_\- Vingt pour cent de mes biens à Gringotts et la maison du 12 Square Grimmauld à Londres à Draco Malfoy_

Il ne manquait plus que sa signature, qui ne valait pas grand chose parce qu'il n'avait jamais signé quoi que ce soit. Il ne savait même pas si le format convenait à un testament, ou s'il fallait qu'il jette un sortilège au parchemin. Il espérait simplement qu'en laissant cette lettre, ses volontés seraient respectées. Il savait qu'il pouvait compter sur Ron et Hermione pour s'en assurer.

Le morceau s'arrêta brusquement en pleine montée de la mélodie, comme si Draco avait fait une fausse note et n'avait pas été capable de continuer à jouer. Harry souffla, les battements de son cœur s'accélérant alors qu'il fixait l'endroit où il devait signer. La musique reprit. Apposer sa signature allait rendre sa mort tellement plus réelle, il n'était pas certain de pouvoir franchir ce pas maintenant.

Et si les choses s'accéléraient ? S'il n'avait plus après ce jour une seule seconde de répit ? Et s'il mourrait sans avoir prit le temps de dire ses derniers mots ? Il ne pouvait pas disparaître sans donner la maison à Draco, où pourrait-il vivre, sinon ? Qui obtiendrait son argent à Gringotts s'il ne faisait pas de testament ? Le Ministère ?

Harry sentit les larmes poindre à nouveau et il crispa les doigts autour de sa plume. Il passa une main sous son nez pour essayer de contenir les picotements qui montaient dedans. Il ne pouvait pas partir sans rien dire. Il fallait qu'il exprime ce qu'il avait sur le cœur. Il le devait à ses amis, il se le devait à lui-même.

Avec un reniflement, Harry prit un autre parchemin sous celui sur lequel il écrivait, trempa sa plume sur le pot d'encre posé sur le lit, et suspendit sa main au-dessus du papier, sa vision nouvellement nette obscurcie et distordue par les larmes. Il souffla avec détermination, renifla pour dégager son nez, et plissa les yeux en posant la plume sur le parchemin.

Les neufs mots qu'il écrivit ensuite devaient rester cachés contre son cœur jusqu'à sa mort.

* * *

Madame Weasley avait tenu à ce que Harry mange un repas digne des fêtes de Noël malgré son absence au Terrier. La quantité de nourriture qui se trouvait alors sur la table de la cuisine de Grimmauld pouvait faire pâlir de jalousie les elfes de Poudlard. Harry ne put s'empêcher de sourire doucement, la gentillesse et l'amour de la mère de Ron le touchant et le blessant à la fois.

Ils passèrent beaucoup de temps à table, Ron, Hermione, Dean, Luna, Draco et lui. Il était réconfortant pour Harry de les avoir autour de lui après une journée passée seul avec ses pensées, et il se laissa envahir par la quantité d'informations que ses quatre amis dévoilèrent. Il savait les élèves de Poudlard en sécurité avec Snape comme directeur, malgré la présence de Mangemorts et de Détraqueurs sur les lieux, mais il était soulagé de savoir qu'une grande partie d'entre eux se soulevaient contre la tyrannie des Carrow et pouvaient trouver un refuge dans la Salle sur Demande.

Draco ne prit la parole que pour s'enquérir des noms des Serpentards qui avaient rejoint cette étrange alliance inter-maison. Il paraissait soulagé de savoir que Zabini en faisait partie, et surprit que Parkinson compte aussi parmi leurs rangs. Harry n'était pas aussi étonné. S'il avait été l'ami de Draco à Poudlard et qu'il avait appris ne serait-ce qu'une partie de ce que Voldemort avait fait, il aurait lui-aussi abandonné nombre de convictions et se serait retourné contre Jedusor, ne serait-ce que par envie de vengeance.

Et finissant son dessert malgré son estomac plein, et alors que Dean rapportait les petites actions de rébellion des élèves de Poudlard, Harry se demanda combien de personnes savaient exactement ce qui était arrivé à Draco. Il était certain qu'il devait se poser la même question. D'après les souvenirs de Snape, seul le cercle restreint autour de Voldemort étaient au courant : les Lestrange, les Malfoy et Snape, mais il était extrêmement dérangé par l'idée que d'autres personnes sachent. Comment Draco pourrait avoir une vie normale après la mort de Voldemort si tout le monde connaissait son histoire ?

Ron et Hermione ne diraient jamais rien, la même chose valait pour Snape, et les Lestrange étaient de toute façon sur sa liste noires de personnes à éliminer avant de mourir. Que devait-il faire des Malfoy ? Devait-il laisser Draco s'en charger ? Étaient-ils seulement encore en vie ? Il avait vu dans une de ses visions Voldemort s'en prendre à Lucius, mais l'avait-il tué ? Et qu'en était-il de Narcissa ?

« Ginny était vraiment déçue que tu ne sois pas venu, Harry. » Intervint soudainement Luna, forçant Harry a abandonner ses tristes pensées et à lever le nez vers elle. Un terrible embarras s'empara de lui, et il ne réussit que de justesse à ne pas la foudroyer du regard.

« Elle aura tout le temps de le voir quand _Vous-Savez-Qui_ sera mort. » Souffla Ron avec gêne. Harry serra les dents et soutint le regard faussement innocent de Luna, une main glacée entourant son cœur aux mots de son meilleur ami.

Il ne reverrait sans doute jamais Ginny. C'était sans doute mieux comme ça. Il ne savait pas quoi lui dire de toute façon, et il savait pertinemment que ses sentiments envers elle n'étaient plus ce qu'ils avaient été. Il était trop lâche pour la rejeter, risquer de lui faire du mal, et il n'avait aucune explication à donner quant à son changement de cœur.

Harry se sentit soudainement méprisable. Après sa mort, elle comprendrait rapidement qu'il avait su sa fin proche, et qu'il n'avait rien dit. Peut-être le détesterait-elle ? C'était sans doute mieux comme ça. La colère envers lui l'aiderait sans doute à faire son deuil d'un garçon insipide dont l'existence n'était de toute façon vouée qu'à se terminer au bout de la baguette de Voldemort. Elle pouvait trouver beaucoup mieux que lui. Elle se remettrait sans doute avec Dean et oublierait sa brève et stupide histoire avec Le-Garçon-Qui-Devait-Mourir. Il ne l'avait même pas incluse dans son pseudo testament. Pas par malice ou dédain. Il l'avait purement et simplement encore oubliée.

* * *

Harry éternua violemment dans son coude après avoir été obligé de s'arrêter tant les picotements dans son nez avaient été puissants. Draco s'arrêta et se tourna vers lui. Son nez était rougi par le froid et il plissait les yeux à cause du vent glacial, si bien que la moitié de son visage qui n'était pas cachée par son écharpe et sa capuche paraissait à la fois soupçonneuse et ridicule. Harry renifla en contenant un rire nerveux et s'excusa pour son éternuement.

Cela faisait des jours qu'il essayait de lui dire comment trouver le testament sans réussir à aborder le sujet. Il n'était pas certain de savoir pourquoi sa mort imminente peinait autant le Serpentard, mais il n'avait pas envie de revoir son expression fermée et son regard éteint comme lorsqu'il avait blagué sur le fait de revenir le hanter s'il devenait Médicomage.

Hermione et Luna ouvraient la marche, juste devant Ron et Dean, ce dernier expliquant à l'autre ce qu'était le football. Il avait pu les faire transplaner à Manchester, ville depuis laquelle ils prendraient le bus pour atteindre la ville de Little Hangleton dans le comté de Cumbrie, la région montagneuse du nord-ouest de l'Angleterre. Dans leur quête d'un objet ayant appartenu à Rowena Serdaigle, ils avaient établi une liste des endroits où Voldemort aurait pu cacher un Horcruxe. Pendant que Ginny lançait les recherches à Poudlard, Harry et les autres avaient décidé de trouver la maison des Jedusor, là où Voldemort avait tué sa famille.

Harry n'avait pas hâte de retourner au cimetière, l'endroit où Cédric était mort et où Voldemort avait retrouvé une forme plus ou moins humaine. Il était tellement perturbé par l'idée d'y remettre les pieds qu'il avait été incapable d'y transplaner. L'endroit le plus proche qu'ils avaient trouvé pour raccourcir leur route entre Londres et la maison des Jedusor avait été la ville de Manchester. Dean y était déjà venu pour assister à un match de football et se souvenait assez bien des abords du stade pour pouvoir les y amener.

« On dirait que tu essayes de nous faire faux-bond à traîner comme ça. » Commenta Draco alors que Harry réduisait la distance entre eux après s'être frotter le nez contre le dos de sa main gantée. La lumière blanche et le froid glacial lui donnaient mal à la tête.

« Désolé. » Dit-il après s'être éclaircit la gorge.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? » Demanda Draco alors qu'ils reprenaient leur marche pour suivre les autres.

Harry hésita un instant, regardant distraitement Dean faire semblant de shooter dans un ballon. Ron paraissait gigantesque à côté de lui.

« Je n'ai pas du tout envie d'y retourner. » Avoua-t-il finalement. Il tourna légèrement la tête vers Draco, mais la capuche de celui-ci l'empêchait de voir son visage. Seul son nez pointu dépassait.

« C'est de ma faute s' _Il_ a retrouvé toute sa puissance ce jour-là. » Continua-t-il lorsqu'il comprit que Draco n'allait pas poursuivre de lui-même.

« C'est de la faute de beaucoup de monde. Mais certainement pas de la tienne. » L'entendit-il dire doucement. Le froid transformait son souffle en buée. « Tu ne peux pas prendre sur toi ce qu' _Il_ décide de faire. _Il_ aurait pu prendre le sang de n'importe qui d'autre, de toute façon. »

Harry ne répondit pas mais sourit légèrement en s'arrêtant derrière Ron et Dean à un passage piéton. C'était ce que Draco pouvait faire de mieux pour le réconforter. C'était peu, mais largement suffisant.

* * *

Le bus tourna un peu brutalement à un virage et Harry fut obligé de s'accrocher au siège devant lui pour ne pas s'écraser contre Luna. Ron et Hermione étaient installés côte à côte derrière eux, et Draco et Dean avaient chacun pris une place de l'autre côté de l'allée centrale, l'un derrière l'autre. Dean somnolait avec la tête posée contre la vitre et semblait insensible aux changements de cap et accélération de bus. Draco regardait le paysage neigeux défiler, les bras croisés sur le torse, l'air particulièrement mal à l'aise dans cet étrange moyen de transport.

« Est-ce que vous vous êtes embrassés sous le gui ? » Souffla Luna à son oreille. Harry eut un léger mouvement de recul en regardant vers elle. Son habituel air innocent était remplacé par un sourire presque sournois.

« Qui, et quel gui ? » Demanda-t-il avec suspicion en fronçant les sourcils.

« Draco, voyons ! » Réussit-elle à murmurer d'une voix excitée. Harry plissa les yeux dans sa direction, son estomac se nouant. « Le sortilège sur le lustre du salon n'a pas fonctionné ? » Ajouta-t-elle avec un air déçu.

« Puisque je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles, je suppose que non. Et c'est une bonne chose. » Déclara-t-il en détournant le regard pour se concentrer sur la route.

Cela faisait plusieurs heures qu'ils roulaient vers Carlisle et le paysage était de plus en plus montagneux et neigeux, mais l'atmosphère chaude de l'intérieur du bus donnait à Harry un sentiment de sécurité qui endormait peu à peu sa vigilance et faisait taire ses pensées les plus sombres. Il était néanmoins agacé par l'insistance de Luna. Il n'y avait rien entre Draco et lui d'autre qu'un respect mutuel et quelques secrets bien difficiles à porter.

« Tu as le droit d'être heureux, Harry. » Murmura Luna après un instant de silence. Il se tourna vers son visage sérieux et sourit avec tristesse. Il était touché par sa bienveillance, même si elle était mal dirigée. Il souhaitait juste qu'elle ne sous-entende plus qu'il était amoureux de Draco.

« C'est gentil, Luna. Mais je vais bien. » Mentit-il avec le plus de conviction possible.

Luna sourit doucement, puis largement, et tapota gentiment son bras.

« Tu mens très mal Harry. » Chuchota-t-elle avec un regard triste. Elle retourna alors son attention vers le journal qu'elle avait posé sur la tablette devant elle. Harry perdit son sourire et la fixa encore quelques secondes avant de s'appuyer contre le dossier de son siège et soupirer en regardant le paysage.

* * *

Harry s'accrocha à Ron pour ne pas glisser et son meilleur ami grogna en perdant un peu de sa balance. Le trottoir était verglacé et la route était peu éclairée, rendant leur avancée difficile. Après s'être adressé au bureau de renseignements de la gare de Carlisle, ils s'étaient dirigés vers l'arrêt de bus qui pourrait les mener à Little Hangleton. Le Moldu de la gare les avait prévenus qu'ils risquaient de ne pas arriver à temps avant le dernier passage, mais après une chute de Dean sur le verglas, ils avaient été forcés de ralentir leur course sous peine de se casser quelque chose.

Ron s'agrippa à son tour à Hermione qui, fort heureusement, avait atteint une zone non glissante du trottoir et n'eut aucune difficulté à supporter le soudain poids. Draco et Luna marchaient à petits pas devant eux. La ville était tranquille. Seules quelques voitures passaient parfois à côté d'eux, mais à une heure si avancée, il n'y avait personne dans les rues.

« Je vois l'abribus. » Les prévint Harry, profitant de sa vision nouvellement améliorée.

« Est-ce que nous sommes dans le bon sens ? » Demanda Hermione en attrapant le bras de Ron pour qu'ils puissent s'aider l'un l'autre à avancer.

« Le Moldu du guichet a dit que nous devions rester sur le trottoir de gauche. » Intervint Draco sans se retourner. Il avait les mains enfoncées dans les poches de son manteau et ne semblait pas éprouver de difficulté à avancer.

Après quelques mètres, ils atteignirent la structure de plexiglas qui les protégea du vent froid et leur offrit un peu de lumière. Ils se pressèrent tous devant le tableau des horaires et après avoir jeté un coup d'œil à sa montre, Harry soupira.

« On a raté le dernier... » Annonça-t-il dans le concert de gémissements des quatre autres.

« Trouvons un endroit où installer notre tente, on se fait trop remarquer ici. » Décida Hermione.

« A quel heure passe celui de demain matin ? » Demanda Draco alors que Dean et Ron se tournaient vers la rue pour observer les alentours, sans doute à la recherche d'un parc ou autre endroit dégagé pour monter leur camp.

« Huit heures trente-sept. » Répondit Harry. « Ça nous laisse le temps de nous reposer un peu. »

* * *

Quelques glissades, plusieurs couches de sorts de protection et un dîner plus tard, Harry sortit de la tente bien trop bruyante à son goût et s'installa sur un banc dans la limite du périmètre de protection. Un rapide coup de baguette sur le bois humide et celui-ci se réchauffa suffisamment pour faire cesser les tremblements de Harry. Ils s'étaient installés à proximité de la gare, dans un espace vert arboré où des lanternes diffusaient une tranquille lumière jaunâtre. Il pouvait parfois entendre le son de voitures et les voix de quelques personnes s'exclamant dans les rues adjacentes, mais l'endroit était très calme pour une grande ville.

Il pouvait entendre le vent faire trembler les branches des sapins, et voir les brins d'herbe gelée scintiller autour de lui. La tente était illuminée de l'intérieur, et il pouvait voir les ombres de ses occupants bouger. Ron et Dean jouaient aux échecs tandis que Luna et Hermione avaient une discussion animée sur un lit de camp. L'atmosphère était étrangement paisible et réconfortante.

Harry inspira l'air froid à plein poumons et soupira un nuage de buée. Il baissa les yeux vers ses mains gantées et traça du bout d'un doigt la couture qui courrait le long de son pouce gauche. Elle était en train de se découdre, un fil dépassait, et il tira distraitement dessus en sentant son nez se refroidir peu à peu. Il l'enfonça dans son écharpe.

Un froissement de tissus attira son attention et il leva les yeux vers la tente pour voir Draco en sortir, tournant la tête pour le trouver. Il laissa le pan de la porte se refermer derrière lui et marcha dans sa direction, relevant son col pour protéger son cou. Ses pas faisaient crisser l'herbe gelée.

« Je peux te rejoindre ? » L'entendit-il lui demander en approchant.

« Bien sûr. » Répondit directement Harry, surpris par la question.

« Merci. » Souffla Draco, son visage momentanément invisible derrière le nuage de buée que produisit son souffle.

« Ça va ? » S'enquit Harry, étonné par sa présence dans le froid.

« Oui, ça va. » Dit doucement Draco en s'asseyant à côté de lui. Il eut un petit reniflement. « Weasley me donne mal à la tête. »

Harry sourit un peu avec indulgence puis pencha le corps pour poser ses avant-bras sur ses cuisses, puis son menton sur ses mains jointes.

« Ils s'inquiètent pour toi. » Ajouta Draco avant que Harry puisse prendre la parole.

« Je sais ... »

« Mais ça serait pire s'ils savaient. » Poursuivit-il.

Harry lui jeta un coup d'œil pour voir son profil faiblement illuminé. Il le vit lui offrir un sourire crispé.

« Tu approuves donc que je ne leur dise rien ? »

« Tu les connais mieux que moi, Harry. Comment est-ce qu'ils réagiraient, selon toi ? » Demanda Draco en le fixant avec sérieux.

Harry inspira doucement puis soupira en détournant le regard. Il plissa les lèvres, les yeux observant les ombres dans la tente.

« Hermione chercherait un moyen de contournement tout en me maternant, et Ron ...» Il tira légèrement sur ses gants en réfléchissant. « Ron serait étrangement persuadé que Snape et toi vous êtes ligués pour me faire croire ça et me laisser me faire tuer par _Tu-Sais-Qui_. »

Draco eut un léger rire surpris avant de toussoter pour reprendre contenance. Il s'excusa rapidement.

« Je n'avais pas pensé à ça. Mais oui, ça me parait possible. »

« En aucun cas ils n'accepteraient la situation. » Conclut Harry en baissant les yeux vers ses mains.

Draco ne répondit pas. Il se pencha lui-aussi en avant et posa les coudes sur ses genoux. Les mains croisées sous son nez et les pouces soutenant son menton, il semblait observer l'herbe qui ondulait légèrement sous le vent. Harry se frotta le visage et appuya son dos contre le dossier chaud du banc, ses mains se tordant sur son ventre. Après quelques longues secondes d'hésitation, il reprit la parole.

« J'ai écrit un testament. » Avoua-t-il alors.

Draco baissa les mains en tournant légèrement le visage vers lui. Son œil gauche accrocha la lumière de la tente, brillant étrangement avant qu'il ne détourne le regard.

« Je me demandais justement comment te conseiller d'en faire un. » Dit-il à voix basse.

« Il est à Grimmauld, dans le tiroir de ma table de chevet. » Poursuivit Harry avant de ne plus avoir le courage de continuer.

Draco lui jeta un nouveau coup d'œil. Ses sourcils blonds étaient légèrement froncés.

« Tu veux que j'aille le chercher après ... ? »

« Ça serait bien, oui. Je ne sais pas si ce que j'ai fait a une quelconque valeur juridique mais ... »

« Ne t'en fais pas pour ça. Si quelqu'un ose discuter, il aura Granger, Weasley et moi sur le dos. » Répondit Draco en se laissant aller en arrière contre le dossier.

Harry sourit tristement. Il était au moins heureux de savoir que Draco comptait survivre à leur quête. Il voulait lui dire qu'il voulait lui laisser la maison, mais il avait peur qu'il refuse par fierté. Il ne voulait pas devoir se justifier et argumenter pour le convaincre.

« Tu prendras soin d'eux ? » Demanda-t-il, sa question lui brisant le cœur et la voix. Il avait beau s'organiser, faire semblant de tenir le coup et de continuer d'avancer vers sa mort, il ne pouvait toujours pas accepter la fin de cette existence. Il serra les dents, les larmes montant tout de même à ses yeux. Ses doigts joints se crispèrent jusqu'à lui faire mal.

Draco resta immobile. Harry pouvait entendre sa respiration lente et voir le petit nuage blanc devant son visage.

« Bien sûr, Harry. » Murmura-t-il.


	8. Partie Huit

_Ainsi accroupi au bord de l'eau, le bruit de l'écoulement était assourdissant. L'air humide lui remplissait les poumons et le frigorifiait, s'infiltrant sous sa robe et sa chemise, se faufilant par dessous son pantalon pour lui mordre les jambes. Il grelottait._

_L'eau mouillait les galets et la terre noire sur la rive, faisant couler sa main glaciale jusque sous le bout de ses chaussures. Il pouvait voir le ciel, les nuages blancs, son reflet. Ses yeux étaient grand ouverts, translucides, liquides. Une branche flotta sur la rivière, filant sous son visage et distordant sa réflexion. Il serra les dents pour contenir à la fois ses tremblements et le monstre d'émotions qui menaçait de sortir de lui._

_Il cacha son visage contre ses genoux, les bras qui entouraient ses jambes se serrant un peu plus fermement. Il s'enferma dans l'obscurité._

* * *

L'air était froid mais sec, et le soleil se levait paisiblement au-dessus des arbres de Little Hangleton. Ils progressaient en silence le long de la route qui séparait Great Hangleton du village où se trouvait la Maison des Jedusor. Afin de ne pas être trop facilement repérables, ils marchaient au couvert des arbres, traversant les rayons qui perçaient entre les branches nues des chênes. Le sol était couvert d'une couche de feuilles mortes gelées et de petits monticules de neige.

Draco, Hermione et Ron marchaient à l'avant en silence alors que Harry et Dean fermaient la marche. Luna zigzaguait au milieu, se baissant parfois pour ramasser quelque chose, déviant sur les cotés pour en observer une autre.

« Harry. » L'interpella soudainement Dean. « Pourquoi est-ce que Malfoy est avec nous ? » Lui demanda-t-il à voix basse.

Harry marcha sur une branche sèche qui craqua sous son pied. Il avait longtemps attendu cette question.

« Parce qu'il veut la même chose que nous, se débarrasser de _Tu-Sais-Qui_. » Dit-il en espérant que Dean se contenterait de sa réponse.

« Ça je l'avais compris, mais pourquoi ? Qu'est-ce qui l'a fait changer d'avis ? » Insista-t-il en contournant un arbre. Devant eux, Hermione jeta un coup d'œil en arrière pour voir s'ils suivaient. Harry lui sourit doucement malgré son cœur serré et la boule dans sa gorge.

« Il vaudrait mieux que tu le lui demandes directement. »

Dean grogna et enjamba une flaque de boue.

« C'est exactement ce que m'ont dit Ron et Hermione... » Il souffla et envoya un regard désabusé vers Harry qui se contenta d'afficher une expression impassible. « Je sais que si vous lui faites confiance, c'est que je peux avoir confiance en lui aussi ... Mais c'est quand même Malfoy. »

Harry cessa de le regarder pour se concentrer sur son chemin. Quelques mètres plus loin, Draco haussait les épaules à un commentaire de Ron, les mains enfouies dans ses poches. Le bas de son manteau et de son pantalon étaient plein de boue.

« Ce n'est pas le même qu'à Poudlard. » Dit-il simplement en réponse au commentaire de Dean. Il savait que cela ne serait pas suffisant pour le convaincre, mais il se sentait déjà affreusement coupable d'avoir raconté l'histoire de Draco à Ron et Hermione. Il n'avait malgré tout pas encore trouvé les mots qui permettraient d'assurer le monde qu'il était de leur côté sans pour autant dévoiler ses raisons.

Plus il apprenait à connaître Draco, plus il était persuadé qu'il n'avait jamais totalement adhéré aux principes de Voldemort, mais qu'il recherchait plutôt la fierté et la reconnaissance de son père. Il ne pouvait en être certain, mais quelque chose lui disait que grandir dans la famille Malfoy ne lui avait pas donné beaucoup de choix quant à ses affiliations. Tout ce qu'il avait fait dans le sens de Voldemort semblait avoir été dicté par du chantage et des menaces, pas par une intime conviction.

Ils arrivèrent finalement à proximité du village et s'arrêtèrent dans les bois pour mettre au point leur stratégie. Il leur fallait attendre que la nuit tombe pour pouvoir circuler sans être remarqués, si bien qu'ils s'entourèrent d'un champ magique de protection qui les rendit invisibles. Ils passèrent les heures suivantes à se restaurer et à écouter la radio. Les nouvelles n'étaient jamais bonnes. Ils ne connaissaient pas la plupart des noms des disparus, mais cela ne rendait pas l'écoute plus facile. Un sentiment d'urgence s'installa en Harry, contrecarrée par la force de sa volonté de vivre. Plus il se pressait, plus il approchait de sa mort. Mais les regards déterminés que lui lançait Draco venaient lui rappeler qu'il ne pouvait pas se retourner. Il n'en avait pas le droit.

* * *

A la faveur de la nuit tombante, ils atteignirent la maison des Jedusor. Un vent froid soufflait dans les arbres nus derrière lesquels ils se cachaient en observant le cimetière. Harry savait qu'il pouvait attribuer ses légers tremblements à ses souvenirs de cette nuit où Cedric était mort et où Voldemort avait obtenu un nouveau corps. La température n'avait rien à voir avec l'angoisse qui le prenait à la gorge à la vue de ces statues grisâtres brillant sous la lune. Dans le silence, il pouvait entendre le souffle de ses amis autour de lui. L'un d'entre eux renifla discrètement, puis on entendit un frottement de tissus.

L'épaule de Draco frôla la sienne alors qu'il s'approchait de lui. Harry lui jeta un bref coup d'œil, notant son expression grave, avant de retourner son attention vers les tristes tombes et les anges aux membres manquants les regardant avec calme.

« C'est là ? » L'entendit-il murmurer.

Harry hocha doucement la tête avant de fermer brièvement les yeux, repoussant l'image du visage de Cedric.

« Tu sens quelque chose ? » Ajouta Draco en tournant le visage vers lui.

« Non ... Mais j'ai froid. » Souffla Harry dans une tentative maladroite d'humour en le regardant. Draco lui offrit un léger sourire crispé puis détourna le regard.

« Allons-y. » Déclara-t-il en avançant à découvert, quittant la protection des arbres avec la baguette de sureau à la main. Les autres lui emboîtèrent le pas en silence alors que Harry les suivait des yeux. Une grande tristesse l'envahit, serrant sa gorge et embuant ses yeux. Les reflets roux dans les cheveux d'Hermione s'accordaient parfaitement avec les couleurs de Ron, qui se frottait les bras en avançant avec précaution. Luna enroula sa natte autour de son cou comme une écharpe, et Dean qui l'accompagnait lui prit le bras pour l'empêcher de marcher sur une tombe.

Draco lui jeta un coup d'œil et ses yeux semblèrent luire sous la lune. Son visage figé, son long corps enveloppé d'obscurité ... comme dans la forêt, il lui fit penser à la mort personnifiée.

Il ne voulait pas les suivre. Il ne voulait pas les perdre. Il ne voulait pas mourir. Une partie de lui voulait se détourner d'eux et courir, préférant la vie et la honte à la mort. Il baissa le menton, ses épaules se carrant pour lutter contre lui-même. Il devait le faire pour ses parents, pour Sirius, pour Cedric, pour tous ces disparus qu'il allait rejoindre. Mais plus que tout, il devait le faire pour ceux qui souffraient encore, pour Snape, pour Ron et Hermione. Et pour Draco.

Faire un pas en avant lui coûta toute sa volonté.

* * *

Traverser le cimetière fut une difficile mais brève épreuve. Bientôt, ils avancèrent en file indienne le long d'un mur de pierre humide, la boue rendant leur pas incertain. Draco était en avant, la baguette tendue devant lui en quête d'enchantement de protections pour pourraient s'opposer à leur présence, mais il ne s'arrêta pas une seule fois. Ils passèrent sous de hautes fenêtres barrées de longues planches de bois noirci par l'humidité et la nuit. La Maison des Jedusor était plongée dans le silence et l'obscurité. La seule lumière dont ils disposaient était celle de la lune, qui était le plus souvent obscurcie par d'épais nuages.

Ils atteignirent finalement le coin de la maison et s'arrêtèrent pendant que Draco et Ron observaient les lieux. Harry quitta la tresse blonde de Luna des yeux pour tourner le regard vers les jardins sauvages qui s'étendaient sur plusieurs mètres avant de s'enfoncer dans un sous-bois. Un portique soutenant une arche de bois avait dû être couvert de rosiers ou de glycines à une époque, avant que Voldemort ne s'en prenne à sa famille. A présent il se tenait, nu et triste au milieu des herbes folles et des orties, comme le passage secret vers un autre monde.

Harry crispa le poing autour de sa baguette. Les autres se remirent en marche,et il les suivit doucement, calquant son pas à celui de Luna qui tenait les épaules de Dean comme s'ils étaient simplement en train de s'amuser dehors.

La large double-porte de la demeure avait dû être magnifique par le passé, mais le bois sculpté avait gonflé et le fer forgé avait rouillé, lui donnant l'allure de l'entrée d'une maison hantée. Ils passèrent en silence dans l'entrebâillement, un sortilège d'Hermione empêchant la porte de grincer, et restèrent un instant immobiles dans l'entrée, l'oreille à l'affût.

Lorsqu'ils furent certains qu'il n'y avait personne, ils allumèrent leur baguette les uns après les autres.

« Je ne sens aucun sortilège. » Commenta Draco à voix basse.

« Moi non plus. » Souffla Hermione. Elle balada le faisceau de sa baguette sur les murs, découvrant une pièce nue et rongée par l'humidité.

« S'il y avait eu un Horcruxe, il y aurait quelque chose pour le protéger. » Fit remarquer Dean, qui avait clairement hâte d'en finir.

« Peut-être qu'il y a quelque chose mais qu'on ne sent juste rien. » Proposa Ron.

Après quelques secondes de silence, ils se tournèrent tour à tour vers Harry, qui baissa sa baguette pour ne pas les éblouir. Sachant ce qu'ils attendaient de lui, il ferma les yeux et inspira profondément avant de soupirer. Il laissa le serpent de ses pensées s'enrouler dans son esprit, sifflant et crachant à travers ses émotions, sa peur et sa souffrance, ses doutes et sa honte. Une ombre passa sur son esprit, le rendant sourd aux respirations des autres, aveuglant son œil intérieur. Il erra à travers ses souvenirs, tentant de sentir quelque chose, jusqu'à ce qu'une étrange sensation le traverse. Il sortit la tête de l'eau, un torrent s'écoulant autour de lui, perdant en puissance et en volume jusqu'à n'être plus qu'une flaque à ses pieds. Il pouvait y voir son reflet. Lorsqu'il releva les yeux, Draco se tenait devant lui, le visage ferme et le regard déterminé. Il l'observa quelques secondes, certain d'avoir une hallucination, jusqu'à ce que les lèvres de Draco s'étirent doucement en ce léger sourire victorieux. Il se sentit sourire malgré lui.

Le ciel s'éteignit, le serpent s'éloigna, et le calme se fit sur son esprit. Il fut à nouveau conscient de son corps lorsque ses épaules se détendirent. Enfin, il put écouter.

« Rien. » Annonça-t-il alors en rouvrant les yeux. Il chercha le regard de Draco, mais celui-ci se retournait lentement et s'éloignait en silence, la lumière de sa baguette éclairant un encadrement de porte un peu plus loin.

« Cherchons quand même, on pourrait trouver quelque chose d'utile ... » Souffla Ron, et Harry lui en voulut irrationnellement d'être déçu.

* * *

La maison ne leur révéla rien d'autre que des pièces délabrées, des escaliers pourris et des tapisseries décollées. L'orphelinat qu'ils visitèrent quelques semaines plus tard ne donna rien non plus. Le mois de janvier était presque terminé et ils n'avaient toujours aucune information sur l'objet ayant appartenu à Rowena Serdaigle. Le temps était long à Grimmauld, et la maison était froide. Seul le salon, avec son énorme cheminée, leur apportait un peu de chaleur pendant leurs longues journées de réflexion et d'attente.

Engourdi par le silence et la position confortable dans laquelle il s'était installé, une couverture sur les jambes, Harry s'était endormi assis dans le canapé, l'arrière du crâne posé contre le dossier. Les muscles de son cou se relâchèrent et il se réveilla en sursaut alors que sa tête tombait sur le côté, entraînant le reste de son buste.

Le corps d'Hermione stoppa sa chute, et son amie eut une exclamation indignée alors que Harry se redressait en battant des paupières, vaseux.

« Pardon. » Dit-il d'une voix rauque. Il cacha ses bras sous la couverture en la remontant jusqu'à son menton. En face de lui, installé dans un fauteuil, Ron baillait en feuilletant un des vieux magazines qu'ils avaient trouvé dans les chambre de Regulus et Sirius.

« Tu as l'air de mieux dormir. » Commenta doucement Hermione en tournant une page de son manuel de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal qu'elle avait acheté malgré le fait de ne pas retourner à Poudlard pour sa septième année.

Harry marmonna son acquiescement, peu désireux de parler des souvenirs d'une rivière que Draco avait laissé dans son esprit pour le distancer du morceau d'âme de Voldemort. Il pouvait comprendre le choix du Serpentard. Rien dans ces souvenirs n'impliquait réellement Draco, Harry n'était pas capable de déterminer une chronologie particulière dans ses rêves, ou même ce qui le poussait à se rendre sur cette rive. Il était touché d'être le réceptacle de la mémoire d'un endroit où il avait pu se retrouver seul pour chercher un semblant de paix. Draco lui avait donné son propre refuge pour le protéger de Voldemort.

« Où sont les autres ? » Demanda-t-il à voix basse pour ne pas trop perturber la confortable atmosphère dans laquelle ils baignaient.

« Dean écrit une lettre à sa mère. » Répondit Ron sans lever les yeux vers lui. « Mais je ne sais pas pour les autres. »

Harry bailla discrètement sans prendre la peine de cacher sa bouche et renifla avant d'enfoncer son menton sous la couverture. Il était perturbé par leur inactivité. Il se sentait coupable d'être au chaud et en sécurité pendant que le reste de l'Ordre résistait à l'influence des Mangemorts au Ministère, et que les élèves de Poudlard s'organisaient pour lutter contre les nouveaux pouvoirs en place à l'école. Ils étaient à cours d'inspiration et ne pouvait qu'attendre de recevoir un retour de Remus et de Snape quant à la suite. Les deux hommes avaient été contactés quelques jours plus tôt, leur petit groupe leur demandant des indices et des idées d'actions à prendre pour poursuivre leurs recherches, mais ils n'avaient pas encore reçu de réponse.

« C'est rare qu'on se retrouve comme ça tous les trois. » Nota Hermione en levant finalement le nez de son livre qu'elle ferma sur ses genoux. Harry tourna légèrement la tête vers elle et répondit à son sourire. Il appréciait réellement la présence de Draco parmi eux, mais il comprenait le sentiment de sa meilleure amie.

« C'est vrai. » Sourit-il. Un douloureux pincement au cœur l'empêcha d'ajouter que ces moments allaient lui manquer. Ce n'était sans doute pas vrai, de toute manière. Il espérait que la mort serait comme un sommeil sans rêve, une dérive dans l'oubli. Il serait terriblement triste et solitaire d'avoir un œil sur la vie de ses amis sans pouvoir les rejoindre.

« Poudlard me manque... » Souffla Ron en appuyant son dos contre le dossier du fauteuil. « Pas les devoirs ni les examens, mais ... L'ambiance. »

« La salle commune, la Grande Salle, le Quidditch ... » Énuméra Harry, son meilleur ami hochant distraitement la tête. Toutes ces choses qu'il ne verrait et ne vivrait plus jamais.

« Les accidents, les créatures magiques, empêcher _Vous-Savez-Qui_ de parvenir à ses fins, et les disputes incessantes avec Malfoy ... » Ajouta Hermione avec un rire dans la voix. Harry leva les yeux au ciel avec un sourire alors que Ron riait franchement.

« Les idioties de Fred et George, les bourdes de Hagrid, enfreindre les règles, aller en colle ... » Poursuivit ce dernier avec un air faussement rêveur.

Harry se força à sourire, un glaçon dans le ventre. Poudlard avait été sa première et réelle maison. Il était incroyablement douloureux de volontairement laisser tout cela derrière lui. Hermione soupira.

« On y retournera. On a juste quelques petites choses à terminer d'abord. » Dit-elle d'une voix rassurante qui ne fit qu'alimenter la souffrance intérieure de Harry.

« Tu es trop pressée de passer tes ASPICs, pas vrai ? » Rigola Ron, s'attirant une moue mi-amusée mi-agacée de Hermione.

Harry n'entendit pas la réponse de sa meilleure amie. Il se leva brutalement, le cœur au bord des lèvres, et eut un peu de mal à s'extirper de la couverture qui s'était enroulée autour de ses chevilles. Il tituba jusqu'à la porte en prétextant vouloir aller aux toilettes et la referma derrière lui. Il souffla doucement dans le couloir sombre et glacial. Il frissonnait.

Décidé à se reclure dans sa chambre jusqu'à ce que son humeur soit plus maîtrisable devant ses amis, il gravit les escaliers en s'aidant de la rampe grinçante. Le premier étage était allumé, la lumière attirant son œil comme un refuge à la pénombre. Il ne supportait plus ses propres pensées, cette spirale de dépression qui tintait tout de gris, qui poussait son souffle glacé sur les brefs instants de joie qu'il arrivait à obtenir. Une partie de lui était pressée d'en finir, de mettre cette angoisse et cette peine derrière lui. Il était fatigué d'attendre l'inéluctable, fatigué d'avoir peur.

Il passa devant le petit salon pour se diriger vers sa chambre, mais il s'arrêta en entendant une voix à l'intérieur. Il tendit l'oreille jusqu'à reconnaître le timbre de Draco prononçant un sort qu'il n'arriva pas à comprendre. Sans réfléchir, il recula et ouvrit doucement la porte. Le Serpentard était debout à quelques centimètres de la tapisserie représentant la famille Black, et avait la baguette posée dessus. Il lui jeta un coup d'œil alarmé auquel Harry répondit par une expression curieuse.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? » Demanda-t-il doucement en entrant dans la pièce.

« J'essaye de restaurer la tapisserie. » Répondit Draco en retournant à son œuvre, appuyant sur la trace brûlée qui avait été le minuscule portrait de Sirius. En s'approchant, Harry put voir qu'il avait déjà travaillé sur Andromeda, qu'il voyait alors pour la première fois. Elle ressemblait énormément à Bellatrix dans ses couleurs et la forme de son visage. Mais son regard doux atténuait la froideur de ses traits et elle portait un léger sourire calme sur ses lèvres brodées. Une branche couverte de feuillages dorés la reliait à Ted Tonks et à leur fille, Nymphadora, dont les cheveux châtains surprirent Harry.

« C'est toi qui a fait ça ? » Demanda-t-il avec une surprise mêlée d'admiration alors que Draco prononçait un sort qui fit onduler la tapisserie. Il suivit le doigt de Harry des yeux jusqu'à la famille Tonks.

« J'ai restauré Andromeda, mais Ted et Nymphadora sont apparus tout seuls quand j'ai terminé. » Répondit-il d'une voix patiente. « Mais il n'y a pas Lupin. »

Harry sourit largement, toutes les pensées sombres qui l'habitaient à peine quelques secondes plus tôt ayant disparu.

« C'est sans doute parce que leur fils n'est pas encore né. » Supposa-t-il avec une étonnante joie de voir des visages familiers et amis dans cette sombre famille.

« C'est ce que je me disais. Ils apparaîtront sans doute plus tard. » Poursuivit pensivement Draco avant de tourner son visage sérieux vers Sirius. Il décolla sa baguette de la tapisserie et en posa le bout dans le creux de sa main. Une petite goutte de sang se déposa dessus et Harry écarquilla les yeux avec stupéfaction.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?! » S'exclama-t-il en se retenant d'attraper le bras de Draco pour l'empêcher de continuer. Celui-ci retira sa baguette et lui jeta un coup d'œil surpris.

« Il faut du sang des Black pour restaurer la tapisserie. » Dit-il comme si c'était évident.

« Oh ... » Souffla bêtement Harry après quelques secondes d'hésitation. Il baissa le bras qu'il ne s'était pas rendu compte avoir levé et regarda Draco poser à nouveau sa baguette sur ce qui avait été le portrait de Sirius.

« Je ne peux pas t'aider alors. » Poursuivit-il avec une vague déception.

« _Veris_. » Prononça Draco, faisant à nouveau onduler la tapisserie. « Probablement pas. » Répondit-il alors.

« Fais voir ? » Demanda Harry alors que le Serpentard retirait sa baguette. Ce dernier se décala un peu sur la gauche, permettant à Harry de s'approcher du portrait de Sirius. Le travail devait être long et minutieux, car il ne pouvait voir que le haut du visage de son parrain, ses cheveux noirs, son front blanc et un œil gris. Le reste était encore brûlé.

Il sourit avec tristesse puis s'éloigna pour laisser la place à Draco de continuer son travail sur le portrait de son cousin. Son regard se balada sur la tapisserie, observant l'air grave des membres de cette famille, passant sur le nom du père de Draco que celui-ci ne pouvait pas détruire sans risquer de s'effacer lui-même. Ses yeux furent attirés par le nom d'un lointain Potter, époux de Dorea Black.

« Tu penses que ma famille a une tapisserie aussi ? » Demanda-il doucement.

« Sans doute. Les Potter étaient des Sang-Purs après tout. » Répondit rapidement Draco en récoltant un peu de sang du creux de sa main sur sa baguette. Harry leva les yeux au ciel à l'usage du passé. « Mais si elle était chez tes parents, il va falloir beaucoup de sang pour la restaurer. »

Harry pinça les lèvres en sentant son cœur se serrer une nouvelle fois, et il baissa les yeux vers le parquet sombre et sale et le bout abîmé de ses chaussures. Un frisson lui monta dans le dos à cause de la fraîcheur et de l'humidité de la pièce.

« A quoi ça servirait de toute manière ... Ma lignée disparaîtra avec moi. » Murmura-t-il plus pour lui-même que pour Draco qui posait sa baguette sur Sirius. Il ne prononça néanmoins pas le sort, et Harry vit sa mâchoire se crisper légèrement lorsqu'il releva le regard vers lui. Les muscles de son visage se détendirent doucement alors qu'il soufflait discrètement par le nez.

« Je pourrais la vendre aux enchères à tes fans. » Proposa Draco, dans une tentative d'humour qui réussit à le faire sourire. « Avec une telle vente, je n'aurais jamais besoin de travailler pour vivre. » Ajouta-t-il. Harry eut un rire léger et recula pour s'appuyer à une table abîmée qui vacilla légèrement en protestant contre son poids.

« Qu'est-ce que tu ferais de tes journées, alors ? »

« _Veris_. » Prononça Draco. « J'écrirais des romans sur les fabuleuses aventures de Harry Potter pour me faire encore plus d'argent. » Répondit-il avec un léger sourire. « Potter dans le lac gelé, Potter dans la boue, Potter dans la neige, Potter apprend à se raser ... Les sorcières s'arracheront mes livres. » Poursuivit-il alors que Harry ne pouvait s'empêcher de rire franchement.

« Il a l'air nul ton bouquin. » Commenta-t-il.

« Ça n'a pas empêché Lockhart d'en vendre. » Nota Draco en tournant la tête vers lui avec une expression ironique. Harry sourit doucement et croisa les bras en mettant un peu plus de poids sur la table.

Il regarda Draco travailler quelques instants sans rien dire, savourant son amusement et le silence confortable uniquement interrompu par le sort de restauration. Il ne s'était pas attendu à ce que Draco tourne à la dérision son bref commentaire morbide, mais il en était soulagé. Le garçon aurait très bien pu mal réagir comme la dernière fois, ou complètement l'ignorer. Mais il avait terriblement besoin que quelqu'un l'écoute, que quelqu'un sache qu'il vivait ses derniers moments sans pour autant devoir se sentir coupable à chaque fois qu'il ressentait le besoin d'en parler. Malgré son humour noir, Draco semblait lui dire implicitement qu'il pouvait continuer à s'exprimer.

« Pourquoi sais-tu comment restaurer ce genre de tapisserie ? » Demanda-t-il finalement avec curiosité. Il se maudit instantanément d'avoir posé cette question lorsqu'il vit le profil de Draco se fermer, mais il n'eut pas le temps de lui dire qu'il n'avait pas besoin de répondre.

« Je l'ai déjà fait sur l'arbre des Malfoy. » Expliqua-t-il d'une voix faussement légère, et Harry se retint d'en demander plus.

« D'accord ... » Murmura-t-il, mal à l'aise, et il cessa de s'appuyer à la table en décroisant les bras. Il mit son poids sur un pied, puis sur l'autre, ne sachant pas quoi faire de lui-même jusqu'à ce que Draco s'écarte et avise son travail avec un œil critique.

« Il semblerait que Sirius n'ait pas eu d'enfant caché. » Dit-il étrangement en penchant la tête sur le côté.

« Tu as terminé ? » S'enquit Harry en s'approchant. Le jeune visage de son parrain était effectivement complet, un petit sourire de coin aux lèvres. Ses yeux rieurs réchauffèrent le cœur de Harry tout en le serrant, et il laissa traîner son doigt sur son nom, une bouffée de nostalgie l'envahissant. Aucune branche n'apparut pour le relier à quelqu'un d'autre qu'à ses parents.

« Il ne ressemble pas tellement à la photo de son avis de recherche. » Commenta Draco.

« Il doit avoir une vingtaine d'années sur ce portrait. » Répondit Harry. Regulus et lui avaient un air de famille très prononcé, figé dans cette jeunesse éternelle. Le frère de Sirius avait un visage plus sérieux, moins moqueur, mais son regard intelligent et son menton fier ressemblaient énormément à ceux de son parrain.

Il restait quelques brûlures qui obscurcissaient les portraits d'autres membres de la famille Black, dont Alphard, l'oncle de Sirius qui avait aidé ce dernier à fuguer, mais les derniers descendants des Blacks étaient tous présents.

« Il ne tient plus qu'à Tonks et à toi d'agrandir l'arbre, maintenant. » Sourit Harry en tournant le visage vers Draco. Celui-ci ne le regarda pas, les yeux rivés sur son propre nom. Harry perdit peu à peu son sourire, jusqu'à ce que le Serpentard tourne enfin les yeux vers lui. Son regard sévère contredisait son mince sourire, qui parut immédiatement crispé à Harry.

« Je vais laisser Tonks s'en charger. » Dit-il avant de détourner le regard vers la tapisserie. L'estomac de Harry s'enfonça, lui donnant la sensation d'avoir avalé une pierre alors qu'il comprenait son sous-entendu. Draco ne comptait pas avoir d'enfants. Harry ferma les yeux en se maudissant intérieurement, furieux contre lui-même de sans cesse mettre les pieds dans le plat alors que la réaction de Draco était évidente.

Après une si terrible expérience, qui voudrait laisser qui que ce soit l'approcher ? Comment Harry avait-il pu croire que Draco serait intime avec qui que ce soit après ce qui lui était arrivé ? Un profond sentiment de culpabilité et d'injustice le prit à la gorge. Il serra les dents et les poings en rouvrant les yeux, fixant le profil grave de Draco qui semblait lire les noms sur la tapisserie. Comment osait-il se plaindre de devoir mourir alors que lui allait devoir vivre toute sa vie avec le poids de ce souvenir ? Il l'imaginait, terriblement seul, sa mémoire le forçant à se tenir à distance des autres sans lui laisser la chance d'un jour se rapprocher de quelqu'un. Harry ne pouvait qu'espérer qu'il fasse un jour assez confiance à une personne pour le sortir de sa solitude.

« Je suis désolé, Draco ... » Souffla-t-il, les larmes lui piquant le nez. Il se mordit la langue dans une étrange tentative de les empêcher de couler.

Draco lui envoya un regard vif, le visage sévère, presque énervé.

« Je ne veux pas de ta pitié. » Dit-il froidement.

« Ce n'est pas de la pitié. » Répondit rapidement Harry, la voix enrouée. Il comprenait cette fierté qu'il portait tel un bouclier devant lui. Il lui enviait cette force de caractère, cette volonté de ne plus jamais rien laisser d'autre le blesser. Il avait besoin que Draco soit ainsi, pour le pousser à avancer, pour le guider jusqu'à leur but commun. C'était terriblement cruel de sa part, mais si Draco n'avait pas changé de camp, il n'aurait jamais pu aller aussi loin. Ce qu'il avait vécu était nécessaire à leur réussite.

Alors que les larmes rendaient peu à peu sa vision floue en s'amassant au coin de ses yeux, Harry put néanmoins voir Draco aller fermer doucement la porte. Fronçant les sourcils, il se pinça le haut du nez pour contenir ses larmes.

« Tu es un sacré pleurnicheur, et je doute que tu veuilles que tout le monde soit au courant. » Fit doucement Draco, répondant à sa question muette. Harry eut un rire étranglé et lâcha son nez pour rapidement essuyer les larmes qui avaient roulé sur ses joues froides.

« Je ne sais pas comment tu fais ... » Commença Harry, articulant difficilement autour de la boule qu'il avait dans la gorge. Il fut incapable de terminer sa phrase, mais Draco devait très bien savoir ce qu'il voulait dire. Il ne lui répondit pas, se contentant de le fixer avec un mélange de tristesse et d'abattement. Harry détourna le regard. Il ne voulait pas voir le reflet de ses propres émotions sur le visage de quelqu'un d'autre.

Il se détourna de lui et alla s'avachir dans un fauteuil éventré, soulevant un nuage de poussière qui le fit tousser. Il posa ses deux mains sur son visage, la tête en arrière, et souffla à travers ses doigts pour laisser partir la peine qu'il ressentait pour Draco.

« Tu veux que je te laisse ? » Demanda celui-ci à voix basse.

Harry renifla et réfléchit à sa réponse.

« Tu peux partir, si tu veux. » Dit-il après quelques secondes. Il l'imagina lever les yeux au ciel et entendit le bruit de ses pas sur le parquet.

« Incendio. » Prononça Draco, visant sans doute la cheminée poussiéreuse au fond de la pièce. Une vague de chaleur passa sur Harry, qui frissonna avant de laisser son corps gelé se détendre dans l'inconfortable fauteuil. Il baissa les mains à temps pour voir Draco s'installer avec hésitation sur une chaise bancale. Il fronça les sourcils en la sentant vaciller puis tourna les yeux vers lui. Son regard limpide ne portait aucune trace de moquerie ou d'impatience. Harry ne savait pas où il trouvait la force de le supporter.

« Merci ... » Souffla-t-il, l'embarras prenant le pas sur sa tristesse. Draco haussa les épaules. « Et merci pour Sirius. » Ajouta Harry.

« De rien. » Répondit Draco en détournant le regard.

« Tu te débrouillerais tellement mieux que moi à ma place. » S'entendit-il gémir, baissant les yeux vers ses genoux où il triturait la manche de son pull.

« C'est parce que j'ai beaucoup moins à perdre que toi. » Fit doucement Draco.

Harry le regarda à nouveau, rencontrant son regard triste et réalisant à quel point il avait raison. Horrifié par cette réflexion, il pencha le corps en avant et cacha son visage contre ses genoux, les mains dans les cheveux, sentant la culpabilité lui ronger l'estomac et la terreur de devoir tout perdre, tout laisser derrière lui l'envahir avec une force dévastatrice. Draco, lui, n'avait déjà plus rien.

Incapable de lutter contre les larmes qui se pressaient derrière ses paupières, accompagnant le terrible sentiment de fatalité qui l'étreignait depuis qu'il avait vu les souvenirs de Snape, il oublia la honte de se laisser aller devant Draco. Ses sanglots secouèrent son dos et couvrirent tous les autres sons dans la pièce.

Comment une vie aussi misérable pouvait se terminer ainsi ? Quelle sorte de justice cosmique avait décidé qu'il devait souffrir toute sa courte vie jusqu'à se laisser être tué pour sauver les autres ? D'abord ses parents, puis Dumbledore avait décidé qu'il serait plus malléable s'il vivait dans son affreuse famille, et lorsqu'il avait atteint un peu de bonheur en rejoignant le monde sorcier, chaque année avait apporté son lot de souffrance et de peur, escaladant jusqu'à atteindre son point culminant aujourd'hui.

Il entendit un des genoux de Draco craquer alors qu'il s'accroupissait près de lui. Comme d'habitude, il ne dit pas un mot, offrant son soutien par la simple présence de sa main sur son épaule, lui laissant le temps. Le temps de dire adieu à tout ce qu'il aimait, de faire le deuil de son futur, et d'admettre qu'il n'y avait pour lui aucune autre issue que celle-ci, mourir pour que les autres puissent vivre en paix.

« Je préférerais être à ta place. » Entendit-il Draco admettre dans un murmure, sa voix lui donnant l'impression qu'il n'était qu'à quelques centimètres de sa tête.

Harry releva le visage dans un sursaut, ignorant le fait qu'il devait avoir l'air pathétique avec son visage humide et ses lèvres tremblantes.

« Tu ne peux pas mourir. C'est toi qui doit le tuer. » Dit-il fermement malgré sa voix chevrotante, les yeux dans le regard de Draco qui passa de tristesse à détermination alors qu'il hochait doucement la tête.

« Compte sur moi. » Répondit-il en lâchant son épaule.

* * *

_Voldemort dominait la grande salle à manger, perché en haut des marches devant une énorme cheminée, Nagini serpentant à ses pieds. Ses Mangemorts étaient alignés à quelques mètres devant lui, le dos droit, immobiles, le visage caché par leur masque. Ils avaient été plus nombreux. Les pertes avaient été lourdes, aujourd'hui._

_Quelqu'un les avait trahi. L'un d'entre eux avait dévoilé ses plans à l'Ordre et avait fait échouer l'attaque sur le Chemin de Traverse. Ce qui n'aurait dû être qu'un amusement du dimanche s'était terminé en carnage. McNair était tombé avec Goyle, Bellatrix et Snape étaient tellement blessés qu'ils ne se tenaient même pas devant lui. Wilkes était introuvable, sans doute pulvérisé par un sort de Shaklebolt._

_Parmi ses Mangemorts se trouvait un traître. Il pouvait sentir leur peur, la fine pellicule de sueur froide qui couvrait leur nuque. Il ne pouvait pas voir leur visage, mais il savait parfaitement qui était qui. Le plus grand, Lucius, se tenait près de sa femme qui agrippait discrètement sa robe de chaque côté de ses cuisses. Les frères Lestrange avaient le menton haut et les épaules voûtées. Avery avait une jambe raidie par une blessure en pleine cicatrisation. Jugson avait les mains qui tremblaient._

_Il les connaissait tous, connaissait les méandres de leur esprit, leurs faiblesses et leur puissance. Il avait parfois ressenti une certaine fierté à les avoir autour de lui, obéissant à ses ordres et menant à bien sa guerre contre les faibles et les traîtres. Il était aujourd'hui furieux._

_Sa colère irradiait de son corps comme une aura malfaisante, et rien d'autre que le meurtre ne saurait l'apaiser. Il trouverait le transfuge et le ferait payer._

_« Legillimens ! » Rugit-il en pointant sa baguette vers Narcissa Malfoy, qui émit un cri de terreur alors que le sortilège la frappait de plein fouet. Qui d'autre que la mère du délicieux Draco aurait pu l'aider à s'échapper ? Il n'avait pas su découvrir la moindre faille dans ses souvenirs lorsque son fils avait disparu, mais cette seconde traîtrise le poussait à chercher plus loin._

_L'esprit de la Sang-Pur ne livra pas bataille. Ses pensées étaient un tourbillon indescriptible, chaque émotion étroitement serrée contre les autres jusqu'à se rendre illisible. Sans cesse en mouvement, la tornade obscure des secrets de Narcissa était sa propre forteresse. Pas besoin de murs lorsque l'esprit est illisible. Il reconnaissait bien là la patte des Black._

_Mais il n'était pas arrivé là où il était sans être capable de percer ce genre de stratagèmes. Son propre esprit fonça dans le maelström, se souciant peu de s'abîmer lui-même. Malmené, déchiré par les souvenirs de la sorcière, les oreilles remplies de conversations sans intérêt, de cris et de pleurs, il laissa la vague le submerger sans aucune crainte. Jusqu'à ce qu'il le trouve. Ce souvenir, celui qu'elle voulait à tout prix cacher. Il ne trouva rien sur Draco, non, mais ce qui passait devant ses yeux était tout aussi intéressant._

_Narcissa se tenait au bout de la baguette de Fol'oeil, les mains levées en signe de paix, suppliant l'Auror de lui dire où se trouvait son fils._

_«_ Il prévoit une attaque sur le Chemin de Traverse ! Je vous en supplie, dites-moi où est Draco ! _» Imita-t-il d'une voix de fausset, rompant le sortilège avec fureur. Il vit Lucius se raidir et tourner son masque vers sa femme, la traîtresse, et il put très facilement imaginer son visage tordu par le dégoût._

_« Ne t'en fais pas Narcissa ... » Siffla-t-il rageusement. « Ton précieux Draco te rejoindra bien assez vite ! » S'exclama-t-il en pointant à nouveau sa baguette vers elle._

_Le sortilège de la mort couvrit son cri, et le flash vert la traversa. Elle s'écroula aux pieds de Lucius. Celui-ci, le dos droit et le masque tourné vers lui, ne perdit pas une seconde pour enjamber son corps et venir s'accroupir devant les marches._

_Il accepta son pardon._


	9. Partie Neuf

Harry ferma les mains autour de son mug de chocolat chaud pour se réchauffer les doigts et releva le visage vers Snape. Ils formaient un étrange tableaux, un professeur et espion, entouré de six anciens élèves, conspirant pour faire tomber le plus dangereux mage noir de tous les temps. Le visage de Snape portait les traces de l'attaque de la veille, sa posture était raide et chacun de ses gestes semblait douloureux, mais Harry n'osa pas commenter.

Le voir arriver dans cet état l'avait horrifié, confirmant en silence le rêve qu'il avait fait cette nuit-là. Il n'avait rien pu dire à Draco. Il avait passé la journée à tenter de se convaincre qu'il ne s'agissait que d'un cauchemar, que rien de ce qu'il n'avait vu n'était réel. Snape avait brisé ses certitudes. Il n'osait même pas regarder Draco.

« Je n'ai pas d'autre idée pour localiser le prochain Horcruxe. Nous devons éliminer Poudlard comme possibilité avant de se lancer dans une recherche à plus grande échelle. » Commença finalement Snape de sa voix caverneuse. Ils hochèrent tous la tête.

« Pour entrer dans l'école, vous retrouverez Monsieur Zabini à la Tête de Sanglier. Empruntez une cheminée pour y entrer. Il vous suffira d'appeler « La Tête d'Abelforth ». » Poursuivit-il. Il déglutit. Parler semblait douloureux. « Je préviendrai Monsieur Zabini demain, il pourra donc vous rejoindre et vous montrer le passage vers l'école aux alentours de dix-neuf heures. »

Personne n'était surpris par ce plan. Ginny avait déjà informé Ron du passage qui existait entre le pub et Poudlard. Le silence qui suivit ne s'étira pas longtemps. Très vite, Snape se leva de sa chaise en affichant une légère grimace qui n'améliora en rien l'état de son visage. La cicatrisation des blessures par magie prenait plus de temps que pour les autres types de traumatismes.

« Draco, j'aimerais te parler. » Demanda Snape, et le cœur de Harry s'enfonça. Il tenta de cacher son inquiétude lorsqu'il regarda vers le Serpentard, mais celui-ci était trop occupé à se lever en fronçant légèrement les sourcils dans la direction de leur professeur. Ils sortirent de la cuisine et Harry eut soudainement de la peine à respirer.

« Ça va ? » Lui demanda Ron alors qu'il se sentait pâlir.

« Oui. » Mentit-il. « J'espère qu'on va le trouver à Poudlard. S'il n'y est pas, on pourrait passer des années à le chercher. » Ajouta-t-il pour détourner leur attention de son malaise. Son oreille tendue perçut le bruit de la rampe alors que Snape et Draco montaient les escaliers.

« Chercher à Poudlard risque d'être sacrément dangereux ... » Souffla Hermione. « Avec les Mangemorts et les Détraqueurs, il va falloir être encore plus vigilant. »

« Avec un peu de chance, Harry pourra sentir le Horcruxe assez vite. » Intervint Ron.

« J'espère que ça sera le cas ... » Soupira celui-ci. Le château était gigantesque et les portraits bien trop bavards pour qu'ils puissent se déplacer facilement dans les couloirs sans être repérés. « Je reviens. » Ajouta-t-il en se levant.

Son cœur battait bien trop vite. La panique à l'idée de ce que Snape allait dire à Draco lui donnait le souffle court, et à peine sortit de la cuisine, il courut dans le couloir et gravit les escaliers sans vraiment savoir ce qu'il cherchait à faire. Il s'arrêta net à la dernière marche, la respiration laborieuse et avec soudainement trop de sang dans la tête. Que pouvait-il faire ? La nouvelle allait dévaster Draco, et il se sentait lui-même au bord des larmes en imaginant Snape la lui annoncer.

Harry s'agrippa à la rampe, son regard cherchant frénétiquement une chose à laquelle s'accrocher. L'angoisse rendait son esprit blanc, inutile. Il avait envie de vomir. Il leva la main et se rongea l'ongle du pouce, l'estomac retourné. Comment pouvait-il l'aider ? Que pouvait-il faire pour apaiser la souffrance qu'il allait ressentir ? Comment pouvait-il rendre à Draco toute l'aide et la patience qu'il lui donnait ? Fermant les yeux, Harry se mordit le bout du pouce jusqu'à ce que la douleur physique devienne trop forte. Un éclat de voix dans la chambre de Draco le fit sursauter et la rampe grinça dans sa main alors qu'il rouvrait les yeux. Il prit une grande inspiration paniquée, le cœur menaçant de sortir de sa poitrine.

Il gravit la dernière marche de l'escalier, appuyant sa main sur le mur alors que l'autre lâchait la rampe. Il avait le vertige, sa vision s'obscurcissait. Tout ce qu'il pouvait entendre était la voix furieuse de Draco, étouffée par les battements de son cœur dans ses tempes. Snape sortit de la pièce et referma la porte derrière lui, jetant un coup d'œil lasse à Harry. Celui-ci ouvrit la bouche, mais n'arriva pas à émettre un son.

« Laissez-le seul. » Demanda Snape à voix basse en avançant vers lui. La tristesse dans ses yeux noirs blessa un peu plus Harry, qui pinça les lèvres avant de hocher la tête malgré sa nuque raide. « Lupin se cache à cause de Greyback, il n'a pas eu votre lettre. » Lui annonça-t-il ensuite.

Quelque chose explosa contre un mur de la chambre de Draco, les faisant sursauter tous les deux. Ils échangèrent un regard, et chacun sut exactement ce que l'autre ressentait.

« Merci, Potter. » Souffla Snape en approchant une maladroite main de son épaule pour l'y poser quelques secondes. Harry sentit les larmes déborder brutalement de ses yeux et il baissa la tête sans dire un mot. Snape reposa sa main sur son épaule et la serra.

Harry crispa la mâchoire de toutes ses forces pour se maîtriser et releva le menton avec une grande inspiration. Quel était ce monde horrible dans lequel Snape devait le remercier et le réconforter ?

« Comment va Tonks ? » Demanda-t-il à voix basse.

« Ça pourrait aller mieux, sachant son père a été tué il y a quelques semaines et que son mari doit se cacher. » Répondit Snape en regardant vers les escaliers.

Harry se mordit la lèvre inférieure et souffla doucement par le nez avant de déglutir. « Je dois y aller. » Ajouta son professeur en lâchant son épaule. « Ne le laissez rien faire d'idiot. » Demanda-t-il en tournant les yeux vers lui, le regard suppliant.

Harry hocha une nouvelle fois la tête et le regarda descendre lentement les escaliers. Il passa les minutes suivantes à fixer la porte de la chambre de Draco.

* * *

_La rivière était un torrent de larmes. Son flux violent et erratique la faisait déborder de son lit et il était forcé de reculer de plus en plus pour échapper à ses bras glacés. Un rideau de pluie lui tombait dessus, et tout ce qu'il pouvait faire pour s'en protéger était de se tenir debout sous un arbre, les épaules basses et les bras entourant ses côtes pour se réchauffer et contenir sa peur._

_L'eau léchait ses pieds, l'appelant à voix hurlante, mais il était sourd à ses cris. Il voyait des gouttes glisser le long des cheveux blonds qui s'amassaient en mèches devant ses yeux, le vert sombre des arbres qui faisaient tomber leur ombre menaçante sur la rive opposée. Il s'appuya contre le tronc humide et se laissa doucement glisser jusqu'à être accroupi dans l'eau, entourant ses genoux de ses bras._

_Il tourna soudainement la tête dans la direction d'une voix de femme qui avait appelé son nom, mais il n'y avait personne. Il l'entendit à nouveau et regarda de l'autre côté. Il ne vit que des saules pleurer sous la pluie, leurs longues et fines branches ondulant dans la tempête. Lorsque la voix l'appela une troisième fois, il regarda droit devant lui. Il se leva soudainement en manquant de glisser dans la boue et avança jusqu'à ce que l'eau glacée martèle ses tibias._

_Elle se tenait sur l'autre rive._

* * *

Harry ouvrit soudainement les yeux. Il s'assit dans son lit, désorienté, et chercha une seconde ses lunettes sur sa table de nuit avant de se rendre compte de l'inutilité de son geste. Il souleva brutalement la couverture, ignorant le froid qui remonta le long de ses jambes, et sortit de son lit avant de traverser sa chambre à grands pas.

Une fois dans le couloir, il se dirigea vers la chambre de Draco pour constater que la porte était ouverte et que la pièce était vide. Il tourna la tête en quête d'un son, d'un indice qui lui permettrait de savoir où il pouvait se trouver, quand il remarqua un trait de lumière qui passait sous la porte du petit salon de l'étage. Bien sûr. La tapisserie.

Il s'approcha doucement, son besoin de savoir que Draco allait bien se battant avec son envie de le laisser tranquille. Mais lorsqu'il n'entendit rien provenir de la pièce, il ouvrit délicatement la porte en entrant dedans.

Draco était debout devant la tapisserie, le front posé dessus. Sa baguette tremblait dans sa main, agitant la lumière d'un Lumos contre le bas du mur. La main de Harry sur la poignée de la porte se crispa et il serra douloureusement les dents. Il ne savait pas s'il devait rester ou partir, il ne savait pas comment montrer son soutien à une personne aussi fière que lui, il ne savait même pas s'il existait des mots qui pouvaient apaiser la douleur de la perte d'une mère.

« Draco ... » Murmura-t-il, n'obtenant aucune réaction du garçon. « Tu veux que je te laisse ? » Ajouta-t-il d'une voix chevrotante.

Draco ne répondit pas. Son poing sembla se serrer autour de la baguette de sureau avant qu'il ne la lâche, puis il se laissa doucement tomber sur le sol, les jambes serrées contre lui, la tête et l'épaule appuyées contre le mur et les bras encerclant ses genoux. Harry entra complètement dans la pièce et ferma la porte derrière lui avant de s'approcher rapidement de Draco, guidé par la faible lumière de la baguette. Il l'entendit renifler, vit son profil peu éclairé se tordre dans une grimace de douleur avant qu'il ne cache son visage en posant son front sur ses genoux.

Harry s'accroupit à côté de lui, le cœur tambourinant dans ses oreilles, incapable de savoir ce qu'il devait ou pouvait faire. Alors il imita le geste que Draco avait si souvent fait pour lui. Il posa une main sur son bras, sentant les muscles crispés se contracter sous ses doigts. Mais il ne se dégagea pas.

Harry resta immobile et silencieux malgré ses chevilles qui hurlaient de souffrance à cause de sa position. Il ne l'entendait pas pleurer, seuls de discrets reniflements perturbaient le silence. Son corps tremblait, mais rien d'autre n'indiquait qu'il pleurait.

« Elle est morte ... » Finit-il par l'entendre gémir, et Harry ne put que serrer les dents en levant les yeux vers la tapisserie où le visage sérieux de Narcissa était brodé. Ses longs cheveux blonds brillaient à la lueur de la baguette.

Harry s'assit en tailleur pour soulager ses jambes et posa maladroitement son autre main sur le dos de Draco. Il ne savait pas quoi dire, et sa terrible inutilité le prit à la gorge. Il ferma les yeux avec un soupir étranglé et déglutit douloureusement. Une larme froide roula sur sa joue gauche.

Ils restèrent un très long moment sans bouger ni parler, Draco remuant parfois la tête pour frotter ses joues contre ses genoux pour les essuyer. Harry pouvait sentir son cœur battre sous la main qui était dans son dos. Lorsqu'il reprit la parole, sa voix était étrangement lointaine, comme si la douleur l'avait anesthésié.

« Tu le savais, pas vrai ? »

Harry se mordit les lèvres.

« Oui. »

« Snape te l'a dit ? » Demanda-t-il encore sans relever le visage, sa voix faisant vibrer la main de Harry.

« Non ... » Admit ce dernier, le cœur au bord des lèvres. « Je l'ai vu ... »

Draco leva brusquement la tête. Ses yeux gonflés et son visage rouge malgré les ombres ne suffirent pas à enlever le tranchant de son regard à la fois sidéré et furieux.

« Quoi ? Quand ?! » Souffla-t-il.

« La nuit dernière. » Répondit Harry d'une voix enrouée en baissant les yeux.

Quelques secondes s'écoulèrent pendant lesquelles il put sentir le souffle rapide de Draco sur la main qu'il avait posée sur son bras.

« Pourquoi tu ne me l'as pas dit ?! » S'exclama-t-il soudainement, le corps prit d'un sursaut qui força Harry à retirer ses mains.

« Je ne savais pas si c'était réel ! » Se défendit Harry avant de baisser à nouveau la voix, se sentant coupable de chercher à se justifier alors que Draco pleurait sa mère. « Je suis désolé, j'espérais juste ... Que c'était un cauchemar, pas une vision ... » Ajouta-t-il en croisant les mains sur ses chevilles, refusant de rencontrer le regard Draco.

Celui-ci passa une main tremblante sur son visage avant de la laisser posée sur sa bouche, ses yeux écarquillés fixés dans le vide.

« Qu'est-ce que tu as vu ... ? » Demanda-t-il d'une voix brisée.

Harry ferma brièvement les yeux. Il ouvrit la bouche, inspira puis souffla doucement par le nez en cherchant ses mots.

« Elle ... _Il_ a utilisé la Legilimancie sur elle, et _il_ l'a vue parler à Fol'oeil. Elle lui a donné des informations sur une attaque pour savoir où tu te trouvais. »

Draco ferma les yeux puis leva la main pour les cacher, sa bouche formant une ligne fine jusqu'à ce que sa mâchoire se contracte et qu'une grimace déforme son visage. Il leva l'autre main pour le cacher entièrement et posa à nouveau le front sur ses genoux. Un sanglot secoua son corps et les suivants résonnèrent dans la pièce, déchirant les tympans et le cœur de Harry. Il posa à nouveau une main sur son dos brûlant et attendit.

Lorsque la porte s'ouvrit plus tard pour laisser apparaître le visage de Hermione, il secoua la tête dans sa direction, la suppliant du regard de ne pas s'en mêler. Elle obéit et referma silencieusement la porte.

* * *

Harry avait appris la leçon. Malgré l'insistance de Ron et le regard inquiet de Hermione, il ne partagea pas ce qu'il savait. Il était touché que ses meilleurs amis se soucient de la peine de Draco, mais il ne pouvait pas à nouveau raconter son histoire à sa place. Sa position était inconfortable, coincé qu'il était entre la curiosité maladive de Ron et de Dean, la fausse patience manipulatrice de Luna et les signes de détresse de Hermione. Lorsque Draco était enfin sorti de sa chambre dans l'après-midi du jour suivant, son expression stoïque ne suffisait pas à cacher la rougeur de ses yeux.

Grimmauld n'étant pas connecté au réseau de Cheminette, ils furent obligés de transplaner au Terrier pour pouvoir rejoindre Pré-au-Lard. Draco était dissimulé sous la Cape d'Invisibilité, mais Harry était étrangement conscient de sa présence autour d'eux. Il irradiait de lui une douleur sourde, pulsante, et il se demandait si c'était leur connexion à Voldemort qui les liait ainsi, ou bien le petit morceau de souvenirs de Draco dans son crâne qui lui permettait de le sentir.

Molly ne perdit pas une seconde pour l'écraser contre sa poitrine, et Harry avait tellement peu l'habitude qu'on le touche aussi intimement qu'un éclair de panique le traversa. Il se dégagea le plus doucement possible pour ne pas la vexer, et l'assura de son bien-être sous le sourire goguenard des jumeaux.

« Ça faisait longtemps Harry. » Déclara Fred ou George pendant que son frère se grattait le menton.

« Sans les histoires de Ron-Ron à Noël, on aurait pu croire que tu avais quitté le pays avec la queue entre les jambes ! » S'exclama l'autre en jetant un coup d'œil au premier. Ils éclatèrent de rire, et Harry se doutait qu'il devait y avoir une blague à son insu dissimulée dans leurs propos. Il se renfrogna, une partie de lui blessée que sa douloureuse quête soit tournée à la dérision.

Ils ne s'attardèrent pas et s'amassèrent dans la cuisine devant la cheminée. Dean et Luna disparurent ensemble dans un tourbillon de flammes vertes, suivis de Ron et Hermione. Harry entra ensuite dans l'âtre, une poignée de poudre à la main, et attendit de sentir le bras de Draco contre le sien.

« La Tête d'Abelforth. » Prononça-t-il en jetant la poudre de Cheminette. La sensation d'être aspiré en tournoyant le fit hoqueter de surprise, et il s'accrocha au coude de Draco avec panique, ayant oublié à quel point il trouvait le voyage par cheminée désagréable. Une quantité d'images défilaient devant ses yeux, brouillées par le brasier vert, et il ferma les yeux juste avant d'être expulsé en avant.

Il s'écroula à genoux sur un parquet sombre, aux pieds de Ron qui lui tendit la main pour l'aider à se relever. A côté de lui, Draco retirait la Cape d'Invisibilité.

« Draco ! » S'exclama une voix masculine dans la pièce, et Blaise Zabini se précipita vers eux pour enlacer son ami, qui se tint raide comme un piquet.

« Blaise. » Le salua difficilement Draco alors que l'autre Serpentard lui tapait dans le dos avec une expression soulagée. Harry se retint de lui demander de le lâcher, Draco étant clairement mal à l'aise, mais il se contenta d'épousseter ses vêtements pour les débarrasser de la couche de cendres qui s'était déposée sur lui.

« Content de voir que tu vas bien. » Sourit Zabini en s'écartant de Draco. Ce dernier lui offrit un sourire légèrement crispé puis se tourna pour tendre la Cape d'Invisibilité à Harry. Celui-ci la récupéra sans un mot et la roula en boule.

« Les autres vont être super contents de vous voir ! » Poursuivit le Serpentard avec un ton enjoué, regardant tour à tour les membres de leur petit groupe. Harry réussit à sourire un peu avant que Blaise ne se détourne d'eux pour récupérer un sac qui était posé sur un vieux fauteuil et un journal sur la table basse.

Le petit salon mal éclairé semblait bondé. Un lustre crasseux pendait au plafond, la plupart de ses bougies éteintes. Lorsque Zabini se fraya un passage entre eux, ils s'écartèrent et le suivirent des yeux en silence jusqu'à ce qu'il s'arrête devant la cheminée, les yeux levés vers le tableau d'une jeune fille au regard lointain et au sourire absent.

« Adriana ? » Appela-t-il le portrait qui sembla seulement se rendre compte de leur présence. Elle sourit distraitement puis le tableau bougea, libérant un passage dans le mur. « Longdubas nous attend de l'autre côté. » Les informa-t-il en se tournant vers eux, jetant le sac sur son épaule. « On ferait bien de se mettre en route rapidement, je dois être dans la Grande Salle dans vingt minutes » Expliqua-t-il.

« Merci Blaise. » Fit simplement Draco avec une expression grave. Il était sans doute le seul à ne pas être décontenancé pas la présence de Zabini dans l'Ordre du Phoenix.

« Oui, merci Blaise. » Répéta Luna derrière Harry. Le Serpentard lui sourit rapidement, puis se tourna vers le passage.

Il jeta le sac dans l'ouverture puis s'aida du manteau de la cheminée pour y grimper.

« Ça mène directement à la Salle sur Demande. » Les informa-t-il en s'accroupissant au bord pour tendre la main à Draco. Celui-ci l'ignora et s'agrippa au bord du passage, s'aidant de ses bras et de ses pieds pour monter dedans. Blaise recula en levant les yeux au ciel puis Draco se retourna pour tendre le bras vers le salon.

Harry l'observa avec crainte. Rien ne lui prouvait qu'il ne s'agisse pas d'un piège. Ils ne pouvaient pas se faire attraper maintenant, ils avaient fait tant de chemin pour arriver là où ils en étaient, rien ne serait plus stupide que de tomber maintenant. Le regard de Draco se voulait confiant, mais Harry ne partageait pas ses certitudes vis-à-vis de Zabini. Néanmoins, il faisait confiance au jugement du blond.

Avec un soupir, il capitula et tendit la Cape d'Invisibilité à Draco avant de grimper lui-aussi dans l'ouverture. Il aida ensuite Luna à monter, qui elle-même tendit la main à Dean et ainsi de suite jusqu'à ce que tout le monde se trouve dans le tunnel. Le tableau se referma derrière eux et ils furent plongés dans l'obscurité.

Il ne fallut que quelques secondes pour que toutes leurs baguettes s'allument, dévoilant un tunnel de pierre et de terre. La lueur de celle de Harry projetait les ombres de Draco et de Zabini sur les murs irréguliers du passage. Ils se mirent en marche. Ils pouvaient entendre de l'eau couler, mais seuls leurs pas venaient perturber l'étrange silence en créant un écho angoissant.

« Pourquoi est-ce que tu as rejoins l'Ordre, Blaise ? » Demanda doucement Luna derrière lui d'une voix curieuse. Harry entendit un bruit sourd suivit d'un grognement de Ron qui avait dû se cogner la tête.

« Je suppose que puisque je suis un Serpentard, vous avez tous automatiquement assumé que j'étais un Mangemort. » Répondit le jeune homme d'une voix désabusée.

« On peut ne pas être un Mangemort et ne pas faire partie de l'Ordre non plus. » Fit remarquer distraitement Luna avant de se cogner contre l'épaule de Harry. « Oh, pardon. » S'excusa-t-elle aussitôt.

« C'est vrai ...» Admit Blaise. Harry se prit le pied dans une racine et trébucha, se rattrapant de justesse au mur avant de s'écraser contre Draco. « Le monde n'est pas aussi noir et blanc que ce que les Gryffondors pensent. »

« Je pensais que les attaques intermaisons commenceraient un peu plus tard. » Grommela Ron plus loin derrière eux. Harry ne put s'empêcher de sourire un peu à sa remarque, bien qu'il soit relativement d'accord avec Zabini. Les membres de sa maison avaient tendance à croire que les personnes n'étant pas avec eux étaient automatiquement contre eux.

« Ça ne répond pas vraiment à ma question ...» Murmura Luna d'une voix néanmoins assez forte pour que tout le monde l'entende.

« Ça me fait plaisir, Lovegood, de voir que tu n'as pas changé. Toujours à poser des questions auxquelles les gens ne veulent pas répondre. » Grommela Zabini. Harry ne put qu'acquiescer intérieurement.

« C'est parce que ce sont les questions les plus intéressantes. » Réagit Luna avec un sourire dans la voix.

Zabini ne répondit pas immédiatement, et Harry put le voir se courber, bientôt imité par Draco pour pouvoir se glisser dans un passage plus bas que le reste du tunnel.

« Attention à vos têtes. » Prévint-t-il en se baissant légèrement à son tour.

« Je ne comptais pas m'en mêler, pour être franc. » Répondit finalement Blaise. « Disons que certains événements m'ont décidé à vous rejoindre. Et Pansy peut être très convaincante. » Termina-t-il dans un grognement.

Harry pinça les lèvres, à l'instant même où la lueur de sa baguette lui permettait de voir les muscles de la mâchoire de Draco se contracter. Sa peau blanche l'éblouissait et il dirigea le faisceau vers le sol devant lui, son estomac se retournant. Blaise savait ce qui était arrivé. Parkinson aussi. Tous les Serpentards devaient être au courant, et un incroyable malaise lui souleva le cœur.

« Qui d'autre est dans l'Ordre ? » Demanda Draco d'une voix grave en s'appuyant au mur pour éviter une branche qui dépassait du plafond.

« De Serpentard ? » Supposa Zabini avant de poursuivre. « Pansy, Gregory, Theodore, Daphné et sa sœur ...»

« Gregory a déserté aussi ?! » S'étonna Draco avant de déraper. Il réussit à se rétablir et Harry glissa juste derrière lui, heureusement rattrapé par Luna qui l'empêcha de tomber en arrière en poussant dans son dos avec sa main.

« Ah oui désolé. » S'excusa Zabini. « C'est boueux par ici. Oui, Greg a déserté, il se planque dans la Salle sur Demande, il ne va même plus en cours. Tu sais qu'il sort avec Daphné ? »

Draco eut un drôle de rire étranglé.

« Je ne sais pas lequel des deux plaindre. » Ironisa-t-il, provoquant un bref éclat de rire chez Blaise.

« C'est exactement mon sentiment. Ils se sont bien trouvés. »

« Et Crabbe ? » Demanda alors Draco.

« Il est toujours du mauvais côté ... » Soupira Blaise après un instant d'hésitation. « Je le surveille, au cas où il se mettrait à douter, mais il ne fait qu'essayer de me persuader de le rejoindre. »

« Blaise ? » Appela une voix au loin, l'écho la faisant répéter son appel à l'infini.

« Ah, Longdubas ! » S'exclama Zabini. « Je te ramène six invités de qualité ! J'espère que tu as prévu de quoi dîner ! »

« Pour la centième fois Zabini, je ne suis pas ton cuisinier ! Harry, tu es là ? » Appela encore Neville. Harry n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. Entendre son ami lui fit tellement de bien qu'il sentit une vague de larmes lui monter aux yeux.

« Neville, ça fait du bien de t'entendre ! » Répondit-il en retour après avoir enjambé une épaisse racine qui sortait du sol inégal.

« Moi aussi ça me – Outch, Seamus, c'est mon pied ! »

« Harry ! » S'exclama la voix de Finnigan de l'autre côté du tunnel.

« Seamus ! » Répondit Dean avec excitation en entendant la voix de son meilleur ami.

« Dean ! » Sembla s'extasier le Gryffondor.

Harry rit doucement en entendant ses amis s'échanger quelques mots le long de la route qui s'élargissait peu à peu, laissant apercevoir deux silhouettes qui se détachaient dans la lumière au bout du tunnel. Blaise et Draco furent forcés de presser le pas pour éviter que les Gryffondors à l'arrière ne les poussent, et très vite, ils rejoignirent Neville et Seamus avec lesquels ils échangèrent quelques embrassades émues.

Draco se tenait le long du mur du tunnel, l'air anxieux à l'idée d'entrer dans la Salle sur Demande. Blaise descendit le long d'une échelle et Harry put apprécier la vue de l'énorme pièce encombrée de hamacs et de lits superposés sous d'impressionnantes tentures représentant les blasons des quatre maisons. En baissant les yeux, il put voir Pansy Parkinson qui sautillait sur place avec impatience, les mains jointes devant elle. Il tourna les yeux vers Draco qui lui envoya un regard angoissé. Il lui sourit doucement.

« Il y en a une qui a l'air pressée de te voir. »

Il le vit baisser les yeux vers l'échelle sans pour autant s'approcher du bord, puis lui offrir un air crispé. Harry tenta de l'encourager du regard avant de tendre sa Cape d'Invisibilité à Hermione pour qu'elle la mette dans leur sac sans fond.

« Prêt à revoir Ginny ? » Demanda-t-elle avec un petit sourire. Harry perdit le sien et déglutit, son cœur semblant rater un battement. Il n'avait pas pensé à ça. Elle lui tapota le bras avec une expression compatissante avant de suivre Ron qui descendait l'échelle. Il était à présent tout aussi stressé que Draco à l'idée de descendre. Il lui jeta un coup d'œil et ils échangèrent un sourire nerveux.

Ginny démontra tout autant de joie à le voir que sa mère, et Harry dut combattre son mouvement de recul alors qu'elle l'enlaçait. Il s'apprêtait à lui tapoter maladroitement le dos lorsqu'elle le lâcha, le regard fixé derrière lui. Il se retourna pour voir ce qu'elle observait avec autant de sévérité pour voir Parkinson se jeter sur Draco, qui tituba en arrière sous la force du choc.

Pansy était bien plus petite que lui, et elle paraissait minuscule ainsi collée à lui. Harry sourit du léger éclat de joie qu'il pouvait voir sur le visage de Draco, son angoisse et sa tristesse semblant fondre un peu devant le comportement de son amie.

«Qu'est-ce qu'il fiche là ?» Demanda Ginny derrière lui. Harry grimaça légèrement avant de se tourner vers elle, constatant que les élèves n'appartenant pas à Serpentard regardaient l'échange derrière eux avec un mélange de peur, d'étonnement et de dégoût.

«Il est avec nous.» Répondit Harry, combattant son irrationnel agacement. Il savait ne pas pouvoir blâmer les autres de suspecter Draco de toujours appartenir au camp ennemi.

Le regard suspicieux de Ginny se tourna vers lui, et il le soutint avec le plus de calme et de confiance qu'il put rassembler. Elle haussa les sourcils et eut une moue circonspecte avant d'abandonner le sujet et de sourire largement. Elle lui tonna une tape dans le bras qui le fit sursauter.

«Je suis contente de te voir ! Ça va remonter le moral des troupes, que tu sois là.»

Harry rit jaune, presque étonné par le comportement amical de son ex-petite-amie, et la suivit lorsqu'elle l'incita à se diriger vers l'énorme cheminée entourée de canapés et de fauteuil. Il se frotta distraitement le bras et jeta un coup d'œil en arrière. Les Serpentards entouraient Draco, de larges sourires sur leurs visages.

* * *

Dès le premier jour, Blaise avait guidé Draco jusqu'à une malle qui lui avait appartenue et qui était restée dans les donjons lorsqu'il s'était enfui de Poudlard avec Snape. Harry vit avec émotion Draco retrouver des éléments de son ancienne vie, livres, vêtements, objets qui avaient été les siens avant que plus rien n'aie de sens. Il l'observa discrètement faire le tri de ce qui restait de l'ancien lui, mettant certaines choses de coté, en détruisant d'autres sans même changer d'expression. La présence de cette malle dans la Salle sur Demande toucha énormément Harry, car elle signifiait que les amis de Draco avaient attendu, souhaité de toutes leurs forces qu'il revienne un jour ici, et avaient alors protégé ce qui lui appartenait.

Revoir plus tard Draco en uniforme fut à la fois étrange et rassurant. A le voir ainsi, il pouvait presque s'attendre à ce qu'il l'insulte au détour d'un couloir. Il n'avait plus la prestance et la verve du Draco que Harry avait connu ces dernières années, mais son menton fier et son attitude digne empêchaient quiconque d'oublier qui il était. Cette idée fit sourire Harry, et Draco lui envoya un regard calculateur depuis la place qu'il occupait entre Zabini et Parkinson en face de lui.

L'énorme cheminée de la Salle sur Demande répandait une atmosphère chaude et doucement colorée à son environnement immédiat. Un mélange disparate de canapés et de fauteuils était entreposé autour d'elle, et une foule d'élèves s'y pressaient pour se réchauffer et participer à la discussion, échanger les dernières nouvelles et se détendre après une difficile journée de cours. Leurs visages fatigués reprenaient peu à peu des couleurs à mesure de la soirée. Hermione et Ron discutaient activement avec Ginny et Neville, laissant Harry écouter les débats d'une oreille distraite. Ils pointaient du doigt différents emplacements dans Poudlard sur la carte du Maraudeur, cherchant à établir qui devait fouiller quel endroit, jusqu'à ce qu'ils se tournent encore une fois vers Harry, qui leva un regard paresseux vers eux.

« Tu es toujours d'accord pour aller dans la chambre des secrets demain ? » Lui demanda Ron avec une expression décidée.

Harry hocha lentement la tête.

« Je viendrais avec toi. » Reprit alors son meilleur ami.

* * *

Harry perdait le sommeil. Les yeux ouverts fixant les hamacs qui se balançaient doucement au-dessus de lui, il était incapable d'assez se détendre pour s'endormir. Un léger vrombissement magique lui donnait mal à la tête, le froid de la pièce faisait frissonner ses membres, et le constant ronflement de certains élèves le maintenait en éveil. Il se tourna doucement dans le hamac, carrant les épaules en le sentant se balancer légèrement. Comment pouvaient-ils dormir là-dedans ?

Harry se frotta un œil puis sa cicatrice, tentant d'ignorer le pincement au cœur que provoquait inévitablement ce geste. Depuis l'endroit où il s'était allongé, le plus loin possible de la sortie malgré l'improbabilité que la Salle sur Demande soit découverte, il pouvait voir Ron ronfler, non loin du hamac de Hermione qui avait la moitié du visage enfouie sous la couverture, le poing serré près de son front. Il n'avait pas été un bon ami pour elle ces derniers mois. Il savait pourtant sa peine d'avoir dû s'effacer de la mémoire de ses parents, sa peur de voir ses amis mourir. Il savait qu'en ne partageant pas le poids de ses secrets avec elle, il s'était inévitablement éloigné peu à peu d'elle malgré ses regards inquiets et son insistance à tenter de l'aider. Son côté maternel, bien que parfois agaçant, était la source de la bouffée d'affection qu'il ressentait pour elle à chaque fois qu'il la regardait. Mais ce sentiment était assombri par la certitude qu'elle allait le perdre et par son désir de ne pas la faire souffrir plus que nécessaire. Il espérait que les distances qu'il prenait lui permettaient de se rapprocher de Ron. Il lui était impensable que ses amis ne finissent pas ensembles. Il priait intérieurement pour que la douleur qu'ils ressentiraient à sa mort serait estompée par l'amour qu'ils avaient l'un pour l'autre.

Un mouvement attira son regard et il vit Draco descendre en silence de son hamac sur un marche-pied magique qui l'amena jusqu'au sol. Il était toujours en uniforme, et il l'observa avec scepticisme marcher rapidement mais discrètement jusqu'à une des trois portes de la pièce, celle qui menait à la salle de bain des garçons. Son ami estimait sans doute qu'il était plus sûr pour lui de se laver à la faveur de la nuit, et Harry ne put empêcher une vague de tristesse de le submerger à l'idée que Draco n'avait même pas assez confiance en les membres de ce groupe d'élèves pour se sentir en sécurité parmi eux. Harry ne pouvait qu'imaginer sa fatigue et son angoisse à faire sans cesse attention à son environnement. Il espérait sans vraiment y croire que Draco pourrait vivre sa vie normalement, une fois Voldemort éliminé. Il ne savait pas s'il existait des guérisseurs sorciers spécialisés dans les traumatismes psychologiques, mais si c'était le cas, il fallait absolument que le Serpentard cherche leur aide. Il ne pouvait pas marcher à pas de loup autour de sa vie sans vraiment la vivre, l'idée était bien trop triste pour Harry.

Il se rendit compte qu'il fixait la porte de la salle de bain depuis longtemps, et il ferma doucement les yeux. Il avait soudainement très envie d'aller aux toilettes, mais il ne voulait pas déranger Draco. Il prit son mal en patience, attendant que son ami sorte de la pièce pour y aller à son tour, mais il s'endormit avant de l'entendre retourner dans son hamac.

* * *

_A travers la brume, il marchait vers la rivière sur l'herbe humide jusqu'à rejoindre les cailloux gris qui bordaient son lit. Le niveau de l'eau était au plus bas, et seul un mince filet s'écoulait doucement entre des branches mortes. Il leva les yeux avec panique vers l'autre rive. Et si ce qui l'habitait pouvait traverser ?_

_Il sentit ses membres se mettre à trembler, autant à cause de la fraîcheur de la nuit qu'à cause de sa peur. Il était irrésistiblement attiré de l'autre côté, son corps semblait vouloir avancer sur les cailloux et enjamber le mince cours d'eau, mais il était en même temps révolté à l'idée de s'enfoncer dans l'obscurité, dans l'atmosphère malfaisante qui se terrait sous les arbres obscurs de l'autre côté. Il recula de quelques pas, fixant les ombres et la lumière de la lune qui rendait la brume blanche, tel un confortable nuage._

_Il ne pouvait pas y aller. Quelque chose le tirait en arrière, et il laissa cette sensation l'envelopper. Il pouvait presque sentir une main attraper les vêtements dans son dos pour l'éloigner de la rivière. Il se laissa faire avec soulagement._

* * *

C'était étrange de retrouver les couloirs de Poudlard, d'évoluer dans cette atmosphère particulière, ce château vivant, jamais silencieux, avec ses portraits bavards, ses hordes d'élèves et ses fantômes. Retourner au deuxième étage pour rejoindre les toilettes désaffectés, hantés par Mimi Geignarde, fut aussi difficile que Harry l'avait craint. La difficulté était psychologique, car Ron et lui passèrent inaperçus sous la Cape d'Invisibilité. C'était là qu'il avait utilisé le Sectumsempra contre Draco.

En avançant sur les dalles humides entre les cabines, Harry pouvait parfaitement revoir son visage blafard et épuisé, son dos tremblant alors qu'il se tenait à un lavabo. La culpabilité le rongeait et son pas se fit plus hésitant que celui de Ron après qu'ils se soient débarrassés de la Cape. Il revit la baguette de Draco brandie vers lui, son visage furieux cachant difficilement sa peur, et il se souvint avoir pensé de lui qu'il était un incroyable trouillard malfaisant. Il se rappelait de sa colère, de sa volonté de lui faire admettre ses plans, de son obsession à découvrir ce qu'il cachait et complotait.

Alors qu'ils approchaient des lavabos, il put presque entendre le choc du corps de Draco s'écroulant par terre, voir son sang se mélanger à l'eau et des gouttes rouges couler le long des murs. Il entendait encore le hurlement de Mimi et il serra les dents en voyant Ron marcher à l'endroit où Draco avait failli se vider de son sang à cause de lui. Il détourna le regard et déglutit. Il s'était déjà excusé auprès de lui, et il se souvenait parfaitement de la réponse de Draco. Il lui avait confié parfois souhaiter que Harry ait réussi son coup. Il espérait que la vie le ferait changer d'avis.

« Ça va ? » Demanda Ron en l'observant dans les miroirs sales au-dessus des lavabos. Harry leva les yeux vers son reflet et haussa les épaules. « Le basilic est bien mort, hein ? » Demanda son meilleur ami avec une expression crispée.

Harry réussit à sourire un peu et avança vers lui, contournant la forme fantomatique de Draco.

« Oui, il est bien mort. »

Il s'étonnait de l'absence de Mimi, mais ne pouvait qu'en être soulagé. La jeune fille fantôme n'aurait fait que les déranger. Il avisa alors le robinet sur lequel était gravé un serpent, et laissa la créature envahir son champ de vision avant de lui ordonner d'ouvrir le passage. Ron frissonna de dégoût à côté de lui mais Harry était trop concentré sur le fait d'avoir failli tuer quelqu'un dans cette pièce pour s'en préoccuper.

Il avait déjà ressenti cette culpabilité, même si à l'époque sa fureur envers Draco l'avait atténuée. Il s'était dit qu'il l'avait mérité, que chacune de ses décisions l'avaient mené sur cette route, en travers du chemin de son Sectumsempra, et qu'il n'avait que lui-même à blâmer. Son geste ne l'avait pas hanté, et cette constatation rendait Harry malade. Quel genre de personne était-il pour ne pas s'en vouloir à l'époque ? Fallait-il qu'il devienne proche de Draco pour se rendre compte de l'horreur de son geste ?

Les lavabos s'écartèrent en faisant trembler le sol et les murs, dévoilant lentement l'énorme tuyau qui menait à la Chambre des Secrets. Ron posa la main sur l'épaule de Harry et ce dernier lui envoya un regard plein de gratitude. Son ami devait confondre son silence avec l'angoisse de descendre dans l'antre du Basilic, mais il était néanmoins touché par son désir de le rassurer.

Ils allumèrent leur baguette et s'enfoncèrent dans l'obscurité.

* * *

Ils savaient pertinemment que la Chambre des Secrets était vide et inoffensive, mais cela ne les empêchait pas d'évoluer avec précaution. Leurs pas provoquaient un écho humide qui se réverbérait sur le plafond voûté de l'énorme pièce. Des flambeaux s'illuminèrent à leur approche et ils purent voir les énormes piliers de bois sculpté puis la gigantesque statue de Salazar Serpentard tout au fond. Mais ce qui attira leur attention fut le cadavre décomposé du Basilic dont l'ossature était apparente, entourée de larges lambeaux de peau de serpent. La créature magique ne dégageait étrangement aucune odeur malgré l'humidité des lieux.

« Est-ce que tu vas ressortir avec Ginny ? » Demanda soudainement Ron, profitant sans doute qu'ils soient enfin seuls pour en discuter. Harry lui jeta un coup d'œil anxieux avant d'avaler difficilement sa salive. Il n'avait absolument pas envie d'en parler.

« Je ne crois pas ... » Murmura-t-il pour éviter que sa voix ne produise le même écho que celle de Ron. Celui-ci évita une flaque et sembla soupirer de soulagement.

« Tant mieux ...» Commença-t-il, avant de se reprendre en bafouillant. « Enfin, c'est pas que je n'approuve pas, c'est juste que ...»

« T'en fais pas Ron, je comprends. » Le rassura Harry en lui souriant un peu malgré la boule qui lui comprimait la gorge.

« C'est bizarre que mon meilleur ami sorte avec ma sœur ...» Termina-t-il en tournant un visage désolé vers Harry. Celui-ci sourit doucement mais ne répondit pas. Il comprenait le point de vue de Ron et ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir. Il ne savait pas sur quel pied danser au sujet de Ginny et était soulagé qu'elle n'ait pour le moment démontré qu'une simple joie de le voir sans pour autant exprimer le désir de se remettre avec lui. Il ne voulait pas la blesser.

Ils passèrent devant le squelette du Basilic, le plus loin possible de son énorme gueule pleine de crocs pour s'arrêter devant la statue de Serpentard. Harry ferma alors les yeux, tentant de se concentrer pour détecter l'éventuelle présence d'un Horcruxe, mais à part le froid humide et une légère faim, il ne ressentait rien. Ses émotions étaient cet habituel tourbillon chaotique qui le rendait incapable de faire le tri du bon et du mauvais, un torrent menaçant de déborder, à s'échapper de l'étroitesse de son esprit. Il n'entendait aucun sifflement autre que sa propre respiration. Il renifla pour se déboucher légèrement le nez.

« Rien. » Annonça-t-il à Ron en se tournant vers lui, rouvrant les yeux. Son meilleur ami souffla doucement puis haussa les épaules.

« Ça aurait été trop beau. » Commenta-t-il avec fatalité.

« On devrait peut-être prendre quelques crocs du Basilic. » Proposa Harry en regardant vers le serpent. Ron suivit son regard et fit une grimace.

« Ouais ... Autant ne pas partir les mains vides. » Souffla-t-il en rangeant sa baguette dans sa manche. Le venin du Basilic ayant déjà permis de détruire un Horcruxe, peut-être pouvait-il leur servir à nouveau.

Secrètement, Harry ne pouvait qu'être ravi de voir sa mort reculer.


	10. Partie Dix

L'impression émouvante d'être de retour chez lui était assombrie par la sensation de ne pas être à sa place, du désagréable picotement dans sa cicatrice qui lui disait qu'il ne servait à rien de prendre ses aises, que la lutte devait continuer jusqu'à ce qu'il en meurt. Harry s'autorisait à peine à renouer avec ses camarades de classe car l'angoisse de les perdre à nouveau était omniprésente. Il gardait ses distances, tentant avec un succès mitigé de ne pas montrer ses émotions.

Tous savaient à présent qu'une prophétie liait Harry à Voldemort, et la plupart des élèves cachés dans la Salle sur Demande imputait sa morosité à la peur du combat qui déciderait de leur sort. Personne ne pouvait le blâmer. Il écoutait en silence les informations et stratégies de ses amis, se forçant à leur faire part de son point de vue lorsqu'ils se tournaient vers lui, mais ne pouvait s'empêcher de souhaiter être ailleurs, loin de ses plus beaux souvenirs, loin de son inéluctable fin.

Tout comme lui, Draco restait en arrière, laissant avec un soulagement que Harry pouvait comprendre Blaise prendre les rênes pour les autres Serpentards. Ceux-ci étaient étrangement bien intégrés dans ce groupe hétéroclite, et Zabini s'avérait être un leader né, surprenant Harry qui n'était pas certain de l'avoir entendu prendre la parole pendant leur scolarité. Neville et lui formaient un duo de choc, échangeant pics, boutades et stratégies comme deux vieux rivaux forcés de s'allier pour le meilleur et pour le pire. La transformation de Neville était par ailleurs incroyable. Lui qui avait été si timide et effrayé par sa propre ombre avait gagné en confiance et en assurance. Seamus ne lui marchait plus que physiquement sur les pieds.

Les journées s'écoulèrent sans que personne ne trouve quoi que ce soit, et le temps était long dans la Salle sur Demande. Hermione et Harry organisèrent des sessions de défense contre les forces du mal pour que les élèves qui se cachaient de façon permanente ne perdent pas la main. Ron prenait ces cours improvisés très au sérieux et était d'une aide indispensable pour aider les autres une fois qu'il avait lui-même maîtrisé les sorts proposés par Hermione, Harry ou Draco. Ce dernier leur enseigna quelques sortilèges particulièrement vicieux, qui s'ils n'étaient mortels n'étaient pas moins extrêmement désagréables et incapacitants pour leurs victimes.

D'abord récalcitrants, les élèves des autres maisons que Serpentard se mirent finalement à la page. Ils firent aussi de nombreuses sessions de sortilèges défensifs, et ce fut à l'une de celles-ci que Harry put enfin poser à Draco la question qui lui brûlait les lèvres depuis plus d'un mois. Alors que Hermione corrigeait les postures des élèves, aidée par Daphnée Greengrass, pour exécuter un sort de bouclier capable de tenir plusieurs attaques de suite, Harry quitta l'endroit où il s'était posté pour observer le cours afin de rejoindre Draco qui se tenait en retrait, les bras croisés et la baguette tapotant son épaule. Il avait les yeux perdus dans le vide et semblait très concentré malgré le brouhaha autour d'eux.

Harry le rejoignit en quelques pas et sa présence à côté de lui ne sembla pas perturber Draco, qui mit quelques longues secondes avant de tourner un regard interrogateur vers lui, sa baguette cessant de taper son épaule.

« Est-ce que ça va, avec les Serpentards ? » Demanda finalement Harry. Il avait retourné cette question pendant des nuits, alors que la vibration magique dans la pièce et son inconfortable hamac l'empêchaient de dormir. Draco avait beau passer le plus clair de son temps avec eux, il n'en était pas moins tout aussi silencieux et en retrait qu'il l'avait été à Grimmauld. Harry avait espéré le voir plus détendu avec ses propres amis.

Draco cessa de le regarder pour se concentrer sur les élèves en train de pratiquer le bouclier et haussa les épaules avant de décroiser les bras. Harry fronça légèrement les sourcils puis suivit son regard. Il pouvait comprendre que ce que Draco avait vécu puisse l'empêcher de retrouver la relation qu'il entretenait auparavant avec les Serpentards, mais il ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'il mette autant de distance avec eux.

« C'est ... » Hésita-t-il. « Est-ce qu'ils savent ce qui s'est passé ? » Demanda-t-il à voix basse sans le regarder. Le bouclier d'un élève de troisième année poussa Dean qui tituba sur le côté avant de se rétablir. Harry entendit Draco inspirer profondément et il lui jeta un coup d'œil pour voir sa mâchoire se crisper. Il déglutit et détourna le regard, souhaitant ne pas avoir posé cette question.

« Je crois que oui. » Répondit finalement Draco après quelques secondes. « Mais ils font comme s'ils ne savaient pas. »

Harry soupira doucement. Il ne savait pas si c'était le comportement à adopter, mais il pouvait comprendre les amis de Draco. Tout comme lui, ils ne devaient pas savoir comment agir avec lui et devaient savoir qu'il n'était pas heureux qu'ils soient au courant. Garder le silence était le moyen le plus simple de tenter de conserver son amitié.

« Ils sont ici pour toi. » Nota Harry. Les Serpentards ne les avaient pas rejoint pour combattre Voldemort, mais pour venger Draco. Sans ce qui lui était arrivé, ils seraient restés neutres ou auraient rejoint les rangs des Mangemorts.

« Je sais ... » Murmura Draco.

Harry le regarda à nouveau. Ses yeux baissés et ses points crispés en dirent long sur ses émotions.

* * *

Un mois de février glacial s'abattit sur l'Écosse. Le vibrant soleil d'hiver ne parvenait pas à faire fondre la neige qui recouvrait toujours le parc entourant Poudlard, et les élèves de Première Année qui apprenaient à voler près des murs du château avaient dû enfiler d'étranges lunettes de protection tintées qui leur donnaient l'air de mouches. Leur vol hésitant faisait sourire Harry, qui se souvint du sale coup de Draco lors de leur premier cours de vol qui lui avait permis de rejoindre l'équipe de Gryffondor.

La neige d'un blanc éclatant l'éblouissait, si bien qu'il quitta les élèves des yeux et les leva pour observer la forme sombre de la forêt interdite au loin. Les tâches noires qu'étaient les Détraqueurs planaient dans le ciel bleu, quittant parfois leur immobilité pour foncer en piquet entre la cime des arbres. Harry espérait que les Centaures étaient en sécurité.

« Vous êtes des enfants contre des Mangemorts. Si vous vous faites attaquer, vous serez contents d'avoir appris ce genre de sorts. » Grogna la voix de Draco derrière lui. Harry jeta un coup d'œil en arrière pour le voir se tenir près d'une petite troupes d'élèves qui s'entraînaient face à des mannequins. Il le vit croiser les bras et lever le menton, figeant son visage dans une expression hautaine qui était vraisemblablement son bouclier préféré. A côté de lui, Ron haussa un sourcil ironique.

« Arrête de geindre, Corner. Tu ne râles que parce que tu n'arrives pas à maîtriser ce sort. » Dit-il à l'élève de Serdaigle qui avait été le petit ami de Ginny.

Harry n'entendit pas sa réponse. Son attention fut détournée par l'arrivée d'Hermione près de lui, qui approchait des hautes fenêtres magiques de la Salle sur Demande. Il s'était installé sur un appui de fenêtre pour profiter des rayons de soleil, sachant que personne à l'extérieur ne pouvait le voir. Il sourit à sa meilleure amie, qui y répondit facilement malgré un air légèrement distrait.

« Ron et toi avez vite maîtrisé celui-là. » Nota-t-il en parlant du sortilège incapacitant qui collait les avant-bras de la victime le long de son corps pour l'empêcher d'utiliser ses mains, fusionnant l'épiderme des membres.

Hermione haussa légèrement les épaules comme si utiliser de la magie noire faisait partie de sa vie de tous les jours et s'installa à côté de lui, assise sur l'appui de fenêtre pour faire face à la Salle sur Demande.

« Draco est un bon professeur. » Dit-elle pour nuancer sa réussite.

Harry émit un son d'assentiment et tourna lui aussi le dos à la fenêtre, observant l'entraînement qui reprenait sans Corner qui avait décidé de le boycotter en allant s'asseoir près de la cheminée.

Comme tous les jours de cours, leur refuge s'était vidé des élèves qui tentaient de poursuivre leur scolarité normalement. Seuls restaient les sang-mêlés qui n'avaient pu prouver leur ascendance sorcière et les déserteurs du camp de Voldemort. Goyle s'acharnait d'ailleurs sur son mannequin jusqu'à le faire exploser sous le regard impassible de Draco qui se contenta d'épousseter son uniforme. Luna se mit brusquement à sautiller en poussant des petits cris de joie alors que son propre mannequin s'écrasait par terre avec les bras soudés à ses hanches et les oreilles étrangement décollées.

« Je suis amoureuse de Ron. » Lui avoua soudainement Hermione à voix basse, et Harry tourna brutalement le visage vers sa meilleur amie qui avait baissé la tête en rougissant. Il ne put que sourire avec tendresse, son bras se tendant automatiquement pour qu'il puisse poser la main entre les omoplates de son amie.

« Je sais. » Dit-il avec un rire dans la voix, la joie d'imaginer ses amis former un couple effaçant momentanément ses omniprésentes et sombres pensées.

Hermione releva le menton pour lui jeter un coup d'œil paniqué.

« Je le sais, Draco le sait, tout le monde le sait. Je pense que même Ron le sait. » Ajouta-t-il avec un léger rire en voyant l'expression horrifiée de son amie. Elle ouvrit la bouche de surprise puis la ferma en détournant le regard, observant le sol avec un visage à la fois honteux et amusé.

« Je suis si facile à lire que ça ? »

Harry lui tapota le dos avec un petit rire puis ramena sa main vers lui pour la poser sur l'appui de fenêtre.

« Si ça peut te rassurer, ce que pense Ron est tout aussi évident. » Dit-il en jetant un coup d'œil à son meilleur ami qui, hilare, tirait sur les oreilles du mannequin de Luna pour le remettre debout. Lorsqu'il tourna les yeux vers Draco, il vit celui-ci lui envoyer un regard indéchiffrable. Il haussa les sourcils dans sa direction, tentant de lui demander silencieusement ce qu'il y avait, mais le Serpentard le quitta des yeux pour se concentrer sur Goyle qui lui adressait la parole.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? » Demanda Hermione d'une voix timide. Harry la regarda à nouveau. Elle se mordillait la lèvre inférieure avec angoisse en regardant Ron.

« Je t'ai connu plus observatrice. » Sourit-il, s'attirant un regard surpris de la part de son amie. « Je croyais que c'était ma présence qui vous retenait de vous mettre ensemble ...» Il ne termina pas sa phrase, mais il était étonné de comprendre que Hermione ne semblait pas connaître les sentiments de Ron à son égard.

« Tu veux dire que ...» Souffla Hermione avec une expression ahurie et pleine d'espoir qui le fit éclater d'un rire joyeux. Il n'arrivait pas à croire qu'elle n'aie rien remarqué. Tous les efforts de Draco et lui pour les laisser seuls avaient été inutiles !

Le visage d'Hermione s'illumina, ses cheveux châtains comme un brasier autour de sa tête à cause des rayons de soleil qui tombaient dessus. Elle lui offrit un sourire timide, les mains crispées contre le bord de l'appui de fenêtre avant de regarder à nouveau en direction de Ron.

« Tu crois qu'il ... » Commença-t-elle avant d'être coupée par Harry.

« Non Hermione, j'en suis sûr. » Dit-il en levant les yeux au ciel.

Elle sourit largement sans quitter leur ami des yeux, puis lui jeta un regard taquin.

« Merci Harry. » Souffla-t-elle avec un rire dans la voix.

« A ton service. » Répondit facilement celui-ci avec amusement.

Il la regarda se décoller de la fenêtre avec de marcher dans de grandes enjambées décidées dans la direction de Ron, qui lui sourit de toutes ses dents en la voyant arriver. Harry eut un petit rire heureux en voyant Hermione entraîner leur ami par le bras vers un endroit de la pièce qu'il ne pouvait pas voir à cause des lits superposés qui bloquaient son champ de vision. Peu importait. Ce moment était privé de toute façon.

Lorsqu'il ne put plus voir les voir, il tourna les yeux vers Draco qui lui envoyait un regard interrogateur. Harry lui sourit largement, regarda dans la direction qu'avaient pris Hermione et Ron avant de le regarder à nouveau, levant un pouce victorieux. Draco fronça les sourcils puis suivit son regard avant de sourire doucement.

* * *

Seamus était exempté de devoirs de métamorphoses. Les parchemins qu'il donnait au professeur McGonagall et les copies que celle-ci lui rendait étaient en fait un fructueux échange sur les mouvements de l'Ordre du Phoenix, les plans des Mangemorts glanés par Pansy Parkinson, des nouvelles des élèves confinés de façon permanente dans la Salle sur Demande et de l'avancée de leur quête du Diadème de Serdaigle.

Leurs recherches ne menaient à rien, et malgré l'implication de Snape à travers des échanges avec les élèves de sa Maison, deux mois s'écoulèrent sans qu'ils ne fassent la moindre découverte.

Jamais la carte des Maraudeurs n'avait paru aussi inutile à Harry. Le château regorgeait de pièces secrètes ou simplement trop difficilement accessibles qui ne figuraient pas dessus et que Draco s'attelait à ajouter, l'élargissant en y ajoutant des parchemins. Hermione s'accrochait tout autant à la main de Ron qu'à l'épais livre de l'Histoire de Poudlard. La Dame Grise était toujours introuvable.

Ils tournaient comme des lions en cage, incapables de se résoudre à quitter Poudlard malgré leur besoin d'en sortir. Les élèves prisonniers de la Salle sur Demande étaient tous victimes de la même irascibilité, et l'attitude morose de Harry en énervait plus d'un en cette fin d'après-midi d'avril. Cherchant le réconfort dans le silence, Harry quitta sa place entre Ron et Dean pour s'installer près de Draco qui lisait la Gazette du Sorcier. Le journal, contrôlé par Voldemort, n'était sans doute qu'un ramassis de mensonges, mais le Serpentard estimait qu'ils ne pouvaient pas se permettre de laisser passer le moindre indice au vu de leur situation.

Harry se laissa aller contre le dossier du canapé, levant une main pour se frotter le visage. Le sentiment d'urgence que ressentaient ses camarades d'infortune était contagieux et se battait douloureusement contre son envie de vivre et sa coupable satisfaction à l'idée de ne pas mourir le lendemain. Il savourait le fait de pouvoir se coucher sans craindre le lever du jour, et malgré le vrombissement magique de la Salle sur Demande, il dormait un peu mieux depuis quelques semaines.

Draco eut un reniflement ironique et tourna la page du journal, son regard rendu orangé par la lueur des flammes du feu de cheminée s'attardant sur une photographie d'une équipe d'Aurors ayant appréhendé un né-moldu qui aurait soi-disant saccagé le hall d'accueil du Ministère de la Magie.

« Il faut qu'on trouve ce Horcruxe... » Murmura Draco pour la énième fois. Harry ne répondit pas. La culpabilité qui le rongeait de façon constante, lui qui se prélassait pendant que d'autres mourraient aux mains des Mangemorts, était trop forte pour qu'il puisse ouvrir la bouche.

L'entrée de la Salle sur Demande laissa alors passer une horde d'élèves revenant de cours. Le brouhaha qui lui donnait mal à la tête s'intensifia et Harry ferma les yeux. Il laissa retomber ses bras le long de son corps avec un soupir puis se pencha sur le côté jusqu'à ce que sa tête se pose sur l'accoudoir du fauteuil.

« Harry, j'ai un message pour toi ! » L'interpella une voix tonitruante qui semblait être celle de Seamus. Il rouvrit les yeux et se redressa dans un grognement. A côté de lui, Draco referma le journal et le plia sur ses genoux, regardant dans la direction de l'élève de Gryffondor en même temps que Harry. Ce dernier fronça les sourcils et suivit Seamus des yeux jusqu'à le voir lui tendre une enveloppe, qu'il accepta avec surprise.

Il la retourna pour voir son prénom élégamment écrit de l'autre côté.

« Ça vient de Remus ! » S'exclama-t-il en reconnaissant l'écriture de leur ancien professeur. Il ouvrit fébrilement l'enveloppe, soudainement sourd aux voix des autres, et en tira un unique parchemin qu'il déplia.

_Cher Harry,_

_Teddy est né hier soir, et je tenais à ce que tu le saches au plus vite. Tonks et lui vont bien. J'ai hâte de pouvoir te le présenter une fois que la situation sera moins dangereuse pour nous tous. Je sais que si quoi que ce soit nous arrivait, tu prendrais soin de lui comme Sirius aurait voulu prendre soin de toi, c'est pourquoi nous t'avons désigné comme parrain._

_En espérant pouvoir te revoir bientôt,_

_Remus._

Un mélange d'émotions rendit Harry immobile pendant de longues secondes. Ses yeux embués restèrent fixés sur la lettre qui tremblait entre ses mains, et il lutta contre le sanglot qui lui comprimait la poitrine. Le silence autour de lui était assourdissant. Malgré la douleur de savoir qu'il ne verrait sans doute jamais Teddy, que le parrain de celui-ci allait mourir sans avoir eu la chance de faire partie de sa vie, il réussit à émettre un rire étranglé. Il était incroyablement touché, mais à la fois dévasté, à l'idée d'avoir soudainement une famille, un lien, si ténu soit-il, avec des personnes qu'il aimait.

« Le fils de Remus est né. » Réussit-il à dire d'une voix rauque, levant les yeux vers l'assistance qui l'observaient jusqu'ici avec angoisse. Ginny poussa un petit cri de joie, suivie de Hermione, avant que tous les élèves ne s'exclament en même temps, remplissant la Salle sur Demande d'un tonnerre de commentaires excités. Harry eut un rire tremblant en retournant son attention vers la lettre, qui fut soudainement arrachée de son poing crispé par Ron. Il laissa retomber sa main sur son genou sans lever les yeux vers lui.

« Harry, tu es parrain ! » S'extasia son meilleur ami pendant que Draco encerclait son biceps d'une poigne presque douloureuse, lui rappelant qu'au moins une personne comprenait sa souffrance.

* * *

Quelques jours plus tard et sans avoir plus avancé dans sa quête, Harry quitta la compagnie des Gryffondors pour rejoindre les Serpentards qui discutaient autour d'un tardif dîner composé de sandwichs et de friandises envoyées par la mère de Pansy. Il n'eut pas besoin de s'excuser pour son intrusion, puisqu'en le voyant arriver, Blaise lui adressa directement la parole en lui faisant signe d'approcher.

« Potter, écoute ça. Répète, Pansy. » Demanda-t-il en tournant les yeux vers la jeune fille avant de mordre dans son sandwich. Parkinson tourna la tête vers Harry qui posa la main sur le haut du dossier du fauteuil dans lequel elle était installée.

« J'ai entendu quelques rumeurs. _Il_ aurait réussi à convaincre des clans de vampires de _le_ rejoindre. » Dit-elle rapidement. Greengrass eut un frémissement de dégoût à côté de Goyle, qui observait pensivement la Chocogrenouille qui gigotait entre ses doigts.

« Est-ce que l'Ordre est au courant ? » Demanda aussitôt Harry, interrogeant Blaise du regard. Celui-ci haussa les épaules et mâcha rapidement avant de pouvoir répondre.

« Ce n'est qu'une rumeur. »

« Peu crédible, d'ailleurs. » Intervint Draco qui était installé seul sur un canapé qui touchait celui de Blaise, Goyle et Greengrass à la perpendiculaire. Harry lui jeta un coup d'œil perplexe.

« Pourquoi ? Ce sont des êtres plutôt maléfiques, non ? » Demanda-t-il en s'installant à côté de lui, tendant le bras pour attraper un chocolat qui traînait sur la table basse.

« Hep ! » S'exclama Parkinson en lui tapant la main, qu'il retira vivement pour la serrer dans l'autre.

« Pansy ... » Souffla Draco qui se pencha en avant pour prendre le chocolat que Harry allait prendre et le lui donner.

« Je te l'aurais donné si tu l'avais demandé ! » Gronda Parkinson avec le nez retroussé et un regard mauvais. Harry fit une grimace et s'excusa entre ses dents. Il n'avait même pas envie de manger ce chocolat.

« Pour en revenir aux Vampires, ils sont de base tout aussi maléfiques que Lupin. » Poursuivit Draco en déballant un crapaud à la menthe avec difficulté.

Harry fronça les sourcils dans sa direction et Draco releva les yeux vers lui avec une expression dubitative.

« Comme les Sorciers, les Moldus, les Loup-Garous, il y a des Vampires de toute sorte. » Poursuivit-il.

« N'empêche que je n'aimerais pas me retrouver enfermé avec un Vampire assoiffé. » Intervint Blaise.

« Ou avec un Loup-Garou à la pleine lune.» Réagit Greengrass.

En essayant d'imaginer ce que ressentirait Remus s'il était enfermé avec un innocent pendant sa transformation, Harry comprit soudainement ce qu'essayait de dire Draco. Il regarda vers son ami qui mordait la tête du crapaud en levant les yeux au ciel.

« Même s'ils ne sont pas tous mauvais, pourquoi est-ce que ça te surprend que certains _le_ rejoignent ? Des Loup-garous sont déjà dans _son_ camp. » Nota-t-il alors que Draco posait les yeux sur lui. Son visage n'était pas très expressif, mais son regard gris était droit et franc alors qu'il avalait son morceau de friandise.

« La meute de Greyback a rejoint les Mangemorts, nuance. Et les gens qui le suivent sont des fou-furieux avant d'être des Loup-garous. » Expliqua-t-il en arrachant une patte à son crapaud à la menthe. Il avait l'air particulièrement calme et détendu, contrairement à son attitude nerveuse autour des autres élèves de la Salle sur Demande. Être entouré de ses amis semblait enfin lui faire du bien. « Les clans de Vampires sont très discrets et n'aiment pas tellement se mêler des histoires de Sorciers. Ça m'étonnerait que des chefs de clan aient soudainement décidé de rejoindre les Mangemorts, au risque de perdre le peu de droits qu'ils ont acquis auprès du Ministère. » Continua-t-il.

« Il suffirait d'un chef de clan aussi fou que Greyback pour que ça arrive. » Argumenta Harry en jouant distraitement avec le chocolat emballé qu'il avait dans la main.

« Même si c'était le cas, les Vampires ne sont pas aussi dangereux que les Loup-Garous. Il ne suffit pas d'une morsure pour transformer quelqu'un, et beaucoup étaient des Moldus avant de devenir des Vampires ... »

Harry quitta Draco des yeux pour s'enfoncer dans le canapé en réfléchissant. Les Serpentards affichaient tous une moue identique, songeuse, qui sembla surprendre Draco.

« Dites, on était bien dans la même classe en Troisième Année, non ? »

« Pourquoi ? » Demanda Blaise.

« On a eut un devoir sur les Vampires. »

Parkinson eut un rire surprit qui ressemblait à un aboiement.

« Tu te souviens de tous les devoirs qu'on a fait, peut-être ? » Demanda-t-elle avec amusement, que Harry ne pouvait que partager.

« Seulement ceux qui m'ont intéressé ...» Maugréa Draco.

* * *

Le sommeil l'éludait. Sa fatigue appelait la rivière de toutes ses forces pour profiter de son écoulement tranquille, du bruit du vent dans les arbres et de la quiétude de la nature qui était depuis quelques mois sa seule échappatoire à cette pièce étouffante.

La vibration magique le maintenait éveillé, couvrant presque le ronflement des élèves qui dormaient à poings fermés autour de lui. Harry avait réussi à obtenir un matelas en bas d'un lit superposé, en dessous de Blaise qui marmonnait des choses inintelligibles dans son sommeil, mais ce confort bienvenu n'était plus suffisant à son repos. Le temps s'écoulait à toute vitesse malgré de mornes journées de recherche et d'attente, et Harry perdait le compte des morts et des prisonniers dus à cette guerre qu'il ne parvenait pas à résoudre. L'angoisse et la culpabilité l'empêchaient de respirer, les cauchemars hantaient ses courtes nuits et les allées et venues nocturnes de Draco perturbaient le peu de sommeil qu'il parvenait à glaner.

Après avoir été réveillé par la porte de la salle de bain des garçons qui se refermait, Harry avait été incapable de se rendormir malgré l'épuisement, et il se retourna une énième fois avant de soupirer de frustration. Il n'avait pas la sensation de mettre des bâtons dans les roues de l'alliance des élèves de Poudlard dans leurs recherches du Horcruxe, mais une partie de lui semblait persuadée que s'ils ne trouvaient rien, c'était en partie de sa faute. Il était révolté à l'idée d'avancer plus près encore de sa mort, et horrifié de voir que son hésitation, sa peur et sa récalcitrance étaient indirectement la cause de tant de malheur dans le monde.

Harry repoussa la couverture qui lui tenait trop chaud et enfonça son nez dans son oreiller avec un grognement étouffé. Il se tourna ensuite sur le dos et fixa les lattes de bois qui soutenaient le matelas de Blaise. Celui-ci eut un soupir ensommeillé.

Son envie d'aller aux toilettes surpassa celle de ne pas déranger Draco, et il se redressa dans son lit avec difficulté, la fatigue lui faisant tourner la tête. Il posa les pieds sur le sol frais de la Salle sur Demande et s'accrocha un instant à l'échelle du lit le temps qu'un vertige passe avant de se diriger vers les portes des salles de bain.

L'oreille aux aguets, il n'entendit néanmoins aucun son provenir de celle des garçons, et il appuya sur la poignée pour constater que la porte était verrouillée.

« Draco ...» Chuchota-t-il contre la porte avec une grimace. « C'est moi. » Ajouta-t-il rapidement.

Après quelques secondes, il entendit un déclic et tenta à nouveau d'ouvrir la porte. Il put entrer dans la pièce blanche constituée d'une multitude d'autres portes menant à des cabines de douche et des toilettes dans une ambiance parfaitement désordonnée. Des lavabos surgissaient ça et là du sol, surmontés de miroirs qui renvoyaient la réflexion blanche des murs et des portes, donnant à la pièce l'impression d'être sans fin. De l'eau s'écoulait sur la droite bien que Harry fut incapable d'en identifier exactement la provenance.

« Merci. » Dit-il en refermant la porte d'entrée derrière lui. Il marcha à vive allure vers les toilettes les plus proches dans lesquels il se soulagea avec un soupir, la fatigue l'empêchant de garder les yeux ouverts. Il eut un vertige qui l'obligea à appuyer brutalement son épaule contre le côté de la cabine. Il ne comprenait pas comment Draco faisait pour tenir en coupant ainsi ses nuits pour se laver.

Ses pieds nus sur le carrelage le guidèrent ensuite jusqu'à un lavabo où il se lava les mains en observant son reflet d'un air morne. Il avait les cheveux dans tous les sens et des cernes qui atteignaient presque son menton. Une fois ses mains essuyées, il les passa sur ses joues rugueuses avant de soupirer en détournant le regard. Il s'insupportait tout autant mentalement que physiquement ces jours-ci.

« Harry. » Fit soudainement la voix lointaine de Draco qui résonna sur les murs blanc. L'interpellé tourna les yeux dans la direction générale de la voix. « On a cherché absolument partout. » L'informa inutilement le Serpentard.

Harry fronça les sourcils en mettant tout son poids dans ses mains appuyées sur le lavabos.

« Plus ou moins ... » Concéda-t-il avec fatigue.

« Sauf dans la Salle sur Demande. » Poursuivit Draco.

Harry afficha une expression perplexe même si son ami ne pouvait pas le voir.

« Je l'aurais senti si le Horcruxe était ici. »

« Pas dans _cette_ Salle sur Demande ... Les autres versions. » Précisa alors Draco.

Harry écarquilla soudainement les yeux et s'écarta du lavabo, avançant de quelques pas dans la direction de l'écoulement de l'eau de la douche du Serpentard.

« Et tu n'y penses que maintenant ?! » Ne put-il s'empêcher de s'exclamer.

« Hé ! » Fit la voix presque outrée de Draco. « Au moins, j'y ai pensé, moi ! » Ajouta-t-il avec agacement.

Harry réfléchit à toute vitesse, le regard perdu. Soudainement, la vibration magique qu'il entendait de façon constante dans la pièce prit du sens. Il leva les yeux vers la cabine de Draco lorsqu'il n'entendit plus l'eau couler, et passa une main sur sa bouche pour soutenir sa réflexion.

« Il faut qu'on fasse sortir tout le monde. » Dit-il soudainement.

« Pas avec les Mangemorts en patrouille dans les couloirs. » Nota Draco d'une voix calme.

« Le match de ce week-end. » Réagit Harry. « On pourra sortir à ce moment-là. »

* * *

Les yeux rivés sur la Carte des Maraudeurs, Ron leva l'index pour faire signe aux autres élèves de se préparer. Ils eurent tous le même réflexe de se pencher légèrement, les épaules en avant, prêts à sortir de la pièce au signal du Gryffondor. Harry essuya ses mains moites sur son jean et repoussa les cheveux qui obstruaient sa vue avant d'attraper sa baguette magique. Devant lui, Hermione posa délicatement un pied en arrière, préparant l'appui qui lui faudrait pour s'élancer à la suite des élèves qui la précédaient. Draco était en bout de file, juste derrière lui, révisant sans aucun doute l'ordre mental qu'il avait utilisé pendant toute sa sixième année pour forcer la Salle sur Demande à lui ouvrir la Salle des Objets Cachés.

« Maintenant ! » Souffla Ron avec urgence, et Luna, qui avait la main sur la poignée, ouvrit la porte à la volée pour se précipiter à l'extérieur de leur refuge, les autres la suivant rapidement et en silence. Ron se glissa dans la queue pour passer devant Hermione, et une fois dans le couloir, Draco referma la porte derrière eux.

Aux aguets, ils surveillèrent le corridor du septième étage avec la baguette en avant pendant que le Serpentard faisait des allées et venues devant la tapisserie de Barnabas le Follet tentant d'apprendre la danse classique à des trolls.

Harry lui jeta un coup d'œil anxieux, observant son profil concentré et son pas raide. Son poing était tellement serré autour de la baguette de sureau qu'il craignît qu'il ne la brise. Draco avait insisté pour être celui qui ouvrirait la Salle des Objets Cachés, assurant qu'il serait le plus rapide à le faire, mais Harry savait qu'il devait être douloureux pour lui de retourner sur les lieux de son crime, de se souvenir de l'angoisse qu'il avait dû ressentir à l'idée de perdre ses parents s'il échouait. Il savait qu'il devait penser à sa mère.

La porte apparut alors, et une fois ouverte, tous se ruèrent à l'intérieur de l'énorme pièce encombrée d'un bric-à-brac sans nom, de montagnes de chaises et de tables, de statues abîmées et de cadres vides. Un sifflement assaillit les oreilles de Harry, qui plissa les yeux pour combattre la douleur, rangeant sa baguette dans la poche de son jean. Il rejoignit Draco en quelques pas et put voir à son expression crispée qu'il ressentait lui-aussi la présence du Horcruxe.

« Il est là ...» Fit doucement Harry. « Je n'arrive pas à croire qu'il était sous notre nez pendant tout ce temps. » Murmura-t-il avec un mélange d'agacement et de honte.

Draco lui offrit un regard las mais ne répondit pas.

« Alors ? » Demanda Ron alors que Hermione et lui quittaient l'attroupement près de la porte pour les rejoindre.

« Alors il n'est pas loin. Il ne reste plus qu'à le trouver là-dedans ...» Soupira Harry en désignant le capharnaüm de la pièce.

Ron leva les yeux vers la montagne la plus proche, souffla doucement, puis carra les épaules avec détermination.

« Avec une vingtaine de personnes et un détecteur de Horcruxes, on devrait réussir à le trouver avant la fin du match. Allons-y ! » Encouragea-t-il. Harry grimaça en comprenant qu'il était le détecteur.

Les élèves s'éparpillèrent dans la pièce de la taille d'une cathédrale, deux par deux. Draco marchait devant Harry, l'oreille et l'œil aux aguets. Le bas de sa robe était soulevé par ses pieds à chaque pas qu'il faisait. Le cœur de Harry battait dans ses tempes, il avait chaud et froid en même temps. Draco s'arrêta au pied d'une montagne qu'il observa de haut en bas, sa main droite triturant le nœud de sa cravate. Son visage pâle était complètement fermé.

La rivière dans le crâne de Harry se transformait en torrent. Il vit Draco déglutir et laisser retomber sa main, la peau de la même couleur que le col de sa chemise. Ses sourcils blonds se froncèrent lentement. Une veine sur sa tempe ressortait, violette, pulsante. Il entendit son souffle se bloquer dans sa gorge.

« Harry. » Dit-il d'une voix grave. « Ferme ton esprit. » Ordonna-t-il.

Harry secoua légèrement la tête et s'éclaircit la gorge, le sifflement magique faisant trembler son esprit.

« Si je le ferme, on ne trouvera jamais le Horcruxe là-dedans. » Répondit-il.

Draco tourna lentement la tête vers lui et Harry ferma les yeux pour échapper à son regard à la couleur glaciale. Il souffla doucement par le nez, écartant les nuages sombres dans son esprit, triant les lambeaux de sa peur, de sa peine, se frayant un passage à travers ses propres pensées pour trouver le chemin qui le guiderait à l'âme de Voldemort.

Une poigne de fer se ferma brutalement sur son avant-bras et il rouvrit les yeux avec un sursaut, rencontrant l'expression furieuse de Draco qui peinait à cacher son regard effrayé.

« Arrête ça tout de suite.» Dit-il lentement d'une voix rauque.

« Mais - » Protesta Harry.

« Le sifflement est assez fort. » Le coupa Draco avec urgence. « S'il-te-plaît. » Ajouta-t-il plus doucement. Harry soutint son regard, cherchant dans ses yeux cette peur qui lui retournait l'estomac et qui lui rappelait les hurlements dans les souvenirs de Snape et dans sa propre mémoire. Il hocha la tête, et Draco relâcha sa poigne. Il se détourna de lui et avança jusqu'à la montagne suivante, un bric-à-brac de tableaux noirs et de pupitres. Des guirlandes de papier s'enroulaient autour des pieds de quelques chaises, leurs feuilles découpées dans du parchemin ondulant doucement sous une brise inexistante.

Harry lui emboîta à nouveau le pas, se massant l'avant-bras.

Ils marchèrent longtemps à travers la pièce, croisant parfois d'autres duos d'élèves tout aussi bredouilles qu'eux. Le sifflement enveloppait la Salle des Objets Perdus sans réussir à leur donner une direction à suivre tant il était constant dans sa puissance. Le mal de tête de Harry s'intensifia, mais il s'attelait à tenir éloignée l'influence malfaisante qu'elle avait sur son esprit. Il fixait les cheveux blonds de Draco sans réellement les voir, se servant simplement de ce point de repère pour concentrer son effort. Son ami ne lui adressa pas une seule fois la parole, se contentant de lui jeter quelques coups d'œil pour s'assurer qu'il le suivait toujours. Malgré son expression neutre, Harry savait qu'il vérifiait qu'il ne laissait pas l'âme de Voldemort le corrompre plus encore. Il ne savait pas comment il faisait pour rester près de lui, sachant ce qui se cachait dans son crâne. A la place de Draco, il ne supporterait pas d'être dans la même pièce que lui.

Ils croisèrent Ron et Hermione, qui fouillaient un petit monticule de coffres éventrés et de malles en piteux état. De vieux balais magiques traînaient appuyés contre le manteau de bois d'une cheminée.

« Vous arrivez à sentir quelque chose ? » Demanda Ron en se redressant.

« Oui. » Répondit Draco en plongeant sa main libre dans la poche de sa robe noire. « Mais impossible de dire d'où ça vient. »

« Est-ce que l'armoire à disparaître que tu as réparée est toujours ici ? » Interrogea Hermione en se frottant les mains pour éliminer la poussière qu'il y avait dessus.

« Sans doute. Si nous la trouvons, il faudra la détruire. » Dit le Serpentard en détournant le regard, observant le capharnaüm d'un regard lointain.

« Il nous reste combien de temps ? » S'inquiéta Harry en tournant les yeux vers Ron.

« S'ils arrivent à faire traîner le match autant que possible, je dirais une heure. » Répondit son meilleur ami. « Espérons que Ginny - »

Ron fut coupé par un soudain hurlement qui les fit tous prendre une inspiration paniquée en tournant la tête vers le son.

« C'était Nott. » Souffla Draco avec les yeux écarquillés.

« Prenez un balai ! » Réagit Harry en plongeant en avant, la main se fermant sur un vieux Comète 260, vite imité par ses amis. Il l'enfourcha et fila en direction du cri de Nott, la baguette à la main, passant entre les montagnes de meubles et au-dessus des têtes d'autres élèves qui levaient le visage vers lui. Le sifflement s'intensifia, couvrant le bruit de l'air dû à sa vitesse. Draco le rattrapa et le dépassa, presque couché sur son balai, sa robe ondulant à l'horizontale au-dessus de lui.

Ils virent enfin Theodore, qui se tenait acculé contre une armoire, Goyle lui bloquant le passage avec un air mauvais. Une aura sombre l'enveloppait et la cicatrice de Harry se mit à brûler, son mal de tête prenant une telle intensité qu'il eut la sensation que son crâne se fendait. Draco se posa rapidement, se mettant à courir à peine les pieds au sol, et Harry l'imita avant de ne tomber de son balai. Il tituba dans la direction des Serpentards, la baguette crispée dans son poing.

Sa vision s'obscurcit tant la douleur dans son crâne était forte. Il put à peine voir Draco jeter un sort qui expulsa Goyle contre un sommier à la verticale qui s'écroula en arrière sous son poids. L'imposant garçon se redressa aussitôt alors que Nott courrait dans leur direction. Ron dépassa Harry en criant quelque chose d'inintelligible à ses oreilles.

« TOUT LE MONDE DEHORS ! » Hurla la voix amplifiée de Hermione, et Harry se couvrit les oreilles en gémissant, sentant ses genoux faiblir.

« Le Horcruxe. » Murmura-t-il plaintivement en fermant les yeux, tentant de bloquer toutes les agressions extérieures pour protéger son esprit. « Goyle a dû toucher le Horcruxe. » Il sentit la main légère de Hermione sur son épaule et il rouvrit un œil pour voir Ron et Draco se rapprocher d'un Goyle visiblement inconscient.

« Nott, qu'est-ce qu'il a touché ?! » Demanda Hermione avec urgence.

« Je ne sais pas ! » Gémit le jeune homme d'une voix paniquée. « Il fouillait par-là ! » Dit-il en désignant un amas de tables brisées et de boîtes de toutes les couleurs.

« Il faut le sortir d'ici ! » Cria Draco en tournant la tête vers eux. Il reçut un sortilège en plein dans la tempe et fut projeté vers eux, son corps glissant sur le parquet poussiéreux. Ron eut à peine le temps de se protéger que Goyle jeta un nouveau sort en se redressant. Tout le sang de Harry quitta son visage, et la douleur s'éteignit alors qu'il se précipitait vers Draco, manquant de rencontrer un sortilège jeté par Nott.

Tout semblait se dérouler au ralenti. Il voyait son ami pousser sur ses bras pour se redresser en grimaçant, du sang ruisselant d'un côté de son visage. Il entendit un sort inconnu sortir de la bouche de Goyle, Hermione crier un Stupefix, puis une chaleur intense lui souffler dessus alors qu'il atteignait enfin Draco. Celui-ci ne prit pas le temps de regarder Harry, son regard tourné vers Goyle s'embrasa brusquement, son regard devenant aussi orange que les flammes qui se précipitaient vers eux.

Ils furent expulsés contre des chaises renversées puis s'écroulèrent sur le sol. Les cris de leurs amis couvrirent momentanément le rugissement des flammes, et seules la panique et l'adrénaline purent forcer Harry à se relever malgré la douleur. Un monstrueux brasier enflammait la montagne de meubles contre laquelle ils avaient été projetés, éblouissant Harry et lui faisait soudainement perdre tout contact avec la réalité. Il était à peine conscient de la main qui agrippait ses vêtements dans son dos et qui le tirait en arrière. Il voyait des ombres danser, Ron porter Goyle sur son dos comme s'il ne pesait rien, et Hermione regarder dans toutes les directions en criant.

« POTTER ! » Hurla la voix de Draco derrière lui, et Harry tourna le visage vers lui, battant des paupières pour humidifier ses yeux secs et reprendre ses esprits. Le Serpentard le lâcha et lui jeta un balai qu'il ne réussit à attraper que lorsque celui-ci s'écrasa contre sa poitrine. « Il faut vérifier que tout le monde est sorti ! » Dit son ami avant de se détourner de lui pour remonter sur son propre balai, décollant à toute vitesse.

Harry l'imita sans réfléchir et fila vers le haut pour échapper aux flammes. La douleur dans son corps et dans sa tête refirent surface, et il fut enfin conscient de l'incroyable chaleur qui faisait coller ses vêtements à sa peau, du rugissement animal du brasier et de sa propre respiration erratique. Draco zigzaguait à une vitesse phénoménale entre les montagnes, disparaissant parfois de son champ de vision, et Harry se souvint pourquoi il volait lorsqu'il vit des élèves se précipiter vers la sortie. Il monta en piquet vers le plafond, et scanna la pièce à mesure qu'il progressait sous les voûtes. Draco réapparut soudainement, Luna agrippée à lui, et Dean le dépassa à dos d'un autre balai. Harry prit une direction opposée pour couvrir une autre partie de la pièce, les yeux bougeant à toute vitesse, observant le moindre mouvement à la recherche d'un élève.

La fumée le faisait tousser et sa vision fut rapidement troublée par des larmes, mais il réussit à apercevoir des explosions de couleur au-dessus de quelqu'un remuant les bras dans sa direction. Il fondit vers le bas à toute allure, reconnaissant enfin le visage d'un élève de Première Année de Serdaigle et celui d'Astoria Greengrass. Ils étaient deux ! Il ne pouvait pas transporter deux personnes !

Alors qu'il se posait près d'eux, il pointa sa baguette sur sa gorge en prononçant un Sonorus.

« J'AI BESOIN D'AIDE ! » Cria-t-il à plein poumon avant de se mettre à violemment tousser. Astoria pointa sa baguette vers le plafond et fit sortir de sa baguette une série de feux de détresse de toutes les couleurs qui explosèrent loin au-dessus d'eux. Dean dut les voir puisqu'il ne fallut que quelques secondes pour qu'il ne se pose à côté de lui. Les deux élèves grimpèrent rapidement derrière eux et ils filèrent vers la sortie.

« C'était les derniers, on a tout le monde ! » Cria Dean, le visage ruisselant de larmes dues à la fumée.

« Comment tu le sais ?! » Réussit à prononcer Harry malgré sa gorgée serrée et brûlante alors qu'ils contournaient un monticule d'armoires dont les flammes tentaient de leur attraper les jambes.

« Hermione nous a compté ! » Répondit Dean juste avant de foncer vers la sortie, Astoria fermement accrochée à sa taille, les yeux fermés et le visage figé dans une grimace terrifiée, Harry à leur suite.

Une explosion le propulsa en avant et il crut qu'il allait s'écraser contre le couloir du septième étage. Il dévia brutalement, évitant de peu un lustre éteint, mais son épaule rencontra tout de même le mur et il sentit l'élève derrière lui glisser du balai. Il jeta une main en arrière pour le rattraper, mais la douleur dans sa cicatrice s'intensifia avec une telle violence qu'il lâcha prise lui-aussi.

Avant de perdre connaissance, il entendit le hurlement de rage de Voldemort dans son crâne.


	11. Partie Onze

_Il se débattait dans le torrent noir et bouillonnant. Il but la tasse, suffoqua lorsque de l'eau entra dans ses poumons, et une vive douleur lui piqua l'arrière du crâne. Il remua les bras et les jambes avec force pour retourner à la surface mais il ne pouvait pas lutter contre le courant. Tout son esprit appelait à l'aide et se débattait avec autant de hargne que son corps, luttant pour vivre et sortir la tête de l'eau. Il s'entendait hurler dans son propre crâne, et des voix lui répondaient, l'appelant comme à travers un rêve, résonnant douloureusement entre ses tempes._

_Quelque chose lui agrippa le bras et il ouvrit les yeux dans l'eau, son propre cri de terreur le sortant de l'inconscience._

* * *

Il vit Draco, Ron et Hermione reculer vivement avec une panique identique dans le regard avant même de se rendre compte qu'il était éveillé. Alors qu'il se mettait à violemment tousser, il réussit à distinguer Luna à travers ses larmes. La jeune fille se pencha sur lui et dégagea ses bronches d'un coup de baguette, faisant immédiatement cesser la douleur dans sa cage thoracique.

Il se redressa jusqu'à se retrouver en position assise et il s'essuya le visage avec la respiration sifflante. Il entendait de multiples questions lui êtres posées à voix basse, mais ses sens avaient été trop malmenés pour qu'il puisse y donner un sens tout de suite.

« Ça va. » Réussit-il à dire d'une voix rauque. « Le Horcruxe a été détruit. » Il s'éclaircit la gorge et se pinça l'arrête du nez avant de rouvrir les yeux. Il accepta la main de Ron pour se lever et s'appuya contre le mur avec un soupir.

« L'armoire à disparaître aussi, du coup. » Fit remarquer Hermione.

Harry renifla puis frotta sa cicatrice avec une grimace. Il sentait la rage de Voldemort bouillir loin au fond de lui, assez forte pour lui soulever l'estomac et le faire craindre de perdre une nouvelle fois le contrôle. Il avisa la vingtaine d'élèves amassés dans le couloir, les épaules basses et les mains tremblantes. Nott se tenait à côté de Goyle, qui avait une expression choquée sur son visage balourd. Leurs regards se croisèrent.

« Désolé Potter. » Dit-il doucement.

« C'était le Horcruxe. Pas toi. » Le rassura-t-il avant de souffler avec soulagement. Tout le monde avait l'air d'être présent et personne ne semblait blessé.

« Retournons dans la Salle sur - » Commença Draco avant d'être interrompu par un cri aigu venant de Hermione, qui pointa sa baguette vers une extrémité du couloir et conjura un puissant bouclier.

Plusieurs sortilèges s'écrasèrent dessus et une vague de panique submergea les élèves qui se ruèrent de l'autre côté. Une horde de Sorciers se tenaient au bout du couloir, menés par Greyback qui envoya à Harry un sourire carnassier surmonté d'un regard glaçant.

* * *

Du chaos qui suivit, Harry ne se souvint que des couleurs des sortilèges jetés de toute part, des corps qui s'écroulaient dans chaque camp, de l'horreur et de la peur qui faisaient battre son cœur à un rythme infernal. Il ne réfléchissait même pas aux sorts qu'il lançait, laissant son corps prendre ces décisions pour lui. Son esprit était noir, vidé de raison et de logique, simplement mû par l'instinct et la terreur alors qu'il ne pensait qu'à sa propre mort.

Il se rendit compte qu'il courrait à perdre haleine quand Draco attrapa sa manche et le tira sur le côté dans un couloir peu éclairé, à la suite des autres élèves qui fuyaient dans cette direction. Des hurlements lui déchiraient le cœur et les tympans et seule la panique l'empêcha de fondre en larmes en pensant au fait qu'il vivait sans aucun doute possible sa dernière journée. Il suivit Draco et Hermione, incroyablement soulagé en voyant Ron tourner la tête vers eux, loin en avant.

« Il faut prévenir les autres ! » Cria Hermione. Ron plongea dans une salle de classe et ils s'engouffrèrent dedans à sa suite, juste à temps pour le voir ouvrir une fenêtre donnant sur le stade. Le soleil se couchait derrière la forêt interdite, donnant à l'atmosphère une lugubre ambiance rouge.

« Expecto Patronum ! » Rugit Ron, expulsant son Patronus chien à l'extérieur du château. Hermione l'imita et une loutre spectrale glissa dans les airs en direction de Pré-au-Lard, sans doute pour que le frère de Dumbledore prévienne l'Ordre.

Des cris dans le couloir les forcèrent à se retourner, et Harry glissa sa tête dans l'entrebâillement pour voir plusieurs Mangemorts arriver vers lui. Il pointa le sol du corridor de sa baguette et fit s'élever un mur de dalles noires contre lequel les sorciers s'écrasèrent. Il fit signe à ses amis de le suivre et détalla dans le couloir, les élèves effrayés qu'ils croisèrent se joignant à eux.

« Où est-ce qu'on va ?! » Demanda Draco qu'une voix paniquée derrière lui. Harry n'avait aucun plan, il savait juste qu'il devait à tout prix mettre ses amis en sécurité avant que Voldemort n'arrive au château, mais son esprit tétanisé par la peur était incapable de trouver un endroit approprié.

Une lumière blanche à travers les hautes fenêtres du hall qu'ils traversaient en courant attira son attention, et un énorme Patronus Lézard passa à travers les vitres pour galoper à côté d'eux.

« Des Mangemorts dans le parc ! » Fit la voix spectrale de l'animal avant qu'il ne s'échappe par une autre fenêtre, sa longue queue disparaissant après lui.

« C'est celui de Blaise ! » S'exclama Draco dont le visage était rougi par l'effort.

Ils dévalèrent des escaliers, descendant juste à temps pour voir des sortilèges passer au-dessus de leurs têtes. Le flash vert d'un Avada Kedavra s'écrasa contre un tableau qui tomba brutalement sur le sol, vide. Les élèves les plus jeunes se mirent à hurler de terreur sans arrêter leur course, et réussirent à dépasser les plus âgés dans les escaliers. Draco força une volée de marches à s'aligner dans leur direction pour les guider jusqu'au rez-de-chaussée.

« Il faut trouver le Serpent ! » Souffla difficilement Hermione alors qu'il ne leur manquait plus qu'un étage pour atteindre le hall d'entrée du château. En entendant des sorts derrière lui, Harry jeta un bouclier dans leur dos et laissa ses amis le dépasser avant de faire exploser les marches derrière lui. La déflagration le poussa en arrière et il ne dut son salut qu'à Ron, qui réussit à le stabiliser avant qu'il ne tombe dans les escaliers.

Ils atteignirent le rez-de-chaussée en même temps qu'une foule d'élèves passaient les grandes portes du château dans un brouhaha terrifié. Ils assommèrent les Mangemorts tombés des escaliers qui avaient atterrit sur les dalles du hall et se préparèrent à cueillir les autres en bas des marches. Plusieurs des élèves les plus âgés les rejoignirent alors que d'autres défendaient la double-porte. Harry croisa le regard du professeur McGonagall dont le chignon était défait. Son visage déterminé encadrait un regard furieux. Ils échangèrent un hochement de tête avant de regarder les marches.

Quelque chose bondit depuis les volutes de poussière et se jeta sur Draco qui s'écroula en arrière. Une multitude de sorts s'écrasèrent contre le Loup-Garou avant qu'il ne puisse le blesser, mais d'autres suivirent le mouvement et semèrent la panique parmi les élèves. Les sorts fusaient de toute part à la poursuite des formes bondissantes et Harry eut juste le temps de lever un bouclier devant lui avant que Greyback ne se jette dessus. Il croisa son regard gris et fou juste avant qu'un sort ne percute le Loup-Garou et ne l'envoie s'écrouler dans le couloir menant aux cuisines. Harry l'enchaîna à un mur comme un animal avant de tourner un regard reconnaissant vers Hermione.

Le silence se fit brutalement dans le hall. Chaque personne présente regardait autour d'elle pour vérifier qu'aucune menace ne leur avait échappé. La double-porte était fermée. En balayant la foule du regard, Harry reconnut plusieurs professeurs. Neville et Blaise avancèrent vers eux, ce dernier portant encore son complet équipement de Quidditch et tenant son balai à la main. Il retira son casque puis ses lunettes et posa la question que tout le monde redoutait.

« Et maintenant ? »

* * *

Ils se retranchèrent dans la Grande Salle, qui était bien plus facile à défendre que le hall grâce à son entrée unique. Derrière l'énorme porte de bois sculpté, le combat faisait rage, contrastant avec l'étrange silence angoissé des élèves se terrant dans la pièce.

La main de Harry tremblait légèrement, et il prit une profonde inspiration en regardant sur les côtés. Tous ses amis et les professeurs se tenaient prêts à défendre la porte, mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser qu'ils étaient faits comme des rats.

« L'Ordre a dû arriver. » Fit remarquer Ron d'une voix un peu plus aiguë que d'habitude.

« Maman et Papa doivent être avec eux. » Gémit Ginny à côté de lui.

Harry pouvait entendre les rouages dans leurs cerveaux, leur envie irrépressible de sortir pour aider et protéger leur famille. Il pensait lui-même à Snape, qui devait être pris entre deux feux, et il souhaitait de toutes ses forces que l'homme n'était pas blessé. Draco aurait besoin de lui pour la suite.

Harry déglutit en jetant un coup d'œil à McGonagall qui lui renvoya son regard avant de hocher légèrement la tête, l'autorisant à quitter la défense de la pièce pour se rejoindre au combat. Draco et Blaise durent suivre l'échange, puisqu'ils avancèrent immédiatement vers la porte pour l'ouvrir.

« Attendez. » Demanda Harry d'une voix tremblante. Il se tourna vers les autres élèves, ne pouvant s'empêcher de ne voir que des enfants sans défense et terrifiés, se serrant les uns contre les autres à la recherche d'un réconfort à peine suffisant.

« Certains doivent rester ici pour protéger la Grande Salle. » Dit-il en regardant les élèves les plus âgés. Luna et Neville, parmi d'autres, hochèrent lentement la tête et adoptèrent une position défensive, se déplaçant jusqu'à former un rang de protection devant les plus jeunes, secondés par les professeurs.

« Faites attention à vous. » Dit McGonagall d'une voix ferme en le regardant. Harry combattit son envie de leur dire au revoir et eut toute la peine du monde à ne pas pleurer en souriant à Neville. C'était la dernière fois qu'il voyait son ami.

Celui-ci lui afficha une expression encourageante, et Harry se détourna de lui pour sortir de la Grande Salle.

* * *

La cheminée du bureau du Directeur de Poudlard avait dû cracher Mangemorts et Aurors confondus, puisque le combat faisait rage au deuxième étage de la Tour des Professeurs. Guidés par les cris des combattants, la troupe d'élèves de Septième Année se déplaça rapidement à travers les couloirs déserts. Les voix s'intensifiaient à mesure qu'ils approchaient de la gargouille et ils s'arrêtèrent brutalement avant un virage pour évaluer la situation plutôt que de foncer tête baissée dans la bataille.

Des Mangemorts de bas-étage étaient acculés contre la gargouille, combattant sort pour sort une troupe de l'Ordre du Phoenix composée de Remus, Tonks, Kingsley et quelques Weasley. Des flashs de couleur aveuglants détonnaient dans tout le couloir, jusqu'à ce que les jumeaux ne se mettent à hurler de se mettre à couvert. Comme un seul homme, l'Ordre recula sous la protection de plusieurs boucliers magiques, laissant passer un faisceau scintillant comme un feu d'artifice passer entre eux. L'objet, lancé par Fred, percuta la Gargouille et explosa dans une aveuglante lumière blanche qui projeta tout le monde en arrière.

Décidant d'immédiatement prendre la relève, le groupe de Harry se jeta en avant dans le couloir et élimina rapidement les Mangemorts restants.

« MALFOY ! » Cria une voix derrière eux.

« IL EST AVEC NOUS ! » Hurla Harry avec rage avant de fondre dans la fumée générée par l'explosion pour s'assurer que toute menace avait été éliminée.

« Il y en a d'autres qui vont arriver par la cheminée ! » Entendit-il encore avant de voir Draco le dépasser et courir vers la statue détruite pour atteindre les escaliers.

Un sort élimina la fumée et Harry put voir les corps démembrés et calcinés de plusieurs Mangemorts qui avaient été propulsés contre les murs avant de s'écrouler sur les dalles sombres. Il en vit un remuer mais n'eut pas le temps de l'assommer. Un sort lancé derrière lui s'en chargea à sa place.

« Suis Draco ! » Fit la voix urgente de Hermione, et Harry obéit en reprenant sa course, gravissant les marches deux à deux pour atteindre le bureau du Directeur. La porte gisait sur le sol et Draco se tenait au milieu d'une pièce dévastée par les combats.

« Snape ? » Demanda Harry en le rejoignant.

« Il était probablement au match. » Répondit Draco avec le souffle court. « Aide-moi à détruire la cheminée. »

« Les Aurors ne pourront plus passer par-là ! » Réagit Harry.

« Et les Mangemorts non plus ! » S'énerva son ami avant qu'une bouffée de flammes vertes n'embrase l'âtre. Ils pointèrent aussitôt leur baguette vers la haute figure enveloppée de robes sombres et au visage couvert d'un masque argenté qui se matérialisa. Un Stupéfix aux lèvres, Harry s'arrêta brutalement avec une inspiration surprise, imité par Draco en voyant le visage de Snape apparaître alors que celui-ci retirait son masque.

« Le Horcruxe ? » Demanda-t-il avant de se détourner d'eux pour faire face à la cheminée.

« Détruit. » Répondit rapidement Draco avant que leur professeur ne lance son masque dans la cheminée, réduisant ensuite celle-ci en cendres d'un coup de baguette.

« Parfait. » Dit-il en regardant à nouveau vers eux. « Je dois activer la protection de Poudlard. »

* * *

Les géants de pierre protégèrent leur avancée jusqu'au combat qui faisait rage dans le parc, près de l'Autel sous lequel les cendres de Dumbledore avaient été enterrées. En repassant par le hall d'entrée, ils avaient récupéré des balais pour les réduire et les conserver dans leurs poches afin de pouvoir rapidement rejoindre Voldemort dans la forêt interdite, là où il se terrait avec quelques Mangemorts et Nagini protégé par une bulle magique.

Harry avait prit le temps d'accepter la brève étreinte de Remus, ce simple geste suffisant à lui donner l'énergie et le courage nécessaire pour continuer. Malgré la transpiration qui faisait coller son t-shirt à son dos, il était gelé jusqu'aux os. La terreur accompagnait chacune de ses foulées derrière les Golems et seule la présence de ses amis autour de lui l'empêchait de perdre pied avec la réalité, de s'égarer dans le cauchemar qui rugissait dans son esprit.

Une avalanche de sortilèges tomba soudainement sur les géants de pierre et Harry vit le visage de Draco s'illuminer de toutes les couleurs produites par la magie. Ses yeux écarquillés avaient les pupilles dilatées par l'adrénaline et semblaient complètement noirs. Le cœur de Harry tambourinait dans sa poitrine, assourdissant les cris en faisant hurler le sang dans ses tempes. Brusquement, ils furent au milieu du combat, tournant dans tous les sens pour repousser des sorts et en jeter d'autres, ne prenant pas le temps d'observer les Mangemorts s'écrouler, ignorant les cris de rage de Bellatrix qui était assaillie de toute part.

Aveuglé, sourd, Harry devint une machine, laissant la douleur et la mort sur son passage, expulsant de son corps sa propre souffrance, sa peur et l'horreur de ses cauchemars. Une rivière de sang s'écoulait dans son esprit, meurtrière et vengeresse, prête à tout pour en découdre. Les minutes lui étaient comptées, tout ce qui lui importait à présent était d'entraîner le plus de Mangemorts dans sa chute.

Autour de lui, Draco était une haute forme sombre de fureur tournoyant sur elle-même, hurlant ses sorts comme si crier leur donnait plus de puissance. Ron et Hermione se protégeaient l'un l'autre, duo inarrêtable et terrifiant, le visage figé dans une grimace de concentration quasi identique. Zabini s'écroula sous un sort lancé par Malfoy, et Draco se jeta sur son père avec toute la force de sa haine pour être repoussé comme un vulgaire pantin dans l'herbe. Avant que Lucius ne puisse l'éliminer comme on écrase un insecte, il fut percuté par un sortilège lancé par Snape et tomba en arrière alors même que Draco se relevait avec un rugissement de rage.

« Potter ! Maintenant !» Cria Snape de l'autre côté du combat, et Harry obéit, sortant le balai de sa poche et lui rendant sa taille normale avant de l'enfourcher. Il tourna un regard paniqué vers Ron et Hermione qui combattaient les frères Carrow, mais ceux-ci ne purent que lui envoyer un bref coup d'œil interrogateur et paniqué avant de devoir se concentrer à nouveau sur la bataille. Harry repoussa un sanglot et serra ses mains tremblantes sur le manche de son balai avant de pousser de toutes ses forces sur le sol pour décoller. Sa mâchoire était tellement serrée qu'il fut incapable de leur crier qu'il les aimait.

* * *

La température chutait à mesure qu'il prenait de l'altitude, la présence des Détraqueurs lui revenant doucement à l'esprit alors qu'il tentait de combattre ses larmes et sa peur. C'était terminé. Ils ne le reverraient plus jamais. Le petit morceau de parchemin caché dans sa poche serait leur dernier contact avec lui. Il n'avait rien écrit à Draco, et cette réalisation redoubla sa tristesse et fit ralentir son vol. Il avait tellement envie de retourner en arrière, mais pour lui dire quoi ? Il n'y avait rien qu'il puisse faire ou dire qui changerait son destin. La machine était en marche depuis bien trop longtemps. Toute sa volonté de vivre et de trouver le bonheur n'avait été qu'un combat perdu d'avance, une lutte inutile qui lui coûtait maintenant le peu qu'il avait réussi à obtenir.

Il aurait voulu avoir plus de temps, voir Ron et Hermione se marier, Draco aller mieux. Il aurait voulu avoir profité un peu plus de ces précieux instants avec eux, rire et les apprendre par cœur. Il avait si peu de bons souvenirs avec Draco, et ceux qu'il avait étaient tintés de peur et de désespoir. Ils se mélangeaient, tourbillonnant dans le torrent, engloutis par la terreur et la douleur.

« EXPECTO PATRONUM ! » Cria une voix derrière lui, et Harry tourna la tête pour voir un énorme dragon argenté qui, la gueule béante, passa à coté de lui avec un rugissement effrayant, filant vers le ciel en expulsant autour de lui un champ de magie bleutée qui repoussa une véritable horde de Détraqueurs.

« Draco ! » S'exclama Harry, qui hésitait entre soulagement et colère en voyant son ami monter en flèche vers lui, le vent repoussant ses cheveux trop longs en arrière. La demi-lune accrocha son regard déterminé alors qu'il se stabilisait à la même altitude que lui.

« Tu devais rester avec les autres ! » Protesta-t-il.

« Si j'ai la moindre chance de le tuer, je le ferai. » Répondit Draco d'une voix dangereuse, poussant son balai en avant jusqu'à ce que Harry ne puisse plus voir son visage. « Et je ne voulais pas que tu sois tout seul. » Ajouta-t-il avant de prendre brutalement de la vitesse, fondant vers la forêt interdite.

Harry crispa les doigts autour du manche de son balai, baissant la tête avec un sourire qui réussit à repousser le sanglot qui lui montait à la gorge.

* * *

Harry freina en atteignant la hauteur des cimes et descendit en silence entre les branches jusqu'à se poser à côté de Draco qui réduisait déjà la taille de son balai. Il l'imita et tendit l'objet miniaturisé à son ami, qui lui envoya un regard sombre avant de l'accepter et de le glisser dans une autre poche.

« Si tu te fais tuer, je ... » Commença Harry sans réellement savoir comment terminer sa phrase.

« Quoi ? Tu reviens me hanter ? » Commença Draco avec ironie avant d'adoucir légèrement les traits de son visage faiblement éclairé. « Tu ne peux pas me hanter si je suis mort. »

« Ne te fais pas tuer. » Demanda alors Harry avec la sensation de n'avoir jamais été aussi sérieux de sa courte vie. Il soutint le regard de Draco jusqu'à voir celui-ci sourire doucement.

« Je n'y compte pas. » Répondit-il.

Harry hocha plusieurs fois la tête en se mordant la lèvre inférieure, le cœur dans la gorge, et détourna le regard. Une douleur lancinante pulsait dans sa cicatrice, presque assez forte pour dépasser celle qui lui martelait l'âme depuis que Snape lui avait montré ses souvenirs. Il soupira, observant la forme obscure des arbres autour d'eux, puis leva la main qui ne tenait pas sa baguette pour la passer sur son visage. Il se massa les tempes et les paupières. Ses épaules se remirent à trembler, et il lui fallut toute sa volonté pour ne pas se détourner et s'enfuir en courant. Sa respiration s'accéléra, la panique refaisant surface, rongeant les derniers lambeaux de son courage.

« Harry ... » Souffla Draco, le forçant à regarder vers lui. Ses cheveux blonds en désordre et son regard gris luisaient sous la lune, l'obscurité enveloppant le reste de son corps, et encore une fois, Harry vit la mort. Sa propre mort, venue l'accompagner jusqu'au bout du chemin. Il serra les dents et ferma les yeux, luttant contre ses larmes.

« Merci pour tout ... » Continua Draco. Harry secoua la tête, le suppliant silencieusement de se taire. Il ne voulait pas lui dire au revoir, il ne pouvait pas accepter de devoir en rester là, de devoir partir sans jamais pouvoir revenir.

Des bras l'entourèrent et il rouvrit les yeux avec surprise, son champ de vision obscurci par l'épaule de Draco, une mèche de ses cheveux lui chatouillant le nez. Son corps d'une chaleur intense tremblait comme s'il avait froid, et ses doigts se crispèrent dans son dos. Ses propres mains quittèrent leur immobilité pour encercler Draco, des larmes d'impuissance et de peur roulant lourdement sur ses joues jusqu'à s'écraser sur la robe du Serpentard. Un sanglot secoua le corps de celui-ci avant qu'il ne s'écarte vivement, agrippant les épaules de Harry qui l'observa avec un air hagard.

« Désolé, je ne sais pas quoi dire. » Hoqueta Draco avec une grimace avant de le lâcher et de se détourner de lui, essuyant ses larmes contre ses bras.

Harry passa à nouveau la main sur son visage, les membres pris de violents tremblements, le cœur tambourinant dans sa poitrine, l'esprit blanc.

* * *

Ils se mirent en marche en silence, s'enfonçant dans la forêt. Leurs pas faisaient craquer des branches sèches, couvrant les bruits de la nuit, des insectes et des combats au loin. Harry était gelé jusqu'aux os, la peur unifiant son esprit dans une masse tremblante et inutile, l'empêchant de penser. Il avançait, Draco à sa gauche surveillant les parages, jusqu'à ce que celui-ci ne l'arrête d'un bras tendu devant lui. La douleur dans sa cicatrice était la seule sensation physique le forçant à voir au-delà de sa terreur. Ils étaient tout proches.

« Maitre ! » S'exclama soudainement la voix de Bellatrix, le tranchant de sa folie bien présent dans son ton. « L'Ordre décime nos rangs ! Snape ... ! Snape est avec eux ! » Poursuivit-elle d'une voix plaintive, craignant sans aucun doute que Voldemort ne s'en prenne à la simple messagère qu'elle était à cause de ses mauvaises nouvelles.

Le silence retomba sur la forêt, et Harry crut pouvoir entendre le cœur de Draco battre à toute allure. Son ami baissa doucement le bras, son poing se crispant lentement le long de sa cuisse. Il ne percevait qu'une légère lueur loin devant, un éclat jaunâtre qui devait provenir de lanternes.

« Endolorissss ! » Siffla la voix perçante de Voldemort, et Harry sursauta en même temps de Draco, sa respiration se bloquant dans sa poitrine. Les cris de Bellatrix couvrirent leur hoquet de panique, et Harry quitta brièvement la lueur des yeux pour voir la terreur se peindre sur le visage de Draco avant qu'il ne la repousse en crispant le visage, fermant les yeux avec la mâchoire serrée.

« Mon Seigneur, » Commença la voix calme et caverneuse d'un autre Mangemort, assez forte pour couvrir celle de Bellatrix. « Snape sait où nous nous trouvons. »

Tout le corps de Harry se tendit en avant alors même que Draco lui agrippait le poignet pour l'entraîner à sa suite, le bruit de leur course étouffé par la douleur de Lestrange qui s'égosillait toujours. La lueur au loin devint rapidement une tâche de lumière faisant disparaître l'obscurité dans une fausse atmosphère rassurante, et Harry eut l'impression de courir le long d'un tunnel sombre, un tunnel qui l'amenait à sa mort plutôt qu'à la vie, entraîné par un spectre aux cheveux blonds.

« SECTUMSEMPRA ! » Cria Draco en se jetant dans la clairière, visant Nagini qui n'était pas protégé. Le sort fut lancé avec une telle intensité destructrice que le Serpent fut découpé en plusieurs morceaux qui tressautèrent alors que les cris de Bellatrix s'éteignaient pour être remplacé par ceux de Voldemort, haute forme mince et obscure qui pencha la tête en avant de douleur, levant la main tenant sa baguette vers son crâne chauve.

La douleur dans la cicatrice de Harry était d'une telle force qu'un éclair blanc passa derrière ses paupières, menaçant de le faire s'écrouler aussi sûrement que Bellatrix sous le Sortilège Doloris. Seule la poigne que Draco avait sur son poignet lui permit de garder un lien avec le monde physique et de ne pas se laisser emporter par le vertige de souffrance qui ouvrait son crâne en deux.

Les quelques secondes qui suivirent la mort de Nagini et la destruction de l'avant-dernier Horcruxe filèrent à une vitesse incompréhensible pour Harry, qui n'eut ni le temps de penser ni de jeter un seul sort. Il sut juste lorsqu'il vit Voldemort diriger ses yeux rouges et sa baguette vers Draco que son ami ne pouvait pas mourir, que les quelques secondes qui lui restaient à vivre devaient avoir pour seul but de le protéger. Il devait survivre. Se venger. Et vivre.

Avec une lenteur qui lui fut insoutenable, il dégagea la poigne de Draco d'un coup de bras, profitant de son élan pour tirer son ami derrière lui, juste à temps pour que son corps absorbe de plein fouet l'éclair vert qui plongea son monde dans l'obscurité.

* * *

Son corps était frigorifié, tremblant dans la brise, trempé jusqu'aux os. Une pluie fine et presque inaudible tombait de lourds nuages gris qui passaient au-dessus de sa tête, l'obligeant à battre des paupières pour protéger ses yeux. Un vertige sembla tenter de l'entraîner en arrière, et il prit une grande inspiration surprise en baissant la tête vers la rivière, quittant le gris du ciel du regard.

Le flux de l'eau était paisible et triste, à peine troublé par la pluie, poursuivant une course inexorable vers sa droite, loin au-delà des arbres. Un frisson parcourut son dos, et il carra les épaules pour combattre le froid avant de baisser les yeux vers ses chaussures. Il avait les deux pieds dans la rivière, de l'eau jusque sous les genoux, et il recula avec panique, troublant le silence avec de légères éclaboussures qui tintèrent de façon lointaine à ses oreilles. Il entendait à peine sa propre respiration, mais était douloureusement conscient du battement de son cœur qui peinait à ralentir.

Une fois en sécurité sur la rive, il leva une main pour essuyer son visage humide puis la regarda avec surprise. Ses doigts, plus courts mais plus puissants que dans ses rêves, se plièrent doucement comme s'il testait son contrôle sur lui-même. Il souleva doucement l'autre bras, puis passa ses doigts sur son visage, ses joues, son menton, son nez, puis son front, son index traçant presque avec crainte sa cicatrice.

Harry baissa les mains et s'accroupit brutalement au bord de l'eau, observant son reflet dans la rivière. Il était lui-même. Dans le refuge de Draco.

Quittant le miroir grisâtre des yeux, Harry regarda rapidement autour de lui, quittant sa position pour se remettre debout, ses mains cherchant désespéramment une baguette inexistante. Les arbres ondulaient doucement sous le vent, les saules trempaient leurs longues et fines branches dans la rivière, et sur l'autre rive, il ne voyait que l'obscurité sous d'épaisses branches basses. L'herbe humide tremblait sous les gouttes de pluie.

Plissant les yeux, il s'approcha à nouveau de la rivière jusqu'à avoir de l'eau jusqu'aux chevilles, tentant de percer les ombres pour trouver le Horcruxe, trouver et détruire ce morceau d'âme qui avait corrompu et condamné la sienne. Sa présence ici ne pouvait pas avoir d'autre raison. Il avança doucement, soulevant la vase et les galets jusqu'à ce que sa taille soit humide, le regard fermement dirigé vers une tâche obscure sous les arbres de l'autre rive.

« Harry. » Fit une voix derrière lui, et il se retourna avec terreur, écarquillant les yeux en voyant Draco debout au bord de la rivière, sa longue robe noire collant à ses épaules et ses bras. Son visage blafard semblait à la fois effrayé et soulagé, son regard passant de Harry à l'autre rive. « N'y va pas. » Demanda-t-il d'un ton presque suppliant.

« Mais il faut que je - » Commença Harry, tournant brièvement la tête vers la tâche d'ombre qui semblait l'appeler.

« Laisse-le là. » Dit-il d'une voix plus ferme, son regard droit soutenant celui de Harry qui fronça les sourcils.

Draco leva le bras vers lui, lui tendant la main pour l'encourager à le rejoindre. Harry observa ses longs doigts fins se déplier dans sa direction, tentant d'ignorer l'étrange appel qui semblait le tirer vers l'arrière, et leva les yeux vers ceux de Draco, essayant de desceller un indice, n'importe quoi, qui puisse le pousser vers l'avant. Était-il réel ? Le Horcruxe tentait-il une dernière ruse pour survivre ?

« Harry. » Souffla Draco avec angoisse, regardant vers l'amont de la rivière, et il suivit son regard pour voir que le cours d'eau semblait gonfler. Une vague se souleva, lui fouettant le visage, et il glissa dans l'eau avec un cri, son visage s'enfonçant sous la surface avant de remonter avec une grande inspiration. Paniqué, il pataugea dans l'eau en direction de Draco, cherchant sa main malgré le courant qui contrait toute la force qu'il mettait dans ses jambes jusqu'à enfin serrer fébrilement ses doigts autour des siens, profitant de l'élan que Draco lui donna en le tirant vers lui.

Harry tituba sur la rive, la respiration erratique, ses oreilles semblant enfin se déboucher pour qu'il puisse entendre le vacarme du torrent qui s'était formé derrière lui, faisant déborder la rivière. Il s'accrocha à la main de Draco comme à une ligne de vie et eut juste le temps de lever les yeux vers lui avant qu'il ne se mette à courir, le tirant derrière lui pour l'éloigner du dangereux cours d'eau.

Ses premiers pas titubants laissèrent place à une longue foulée qui soutint le rythme des pas de Draco, et ils coururent sous les arbres à travers une brume blanche. La pelouse brillante s'étendait sous leurs pieds et le ciel s'ouvrit, gigantesque, au-dessus de leurs têtes, dévoilant un bleu-gris parsemé de nuages blancs. Ils coururent sans que le paysage ne change, sans pourtant perdre leur souffle, mais le bruit du torrent laissa doucement place aux notes d'un cœur qui bat. Des arbres identiques défilaient autour d'eux, mais pas une seule seconde Harry ne se demanda si Draco savait où ils allaient.

Il se contenta d'observer son profil, le balancement ininterrompu de ses cheveux humides devant ses oreilles, l'angle de sa mâchoire, la pointe de son nez, ses yeux regardant droit devant, l'ombre des arbres passant dans ses iris, en se demandant si sa propre peur de mourir l'avait empêché de comprendre qu'il l'aimait.


	12. Partie Douze

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sur les rives du Styx s'achève avec ce chapitre.  
> J'espère avoir réussi à vous transporter dans mon histoire et à vous faire ressentir les émotions de Harry. Une suite possible est en cours d'écriture, mais je ne vous ferai pas de promesse.  
> Avant de vous laisser lire l'épilogue de cette histoire, j'aimerais vous confier à quel point l'idée de quelques personnes lisant mes mots m'émeut. J'espère laisser une trace dans votre cœur.

 

L'odeur du terreau de feuilles humides fut la première sensation qui perça la confortable obscurité dans laquelle il baignait. Ses paupières papillonnèrent et son corps perçut la dureté du sol, la fraicheur de la nuit sur ses bras nus. Il plia doucement les doigts avant de bouger ses bras, se ramassant sur lui-même avec un grognement jusqu'à se retrouver assis sur ses talons.

Son regard croisa les yeux écarquillés de Draco qui, à moitié étalé dans les feuilles, s'appuyait sur ses mains pour s'asseoir. L'esprit vide de Harry se remplit d'un torrent d'informations, de questions, et la surprise l'empêcha de bouger alors que Draco tâtonnait autour de lui jusqu'à trouver sa baguette.

« Je ne suis pas mort ? » Souffla Harry, sa respiration s'accélérant brutalement.

« On dirait que non. » Répondit Draco sans avoir l'air d'y croire lui-même. Ils soutinrent le regard de l'autre avant d'avoir le réflexe identique de regarder autour d'eux avec panique, se redressant jusqu'à se tenir debout l'un en face de l'autre. Il n'y avait personne. Harry se rendit compte qu'il tenait toujours sa baguette.

« Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? » Demanda-t-il en relevant finalement les yeux vers le visage étonné de Draco.

« Je ... » Commença-t-il avant de s'interrompre, ses sourcils blonds se fronçant comme si la réponse qu'il allait donner n'avait aucun sens. « Je ne suis plus très sûr. »

Harry le regarda quelques secondes en tentant de reprendre le contrôle de sa respiration, puis ses lèvres s'étirèrent en un sourire qui se transforma en léger éclat de rire. Il n'était pas mort ! Il était en vie, Draco aussi, et même si Voldemort avait l'air de s'être volatilisé, rien d'autre n'importait que le fait qu'ils se tiennent, bien vivants, face à face.

Draco avança d'un pas en levant une main hésitante vers lui, le visage se fermant doucement à mesure que son doigt approchait de sa cicatrice. Harry lutta contre un mouvement de recul, son corps se souvenant douloureusement de la dernière fois que Draco l'avait touchée, et il pouvait presque revoir le sang sur son visage, sur ses mains, ce jour où ils s'étaient échappés du Manoir Malfoy.

Mais rien ne se passa lorsque son index rencontra son front. Il n'eut que le contact froid de sa peau sur la sienne, et le visage de Draco se fendit d'un mince sourire que Harry imita. Il n'y avait plus de Horcruxe dans son crâne, plus de morceau d'âme obscure se mêlant à la sienne, plus rien pour se mettre en travers de sa route, plus rien qui ne justifie qu'il sacrifie sa vie.

Harry attrapa la main de Draco en riant, l'abaissant pour qu'elle ne gêne plus son champ de vision, et il put lire sa propre joie dans ses yeux assombris par l'obscurité.

« Je suis content que tu ne sois pas mort. » Lui dit doucement Draco, serrant ses doigts dans les siens et élargissant le sourire de Harry qui sentit le poids de mois d'angoisse et de douleur s'évaporer de ses épaules et disparaître dans la nuit. Son sentiment d'euphorie était tel qu'il dut lutter contre l'impulsion d'attraper Draco et de le serrer contre lui.

« Je ... » Hésita-t-il en sentant son visage rougir. Il baissa les yeux, son cœur lui hurlant de dire ce qu'il ressentait pour lui, son esprit lui criant que tout était à faire, que rien n'était certain, et qu'il avait maintenant toute la vie pour le découvrir. Il souffla et releva les yeux. « Je vais le tuer pour toi. » Il fallait mettre un point final à cette histoire avant d'en commencer une autre.

Le sourire de Draco s'élargit à son tour. Son regard brillait de détermination.

« On le fera tous les deux. » Répondit-il.

Il serra une dernière fois sa main dans la sienne avant de la lâcher.

* * *

Snape déboula dans la clairière, son sombre visage déformé par l'affolement, et s'arrêta net en les voyant. Ses yeux s'agrandirent, se fixant longtemps sur l'un puis l'autre, et il ouvrit la bouche bien avant de se mettre à parler.

« Vous n'êtes pas morts. » Dit-il, l'évidence difficile à combattre alors qu'ils étaient là, devant lui. Harry ne savait pas vraiment de quoi il avait l'air, mais le dos de la robe de Draco était couvert de feuilles mortes et de brindilles, et il ne l'avait pas vu aussi mal coiffé depuis des mois.

« Non. » Acquiesça-t-il, Harry voyant son profil sourire de coin. « Mais Voldemort est de nouveau mortel. »

« Co - » Commença Snape en haussant encore plus les sourcils, avant de balayer sa question d'un coup de menton, fermant brièvement les yeux. « Peu importe. Venez, il est temps d'en finir. »

Malgré sa voix dure, son menton relevé et ses lèvres étroitement pincées en une fine ligne pâle, Harry put voir distinctement le soulagement dans ses orbites sombres. Harry se mit en marche dans sa direction, prêt à en finir avec leur pire cauchemar, mais Draco l'arrêta d'un geste avant de s'éloigner de quelques pas.

« Attends. Désarme-moi d'abord. » Demanda-t-il en le fixant.

« Quoi ? » Demanda bêtement Harry, les bras ballants. Comment comptait-il l'aider à vaincre Voldemort sans baguette ?

« Prends la Baguette de Sureau. A vous deux, il y a peu de chances qu'on le loupe. » Expliqua patiemment Draco, écartant légèrement les bras.

Avec la baguette la plus puissante qui soit entre les mains de l'éternel rival de Voldemort, le raisonnement du Serpentard paraissait logique, mais Harry n'était pas moins mal à l'aise à l'idée de le désarmer.

« Mais ... Et toi ? »

Draco plissa les yeux et les dirigea vers la baguette de Harry avant de hausser les épaules.

« Je suis sûr que la tienne sera suffisante. » Il écarta un peu plus les bras et haussa rapidement les sourcils pour l'encourager. Harry souffla par le nez puis pinça les lèvres avant le viser le bras de Draco.

« Expeliarmus. » Prononça-t-il sans vraiment d'entrain, mais la Baguette s'envola tout de même de la main de son ami et il l'attrapa au vol avec un soupir. Alors que Draco s'approchait, il lui tendit sa propre baguette qu'il attrapa rapidement et visa les restes de Nagini qui gisaient, sanguinolents, à quelques mètres d'eux.

« Incendio ! » Le cadavre s'enflamma dans un crépitement ignoble de viande qui cuit, et Harry eut une moue dégoûtée avant de regarder à nouveau vers Snape, esquissant un petit sourire satisfait.

« Il y en a un qui va avoir une surprise. »

Celle de Harry fut de voir Snape s'esclaffer, aboyant un rire incontrôlable avant de se détourner dans un tourbillon de robes pour s'enfoncer entre les arbres en direction du parc de Poudlard.

* * *

Les jardins du château s'étaient transformés en en cimetière de pierre. Des Golems détruits gisaient dans l'herbe, les morceaux de roche grise attirant les rayons de lune et jetant leur ombres sur des cadavres de sorciers qu'ils ne purent pas prendre le temps d'identifier. Le combat s'était rapproché de Poudlard, près de la cour à la fontaine et du Saule Cogneur, et même de loin, il était évident que l'Ordre tentait de repousser les Mangemorts en les entraînant à portée des attaques de l'arbre magique.

Penché sur son balai, Harry sentait ses membres trembler de fatigue, mais la douleur dans ses muscles était pour lui la preuve qu'il était toujours en vie, que son destin avait pris un tournant radical et qu'il pouvait à présent en être le maître. Son euphorie était à peine atténuée par l'anticipation de l'inévitable combat qui allait l'opposer une dernière fois à Voldemort. Il ne pouvait pas perdre, il ne pouvait plus mourir. S'il était en vie à cet instant, c'était pour lui la preuve irréfutable qu'il allait continuer à survivre et l'éliminer pour de bon.

Draco était dans une posture identique à côté de lui, les yeux plissés pour contrer le vent, tenant le rythme et calquant la vitesse de Harry pour voler à ses cotés. Sa robe noire claquait derrière lui.

Ils gravirent une colline, frôlant l'herbe fraîche et contournant les cadavres des Golems. Ils avaient laissé Snape en arrière, incapables d'attendre d'en finir, de mettre un terme à cette horrible page de leur vie. Voldemort s'était venté de leur mort, et ils savaient pouvoir le prendre par surprise. Harry avait plus que tout besoin de s'assurer que Ron et Hermione allaient bien, et qu'ils puissent voir la preuve indiscutable qu'il était en vie.

S'approcher du combat fut aisé, mais ni Draco ni lui n'avait de plan. Incapables d'approcher du Saule Cogneur sans risquer d'y perdre la vie, ils furent forcés d'aborder le bataille par le flanc. Ils passèrent au-dessus des têtes de leurs amis, combattant furieusement dans des éclairs de couleurs aveuglantes. Une vingtaine d'Aurors et de membres de l'Ordre s'attaquaient à une horde de Mangemorts sans pitié qui encerclaient leur maître. Harry n'eut pas le temps d'analyser plus longtemps le combat, un sort fusa et s'écrasa contre le bout de son balai, le faisant virer à droite. Il percuta Draco de plein fouet et ils s'écrasèrent dans l'herbe quelques mètres plus loin, roulant dans la terre. Le corps de Harry rugit de douleur, celle-ci explosant dans tous ses membres malmenés, et seule l'adrénaline lui permit de rester conscient et de tenter immédiatement de se relever.

Le souffle coupé, il poussa sur les bras, jetant un regard fébrile à Draco qui se redressait difficilement avec un grognement de douleur. Il n'eut pas le temps d'ouvrir la bouche pour lui demander s'il était blessé. Un sort lui percuta le flanc et le fit rouler au-dessus de Draco qui s'écroula à nouveau par terre. Le monde vacilla et Harry ne put voir que des brins d'herbe noire onduler devant ses yeux, le cœur au bord des lèvres et le corps une masse de souffrance hurlante.

Il entendit Draco prendre une inspiration paniquée et il posa le front dans l'herbe, projetant toute sa volonté dans les muscles de son dos et de ses jambes pour réussir à se relever. Il crispa le poing autour de la baguette de sureau qu'il tenait toujours.

« Draco ...» Souffla la voix désapprobatrice de Malfoy, et Harry usa de sa peur et de sa colère pour se redresser, un poing enfoncé dans la terre, l'autre main se dressant difficilement dans la direction du sorcier. Draco roula sur le côté, tentant de se mettre en position assise malgré la baguette de son père pointée sur lui.

« Il n'est pas trop tard pour - »

Harry ne lui laissa pas le temps de finir sa phrase, de vomir son poison sur son fils et de lui infliger plus de mal qu'il n'en avait déjà fait. Son Stupéfix percuta un Lucius trop fier pour se croire en danger, et l'envoya s'écrouler plus loin dans une exclamation surprise. Draco se releva alors, titubant, et Harry l'imita pour suivre son pas chancelant jusqu'à l'endroit où son père était étalé dans l'herbe.

Ne le tue pas, supplia mentalement Harry.

« Draco ...» Croassa-t-il à la place, tentant d'attraper le bras de son ami qui se dégagea brutalement. Il vit son visage fermé, furieux, son regard implacable brûlant de toute sa haine se poser sur les traits grimaçants de Malfoy. Harry ne pouvait l'imaginer vivre avec le meurtre de son propre père.

« Sectumsempra. » Souffla Draco entre ses dents, la colère et la douleur l'empêchant de hurler sa fureur, son besoin de vengeance. Le flash de sa baguette percuta le torse de Malfoy qui écarquilla les yeux de douleur, sa bouche s'ouvrant dans un cri silencieux.

Draco ne perdit pas une seconde pour contempler sa revanche et avança d'un pas raide jusqu'à la bataille.

* * *

Ils approchèrent lentement mais sûrement du combat, poussant leurs membres endoloris. Les couleurs magiques des sorts projetés de toute part illuminaient le visage livide de Draco, s'accrochaient à ses larmes et ses yeux brillants. Son dos était droit, mais ses poings étaient crispés le long de ses cuisses, sa mâchoire contractée faisait saillir les muscles de son visage, et Harry pouvait voir sa respiration rapide, les émotions conflictuelles qui traversaient ses traits. Il n'y avait qu'une seule chose que Harry voulait plus à ce moment là que le serrer contre lui et l'emmener loin de cette horreur, de ces souvenirs et de cette tâche indélébile qui planerait à jamais sur sa vie : Détruire Voldemort.

Draco tourna brièvement les yeux vers lui, et le mélange de tristesse et de rage qu'il put lire dans son regard le força à tendre le bras pour lui attraper la main droite, serrant ses doigts gelés dans les siens avant que Draco ne regarde à nouveau devant eux. Sa respiration audible se fit plus lente, plus profonde, et le tressaillement de ses membres disparut. Il l'entendit prendre une grande inspiration malgré le bruit du combat. Il le sentit serrer sa main dans la sienne, son menton se redressant lentement avant qu'il ne regarde à nouveau dans sa direction.

« Ne te fais pas tuer. » Ordonna-t-il d'une voix grave et étrangement hautaine, et le cœur de Harry gonfla jusqu'à prendre toute la place dans sa cage thoracique comprimée par l'anticipation, la peur et toutes les émotions qui le traversèrent en observant son visage droit, son regard déterminé, la lumière de la lune sur ses cheveux. Il se sentit sourire malgré l'angoisse et l'incertitude.

« Toi non plus. » Dit-il alors, la voix plus franche que jamais.

Draco serra une derrière fois ses doigts avec un sourire étroit et un hochement de tête. Il lâcha sa main.

* * *

Harry put voir Hermione se retenir de se jeter sur lui, préférant se concentrer sur sa défense, protégeant Ron alors qu'un sort menaçait de le percuter. Il pouvait sentir le soulagement irradier de la forme fatiguée de ses amis, leur courage doubler et leurs attaques conjuguées avoir raison de leurs assaillants. Malgré ses blessures, Blaise combattait férocement les parents de ses propres amis, ses membres semblant aussi raides que ceux de Harry ne l'empêchant pas de venir à bout de Goyle, qui s'écrasa contre Crabbe, l’entraînant dans sa chute à la portée du Saule Cogneur.

Harry ne s'attarda pas sur l'avalanche de branches noueuses qui s'écrasèrent sur les Mangemorts. Son regard fouillait le combat, sa main tenant la baguette de sureau se dressait pour contrer automatiquement des sorts venant de tous les côtés. Conscient de la présence de Draco près de lui, de sa magie qui l'entourait, l'illuminant comme un flambeau dans l'esprit de Harry, il chercha Voldemort, tenta d'apercevoir Remus dans ce chaos de couleurs et de cris, sans succès.

Il n'entendait rien, dans ce brouhaha de hurlements, de chocs magiques et d'impacts des attaques du Saule Cogneur sur tout ce qui se trouvait à sa portée. Son propre sang rugissait dans ses oreilles, il n'entendait qu'à peine sa propre voix alors qu'il récitait automatiquement les premiers sorts de protection qui lui venaient à l'esprit. Draco lui attrapa soudainement le coude, l'entraînant vers le château, se frayant un passage à travers une horde de Mangemorts désorganisés qui laissèrent un trou béant dans leurs défense après une attaque vicieuse des jumeaux qui les faisaient s'enfoncer dans le sol comme si la terre du parc s'était transformée en des sables mouvants.

Harry n'eut pas le temps d'apprécier leur talent, un sort explosa devant ses yeux, contré par un bouclier éphémère de Draco et l'aveuglant assez pour le faire trébucher à la suite de son ami. Lorsque sa vision revint, il se tenait devant Voldemort.

* * *

Le monde s'éteignit autour d'eux. Harry n'était conscient que de la présence de Draco près de lui, de sa respiration haletante, de la haine et de la terreur qui irradiait de son corps, et de la forme sombre de Voldemort à quelques mètres d'eux. Il paraissait immense, sa teint cadavérique luisant sous la lune, ses yeux rouges surmontant ses minces lèvres blanches étirées dans une moue agacée, comme si deux insectes volaient autour de lui et qu'il allait devoir lever la main pour s'en débarrasser.

Harry aurait voulu pouvoir lui cracher toute sa rage, rugir et évacuer sa peur, renvoyer dans son visage reptilien toute l'angoisse et la souffrance qu'il avait ressenties tous ces mois. Mais la seule chose à laquelle il put penser à cet instant-là, cette interminable seconde où leurs baguettes respectives se levèrent l'un vers l'autre, c'est que Draco ne pourrait jamais vivre tant que Voldemort ne serait pas mort. Pour tout ce qu'il lui avait fait subir, pour les cauchemars qui le poursuivraient pour toujours, pour la vie qu'il avait tenté de détruire à son propre vicieux avantage, Harry devait le tuer.

Ses propres souvenirs s'effacèrent, l'horreur de sa propre vie disparut, la mort de ses parents, de Sirius, devinrent brièvement une douleur secondaire alors qu'il puisait dans celle de Draco dont la main se posa dans son dos, les doigts s'agrippant à son T-shirt. Le sortilège n'eut pas besoin de dépasser ses lèvres. Lorsque le faisceau vert et crépitant se déplaça à toute vitesse vers lui, un jet rouge d'égale puissance sortit de la baguette de sureau, faisant trembler le bras de Harry puis tout son corps.

Ses muscles se bandèrent, il se pencha en avant pour contrer la force du choc qui courut le long de ses membres lorsque son sortilège rencontra l'Avada Kedavra. Les alentours s'illuminèrent de rouge et de vert, faisant briller le regard dément de Voldemort. Harry le vit plisser les yeux, son visage crispé par la haine et la concentration, et lui-même appuya plus fort sur sa magie, puisant dans celle de Draco dont il pouvait sentir le cœur battre à côté du sien.

Il pouvait sentir un déferlement abominable, une vague de folie destructrice, un ouragan de venin acide, de cris, d'horreur et de peur qui étaient Voldemort et qui soufflaient autour d'eux. Les yeux de Harry s'étrécirent pour combattre ses larmes. Il pouvait entendre les hurlements de ses cauchemars, sa mère sacrifiant sa vie pour le sauver, Hermione sous la torture de Bellatrix, et soudain, il se tenait à nouveau dans le couloir de Grimmauld, de l'autre côté de la porte du salon, écoutant avec impuissance les cris de Draco. Il sentit son corps et son esprit trembler, la faiblesse qui l'avait accompagné pendant des mois refaire surface, le laissant couler dans un torrent de peur.

Incapable de bouger, le cœur prit dans un étau de terreur provoquée par les ondes malfaisantes émanant de Voldemort, Harry vit avec horreur l'Avada Kedavra gagner du terrain, et le regard glacé de Voldemort au-dessus de son sourire cruel. La main de Draco dans son dos se crispa un peu plus, et soudainement, l'autre se posa sur la sienne, au-dessus de celle qui tenait la baguette de sureau.

Harry n'entendait rien d'autre que les cris qui provenaient de son imagination, piégé qu'il était dans ses souvenirs les plus douloureux, mais il fut brutalement conscient d'autres voix, du violon lancinant de l'âme de Draco, des notes sures et stables de son cœur et de sa magie qui trouvèrent un chemin dans son corps, l'illuminant de l'intérieur. Il écarquilla les yeux, maître d'une puissante qui l'envahit tout entier. Pendant une incroyable seconde, il fut Draco, il sut tout, ressentit tout ce qui faisait de lui l'être qu'il aimait. Ce savoir brûla la glace qui l'envahissait.

Une part de lui refusa d'abandonner la magie de Draco, de la laisser filer avec la sienne pour alimenter son sortilège, mais son hésitation fut reversée par un brutal sursaut qui traversa sa cage thoracique, un éclair qui courut de son dos à sa baguette, entre les mains de Draco sur lui. Il sentit son corps vibrer de magie, le tintement dans ses oreilles éteignant tout le reste. L'air s'illumina de rouge, éclipsant le vert de l'Avada Kedavra et engloutissant Voldemort dans un éclat éblouissant.

Le monde devint blanc. Aveuglé, Harry se sentit tomber en avant, poussé par le poids de Draco contre lui. Ses genoux cédèrent, ses membres épuisés l'entrainant vers le bas, et il se retrouva accroupit dans l'obscurité la plus totale. Un silence assourdissant s'abbatit sur lui. Il ne pouvait entendre que sa respiration haletante et son cœur battre comme un tambour de guerre. Il avait terriblement chaud, la magie crépitait autour de lui. Sa main droite brûlait. Son corps était envahi d'un picotement magique et ses oreilles se mirent à bourdonner.

Il sentit un corps s'affaisser contre le sien, le contact frais d'une main sur son bras. Plus que tout il voulut se tourner vers cette présence rassurante, se réfugier contre cette âme familière qui pulsait doucement à côté de la sienne, semblant l'appeler. Mais il était incapable de bouger.

* * *

Sa conscience refit lentement surface. Il se souvint de qui il était, de ce qu'il venait de vivre et d'accomplir. Son corps cessa d'être une masse nébuleuse et impalpable, et il sentit que son front était posé contre une épaule osseuse et qu'un bras encerclait son dos, le tenant d'une poigne tremblante. Un brouhaha étrange l'entourait, un mélange de voix inquiètes, surprises, extatiques. Il sentait un souffle chaud là où sa nuque rencontrait son épaule. Quelque chose était posé sur le côté de son crâne.

L'épuisement dans son corps et une migraine lancinante le firent grogner, et le corps qui l'agrippait sursauta. Il sentit la vibration de la voix de Draco contre sa joue plus qu'il ne l'entendit, et il tenta de réagir à son appel, mais il se sentait comme ivre. Transis de fatigue, ses membres refusèrent de lui obéir et parler lui semblait une épreuve insurmontable.

« Harry. » Insista Draco contre lui, ses doigts se crispant dans son dos et il se rendit compte qu'il avait posé la joue contre son crâne. En guise de réponse, il fut tout juste capable de serrer le poing dans ce qui devait être la robe noire de son ami.

« Il doit être épuisé. » Dit la voix de Hermione avec une pointe d'urgence. « Emmenons-le à l'infirmerie. »

Le corps de Harry eut un sursaut de révolte et son front s'enfonça douloureusement contre la clavicule de Draco. Sa grimace lui demanda plus d'effort qu'elle n'en valait la peine, mais lui donna l'impulsion nécessaire pour contracter les épaules et réussir à lever légèrement la tête de son inconfortable oreiller. Il voulut rassurer ses amis mais ne réussit qu'à souffler de façon intelligible sans même pouvoir ouvrir les yeux.

« Ça va ...» Croassa-t-il finalement. Il s'agrippa à l'épaule de Draco pour avoir l'appui nécessaire pour redresser le haut de son corps. Il battit des paupières, les genoux enfoncés dans la terre.

La première chose qu'il put voir fut le visage pointu et échevelé de Draco, ses traits figés dans une expression soucieuse qui réussit à le faire sourire doucement malgré la fatigue.

« Ça va ...» Répéta-t-il.

Il vit son visage se détendre, ses lèvres s'étirer légèrement. Son regard obscurcit par la nuit s'éclaira, brillant de soulagement. Le cœur de Harry s'accéléra, brûlant de l'enlacer.

« Dis-moi qu'il est mort. » Souffla-t-il sans le lâcher.

« Il est mort. » Répondit Draco, son regard ne quittant pas le sien. Son sourire se fit victorieux, éteignant l'épuisement dans les membres de Harry, illuminant l'interminable chemin qui se dessinait soudainement devant lui, devant eux, maintenant qu'il avait trompé la mort.

Il sentit l'apaisement s'écouler comme un baume sur son esprit, ce sourire l'antidote à tous ces mois d'angoisse et de souffrance. Il ne retint ni les larmes de soulagement qui lui montaient aux yeux ni le sursaut de son corps lorsqu'il rit, buvant le regard triomphant de Draco et la main qui glissa sur ses côtes.

Il tourna les yeux pour regarder ceux qui les entouraient, s'arrêtant sur les sourires étincelants de Ron et Hermione et sur l'expression perdue de Snape. Son regard se posa doucement sur l'endroit où s'était tenu leur bourreau, où gisait à présent un petit tas obscure qui devaient être des cendres. Il regarda à nouveau Draco, réalisant à peine la chance qu'il avait d'être en vie, de l'avoir devant lui, de pouvoir goûter à tout ce qu'il avait cru devoir abandonner, de pouvoir vivre le futur qu'il avait sacrifié.

Harry eut un soupir tremblant, et chercha encore une fois l'appui de Draco, s'aidant de son épaule pour déplier ses jambes et se tenir debout malgré sa faiblesse, malgré la peur de voir cet instant disparaître.

* * *

Le visage de Remus était serein, tourné vers celui de Tonks qui paraissait dormir. Soudainement vidé de toute émotion et sensation, son corps n'étant plus qu'un trou béant qui se remplit à toute allure d'une incroyable tristesse, Harry sentit un sanglot secouer son dos. Sa respiration se bloqua dans sa gorge alors qu'il baissait les yeux vers les mains tendues l'une vers l'autre dans l'herbe.

Les bras et le souffle tremblant, Harry cacha sa bouche pour contenir le gémissement de douleur qui s'en échappa tout de même. Il plia doucement les genoux jusqu'à se retrouver accroupit dans la terre, entre Remus et Tonks, le regard rivé sur leurs doigts qui semblaient vouloir se toucher. Leur immobilité parfaite et cette distance insoutenable entre eux fut ce qui précipita les larmes hors de ses yeux. Malgré la mort, ils semblaient inexorablement attirés l'un vers l'autre. Un seul souffle de vie aurait suffit à réduire les quelques centimètres qui séparaient leurs mains.

Harry pinça les lèvres dans un effort inutile de contenir sa tristesse, mais les larmes obscurcirent sa vision. Ses bras se tendirent en avant et il toucha leur peau déjà froide, un frisson traversant son corps et libérant ses sanglots. Il resta un instant immobile, les yeux clos, tentant de leur transmettre tout l'amour qu'il avait pour eux, la joie qu'il avait ressentie à l'idée de faire partie de leur famille, toute la peine qu'il avait à les savoir maintenant hors de sa portée, hors de cette vie qui s'étirait soudainement devant lui et qu'ils ne partageraient pas avec lui.

Il essuya ses larmes sur ses genoux et rouvrit les yeux. Lentement, il guida leurs mains l'une vers l'autre, glissant celle de Tonks dans celle de Remus.

Un étrange soulagement à les savoir lié dans la mort l'envahit, comme s'ils avaient désespérément attendu de se tenir l'un à l'autre pour pouvoir partir. Harry crispa la mâchoire, les sourcils froncés, luttant contre le tremblement de son corps. Il renifla, serrant les mains sur les leurs.

« Je m'occuperai de Teddy. » Murmura-t-il avant de devoir à nouveau fermer les yeux pour retenir le flot de larmes qui menaçait de déborder. Sa gorge se contracta et il posa le front sur ses genoux, éclipsant le monde autour de lui pour se concentrer sur lui-même. Il mit toute sa conviction et sa détermination dans ses mots. « Je m'occuperai bien de lui, je vous le promets. »

* * *

Ron somnolait sur l'épaule de Hermione dont le regard fixe était posé sur la Grande Salle. L'heure des effusions de joie et d'euphorie était terminée. Draco et Harry avaient subit leur lot de félicitations et de questions, mais Molly Weasley, McGonagall et Snape avaient été là pour les réduire au minimum, les encerclant dans un cocon protecteur dans lequel Harry s'était glissé avec soulagement. Il n'avait pas envie de parler, d'expliquer, de mentir. Il voulait juste s'assurer que les blessures de ceux qu'il aimait étaient pansée, et qu'aucun allié n'était confondu avec un ennemi.

Madame Pomfrey s'affairait avec quelques Médicomages autour des blessés installés sur des civières d'un côté de la Grande Salle. Monsieur Weasley gardait un œil sur les jumeaux et sur Bill qui semblaient déjà prêts à quitter leur brève convalescence. Neville avait un œil-au-beurre-noir qu'un furieux rougissement n'arrivait pas à cacher alors que Ginny, assise près de lui, semblait trop occupée à écouter les bêtises de ses frères pour le remarquer.

Nombre d'élèves s'amassaient près des grandes portes, malles aux pieds, prêts à partir dès que les Aurors auraient décrété qu'ils pouvaient traverser le parc en toute sécurité pour rejoindre Pré-au-Lard. Seamus et Dean étaient parmi eux, en pleine conversation avec Luna. Cette dernière était entière dans sa bizarrerie, la baguette coincée derrière son oreille, les doigts de sa main droite tapotant ses lèvres lorsqu'elle ne parlait pas.

Ils étaient tous pressés de rejoindre leur famille, de s'assurer de leur bien-être. Harry comprenait ce sentiment, cette envie de partir pour se réfugier dans le confort et la protection de leurs proches. Les siens étaient ici, autour de lui. Ron et Hermione l'un contre l'autre à sa droite, les Weasley éparpillés dans la Grande Salle, tous sains et saufs. Draco était debout parmi les Serpentards, le regard perdu dans le vague alors que les autres discutaient autour de lui. Blaise avait quitté sa civière malgré la désapprobation de Pomfrey et levait parfois la main vers la blessure qu'il avait au visage, encore visible malgré les potions. Personne ne pouvait manquer le cercle de protection qui entourait Draco. Malgré leur attitude détendue, Harry savait que ses amis ne laisseraient personne l'approcher tant qu'ils n'auraient pas fini de réaliser que le danger était écarté et qu'il était bien vivant.

Snape parlait avec Kingsley, une même expression grave sur le visage qui n'éclipsait pourtant pas le soulagement dans leur regard sombre. Nulle doute que cette bataille, bien que salvatrice, allait avoir des conséquences à gérer et que des décisions allaient devoir être prises. Snape tourna discrètement les yeux vers Draco, les traits soucieux, et Harry suivit son regard jusqu'à rencontrer celui de Draco. Son cœur se serra douloureusement alors que son corps engourdi et froid se réchauffait brutalement. Les mains jointes sur ses genoux se serrèrent, moites.

Il avait peur. Peur de ce que cette vie soudaine avait à lui offrir et à lui prendre à nouveau. Il avait peur de gâcher cette chance, de souffrir encore. Il avait peur d'aimer, de tout saboter par maladresse, de perdre le soutien et la confiance de Draco. Il ne pouvait pourtant pas détourner le regard, pas plus qu'il ne pouvait ignorer la chaleur qui étreignait son cœur à cet instant. Sa gorge se serra et il déglutit. Il ne savait pas ce qu'il devait lire dans les yeux de Draco. Il semblait l'appeler malgré son expression neutre. Ses épaules étaient trop carrées pour s'accorder avec l'attitude détendue que les mains dans les poches de sa robe voulaient donner.

Harry comprit soudainement. Lui aussi avait peur. Il sentit alors ses lèvres s'étirer dans un sourire rassurant, tentant de le persuader sans un mot que malgré la distance entre les deux côtés de la Grande Salle où ils se trouvaient, ils n'avaient rien perdu de ce qu'ils avaient gagné ensemble.

Draco sembla hésiter, mais son attention fut détournée par l'arrivée de Snape près des Serpentards. Celle de Harry dut se tourner vers Hermione qui posa la main sur son avant-bras. Sa meilleure amie souriait largement malgré ses traits fatigués, son regard brillant de compréhension et d'un amusement heureux.

« Vas-y. » Lui dit-elle sur le ton de la confidence avec un coup d'œil dans la direction de Draco, la main serrant étroitement celle de Ron.

Harry ouvrit la bouche, un flot de panique l'empêchant de répondre. Il suivit le regard de Hermione pour voir Snape maladroitement enlacer Draco, qui paraissait bien moins récalcitrant que lorsque Blaise l'avait fait un peu plus tôt. Rapidement, il regarda à nouveau sa meilleure amie et pinça les lèvres avec un mélange de honte et d'amusement. Il semblait qu'il était aussi transparent que Hermione l'avait été vis-à-vis de Ron.

Ce dernier ouvrit difficilement un œil qu'il posa sur Harry. Il lui sourit distraitement avant de le refermer et de frotter son nez sur l'épaule de sa petite-amie avec un soupir fatigué. Le cœur de Harry gonfla d'affection pour Ron et Hermione et il se sentit sourire malgré lui. Elle lui tapota le bras avec encouragement et un petit clin d'œil, et il se souvint soudainement du morceau de parchemin caché contre lui.

* * *

Le soleil s'était levé sur le parc, ses rayons doux tombant sur les Golems qui gisaient dans l'herbe. Harry savait que la magie du château s'attellerait à les réparer en temps voulu, et qu'ils resteraient un vestige de cette bataille jusqu'à ce qu'il faille les appeler à nouveau. Il priait pour que ce jour n'arrive jamais.

Quelques nuages blancs avançaient doucement dans le ciel bleu. La matinée était tiède, vibrante de vie, comme si le soleil s'était enfin levé sur Poudlard après des mois d'obscurité et que la vie s'extasiait sous ses rayons. Harry pouvait entendre le vrombissement des insectes, le bavardage des élèves dans le château, la brise qui caressait l'herbe et le soupir de Draco.

« Quelle année ... » Murmura celui-ci, assis sur les marches à côté de lui. Il avait le menton posé sur sa main, le coude sur un genou, et regardait pensivement le parc avec une expression fatiguée. Des Aurors sortirent vainqueurs de leur traque aux derniers Mangemorts dans la forêt interdite, quelques prisonniers inanimés en lévitation devant eux. Plutôt que de se diriger vers le château, la troupe longea la forêt pour rejoindre les calèches où des Sombrals étaient attelés.

La nervosité de Harry l'empêcha de répondre. La fatigue et la panique le rendaient fébrile, et il ne savait pas quoi faire de ses mains. Il alternait entre les essuyer sur son jean et repousser ses cheveux avant de tenter de se contenir en les serrant l'une dans l'autre. A côté de lui, Draco semblait être d'un calme olympien, mais il savait que bien plus de choses se cachaient sous la surface. C'était à la fois incroyablement intimidant et rassurant. Il ne cessait d'être le pilier sur lequel Harry s'était appuyé pendant tout ce temps.

La lumière lui donnait le teint d'un vampire prenant son premier bain de soleil depuis des siècles et Harry devait plisser les yeux pour regarder confortablement son profil. Ses traits tirés s'accordaient aux cernes qui encerclaient ses yeux et il savait qu'il ne devait pas avoir l'air plus en forme. Une potion de Madame Pomfrey avait mis fin à sa migraine et à la douleur dans ses membres, mais il savait que seule une très longue nuit de sommeil et quelques semaines de repos le remettraient d'aplomb.

« Est-ce que tu veux venir à Grimmauld avec moi, une fois qu'on pourra partir ? » Demanda-t-il avant de perdre le peu de courage qui était monté en lui lorsque l'idée lui avait traversé l'esprit que Draco n'avait nulle part où aller.

Il le regarda nerveusement, observant son menton quitter sa main et son visage se tourner vers lui, la surprise lui faisant écarquiller légèrement les yeux. Il baissa la main jusqu'à ce qu'elle se pose sur son genou. Harry le vit légèrement plisser les yeux puis détourner un instant le regard avant de le regarder à nouveau avec sérieux.

« Ça ne te dérangerait pas ? »

« Non. » Répondit-il aussitôt avec un haussement de sourcils pour lui communiquer sa surprise à le voir croire une telle chose.

« Hmm ... » Réfléchit Draco en regardant à nouveau vers le parc. « Snape m'a proposé de venir chez lui, mais je pense que je préférerais Grimmauld. »

Le cœur de Harry explosa de soulagement et de joie mais son visage ne fut capable d'afficher qu'un sourire timide que Draco ne vit pas.

« Merci ... » Murmura ce dernier sans le regarder, ses joues se colorant légèrement.

« Je pense que les Weasleys voudront qu'on reste quelques jours chez eux, mais ensuite on pourra y retourner. » Poursuivit Harry en espérant dissiper leur embarras.

« Des vacances chez les Weasleys ? Tu sais comment me parler ... » Ironisa Draco avec un sourire sarcastique dans sa direction.

Un léger rire secoua Harry et l'expression de Draco changea subtilement jusqu'à afficher quelque chose qui ressemblait à un mélange de joie et d'affection. Il baissa ensuite les yeux vers ses mains qui étaient posées sur ses cuisses, immobiles comme s'il s'efforçait de ne pas les joindre et de se tordre les doigts comme le faisait Harry.

« Comme ça tu pourras m'aider à m'occuper de Teddy. » Termina-t-il en observant le dernier Auror grimper dans la calèche. Il connaissait assez Draco pour connaître la valeur qu'il accordait à la famille, et à quel point les actes de son père avaient trahi tout ce qu'il lui avait enseigné. Une part de lui était persuadée qu'il avait besoin de ce lien qui, comme Harry, l'attachait par le sang, la magie ou l'esprit à d'autres âmes. Des liens noués malgré eux et qu'ils ne pourraient l'un comme l'autre jamais briser comme Lucius l'avait fait. Il savait aussi qu'en grandissant, Teddy en aurait autant besoin que lui-même l'avait ressenti sans jamais pouvoir l'atteindre jusqu'à l'apparition de Sirius dans sa vie.

Du coin de l'œil, il vit le visage de Draco se tourner vers lui. Il le regarda à son tour, savourant son sourire léger et le mélange de peine et de joie qu'il pouvait lire dans ses yeux. Il le lui rendit doucement, tout ce qu'il voulait lui dire s'emmêlant dans son esprit, les mots se noyant dans l'habituel torrent incontrôlable de ses émotions. Il porta alors la main à son cœur, ses doigts glissants dans la petite poche de son T-shirt pour en extraire le morceau de parchemin plié qu'il gardait sur lui depuis Noël et le lui tendre.

Il ne regarda pas Draco déplier le bout de papier, se contentant de fixer l'horizon bleuté qui disparaissait derrière les arbres de la forêt interdite, de savourer la brise tiède sur son visage. Il connaissait ces mots par cœur, comme s'ils s'y étaient gravés à force d'être cachés contre lui.

_« Je vous aime. Soyez heureux. Prenez-soin de Draco.»_

Il se souvenait de la douleur qui l'envahissait lorsqu'il avait écrit ces mots, son dernier message aux êtres qui lui étaient le plus cher. Jamais il ne pourrait oublier la puissance des émotions qui l'avaient accompagnées le long de cette route obscure, la souffrance et la peur dans chacun de ses pas.

Il sentit les doigts de Draco effleurer son bras, et il tourna vers lui un sourire qu'il savait timide, observant son visage sérieux et son regard scrutateur, ses longs doigts tenant le morceau de parchemin contre lui. Lorsqu'il pencha le haut du corps vers lui, Harry fit la moitié du chemin, réduisant les derniers centimètres qui les séparaient. Il ne s'autorisa à fermer les yeux que lorsque leurs lèvres s'effleurèrent.

De ces derniers mois, Harry ne voulait retenir que l'amour, ce sentiment chaud et éblouissant, celui qui l'avait tiré vers lui et éloigné des rives du Styx.

* * *

_\- Fin -_


End file.
